Worlds Apart
by silversilence0
Summary: Kakashi returns home and realizes he's missing something. He soon finds its who and not what. However things get messy after he admits to his feelings and soon finds secrets are hard to keep, especially in a shinobi village. KakaXOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Wow second part. That said anyone reading this for the first time, I would recomend you read the firs part (The Village Hidden in the Wind) You would be able to understand the situtions better and the characters but I leave that totally up to you._

_Anyways here it is, I'm hoping to have this one going for longer but it all depends on how far I get._

_I think I babbled enough for now. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 1: Loneliness_  
_

_Kakashi,_

_It's been six months…six…wow too long. I can't imagine how fast the time had flown by. To me it seems you were here with us just yesterday. I can still remember the sounds you made when you walked down our halls. Now they're so empty, I feel at a loss really. I mean not only aren't you here but Iruka, Genma, my brother…and even that quiet jounin…um Raidou wasn't it. I miss the fights and the laughter. I just can't stand it here anymore._

_Orochimaru has stopped sending his infected minions to die in our country. It's too late as far as I'm concerned. Most of Canyon Village has been infected. Some are coming round but many are still showing the symptoms of the other virus. Is it possible there's a failsafe? I don't know. One thing we managed was to get an antidote. Unfortunately, it required me and a few others to get infected. Myself and all but one survived it. _

_The symptoms are similar to the other virus, the one you had. This time though it arrives without warning. So you could accidentally walk into an infected field and show symptoms weeks later. Some never even got infected. Basically we had to find the strongest strain out there and infect the test subjects. Let me just say I don't want to live through that again._

_As a warning I want you to tell Tsunade-sama to look for any shinobi wearing long coats and a band around their arms. It has no insignia so it should be easy to spot. Most of them are brainwashed and from other countries. I have no clue how he's getting them but keep that in mind if he does start a war with Fire Country. _

_He's pretty much given up on us for now. Of course that's not a good thing. I can deal with Orochimaru on my own, hands down; but I can't hold my own against the Akatsuki and I'm sure there's a rumor out there about me. I'm a little worried they'll come after me._

_Anyways I should go save dinner from Nariko…or else we'll all die of food poisoning…no more worries then…oh so pessimistic._

_Nariko attached something to the scroll. I have no clue what it is but I know it's nothing good._

_Be careful!_

_Akane._

Rubbing his eyes Kakashi placed the parchment down. It had been late when it arrived and it took him a while to disassemble the exploding note attached to it. He had to admit she never took chances. Of course when he sent a message her way it didn't need the security.

Three months ago however there was a scare between he and her. Tsunade had noticed him sending a message out but she had no clue as to why he would do that. Later she questioned him and found he had been sending a message out to Tazuna an old client to see how he was doing. Too bad for her he had managed to get past her. Now instead of using one of the village's own messengers he used his hounds. He knew they were next to impossible to track and if he went far enough he knew he wouldn't be followed.

"This is strange." Pulling the scroll around he found a small envelope taped to the side.

Pulling it open he found a photograph. Written on the back was Nariko's message.

_"Here's something to remember her by. She'd never send this unless she never knows it. I got a good shot of her when she was doing her little dreamy thing she does by the pond. You know the look. Anyways I know you miss her and I decided this was as good a way as any to show you she's still fine and hasn't gotten ugly…although I still think I look better._

_Nariko._

Kakashi chuckled. He knew Nariko had a thing for him when he had arrived but he never really cared much for the woman. He found her cooking was lacking and her temper was one to be reckoned with. However he liked her insight and valued her friendship.

"Ah. Nariko…you are strange. However you are wrong." He muttered as he turned the photo over and smiled.

There sitting among the roses was Akane. She wore a black tank top with a pair of dark capris. He liked the way she looked in them. They made her seem mysterious and yet the clothing hid nothing. Of course that was a fallacy, if anything she had at least ten weapons hidden on her.

"Hmm…She was definitely caught off guard." Kakashi mused as he touched a finger to the girl's face. He missed her he knew that. He missed the way she would smile for only him and the way she would tease him or get back at him for some teasing he had dealt her hours before. Overall he just missed her completely.

Getting up he opened a cupboard in his kitchen and pulled out a frame. Placing the picture between the glass he walked out of his kitchen and in to his bedroom where he placed it between the picture of his teammates and team seven.

As he gazed at all three photos he felt an emptiness he hadn't felt for a long time grow stronger.

"With you there I forgot I missed everyone." He muttered as he touched the face of the young woman once again.

He had lost the one Iruka had sent him in the forest months ago and this one was a far better shot. One in which Akane wasn't glaring daggers at the camera.

"Not photogenic I guess." He chuckled. "You never really see the truth in what I said to you do you."

_Akane came into her house momentarily startling Kakashi. Standing abruptly he held the air in his lungs for a moment until she turned to him._

_"What?'_

_"You look…different." He smiled then noticing the change right off._

_"I hope so." She placed her hands on her hips and scowled._

_"Yes you got a hair cut." The smile grew even more. He could feel it affecting his eyes. He only hoped he wasn't giving a wrong message to the woman before him._

_"Ha yeah Now I don't look like Iruka." She laughed._

_"You looked fine before but better now." He told her as she gave him a shocked look. "With it down I must admit you look stunning." He rubbed the back of his neck trying to stop the blush he felt creeping across his face. "I…just thought you should know that." Now he was trying to save face._

_Akane just stood there for a moment staring as though he was speaking a new language and sighed. "Right." She then walked past him hollering down the hallway for Iruka._

_"I really meant it…" He sighed as he sat back down almost relieved she was gone and yet at a loss because she was gone._

"If only I could tell you that again. You might believe me." He laughed as he sat down.

He had known her for longer than he had originally thought and it took their time apart for him to realize it. He had known her since he had first started training with his sensei. Even back then Kakashi didn't think he would feel the way he did now. When he was twenty he had feelings of a different kind for her, his thoughts were less than clean and he had on several occasions dreamt of catching her and taking her where they fell. However, as he saw her more often he learned to respect her and understand her and as time went by he also felt less inclined to hurt her for his own gain.

Getting up he wandered into his bathroom and pulled down his mask.

He knew the face he was looking at but at the same time he didn't know it. He knew it's name he knew it hurt if he pinched hard enough, but he never really knew how others saw it. Did they see who he saw or did they see something else?

"What would you see?" He asked, as he looked closer at himself.

"I don't see much. I see a man who hasn't lived like one should. I see a murderer who never seems to forget. I see someone who lost everyone and yet there's still one I keep loosing." He sighed as he glared into the mirror.

"Maybe you like me because you don't see my face, see who I really am." He looked at himself from the side.

"Or maybe you don't like me that much and only put up with me because I'm kind to you and help you." Then he stopped. "Am I a friend or something else?"

The thought bothered him. A friend was someone you trust fully. Someone you help when they are in trouble, someone who returns all you give back. But with her it was different. He helped her, she helped him. He trusted her and she trusted him. They both returned what the other gave; but was it normal to wish they were in your bed with you? Probably not.

"I don't know what you think. I wish I did. If I knew that there would be no need to dance around." Of course he knew better. If he could read her mind then he would know everything and not want to learn more since there would be nothing to learn.

"Do I like you because you don't tell me anything about yourself…I do the same but I'm confused. You tell me you miss me but then you mention the others. Do you mention me first because you think about me first?"

He knew he was being silly asking himself all these questions to a person who wasn't there. How was he to ask her such things if she was never there to begin with?

"I don't care about these rules anymore." He sighed. "It seems I'm interested in what I can't have and it's slowly eating at me…Genma was right." He rolled his eyes watching the snotty effect it had on his face.

Walking away from the offending object, or so he decided, he heard a knock on the door.

Placing his mask on his face he opened it slowly to see a pink haired teenager staring up at him with a shocked look.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly, after all she had disturbed his train of thought and he really needed to work it out.

"I need to ask you something."

"Ah Sakura this isn't a good time…" Of course like every student he taught…a total of three. She pushed past him. "Alright looks like I have no choice." He sighed as he shut the door not bothering to lock it.

Locking the door only meant finding it hanging by the hinges and a loud talking green monster with a bad hair cut, telling him it was time to get up for some match or something along those lines.

"I can't get this feeling out of my head." She was nearly in tears. He had no clue just what brought it on but he was convinced she was just being herself and probably going through memories like he had.

_Poor Sakura. I know the feeling but you need to put it past you._

She sat on his couch and placed her hands in her face. He found it strange that his three students (two at the moment) found it easy to make themselves at home in his house. If he had done the same thing they would have had a fit. Of course he was the teacher and he had to remain calm and forgiving. This was easy if most of the time caring didn't always count into it. However as he watched the tears drip to his carpet he couldn't help but care. He knew what it was.

"Sakura we'll get him back safely." He tried to console her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How?"

"I don't know but we'll find a way. If you really care enough about it I'm sure you'll find the answer."

"Kakashi-sensei I'm scared. He really wanted to kill Naruto." She cried as she flung herself at him.

Stepping back mostly to take the shock of her movement Kakashi stiffly patted her back.

"How about I get you some tea and you can first relax and we'll go over it." He said as he steered her to his table. He felt better if she was there rather than the couch for some reason. "A nice chamomile…that's good for the nerves." He smiled reassuringly as she nodded sullenly with the occasional sniffle.

"Okay sensei." Came her meek reply.

Once in the kitchen he set to work making the tea. He had a feeling Sakura would come to him soon but not like this. He was expecting her to be level headed. However this time she was all but.

_I suffered once too. They don't know it but I felt the pang of loss and even now I feel it. I've lost Obito, Rin, Yondiame, The Third, Hayate, Sasuke, and even Akane…I just can't figure out why everyone I care about dies so savagely. I'm convinced it's a matter of time before someone kills Akane…I just hope I know before it happens._

Coming back he realized a mistake. Sakura had found the scroll he had gotten that day and was reading it. Placing the tea down he snatched it from the girl at his table.

"I'm sorry Sakura but that's not for you to see."It was clear she hadn't quite digested what was on it so he left it at that.

"Kakashi-sensei…what about Naruto. Aren't you worried about him?"

Kakashi thought about it but the answer was simple. "What do you think?" He wanted her answer before he told her anything.

"I'm scared. Sasuke was so much more powerful than Naruto. He moved so fast I couldn't even follow it."

"And."

"I'm scared Naruto will…" She sniffled. She left it there knowing full well he knew what she meant.

"Sakura. Naruto made a promise to you did he not?"

She nodded slowly tears still streaming down her face but less than before.

"He promised he would get Sasuke back before he died. He said he would die trying if that is what it takes."

Once he said that he noticed the shock on her face.

"However with myself, Yamato, and Sai there's nothing to worry about." He said this on purpose. "It's up to you whether or not you feel you can trust yourself to help with the task." He looked to his tea. "By being there you give Naruto your support. However also by being there you're showing Sasuke that you're not the weakest link in the team but rather one of the strongest."

"How can I be the strongest link?"

"The stronger members are the ones who care for each other. The members who trust each other and help each other. To sum that up I'd say friends." He smiled. "Once Sasuke sees that he'll realize his mistake if he hasn't already. Don't forget that seal has a lot of control over him, and that's not just his emotions but his thoughts as well."

"How do you know that?" She asked him.

"A friend told me this. I trust them with my life, they may not be here with me but I know they will do what is in their power to keep me and everyone I care about safe." He had found out about the workings of the seal from Akane. Nariko had been working on a test subject they had captured and learned to use some of Akane's strange powers (again neither one wanted to explain it to him) to cancel the seal. However the exertion nearly killed the young jounin in the process.

Nodding Sakura got up and began to pace.

"You told us everyone you knew was on the monument."

"Yes I did." He nodded sadly remembering the day they had asked him about it and when Naruto had promptly made a fool of himself. Kakashi was sure if it weren't for him the boy would have been there.

"Why is it you never seem to move on…isn't it painful. I see you there everyday." She asked. He couldn't blame her for not understanding. Most of the people she knew were still alive and she was lucky for that.

"Sakura, it's complicated." As he answered he realized she had gone off into his bedroom. "Ma…not you too." He sighed as he got up only to find her holding the picture he had just received.

"Is she dead too?"

Kakashi's breath caught. He hoped she wasn't. He desperately hoped she never would be.

"No she's still alive."

"Is she a friend?'

"I would like to think so…yes she is." He smiled taking it from her and placing it back. He felt uncomfortable with people in his room like this.

"She's so pretty."

"Yes she is." Kakashi hadn't realized how distant his voice had become as he said this until Sakura gave him a strange look.

"You care for her?'

"Like I do you and the rest yes." He lied he felt he cared more for some reason he didn't understand.

"I should go then…I'm sorry for bugging you sensei."

"It's okay to talk from time to time. I know it helps to talk to someone you trust. Just remember what I told you." He smiled and ushered her to the door.

"Yes…but what about…"

"Bye Sakura." He waved as he pushed her out of his apartment. He wasn't intent on thinking about Akane.

* * *

Iruka wandered down the street, not entirely sure where he was going. He had been teaching all day and finally got a break. He decided a walk would be better for him than sitting all day in a stuffy classroom marking papers full of rude comments and nasty notes. 

It wasn't that his students hated him, no he was sure they liked watching him get annoyed or frazzled.

"I swear if I ever get another Naruto I'm leaving the village." Iruka sighed heavily. He really had no right to complain about his class. Naruto was the hand full.

Naruto would skip class, leave in the middle of class, be disruptive, and so many other things that made Iruka's hair stand on end. Still even then he liked the boy. He never despised him or hated him. Everyone expected him too, even Naruto but in the end he saw more of himself in the teen than others did.

Everyone had known him for so long that they had forgotten that he played many of the same pranks and games. He used to irritate his teachers and because of his foolishness he was held back for years. It took him until the age of sixteen to reach chuunin, if he had paid proper attention to the lessons he would have passed the exam far sooner.

Now though he was pleased with where he was. Being a chuunin wasn't so bad. He liked the children he got to teach, and the missions paid enough for a decent life. What else could he want?

"Oh Iruka-sensei?" A soft voice made him stop in the middle of his thoughts.

"Ah…Sakura? What are you doing here?" Normally she was volunteering at the hospital. He could tell she was crying. "What's the matter?"

Sakura froze.

_You seriously don't think I wouldn't notice?_

Smiling she waved her hand at him. "Oh me…no no no I'm fine." She knew why he was asking and she answered enough for him.

"Why are you coming from there?"

"Um…I was talking to Kakashi-sensei…." She seemed to be thinking about something.

"Hmm…well why not come with me, it's a nice day today." He smiled trying to make her feel better. Sakura used to walk with him when Naruto left, mostly because she associated him with the crazy youth. If only she knew just how similar they really were.

_She's worried about him still. So am I…_

As they walked Iruka couldn't help but notice the worried look on her face, he started realizing it wasn't just Naruto she was worried about.

Keeping quiet he tried to focus more on his surroundings.

They walked past Ino's parent's flower shop and towards the market.

"I wonder what the peddlers have today." Iruka mused.

"Why you never look at them."

"Sometimes. I like seeing what strange new things they bring in. You really never know what you find." He smiled, really the effect was somewhat silly and he could see a smile creep up her face. "Come on lets see if there's something we haven't seen before. I bet there's lots here." Grabbing her hand he pulled her into the busiest part of the market.

* * *

Sakura yelped and tried not to scream at the sudden jerk. What was it with everyone? They were all acting weird.

"Iruka-sensei?" He was being very strange, almost depressed, like Kakashi.

"Yeah?" He looked up only to get a laugh back. "Huh?"

"That's a funny hat." She tried not to laugh to hard but when he started laughing himself the effect became more contagious.

She had never seen her former schoolteacher in anything other than his uniform and she felt he looked strange in anything else.

"Yeah you're right, that's just not me." He smiled. Somehow there was something about him that reminded her of Naruto. It seemed as though Iruka was almost able to be a replacement for the boy.

"How about this one?" He smiled placing a straw hat on his head.

"Actually that one kind of looks good."

"Really?" Iruka looked up but then shook his head. "I really don't have any use for a hat." He frowned. Putting it back she noticed a mark on the side of his hand she had never seen before.

"Where's that from?"

"Oh this…it's nothing." He smiled. "Common."

So they went on for what felt like hours until they reached Ichikaru's. Sakura knew full well Iruka wanted to eat there.

"Let me guess you're hungry too?' She sighed.

A loud rumble answered the question rather well. Rubbing his head sheepishly Iruka laughed. "Well I guess I am."

Over an hour passed as they ate silently before Sakura felt the need to ask something.

"Is there someone you miss Iruka-sensei?"

Suddenly the carefree attitude her former teacher had was gone and a more serious one replaced it.

"Lot of people Sakura."

"No I mean someone alive." She leaned closer.

"Yeah sure. I miss Naruto and Sasuke and some of the others. Some of them I haven't seen in a long time. Why?"

"I think Kakashi-sensei misses someone a lot more than he usually does." Iruka's posture changed again. Sakura was sure he knew, but just how much was he going to tell her.

"What's going on Sakura?"

"He's just very distant."

"Oh Sakura, he's always like that."

"Like what?" A deep voice startled him causing Iruka to flail momentarily before his face turned red in embarrassment. "Honestly Iruka-sensei you should be more aware of your surroundings."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura nearly fell over herself.

Waving Kakashi settled himself down and ordered some ramen as well.

"So Sakura was just telling me you're being distant lately."

* * *

"Me…no…I had just gotten back from a rather long mission." Iruka nodded, that was true. Kakashi had been out of the village for a month. "So what am I normally like?"

"Oh it's nothing." Sakura interrupted before Iruka could snap at him for interrupting people's conversations.

_Lucky bastard she interrupted me._

With Kakashi there Iruka felt less inclined to talk. He still found it hard to face the jounin, especially since the last mission they had together. But Sakura was right after all. He was getting more and more distant from them.

_Maybe he did fall into a depression of sorts. Maybe I should tell her about it. She might be able to get him back to normal._

Looking to his left he watched Kakashi contemplate the bowl. It seemed he had lost all will to even eat.

"You okay?" Iruka asked watching as Kakashi looked up at him slowly.

"Of course." Kakashi smiled. It was fake, which was obvious.

Sighing Iruka went back to his ramen and finished it. "I'll pay for you two, I doubt Kakashi-sensei even has any money with him." Iruka sneered. Kakashi was always out to get a free meal, especially if the chuunin was involved in paying for it. It seemed Kakashi treated it like a game. Iruka smiled. If he really wanted to keep that up because it was normal then fine he's allowed to, then Iruka knew he was okay.

"You got me Iruka-sensei." He smiled. Then got up. In a puff of smoke he was gone.

Staring Iruka just glanced to Sakura. "Was it just me or was he thinner than usual?" Sakura nodded an affirmation.

"Should I tell Tsunade-sama?"

"No not yet. He's okay still."

"Hmm? This is strange." The owner of the restaurant said suddenly.

"What is it old man?" Iruka asked.

"He always eats his meals."

"Huh?"

Sure enough Kakashi had never even touched it.

"Can you please put that in a take out container, I'll bring it to him later. By then he'll eat it." Iruka smiled his thanks as the old man passed him the leftovers.

"Make sure he's okay Iruka-sensei. The only time I've seen him do that is when his friend died." The old man smiled.

"Will do, thanks!" Iruka waved.

Stopping a good distance from the ramen stand he turned to Sakura.

"I want you to keep this quiet."

"But…" She was worried. He could understand that but there were times when one should keep silent.

"I'm not to sure what's wrong with him yet. It could just be left over from his mission."

"But Iruka-sen…"

"Sakura, promise me you won't talk."

Nodding slowly she looked to the ground. "There's something that might help…."

"What is it?"

"There's a new picture in his apartment, of a girl."

Iruka froze. How the hell did she find out?

"It's okay I'll talk to him. Just don' tell Tsunade-sama about this until I tell you to."

She nodded.

"Good then I'm going to give him his dinner. I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow Sakura." Smiling Iruka took to the roves.

* * *

Sakura watched her ex-teacher and friend leave. She had fun walking through the markets with him. Iruka knew how to make someone feel better, but when Kakashi appeared even she noticed the way Iruka changed. 

She was sure he knew something, but she had also promised him not to tell her mentor about her sensei-s weird behavior.

He trusted her with that and she was going to stay quiet.

What else could she possibly do?

* * *

Iruka made his way to the outskirts of the village. He had seen Kakashi at the monument many times, usually before he would come.

Often the older man would just stand and stare at the stone, other times he could hear him talking to it. That wasn't new to Iruka, he did it himself quite often. Talking to the dead just reinforces their remembrance and lessens the chance of forgetting.

Of course his guess was right. Kakashi was right where he thought he was.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi turned slowly, the lazy look on his face that Iruka hated so much.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to talk to you…." For some reason Iruka always felt so small around the other man. He wasn't sure just why he felt like that but it annoyed him.

_Something to do with that stupid look he has. He's so damned lazy._

"What about?" Now Kakashi seemed more curious.

"Sakura's worried about you."

"Maa…she'll get over it." Kakashi looked back to the stone. "I never knew just how much I was missing until I got back from the mission." He wasn't in the mood to discuss his feelings with the schoolteacher.

"I know that." Iruka smiled.

…_Okay you're scaring me._

Then the smile vanished.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Hmm?" He heard him but was making sure the two of them were thinking of the same person.

"Akane-san." This was said slowly and sadly. It seemed Iruka felt the same way. Kakashi didn't really want to get between them but it seemed Akane was insistent on avoiding him for some reason.

"Does she send you messages?"

"What? Uh…not often."

_She's avoiding him, and sending messages instead…this is strange._

"I don't know, I think I'm tired that's all. Tsunade-sama has had me on S class missions every week since we got back." Kakashi knew it wasn't the truth.

"Maybe. Here I want you to finish it." Iruka handed him a bowl of warm ramen. He had to admit Kakashi looked like he was feeling more hungry than before.

"Thanks…" He looked down.

"I'm going to come by in the morning to make sure it's been eaten. I will know if you poured it out got it!" Kakashi took a step back as Iruka became the monster Kakashi usually saw him as. Truth be told he was the cause to it usually.

"Okay…okay…" He backed up more and watched the chuunin almost literally deflate.

"Well then, I have to go see Tsunade-sama but remember what I said."

"Yes…."

* * *

As Iruka walked off Kakashi couldn't help but stare.

_He reminds me of a mother…geez_

Walking back to his apartment Kakashi let the smell of the ramen fill his senses. He was hungry after all.

_Akane-san_

_Forgive me this is late. I had a long mission before I got this. I had a bit of scare as well. Sakura had come and almost read it. You're probably going to lecture me about leaving my things lying around like Umino would. He seems to like control it seems._

_I miss your family…I can't believe I just wrote that. Anyways they seemed to enjoy my being there. No one stared…but I guess I would fit in considering some of the people there are very strange…then again Iruka-sensei is quite odd himself._

_I'll inform Tsunade-sama about the vaccine as soon as it arrives. I wouldn't want to tell her too soon, she'd try to find my source and send people to see if you're reliable. That could be a major problem._

_However I am very sure things will go smoothly. There's no way I can see anyone catching on to you being my informant, they would more likely expect someone from Sand than someone from Canyon._

Putting the pen down he threw the scroll to the floor.

"How the hell can I say anything to her?" He placed his head in his hands as he stared at the table. "She's not going to know what to think of me if I write some of the things I want…. I would never write that."

Giving up he decided to turn in. Nothing could be done if he couldn't even think straight.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Chapter one down...please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well its up sooner than I thought...thank you CoffeeVixen76 for getting back to me so soon.

Anyways I tried my best to keep up with the manga, there are so inconsistancies with it but oh well. So some of you will recognize this...for the rest...SPOILER ALERT!!! ha ha I know a little late in some cases. Ahem..yeah so this continues in Konohoa.

Thanks everyone for your support and for being so patient with me...two more weeks and everything gets easier..I'll have time to write more often.

Right so on to the story...Please review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Uneasiness

Rain pelted him as he watched Naruto continue his training. The youth had been working hard since he had asked Kakashi about looking in two different directions at once. With chakra such a thing is possible, without yes it is impossible for most people, of course there was also a reason why Kakashi carried a small mirror in his hip pouch. However as he watched Naruto he noticed the youth was using a technique similar to the one he used when he had just started using the ransengan.

_Ransengan_ was not a simple technique in its own right. One needed to concentrate enough chakra, and spin it quickly. Naruto was right that indeed the amount of concentration needed was enormous. Being a jounin Kakashi's mind was trained to concentrate better than most. He could block out the world without really working hard at it. Of course that was also foolish, being in so many bingo books had taught him to do two things at once, something Naruto had troubles still with.

At this very moment his mind wasn't even really on the training ground, but rather many miles away, worried for someone he hadn't heard from for over two months.

_She hasn't replied yet…is it possible he succeeded in capturing her?_

Shaking his head Kakashi let out a long sigh. It had been two months since he had sent her his reply, and yet he had only been corresponding with her for a total of five months. Still at times he found it frustrating that he couldn't just take some time off and go see her. Of course if he did such a thing people would know and that could cost him.

_Just the thought of seeing her makes me feel peculiar; I really want to do it. However I also know that thought is reckless and if I'm not careful someone will find out. If this really keeps up I might as well just go to the hospital and claim I'm sick._

"Something wrong?" Yamato asked, brows creasing in concern behind Kakashi.

Kakashi winced taking a moment to rub the bridge of his nose, in an attempt to hide the shock of Yamato's comment.

He knew he should have known better to drift to those thoughts.

"Hmm?"

_If there is something I feel you should know I would tell you, and there isn't._

"Are you worried about something?"

_Not telling!_

"No…it's nothing." Kakashi smiled fakely, of course no one would notice the difference…. except Genma…. and Iruka…okay and Akane but she wasn't there. For a moment he felt he should brood on the last topic but in the end it wouldn't help him at all. Yamato though wouldn't know the difference; he wasn't quite as observant as the others were, at least not in that regard.

"You've been out of sorts for days."

"I'm fine Tenzuo." Kakashi looked back to Naruto, he looked as though he was close to getting the answer he was seeking.

"I thought we went over what my name is now?" A brow rose.

_Oops…I keep doing that._

"Sorry."

"This isn't like you, even you would remember if someone had a code name, and use it." Yamato glanced to Naruto now, making sure the youth was still working hard.

"Sorry, there's been a lot on my mind."

"Considering the situation I can understand that." Yamato looked back to him still worried.

"Well I think we should call it a day." Kakashi rubbed his head self-consciously.

Yamato seemed to be concerned and he couldn't blame him. After all he had even caught himself acting strange.

_When does one worry, when you do things out of character without knowing it? Or when you snap?_

"I think you should head back, something could have happened, maybe one of the teams found some Akatsuki." Yamato was always hopeful that they would win, Kakashi knew better.

"If they did I'm worried who lost, it wouldn't be the Akatsuki."

"What do you mean?"

"When I had faced Itachi the only thing that saved me the second time was his bad eyesight. He bluffed well enough that if I hadn't known I would have wound up dead or stuck in a genjustu."

"Wait a minute. Naruto said you could use the sharingan the same way, does that mean…" Eyes wide Yamato stared waiting for the answer. To Yamato Kakashi wasn't just a superior but also a mentor, someone one looks up to and at times idolize.

Kakashi glanced to the man sitting between the three wooden statues. "If I use it more than I have to…yes I could lose my vision slowly, however I've only used that technique a few times….and not to often. Over time my vision has recovered and no damage was noticed." Actually he hated the Mangekyou more than any other technique. Often after use he would be paralyzed from chakra depletion and this would be deadly if he were alone.

_Shit that just reminded me…she still has that sword…I should have taken it from her, to think I never taught her that technique…_

Then he glared to the ground

_Stupid, you keep thinking about her. What if you do this while on mission? You'd be completely distracted._

Yamato had noticed it.

"You okay?"

"I think so…Something's just been nagging at me."

_It seems to be a running theme in our conversations._

"Maybe you need to work it out."

_No kidding…trying to be smart are we? I sound like Umino._

Shaking his head Kakashi laughed.

"Yamato this is something even you would never be able to work out. In essence I am on my own and need to learn to live with it."

"I wish you would tell me."

"I can't" He smiled. "I can accept it, it just takes time."

"Accept what?"

"Something…something you will never have to face."

Yamato gave up. Kakashi liked the fact that Tenzuo, his comrade from years ago, knew when to give up and when to shut up.

_I need to talk to Iruka-sensei…I believe he can look for some way in which I can get through this._

Walking to the field Kakashi watched Naruto for a moment. It had been three hours of hard work and the fact was starting to show. As much as Kakashi liked good work ethic he also didn't support what he began calling Naruto's work till you faint technique, which really won't help.

"Oi Naruto!"

The boy stopped for a minute and smiled.

"How about we go back to the village."

"For ramen?"

Kakashi stopped and glared at him for a second. He couldn't believe the boy. Ramen was the only thing he wanted.

"Nooo…How about something else?" Kakashi grinned as he placed both hands in his pockets knowing full well what would come next.

"Well ramen is better!" Naruto laughed. "Besides I wanted to see Iruka-sensei again. I had something to ask him."

Kakashi stared. It seemed Iruka was the answer to everyone's problems. Of course this was all about the training nothing else.

"Iruka-sensei likes many other things I'm sure." Kakashi's grin fell to a smile. He had no clue just what the hell Iruka liked, or anyone…just what he and Naruto liked (mostly because Naruto only wanted one thing).

"But he likes ramen more." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Hmmm…I guess there's no other way is there, I can't bribe you?"

Naruto's face grew darker.

"Can I see your book?"

"No. Ramen it is." Kakashi chuckled as he walked away pulling out the desired object, trying his best to taunt the blond.

"Oh common Kaka-sensei, I'm mature enough."

"Nope. And to the second comment, a rock is more mature than you." Kakashi turned away as Naruto reached for it. "Lets not go over this. I still remember the last time we did this." Kakashi said as his free hand slapped Naruto's down and away from him.

"OW! Yeah so do I." Naruto said stopping. "But I learned more and I know better." He said as he tried to snatch the book, only to get a hand full of air. "Awwww! Not fair KAKA-SENSEEEEIIIIII!!!!" Naruto whined.

Making it to Yamato he waved. "Ramen tonight."

"Again, what did you do to make him that way?" Yamato asked as he pointed to a fuming and yet pouting Naruto.

"Oh…him…nothing. I just told him my book is mine."

"Oh I see, you never let anyone see that thing."

"Have you even read one?" Kakashi sighed slowly enjoying the embarrassed look on Yamato's face.

"No." Yamato looked worried when he answered but Kakashi really wasn't sure why, it wasn't like there was some illness that his book placed on people.

"And you want to know what's in it…Why not buy one?" He knew just about everyone wanted to know why he read them, of course he told them the truth; he read them for the story line and the distraction, no one believed him of course.

"Me…." Yamato's eyes went wide as sweat ran down his face. "Umm…I …I.."

"It's because it's a woman's romance book isn't it." Kakashi never understood people much. They never took chances and if something was labeled something else they would never touch it. For example the very book he read. It was a woman's romance book, no normal man would read it.

"I get it."

"Uh…" Yamato seemed ready to defend himself.

"Want me to get you one?"

"N….No that's okay." Yamato tried to be nice.

Laughing Kakashi started walking.

"Yamato's paying."

He felt the presence behind him. "Why am I paying?" The annoyance wasn't well hidden this time; he guessed Yamato wanted him to feel it.

"Because you not as mature as you think you are." Kakashi teased playing more on what he said to Naruto.

"I can't believe you. You know I thought there was something wrong with you but now I think you were playing with me the whole time."

"Wow….you're good." Kakashi teased again.

_If only you knew you had me the first time._

* * *

Iruka stared at Naruto as he talked, and talked, and talked. He wondered if Naruto could go hand in hand with one of the girls in his class. Then it dawned on him. Naruto had always been a chatterbox; he'd win hands down. At times he wondered if he should play along and try to keep up with the conversation, that seemed to become one sided after hellos were exchanged. Still he never did, why? He wasn't going to make himself seem even more unusual than he was, although the man next to him was probably the epitome of weird and unusual. 

"Okay Naruto lets just slow down. I can't even think that fast." Iruka laughed, still conscious of the presence next to him. The jounin though was still content with his bowl of ramen, which Iruka was sure he was going to devour in seconds without a single soul noticing.

"But but but…okay…I just…"

"I know you have a lot to say. Lets just answer one thing at a time." Iruka messed Naruto's hair, at this Naruto laughed sheepishly. Even though he had troubles listening Iruka had a feeling that this had to do with the training.

"Oh yeah I forgot I want to ask you something we did in class, or at least something I remember."

Iruka dropped his chopsticks in his ramen and stared. He was floored. The hellion in front of him remembered something from a class he slept in.

_Heh he always does something to surprise me. I'm sure he read it somewhere in a book without knowing it was from my class as well…does he even bother going through the books and scrolls I gave him? I guess I'll have to find out later._

"Okay…" Iruka was apprehensive.

"You told us about chakra once, about the different types and how to use them. Or at least for those who can use certain ones. I guess in a way Lee can't."

"No no he can't. Lee has difficulties because his body's chakra circulation system can only circulate enough when he becomes emotionally charged."

"Or in the case of the Lee we see now he can do so by opening some extra systems by opening gates." Kakashi added. "By adding the gates he facilitates extra flow through his body, ensuring that the needed chakra is accessible for his use, increasing both speed and strength."

"That's right." Iruka smiled. He was mad that Kakashi stole his lecture but he wasn't going to show him or give him the satisfaction. "However because of that his chakra can only give him extra speed and strength like Kakashi-sensei said, the rest Lee himself has to provide. For us we can conjure replications, jutsu, illusions…"

"And in some very special cases weapons." Iruka's face faltered. Did he really know about that?

_You talk too much when people wish you to be quiet…so be quiet like you usually are…stealing my lecture._

"Heh…yeah I guess in some…" Then he remembered Tenten. "Yes that's right."

"Who else did you think I was talking about?" Kakashi asked, confused why Iruka was twitching. Of course Iruka was convinced it was just because the jounin was there.

He watched Kakashi closely making sure he wasn't going to add any more. However instead Kakashi smiled and pushed the ramen bowl out of the way, apparently he had finished it.

_I can't get over how he eats!_

"…Eh…never mind." Iruka stuttered. "Anyways, what's this about?"

Naruto looked to his ramen as though he could get the answer there. "When I was learning the ransengan I found I had to spin the chakra with a separate clone to create the same effect one could get by concentrating on a single spot."

Kakashi nodded the affirmative next to him. It seemed the jounin was content on invading his privacy lately. He seemed predisposed to sit as close to him as he could, the reason for this odd behavior still drove Iruka nuts.

_Go away. I want to listen to him without you distracting me…its annoying._

"But you've since worked it out without the clone."

"If I have the time yes, but if I need to quickly I find that way faster."

"That's only natural. Many of us like to fall back on the techniques we had invented." Kakashi cut in as Iruka opened his mouth, annoying him to no end.

"He's right…although that was meant for me…." He glared.

"What I couldn't help it." Kakashi tilted his head and smiled. Iruka hated that smile. It wasn't fake, not quite…actually it was exaggerated.

_You think you're so smart!_

"Anyways I think I get what you mean, you want to know if you can do the same thing with this."

"Maybe." Naruto then smiled. "I just…"

"Well let's see, what was it you need to do?"

"He needs to take the ransengan and add an element to it." Kakashi jumped in again making Iruka's head jerk again.

"So…that's….that's not easy to do…" Thinking more Iruka then grinned.

"What…you know the answer don't you?" Naruto jumped nearly leaning into his face with excitement.

Iruka laughed. "I just can't get over you sometimes. I can't really tell you…but I can give you a hint."

Kakashi next to him suddenly sat straight. It seemed he got it himself.

"Really!"

"Naruto it's only a hint, not the answer." Iruka laughed. Naruto was one to get excited over the most simplistic things.

"But…okay."

"This technique needs you to understand the one thing you keep forgetting. In this case you're trying to fuse wind elemental chakra with the ransengan, which is pure chakra. I can tell you with certainty that the mistake you keep making is taking a step forward rather than a step back." Grinning Iruka watched Naruto's face light up. "For this technique to work properly, and this is my theory; you need to take a step back to the beginning." Iruka grinned, he only hoped what he said wasn't lost on Naruto completely.

"Iruka-sensei you are indeed a genius." Kakashi chuckled. The entire time Yamato had remained silent and just stared at him. Iruka hadn't missed it but he chose to ignore it. He had been chuunin a long time, but he also never stopped learning. However the sudden glance he had received reminded him of the jounin's prescience.

"Well I have an errand to run." Kakashi stood up. "Thanks for the tips Iruka-sensei, I'm sure this will help Naruto find the answer."

_Or for you to figure it out first so you can say I told you so._

Iruka didn't say anything, but he did notice the napkin slipped under his bowl, hidden by its shadow.

"Ah…it was nothing. Iruka smiled.

Then Naruto got up. "I should tell Sakura all about my training…do you know where she is?"

"I think she was at the hospital." Iruka laughed. Since Naruto had come back he had relayed everything to the pink haired girl, probably in hopes that she would like him, however Iruka was sure Naruto was trying too hard now.

"Okay, thank you Iruka-sensei!!!" Naruto grinned as he ran off. Iruka watched him run and heaved a heavy sigh. Naruto always was a ball of energy and he always seemed to sap it out of him.

"I need to talk to you." It seemed Yamato wasn't wasting time.

"What about?" He had no clue why the jounin had the urge to talk to _him;_ except for Genma and Kakashi he was ignored by the higher-ranking population.

"I wanted to ask you about Kakashi-sensei."

_No not another one._

His eyes rolled up and he sighed. Everyone wanted to ask him about someone he didn't normally associate with, on any circumstance, and yet the man was always around him, making people think he did.

"What do you want to know?"

"I remember you were on a mission with him before we came back."

"Yes." Iruka knew instantly what this was about.

"Was there something that made him so distant."

_Yes but this type of thing takes time, I doubt you really would understand it._

"Not that I know of but then again it's Kakashi…he's always been odd." Iruka looked to the napkin he could barely see. He had to play it smart. People knew he was usually unable to tolerate the jounin so he had to keep playing that role, even if he felt less inclined to do so.

"He just seems lost in thought a lot that's all. I don't want him to leave on a mission like that."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Iruka smiled. "Kakashi's been like that a lot. Maybe it has something to do with the training. He's trying to work it out or maybe something related."

It was possible but even Iruka was pulling his own leg on this one. Kakashi normally read his book and watched people when they thought they weren't being watched. This 'new' Kakashi seemed more content on sighing and not reading his book, or at least not as often as he usually did.

"I hope so." Yamato smiled as he got up. Of course like many people Yamato couldn't make a fake smile even if he tried.

"Yeah me too." Iruka muttered as he pushed the ramen bowl over and unfolded the napkin. Looking around he made sure there was no one watching him, or at least doing so intently.

"Huh….why does he…" The note was simple. Kakashi wanted to talk to him, but about what? Worse was where did he want to meet him? Better yet all it said was 'I need to talk to you.' Iruka sighed. Kakashi was a headache waiting to be a migraine…something he hated more than a crowd of rowdy kids.

* * *

Keys rattled in the door just seconds before the knob turned. Slowly the door opened and a figure came in dropping the key loudly on the floor. The sound was like a crash in the total silence of the dark Apartment. 

"Damn it. You'd think I can do this without dropping something once." It seemed Iruka was a bit of a klutz from time to time, however that was only to be expected.

Reaching for the lights the figure stopped.

"Someone here?" Strangely there was no worry in the voice, rather there was an abundance of confidence, however being chuunin usually included being well versed in taijutsu, so really Iruka had nothing to worry about.

Still something did seem to please the chuunin.

"You know a napkin is a dumb way to send me a message Kakashi-sensei." This came out as though he was bored. "Better yet hiding like this in my apartment is creepy." Iruka muttered this time he turned on the light.

It only took seconds for his eyes to adjust back but once they did there was no mistaking the sound that came next.

"KAKAKSHI-SENSEI!" He screamed nearly in surprise. "What the hell!"

Rubbing his ears Kakashi sighed and tried to regain as much of his hearing as he could. It was clear Iruka wasn't expecting him to be sitting at the table facing the door. "Maa you were so confident I was here…why did you scream at me Iruka-sensei?"

"Ughh…I can't believe you. I…I wasn't expecting you to be right in front of me."

"Ahh…you see when playing a game of hide and seek it is best not to actually hide. That is what the opponent expects of you, hiding in front of him is what's best." Kakashi grinned enjoying the confused look the other man shot him.

"Then Naruto's a genius and you're an idiot."

"No…Naruto is loud and I am not." Kakashi caught on to what he had meant. Naruto's fighting style was simple. Come at your opponent in his face. Kakashi himself would rather sneak up behind the opponent or trick them. Over all both techniques had their merits and downfalls.

To make a point Kakashi hung his head and sighed. "You think that of me anyways." He knew he had him now.

"Eh….I…" Grumbling Iruka walked into his kitchen and started rummaging. "Would you like some tea…I ran out of coffee and forgot to get some." Iruka looked around the corner. Kakashi just stared. "What?"

Shaking his head slowly Kakashi looked away and nodded slowly. He wasn't used to Iruka being this friendly with him and it bothered him.

_Did I say something? He's being to nice, he must know something._

Once the tea was finished Iruka sat across from him and watched him carefully…almost intently and Kakashi couldn't help but fidget, Iruka was making him nervous.

"Is there something in my hair?" Kakashi asked as he looked up to check. Not that it would help.

"I…I'm sorry I…you don't look so good, you sure your okay?"

_Well now that's the third person…but I guess he knew this already._

" Just trouble sleeping…nothing major." Kakashi shrugged it off lying through his teeth not to let the chuunin know anything.

"Nightmares?" Kakashi nodded. "Hm…I know how that feels but I guess most shinobi do…even Naruto suffers from them." Iruka looked down to his tea sullenly.

"I hope they don't bother him too much."

"No not so much, he usually comes to me if they scare him too much, of course he's older now and doesn't need me to help him." Iruka smiled slowly.

Kakashi nodded in response. "But even adults sometimes need some consolation, even if it's a dream." He hadn't meant to seem son dark to Iruka but it was the truth.

"Eh…is that what this is about?"

Shaking his head Kakashi smiled. "I can work them out on my own thank you though for the offer."

"It wasn't an offer." Iruka glared. "What is this all about?"

He watched Kakashi very closely. If he wasn't an academy sensei he wouldn't have seen the indecision cross over the older man's face. The man before him was much like a child. He would never ask something directly, rather he would ask by using hypothetical situations, only to give himself away anyways.

_Sometimes I really wonder. If he's such a genius can't he work these things out on his own?_

Placing a hand on his chin and still watching the man before him he found it strange how his clothes seemed to fit on him.

_This is weird has he stopped eating?_

"Ahh…I need something to eat would you like something? I have some apples." Kakashi's condition was now bothering him. As the older man shifted he noticed the dark spot under his one eye and indeed his clothes were much more looser than they should be.

"Alright…an apple would be good." He smiled and nodded his thanks politely.

_Caught onto me did you…alright you'll have to eat it before you leave though._

Tossing the jounin is apple Iruka bit into the one he had for himself. He watched Kakashi as he turned and did the same. Every time he did this it made Iruka nervous, as though his prescience was not good enough for Kakashi to relax.

"So really what's going on that its so important to you to talk to me?" Iruka was worried. Kakashi rarely would come to him it was usually the other way around.

"I need to understand something."

"Understand something….like what?" Iruka was now very confused, he often was when Kakashi was involved and as usual he hated it.

_What are you up to?_

"I don't know how to really say this."

"Well if you don't then why not just say it and get it over with." Iruka crossed his arms and sat back to watch the jounin in front of him more closely.

Head hanging low the question struck him like a brick. "How do you know you love someone?"

"Wh…What….Why?" Iruka had never heard anything like this from Kakashi actually he was pretty sure the word love was never a part of the jounin's vocabulary unless it meant bugging a certain chuunin…which said comment always aggravated Iruka to no end.

"I don't know…just answer my question." Kakashi growled it was clear he was frustrated.

_Its about her again isn't it. I'll play along for your sake._

"Well its not easy to know, since each person will feel it differently." Iruka scratched his nose. "I guess the way it starts is you want to spend more and more time with the person." Iruka really wasn't so sure just what to say.

"But…how much…? Kakashi didn't even look up.

"Well at first not so much, usually its because you rarely know them. Later it grows and for some its unbearable."

"Hmm…." Kakashi then looked to the window. "What about the other person is there a way to know?"

"Kakashi-sensei…you know as well as I do that in any case there is no sure way to know unless one tries, and first one must at least show they care as well." Iruka sighed, it was such an easy concept…but then again he had always been surrounded by love.

"I understand that but if you love someone, really love them then you can't ever forget them or move on can you."

"What you're suggesting is something you only find in stories Kakashi-sensei, it's not reality. Often people leave…sometimes they want to be alone, or to be with someone else."

"….or to protect them…"

"Maybe, personally I think that's foolish but I can see what you mean by that."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei…you may have helped me." Standing up Kakashi then placed the apple core on the table and vanished.

_Bastard…I have a garbage can….shit! I just gave him rational to do something stupid._

Getting up Iruka thought of stopping him but then sat down once more. He knew better than to follow Kakashi, he'd lose him anyways.

"Foolishness. He's going to get them both killed at this rate…but is he actually right…is it that unbearable to be alone without her?"

_I know how he feels but this…this is too much for me to cover up. Soon Tsunade will work it out; She'll see right through it…maybe he won't do what I think he will._

Grabbing the apple core he set to cleaning up. If anything he'd come up with a plan at the same time, otherwise they could both be dead very soon.

* * *

Opening his apartment door Kakashi noticed the open window. He never opened the window unless he was in the apartment so he quickly became worried. 

Glancing around he noticed nothing until he saw a small slip of paper.

"Hmm…Genma…why was he?" Walking to his bedroom he noticed another note and a scroll next to it.

_Kakashi,_

_I couldn't risk anyone finding this so I'm sorry I had to encroach on your privacy…Gai decided to ambush me on my way here…you understand. _

_It took her a while to get the message to you, Tsunade noticed the birds coming in somehow…I think one attacked one of our own…long story. Anyways I know you've been waiting for this. Be careful when sending anything out._

_Genma._

A chuckle rose to his throat as he read the note once more. Genma was always careful not to make him feel uncomfortable. He was sure Genma was trying to make sure that he would never forget he had a friend or something like that. He wasn't good with friendships anyways he more liked treating them like acquaintances. However as did Genma in most cases so really everything worked out nicely.

"Strange I'm sure she has an explanation." Opening the scroll Kakashi's eyes grew wide, it wasn't Akane's writing at all, it was far messier.

_Kakashi,_

_I'm sorry this isn't Akane. She has been on mission since we receive the last message. She was able to read it when she got back but not well enough to write. I'm going to have to tell you what has happened._

_Orochimaru has become desperate and is now sending assassins to kill her, I've tried to place guards on her but as you know she hates it. I mean she hated it when you would follow her around imagine two men who are told to do so…not a nice sight…they've been in the hospital several times._

_Anyways what happened was she and her team were ambushed and unfortunately she was separated from the rest. She managed to hold her own and killed all her enemies, I'm suspecting she was out from exhaustion, either way it was raining that day and you can put the picture together._

_Her condition is stable, and at this moment she's yelling at me to stop the scribbling…she's so rude at times._

_Hopefully you're doing alright, Iruka has sent me a message warning me about a few things you started doing that were out of character. Try not to do that anymore, you know what I'm talking about! As for the vaccines I promised I need three or four more weeks on them before I can send them._

_Be careful sending the next but I bet you already know anyways._

_Nariko._

He had forgotten what it was like to be cared for but the news about Akane left him more worried than before. He knew what he had to do and he only hoped no one would see him. If they did he would have to come up with a very creative lie and somehow make it out without much trouble, after all he would be a traitor if he attacked one of his own people. Either way that he had to avoid, he wasn't sure just what he'd do if they got in his way.

_I can't stay like this anymore…I need to go I have no choice…Iruka-sensei was right._

"Mah…I'll leave early morning…I might as well get some sleep." He knew what he was doing was crazy but what choice did he have. If she was in danger he couldn't live with himself if he was never there to protect her, even if it wasn't needed.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OMG that took me a long time, Had to revise my earlier attempt (for this I truly thank my beta for being so patient).

Anyways believe it or not this entire story (including part one) actually followed the manga, at this point it will change. Not because I think this is better or the manga is (I'd love to follow it still) but rather the chapters are written just a bit faster than the manga, so unfortunately I am unable to tell the future (Now I wisdh I can ha ha) So bear in mind it now takes a different turn from the manga.

We last left off mostly with Kakashi in a mood...has it really gotten any better?

Well I can't tell you anyways ha ha without ruining it so enjoy the read and please review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Confusion

_Often we misunderstand the meaning of true loneliness, being surrounded by family, peers, mentors and even rivals. All these things create a kind of being, a perception of self which decides who we are, all these people are connected to you but once they are all gone nothing remains. Nothing in this world could prepare anyone for loneliness so deep and suffocating as the kind one feels when someone close is lost. Far worse though is the feeling of loss one feels when one whom you truly care for and love is far away and untouchable. This feeling leaves one lost and confused, and at times angry and almost desperate, a feeling that makes falling into the abyss of depression all the more inviting._

_He could see her, just out of reach at the end of a grove of trees. He couldn't help but stare. She was a rare kind of Kunoichi, one he had never seen before. Her hair was shorter than most, but tied in a high pony tail, every time she moved it would sway and bounce almost giving away her emotions._

_She wore a Konohoa uniform much like his own. Most Kunoichi avoided the standard uniform on grounds that they felt it hid their figure and restrained their movement. However the woman before him was different. She wore the sleeves long in the winter, mostly to keep warm. The pants were worn the same way everyone wore them. However attached to each leg was a kunai holster, a trait rare in any shinobi._

_Wind rustled as it blew past him, touching though his hair and moving over the grass to the woman he watched. Slowly her hair moved and as it did she turned to him._

_Her eyes were not like most either. They were strong, even conniving but deep in them was pain and even suffering. She was not a stone cold person but one who loved and cared for all._

_Stepping out of the trees he slowly made his way to her. She smiled and waited patiently. There was no hurry; no need to rush anything, after all he was sure the two of them had the day off._

_"I was wondering where you went off to?" She beamed tilting her head just so._

_"I'm sorry…I had something…" Fingers touched his lips causing him to freeze and stare in confusion._

_"Shh…I know, you don't need to tell me." She came closer and slowly he felt his arms move on their own._

_Leaning into his embrace she slowly inhaled. He was sure she could recognize his scent by now. Slowly he ran his fingers over her arms enjoying the soft look of pleasure as it crossed her features. Akane was always one to enjoy the simplest of gestures…at least when they came from him._

_"I missed you so much." His voice was suddenly hoarse as he looked down at her. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder enjoying the warmth of his skin._

_Wrapping his arms around her waist he let her pull his mask down slowly as he leaned toward her…When suddenly a loud beeping interrupted them._

"Ughh…not again." Kakashi groaned as he sat up and slammed his hand down on the alarm. He was sure it was the tenth time he had dreamt what he did. At first such dreams confused him, then infuriated him but now he cherishes them because they really are the only time he gets to see her. A month ago he had planned to go see her, even if it blew up in his face, but when he was set to go everything around him went nuts, including the death of his closest friend.

The letter her sister sent wasn't helping him at all. He was worried still as much as he was then if not more. He knew she was better though since Iruka had later recieved a second letter for him. What made him mad was not one could make it to him because of the incident a month ago with one of Akane's messangers. Now he was unable to send anything until he knew he was safe from being discovered. He now knew he had to talk to her but she was completly out of reach, out of reach by touch, message and sight. Not seeing her and going against his earlier plan was eating at him, and killing him, but what's more was this was a fate worse than death. She was out of reach, so much that he could say that she lived in an entirely different world some where so far away, and what bothered him most about it, was this world for her was a prison one she wanted out of despirately. How was he to do that without him getting them both killed; if he saw her now he was sure he'd tell her too much.

"This really needs to end." Looking at the clock in his hand he ran his free hand over his face. "They're going to chew me up again. Being late is one thing…but half a day even I would draw the line." Grumbling he got up and wandered stiffly to his bathroom and glanced in the mirror.

"Would she ever do that?" He asked himself.

_Probably not…you'll ever see her._

Stuffing the toothbrush in his mouth roughly Kakashi watched his own face as he glared at himself. Placing his toothbrush down and spitting the rest out he sighed. On most days even looking at his own face angered him, not because it was him but of who and what it reminded him.

"You need to stop that…its just not right to her to think like that about her, if it hadn't rung just how far would that dream have gone? It's just not right." He rolled his eyes. "Who am I kidding Umino was right. Being away for so long really is starting to be unbearable."

Stepping out he grabbed his pants, slipped them on and reached for the bandages.

"Is she really ambidextrous?" He wasn't totally sure but he remembered something like it.

_'Thwak…thwak, thwak, thwak'. Kakashi landed neatly as he observed the target._

_"Too far to the left. That won't work." He muttered as he watched the leaves above the target momentarily._

_"Maybe if…"_

_"GEZZ WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" He jumped. He wasn't expecting anyone to be out this early…or this loud._

_"I'D ASK THE SAME FOR YOU!" A voice screamed at the one before. It seemed two people were disagreeing on something._

_"Look like this okay." The girl flung the kunai with her left had, hitting the target dead in the center._

_"I…can't do that…I'm right handed."_

_"Then practice…one more time at least." He had never seen a girl like her before in the village, at least not a jounin anyways. This confused him greatly; he was sure he knew them all._

_The boy suddenly picked up a kunai from the grass and looked at the target._

_"By now you should be able to do this, I don't understand why you can't."_

_"Uahh...I will…eventually."_

_For a moment he found himself looking back and wondering if Obito would have ever practiced with him. It was a silly thought since he and the boy had only become real friends only moments before he died, and still Kakashi felt he should have died, however the thought never lasted long as he felt the bandages around his left eye soak. He had yet the use of the new eye but he felt it healing._

_"Okay look at it this way…see the bulls-eye?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Try hitting just it not the target but the bull's eye."_

_The boy threw the kunai and it took Kakashi seconds to realize she was fooling the other youth with a genjutsu. The Kunai clattered to the grass harmlessly._

_"Are you sure that it was the target?" She asked sighing in frustration._

_"YES IT WAS…I DON"T SEE WHY I NEED TO DO THIS AGAIN!!" He roared at her getting annoyed._

_"Your anger is clouding you judgment."_

_"So what." His guess was the boy was seventeen, the girl…by the way he acted younger…but somehow in a position of authority in this case. Kakashi was very confused by this. How could someone younger be in such a position…why was the boy even listening?_

_"Try and hit me then." The boy tried but she easily got behind him quickly pinning him to the ground._

_"There's something my family taught me, Can't see, can't breath, Can't fight. The whole time you're vision was clouded by your anger, at the same time your breathing was labored. In the end I used the unbalanced state against you."_

_The boy's head fell. "Akane-san I don't know why I can't hit it. I know how to hit a target but this…something…oh…" His voice dropped as he stared at her. "I hate you." He snarled. _

_Now Kakashi understood. She was similar to him. She was more advanced and possibly a genius as well._

_Getting up he braced his feet and focused. Pulling out three kunai he sent them flying in three different angles at the target._

_"Almost but you're missing something."_

_"Why."_

_"Sight. Its easier if you see it, saves you more time." She smiled. For some reason Kakashi felt his face go warm… he had never felt like this before._

_"What are you doing Kakashi?" Turning he noticed Rin coming towards him._

_"Nothing." He looked to the ground._

_"Oh…I bet you're wondering who they are. The boy you should know already though."_

_"Yeah I think I do, that's the kid who lost his family…I'm surprised he made it to chuunin. Everyone was sure he would be a drop out."_

_"I think his heart was in the right place. The third wasn't easy on him either. I think all his tests were a little harder. He came out with several broken bones." She smiled as she watched them_

_"You suck how the hell can I see it when you're hiding it with a genjutsu…do you honestly think the enemy is that smart?"_

_"No you are." She smiled._

_The boy flung his arms out. "So?"_

_"Why do you think the enemy is always dumb, there are smart people all around you, not all of them are shinobi and I can tell you now there are many shinobi out there even I would run from."_

_"Well I'm not ever going to run."_

_"Yeah that's what makes you a knuckle head like they all say. No wonder you got out of the exam as you did…I even saw the photographs. Although I have to admit the opponent should have been disqualified a while ago."_

_"Tcsh…Not fair why does every one tell you everything?" He screamed again waving his arms around._

_"Too many useless gestures,"_

_"No…he's just frustrated. What she's doing I could see you doing to someone." Rin laughed. Kakashi pouted annoyed that she had to compare him with a girl of all things._

_"Just try to do as I say…And as for knowing everything…I asked and they told me… mostly out of pity, now lets show them wrong."_

_"The fact that you're telling and teaching me hurts." The boy crossed his arms and pouted._

_"Just because I'm younger, it doesn't mean I'm dumb. I just have different experience." The girl sighed and decided to play with a Kunai her friend had left on the ground._

_"Fine."_

_"You know the technique"_

_"Yes, Of course I do." He spat out viciously._

_Closing his eyes he placed one hand into the tiger seal as a method of concentration. Over time Kakashi could make out the boy's chakra. He was definitely lucky to have as much as he did but Kakashi also noticed that it was out of control. This chuunin had lousy control, and he guessed it was something to do with attention span._

_Opening his eyes the chuunin pulled out a kunai. The girl at the same time waved her hands in his face but his eyes did not blink._

_"Cut it out Akane-san that's not fair."_

_"Just checking." She chuckled. "Now hit the bull's eye."_

_Lifting the kunai he stopped in mid thrown and spun on his heal and threw the kunai in the opposite direction…at Kakashi's target._

_Kakashi stared as the kunai landed next to his own._

_"Good job I'm impressed. You not only found I had moved it but also figured out the one I moved wasn't the one I wanted you to hit. Very cleaver. I think you just need to work on the chakra and you'll be fine."_

_"Pfft…whatever." The boy sighed and fell to the ground heavily._

_Kakashi still stood there staring. "What was that?" He had never seen anything like it. The chuunin's eyes were very dim…it was eerie._

_"I have no clue."_

_"Who is she? I've seen her a few times…but this…that was…"_

_"Amazing…I know I was on a mission with her yesterday. She had the whole thing done in two hours."_

_"What! That was an A class mission."_

_"I know." Rin laughed. "She's a gifted leader. However she's like you, reckless…she actually broke her arm in the process."_

_"I've never seen her before though."_

_"Yeah I know but everyone doesn't care, she works hard and does a good job." Rin then hooked her arm in his. "Besides I think those two are an item." Kakashi's eye went wide._

_"What?"_

_"Look."_

_The girl approached the young man and sat next to him._

_"Keep pouting and…eh?" She looked to where he was looking._

_"I don't like him."_

_"Why? He's one of the top ranking jounin now."_

_"Yeah my point, in only a year…and I swear its only because his sensei is the fourth."_

_"Ookay we're brooding. I'm going to change the subject now…How about next we go over kunai."_

_"What! I know how to use kunai…since I was little…this is nuts."_

_"No…I want you to learn how to throw with this hand." She said as she slowly reached for his hand, which he snatched away quickly._

_"Why?"_

_"Because if you break the other you still have the left hand to throw, it won't hurt to know."_

_"I hate you, I really do."_

_"Ahh…bento." Akane grinned as she pulled it out of her pack._

_"Can I have some?"_

_"Why I thought you hate me."_

_"Okay…I take it back."  
"Really?" She asked as she got closer and the chuunin's face turned redder and redder._

_"They're so cute." Rin laughed. "Its almost innocent."_

_"Whatever. I'm more interested in the next lesson she's giving him."_

_"Why?" Rin glanced to him and stared._

_"Because she's right. I'm not even good with my left hand," He looked back to them. "She's not from here though."_

_"You're really not one to trust anyone are you." She sighed._

_"Why?"_

_"Oh never mind."_

He was sure she was, it would have explained the use of two swords.

Finishing the binding for the last bandage he grabbed his tank top.

"Maybe I'm imaging all this. Maybe I'm just a fool and the feelings I have are superficial…to fill a place I never…no that's not right." Slipping the other shirt over his head he looked at himself once more.

"I really don't see what she could see in me." He sighed and pulled the mask over his face.

_In reality I'm hiding from the world…she hides nothing. What could a woman really want in a man like me._

Slipping his sandals on he checked everything once more.

"Today will be simple. Naruto should be far enough that he won't need me anymore."

* * *

Naruto heaved as he tried to hold the kyuubi's chakra back once again. He found it frustrating that he couldn't use it. Why would everyone want to hold him back? He was improving just fine with it? 

Heaving once more he looked to Yamato. He knew the jounin was right. He had to advance without the kyuubi's charka, that way he could control it when he really needed it. What he was guessing was the Kyuubi's chakra was only to be used in absolute emergency, when he had no other choice.

"Uhg…He's late again…" Naruto muttered. He knew Kakashi since he was twelve but he had never known Kakashi to be this late. It was almost dinner time and he was getting annoyed,

"Stupid sensei." Naruto muttered. He was still confused just why Kakashi even bothered with him when all the years before his teacher was more inclined to help Sasuke. Still it seemed Kakashi was telling what he felt was the truth when he said Naruto was the only one who could complete the ransengan and surpass the Fourth Hokage. Still Naruto found his teacher the most confusing person around.

"Ah...so sorry Naruto." A voice came to the left. Jumping Naruto noticed Kakashi standing rubbing his head. "I forgot that I left some laundry…" then he stopped. "What?"

"You're such a lair." Naruto crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Oh…don't be like that." Kakashi smiled. "You should be almost done."

Naruto froze. "You think so."

"I'm sure of it. Lets see what you have."

* * *

Yamato stared. He had known Kakashi for a long time. Today the man was extremely late. This was something he had never seen. If anything Kakashi at least had a limit. 

"This is weird. He looks off too." Yamato was growing concerned. Over the three weeks they had been working Kakashi had lost what he guessed was at least ten pounds. He was also sure the jounin didn't even sleep anymore.

"Something's up and he's not sure what he's doing I can see that from here."

He watched as Kakashi charged his chidori.

He could also make out Kakashi's orders.

* * *

"In order to defeat Sasuke you need to be able to disrupt my chidori without creating too much damage to me, or yourself." 

"You want me to attack you,"

"Well hopefully without the intent to kill. Otherwise I would be dead. I want you to be able to control this. Killing Sasuke is not our objective."

Naruto nodded.

* * *

Yamato sighed. He knew better. In the end Kakashi would suffer some kind of injury.

* * *

"Why are we doing it like this." 

"Something someone told me once, its very simple really. If this works then all you need is that finished technique."

Naruto stared. He didn't get it. Something about this was bothering him. "I can't see how its very simple."

"What hand am I using?"

"Your right."

_I don't get it_

"Which hand does Sasuke use?"

"His left…"

_He's not…_

"Can you use your left, can he use his right?"

"No…You never showed us that." Naurto scratched his head in deep thought. Was there really something Kakashi was trying to get at?

"Do you see it?"

"No…I don't." Naruto rolled his eyes this was some half baked idea again.

"Which hand have I always used?"

"The…damn you want me to…"

_He wants me to break his hand…what if he has a mission. I used to make jokes about how crazy he was…this really is crazy._

"Damage the hand yes. Unfortunately you're not a Hyuuga, you can't shut my chakra off. Instead you need a more…cruder method." Naruto winced. Sometimes his sensei had the knack to make everything sound more morbid than it really was…but right now it really was. He didn't want to take Kakashi's hand off.

_He cracked!_

* * *

Yamato stared. 

_This is nuts ever since yesterday, ever since Asuma's death and his funeral weeks ago Kakashi's been somewhat self destructive._

* * *

"You know I think you've cracked." Naruto stopped and stared. 

"No…I want you to control it enough that you don't destroy my hand. I trust you not to completely amputate it…can you do that?"

"I still think its crazy but okay, I think I can if I use less chakra." Naruto was unsure of himself on this one. Kakashi was asking him to hurt him. He didn't want to. As much as he talked back at Kakashi he still respected him and felt like the man before him was a part of the strange family he had acquired.

"If you don't think you can do it we'll try something else. By doing this I'll know how much control you have as well."

"No I'm going to try."

"You're sure about this?" Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah." Still he didn't like it.

* * *

The wind blew by her face. It wasn't normally this cold yet. She shivered sensing the snow coming. It meant more work for her and in a way she hated it but also welcomed its arrival. One thing for sure her sister would start working more and it would keep her from depression or what ever it was. 

_It's been three weeks since the reply was considered late. Maybe he gave up._

Nariko sighed loudly as she watched her breath float in front of her face. Akane had been in an odd mood for months. Her sister would only spend her time alone. It seemed off for someone who tended to drive people crazy just for fun or to keep themselves busy. This made her uneasy. She also knew Kakashi was worse. She had the opportunity to read the last message and even in his writing desperation was evident.

_Both of them are out of it. I wonder if Tsunade-sama will figure him out. Probably, but I can only hope he stays in his country. If he ends up near here who knows what he'll do; the opportunity would be almost impossible to resist I'm sure._

She knew she would have to either have to go to Konohoa to deliver the vaccine or send someone else. She herself couldn't go since there were only four full fledged medics in all of the Wind Village. As for sending someone only Akane would go and that could make matters worse. However it had to be done.

Getting up she stopped, something had caught her eye. Glaring into the distance she watched carefully. The feeling wasn't an enemy. Rather it was something foreboding. Watching still she noticed the air around her had more bite to it. Her heart raced.

_Not yet no please._

But as she stood frozen on the spot she noticed the white speck she was looking for glide down helplessly to her hand. Then another and another.

"Damn I'm too late. I have to get them gone now." Racing into the house she let the door slam behind her.

"AKANE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"OVER HERE" Akane bellowed back.

Stepping into the room she found her sister surrounded by scrolls.

"Something doesn't make sense to me." Her brows furrowed.

"Worry about it later. I'm sure he's fine." Nariko huffed. She knew she needed more exercise.

"What is it?"

"Snow…" Akane's eyes grew large then shrank.

"So that's what that is I thought it was fluff from the clouds." She teased.

"Akane!"

"What!" She sighed. "It's wet so what and cold, but what does this have to do with you running into my room all huffy."

"AKANE! I AM NOT HUFFY." Nariko tried hard not to start a fight. "Meet me at the hospital in five minutes. Oh and wear full gear understood."

"Yes mommy." Akane snorted as she packed the scrolls into a small brown bag.

"Oh and bring that with you and leave the scrolls."

"But…."

"Trust me do as I say." Nariko said as she turned.

"Okay?"

Nariko chucked as she ran, the way Akane could sound meek almost made her cute, still she knew her sister's real personality and it was far from cute.

* * *

Akane wandered into the hospital. She never liked the place. It had a stink to it from the cleaning supplies and disinfectants that often made her wish she'd gag. 

_Why is it worse than usual…oh right the virus…damn I feel sorry for Kakashi more now. His sense of smell is at least five times better than mine and even I hate the smell._

Scrunching up her nose Akane walked leisurely into one of the waiting rooms.

"Akane-san!" A male's voice called out to her. It wasn't easy to sneak around in your own village…especially since almost everyone knew you and was somehow related to you in some way or another. She never cared much for it. She wasn't exactly everyone's favorite person.

"Eh? Jiro-san?" She stared as a man she had known as a teenager came running up, holding a bloody arm. She was curious just how he had gotten it.

_Hmm…odd. We didn't have any recent missions…I would have been out there._

"What's the matter?" Akane knew better than to seem like she were there to chat. Otherwise she would never get out.

"Well since there's so many people here I was wondering if you could help me…my arm it won't stop bleeding and I'm pretty sure they won't get to me in time…not with this many people." She froze and growled.

"I'm not here for everyone's beck and call…ask a nurse." She huffed.

"Please they told me to wait like everyone else."

"Well sit down for starters or else it will move faster to the wound." She wondered just why they always came to her, but she also knew stories traveled fast.

"Please." He begged this time more quietly.

"Fine wait here."

Akane walked behind the counter. Ignored the annoyed squeak the nurse there made and grabbed one of the emergency kits. Then she stopped.

"Where are the rest of the medics?"

"We're trying to find everyone now." The nurse said as she gave Akane an incredulous glance. "Everything will be dealt with soon."

"Good, start getting people into rooms and beds, someone's already bleeding to death." She snapped causing the other woman to back up into the desk. The mask on the side of her face probably didn't help the situation as people began to stare at her.

Making her way to the man she knelt to the floor, opened the box and looked at the wound.

"Did you fall?"

"I was fixing the roof; the attack had left a huge hole and well with winter coming."

"Was it finished?"

"Yes I fell just as I got up."

She sighed. "You're a shinobi…that's not true; you could have made it down safely without this happening. Tell me the truth." She growled baring her teeth.

"Okay, okay it was a training accident. We went over board."

Akane rolled her eyes. Accidents never happened when she was training with her team but most others were notorious for it. Mostly because the men got wrapped up into the situation and took it too far.

Stitching it up she gave his arm a good pat, enough to make him grunt in pain.

"You're to stay here and get it looked at properly. They might have to pull the stitches out again." She looked to where she knew her sister was and looked back "If I see you out of here before I'm done I will personally drag you to my sister, is that clear." She glared.

"Yes…very…I will stay."

"Good oh and Jiro-san…no more training with Yukio… I recognize the wound. He's dangerous as it is." She smiled and walked down one of the halls deeper into the building.

* * *

Nariko drummed her fingers on the table, it was already fifteen minutes and her sister was late…again. She was normally a person who took pride in being on time, but this odd behavior Nariko blamed on Kakashi more than anything. 

"Sorry about that Yukio had claimed another victim."

_Yukio?_

"You should talk to him about that." Nariko grumbled. Yukio was notorious for over doing the training and maiming his partners. It was common for the man to even use his teammates as bait. Soon Nariko was sure Akane would have to strip him of his abilities, drive him out or worse kill him for killing one of his teammates. Either way no one would care what happens, he seemed to only cause trouble for the Village and her sister.

"I'd rather avoid it, but yes I will…So what do you want me to do? Kill'em?"

_WE all know talking will only go so far Akane...he'll push you to your limit before you can't hold your anger back, its the only major flaw you have._

"No! I sometimes wish but no. I need you to…"

"What?" Akane snapped at her.

"Well in a way I don't want to do this but…I need you to go to Konohoa…get Kakashi and tell him to give these to Tsunade-sama. But what ever you do don't go around the Leaf alone okay."

"I know. Iruka warned me the last time."

"Good. And by the way take this with you too." Nariko handed Akane a vial.

"What is it?" Akane glanced into her hand the apprehension hard to hide.

"If he does anything, anything that will compromise you two…give it to him." Nariko said this sternly.

"What does it do…and why do you think he'd _do anything_? Besides what does that mean?" Akane glared.

"It erases the person's memory…at least of a recent event. Look you'll know when you need it. Nariko grasped her fingers and shut them. "To keep both of you safe okay!"

"Alright, so just this box?"

"Yes just that box." She nodded.

"So how many in case of trouble?"

"Three should do. Oh and see Iruka first."

Nodding her sister took to the window. "Akane…can't you use the door." Nariko sighed in annoyance at the absurd behavior her sister had come up with.

"Nah its fine I want to go right away and Konohoa is this way." Nariko rolled her eyes

"Okay…." Nariko watched her leave and then laughed.

_You don't know it but you're excited to see him again. I just hope he behaves well enough or that he's okay._

Glancing out the window she sighed. The snow fall had increased quite a bit since she had last looked. She was sure they were going to be snowed in.

"If the snow reached Konohoa tonight she'd have to stay there a week. I hope she doesn't, a week could be to long for them."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year! I know its late...but school jsut started and did it ever. No major nasty pojects just a lot of essays so this is a plus. I can write two things at once finally! Oh and OMG I got an mp3 player (waves arms dramatically) I wanted one for ever..now I can litsen to music without it skipping when I accidentally throw it to the floor (I'll try to avoid that this time)!

Anyways I want to thank CoffeeVixen76 (I know I say it everytime) but she puts up with my crazy spelling everytime I send her a chapter to look over for me. Her help as been amazing!

Alright so I want to also say that OMG Village hidden in the wind has over 9000page views. Thanks everyone. the reviews were awsome too. I try to reply to each of them as soon as I know they're there (my email and the site sometimes aren't on the same time line I swear).

Also Thank you Darkyukirin for the great review...I agree Asuma's death was crappy! I wished he would miraculously live!

Okay so on to the story. The last few chapters were mostly Kakashi going through some hard times. This chapter is less depressing (well in parts...I did warn people that this part will start out really dark). There are a few cute parts and no I'm not telling...read it. Also a shock. So really I'm going to send you all on a roller coaser ride again (to think I've never been on one...not a good idea I bet...I'm scared to death of flying even ahem...)

So I will leave you all to read this! **Please reivew**. I will answer any questions you have (I'm sure there are some who haven't read the first part so ask if you don't get it and I'll point you in the right direction). Your comments will also help me with the next chapter...my plan is to have that sent to CoffeeVixen76 next week. Any comments I appreciate and I do make a point of replying. For those of you who are shy please feel free to send me an email.

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise!

What the hell was he doing? Sitting on the floor he realized he had fallen out of bed. The blanket was wrapped around him tightly constricting his breathing, what amazed him more was the fact that he was wide awake…and feeling something strange. Looking down he realized his problem. He had had another dream, but this one wasn't like the others.

"Bloody hell!" He muttered as he hobbled to his bathroom.

A few minutes later he made his way to the kitchen and realized he had run out of food two days ago. So far the day was not how he planned it. Everything was falling apart and as far as he was concerned the world could just screw off for just once.

On days like this though he was glad he had moved out of his smaller home…or room. He had no clue why but for some reason the apartment seemed to be calling to him.

_"Ah, hello…can I help you?" An older woman asked as she was opening her door. He knew she was the manager of the place…somehow, but he wasn't sure how he knew that._

_"Mah…" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the ground sheepishly. "I'm sorry. My apartment was…damaged and I need a new place…I heard you had one."_

_The older woman scrutinized him with a careful eye, this made him very nervous. Slowly she placed her groceries by the door and then looked him up and down once more._

_"Normally I don't take shinobi…especially male shinobi… I find they cause me trouble when they come back drunk." She grumbled._

_"Hmm…well if it's a problem then I can go elsewhere…I don't intend to cause trouble…although I rarely drink or have the time to even bother."_

_The older woman looked at him again more closely and raise an eye brow. "And how many young men as you have told me the same? Perhaps you have damaged your previous place."_

_Kakashi was expecting this and pulled out a form. "This will tell you how it happened. Currently I am the one paying for the repairs but personally I would prefer more privacy than where I was." He handed it to her._

_She then looked at the name. "Hatake…hmmm you must be Sakumo-san's son…this is interesting." She read further. "Water damage? How did this happen?"_

_Kakashi shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'm sure it was a hole in the roof, if not then a water pipe possibly." Kakashi then looked to her groceries. She was quite old and he was surprised she had even managed to carry them…although he still found it odd. She had to be at least in her seventies…how was she still able to manage the place so well?_

_"Well I can show you a few rooms, some are slightly different than others; you know how some love to decorate." She waved a hand and walked up the stairs signaling him to follow._

_"How long have you been managing this place?" Kakashi was now going to test her, something bugged him._

_"Oh…hmmm…Since I was twenty-five. I had more trouble then than I do now…I suppose some of the young people still have some respect for the elderly."_

_Kakashi nodded, that was fair enough._

_She showed him two rooms but he found them annoying and dysfunctional. He needed a place that was easy to maneuver in and was somewhat open, it just seemed to be a preference after the cramped spaced he lived in since he was alone._

_Then he spotted a door…one he recognized, a slip of paper was taped to it stating that it was vacant. Something about it peek his curiosity._

_"What about this one…Apartment 209?" It was the last in the hall next to the stairs. _

_"Oh dear you don't want that one. No one has lived there since the last tenant."_

_"Why not?" The old woman looked to the ceiling._

_"I'm not sure; it just seemed no one wanted the location or the layout. It's a shame really."_

_"Who was the last tenant?" He needed to know this, for some reason it was familiar._

_"Well…I don't remember her name for a strange reason but she was very young, just a teenager, barely owned a thing. She was quite the pretty thing, and a good shinobi. Rumor has it she was a victim of a vicious battle or killed by a maniac…I've herd so many about her that I'm really not sure what is true, some even say she's still alive working as a mercenary. My guess is she'd be around your age now if it were true."_

_"So she was a good tenant then?"_

_"Oh yes If I saw her face again I'd know her name. She was very sweet always helping me with my groceries and calming down the other tenants when something horrible happened. She was a caring heart. Really if she were hear Konohoa would truly be a better place than it is now. She just seemed to glow with life." The woman smiled as though remembering the old days. "What a shame. I was going to ask her if it was okay if I adopted her into my family, but I'm sure she would just smile and turn me down."_

_"Hmm she sounded like a wonderful girl." Kakashi smiled back. Mentally he decided to do much the same at least to help the older woman._

_"It was nice to see her with so many people, especially that sweet chuunin at the academy." The woman then unlocked the door and let it open slowly._

_The first room was the living room. He could tell no one had even set foot in the room for ages. Dust covered the floor so think that he left foot prints from when he stepped past the threshold of the door. What amazed him more was the apartment was well furnished…something he needed. Everything had a white sheet draped over it._

_"She also had another friend…you reminded me of him. He was quite similar but I rarely saw him and when I did he seemed to melt into the shadows. I'm sure he's an excellent shinobi now." She laughed. "He had a stubborn streak though, scared me to death several times and my goodness the tongue on the boy. I wanted to grab him by his fluffy white hair and wash out his mouth so many times. Still he made everything lively. Sent the girl on rampages in a livid rage down the hall so many times I laugh about it still." The old woman giggled like she was younger just then._

_Kakashi stared at her and looked at her with a confused look. A boy with fluffy white hair…reminded her of him…how? There were no other boys the same age or around the same age with hair like his…he knew that. This was all so very strange._

_Then the old woman stopped and looked at him once more._

_"Well shall we go and take a look?"_

_"Yes."_

_She waved her arm out to the room they were now standing in. "This room is the living room. Often I met her here to discuss payment. The table here is made of oak so very solid. The couch there is old so be careful with it, is an antique. Ah yes that table there, if you don't want it just tell me and I'll take it."_

_The reason for this was the table had been set in front of the entrance to the kitchen which had no door but was walled off from the other two rooms._

_"Why is it there?"_

_"I'm not sure, when I came every time she had it bare but that was where she wanted it." The woman laughed as she walked to the kitchen._

_The walls were tiled under the cabinets which were made of a dark finished wood. So far he really liked it. Everything was well placed and in an orderly way._

_"Personally I find this kitchen to be quite small. I never knew it till I came one night but she would make gourmet meals in here. I still wonder to this day how she managed it."_

_"She was a good cook then?" That was interesting, someone so young cooking meals like that. At times he himself had no clue where he had learned to cook but at the age of the person the old woman described was…odd._

_"Oh, the best. She taught many of the people here. She never charged those who had troubles scraping money together but charged those with extra to spend, at the same time she would teach them a little extra so that they would accept her terms."_

_"That's a strange way to do business." Kakashi looked around, opened a cupboard and shut it, it made no sound what so ever._

_"Ah yes she decided that if they wanted a lesson from her they might as well pay, they could have gone to any culinary school in Konohoa as well and probably would have learned more. In the end everyone was satisfied."_

_Kakashi nodded, he probably wouldn't have done any different either, although he had no will to deal with people like that. He just wasn't the person._

_"Well this way." She led him to the final major room. The bedroom was located next to the kitchen. He liked this best since he didn't have to go far in case he wanted a meal. He was surprised to even find the bed still in place. _

_"This room was probably the one to see when she was here. She never closed the door or stopped anyone from wandering, actually she loved to just sit there and listen to people when they came to see her. Quite a few quarrels happened here between her and that chuunin though." She smiled. "He still comes to help me from time to time."_

_That comment took Kakashi aback, Iruka was everywhere…and yet nowhere…this was annoying…it was his job to be like that._

_"Ah and the bathroom...I doubt I need to show you. It's small but has a nice deep bath and shower, the sink next to it and so on." She looked back to him and frowned. "She spent a lot of time helping her other friend here, especially with his eye…I never saw it though…bandages always seemed to cover it at the time, poor thing." She shook her head in sadness and looked up to him with a faint smile. "I never saw him again after she vanished. I do miss him, even though he ruffled my feathers. It's sad to see a soul so damaged and torn, the girl always made him feel better. I guess you remind me of him." Then she laughed, "With that ratty hatai-ate tilted so, I wouldn't be too surprised if you were that boy."_

_For sure he knew somehow that was him, but why did he not have the memories of those days, if he did he would have been happier than he was now. Still he was sure there was a reason for his attraction to the place so he just simply decided to find out why._

It was still new to him months after he bought the place. Everything was close by. Before he had to walk out of his room to use the bathroom or to shower in a less private place…something he disliked. He no longer had to share the kitchen with everyone on his floor, and for that he was thankful; there was simply less mess for him to clean up. And most of all there were no green spandex clad ninjas with bad hair cuts screaming at the top of their lungs demanding a challenge at two in the morning.

Slipping his shirt on he noticed the rain falling outside. He hadn't even heard it when he had woken up.

"How fitting." He muttered. He was now three and a half weeks behind with his reply back to Canyon. At this point he wasn't really sure what to say to her or how to say it. Everyday she would invade his dreams, be it sleeping or awake. How was he to tell her that everything is okay when really for an odd reason he needed her to be okay?

Muttering more he then grabbed his flack jacket. For some strange reason it felt much looser than it was before. Either way he had to go and check on what was waiting for him. Chances were nothing. Tsunade was set on keeping him in the village.

"She's watching me…I don't know why."

Grabbing his untied hetai-ate he wrapped it round his head and stopped when he got a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

"What?"

_This is wrong…when was I this…sickly? No wonder she's been keeping me here even though I try to tell her I'm fine. _

Much to his surprise the face he saw was strange almost alien, more so than before anyways. His eyes seemed to be slightly more inset into his face, there were holes in his cheeks and his skin was as white as a sheet, at least more than it was before.

"What the hell happened to me?"

He had lost some weight he knew that, some of it he wanted to in the first place, due to his unexpected hospital stays. However now he was worried. This meant he was most likely out of shape.

"Not good…If Gai sees me now I'm doomed to a match of taijutsu and I doubt I would win. What the hell happened to make me get like this?"

He wasn't totally sure, but someone might tell him. Today just really sucked like a thorn in his side.

Down the hall he found the old landlord trying to lift a large box. He knew she couldn't and still pitied her, that her family had left her to fend for herself.

"Let me get that." Kakashi came up to her side and easily lifted the box. "You shouldn't be lifting these heavy boxes anymore. They're far too heavy for you." He scolded.

She just simply laughed at him and waved her hand. "Feeling helpful today are we?" She teased. "My, you need to put some meat on those bones."

"Hmm…" Kakashi sighed and carried it to her apartment. "Why didn't they help you?"

"Ah…they weren't there by the time I came." She then smiled. "I sleep deeper than I used to." She then smiled. "Being old can sometimes be a pain, but the wisdom that comes with it is worth it. I don't need to do foolish things that the young do."

Kakashi chuckled quietly. "Tell me about it." He placed the box down and rubbed the back of his neck. Naruto was the embodiment of youth, he did everything he could that was foolish or made him look that way. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Iruka waved to him energetically from across the road.

"Ah…but it can wait…I'll be by later to ask you what was on my mind" he then hugged her and left with a quick wave.

_Is this what it's like to have a mother or a grandparent?  
_

* * *

Iruka tapped his foot impatiently. Kakashi was a nice guy but so very slow.

"Hurry up." He fidgeted wanting to go already, he hated that Kakashi always took his time for just about everything.

"What's the hurry?" Kakashi looked at him quizzically.

"I need you to look at something for me." Iruka tried hard not t bounce from foot to foot but it just seemed to be the day for it. Kakashi on the other hand seemed a little more ruffled than normal.

"Okay…" He sounded apprehensive but from the way he looked Iruka decided it didn't matter.

Grabbing Kakashi's arm he dragged him to the academy. "I have a class but after I need you to look at something, I think you're the only one who will know about it."

"Wait." Kakashi pulled to a halt, "Why the hell are you taking me now."

"Surprise." Iruka grinned. He had never come up with the idea until he saw Kakashi talking to his new landlord. How he didn't see this new way to get back at the jounin and make him never forget it.

He was in a good mood. Rain always seemed to do that, so did the sun. However for some reason this one day was more charged than any other.

* * *

Dodging through the trees Akane realized how close she was getting; the snow was thinning but making everything slippery. She didn't have much time before it caught up with her. The low system was moving slowly but it began picking up speed faster than she had predicted. For her this meant more snow, and worse wind.

"Damn it!" Her foot had slipped and caught into a knot in the tree she landed on. "That's not good, that will slow me down…but I need to get there." Pulling her leg out she checked her balance. "Good enough for running still."

Continuing it took her over two hours before she reached the river that ran into the Valley of the End. This meant she was almost there. Stopping in a tree before a clearing she took a look to the sky, the snow was now falling harder. She was falling behind.

"If I'm not careful I'm going to get caught in this, and with the wind approaching there'll be a snow storm…this seriously can't be happening." She muttered before jumping out of the tree.

* * *

Entering the courtyard of the Academy Iruka screeched to a halt causing Kakashi to momentarily crash into him. Several children where playing a sort game, but Iruka wasn't in the mood to see what it was they were up to.

"HEY!" They all froze and looked at him wide eyed. "WHERE SHOULD YOU BE?"

All five boys turned pale and ran like hell to the door. No one was going to mess with Umino Iruka and they knew it. Naruto had taught him a lot, mostly how to deal with hellions.

"Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka ignored him there was no way he was going to lose, not this time. And he was absolutely not going to let go of his sleeve, not ever!

"Shut up and do as I say."

"Why should I do that? It should be the other way around." But he stopped Iruka knew how to scare him.

"Okay…I'll listen…just put that away." He was referring to the death glare he had just received.

Iruka laughed, he had never heard that one before and it was funny. "Okay well come on." Still dragging the jounin he had diligently captured into the building he was sure Kakashi avoided consistently. And he knew why!

Making his way to the classroom he waited quietly.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi knew nothing about classroom dynamics or the children he taught, that was clearly obvious.

"I know better to fall for their pranks." Iruka watched the room and his desk very carefully. "Since Naruto not one was able to catch me, or prank me, and I plan to keep it that way."

Kakashi scratched his head. "So you spy on them…and then nail them." Iruka winced. He knew it was a little mean but they were asking for it for tormenting him for all this time. "You're a genius!" Kakashi laughed.

Iruka stared, since when was he a genius in Kakashi's eyes? This was getting weird. First the man drove him mad, and then he followed him like some crazed stalker. Later he decided to torture him by subjecting him to torment. Finally they were friends…somehow and now he's being complimented…how was he to get that?

"Watch this, that one there." He pointed to a boy looking out the window. "He's been trying to get me with super glue for two weeks now. I admit he has drive but it'll never work." Iruka laughed defiantly. "I find this entertaining in a way; I have to literally out smart them on a regular basis, probably the best training anyone can get. You're basically working against an imagination so limitless that once you learn the inner workings of it, most adults become quite simple. As shinobi we lose our ability to use an imagination as complex and lively as theirs." He frowned it was truly a shame only a few in his generation managed to hold on to themselves and something told him Kakashi to had lost that part of himself when his father fell into disgrace. "What I did differently with my students and these ones here as well is to teach them that no matter what they do they will be who they are and I don't care what you say I still consider everyone I taught a student of mine. Don't you dare think that I don't have any techniques of my own, you just never saw them." Iruka said as he glared at the jounin.

Everything he had mentioned last had bothered him for a long time. Kakashi seemed dead set on telling him that none of the students he taught are really his anymore, and yet they still treat him that way. At the same time his strength as a shinobi had been questioned. That really set him off. Kakashi was convinced he was really no stronger than Sakura, when in reality he had sworn to keep his abilities and skills hidden unless they were absolutely needed.

"Ahh…I never said that…" Iruka shook his head.

_Liar_

"Not true, you think you have one up on me…I've been chuunin a long time, I've been hazed a lot as a kid but why do you think no one bothers with me as much as they do with Izumo and Kotetsu?"

"Ah but those two are…"

"Chuunin, they're cleaver and work well…when they're together…but not the same." Iruka then grinned. "I was a prankster like Naruto when I was a kid; I haven't lost my touch either! As I told you there is a lot you don't know…even about this village."

Kakashi nodded. "I noticed that. No one else at the academy could stop Naruto dead in his tracks like I heard you did. I never knew you were ANBU either, it took me until later to realize it was you who was helping me hide her all those years ago…you had me and I admit you did a very good job." Kakashi then tilted his head and grinned turning his visible eye into an upside down crescent.

Iruka then laughed, "Well then too bad for you…I have one prank you can't escape. The grin on his face he knew was making him first look stupid and second suspicious but the effect was enough to enjoy the moment.

"What…?" Kakashi stopped smiling and froze. "What did you do?"

"Nothing…yet." Then suddenly he dragged his so called friend into the classroom while he ordered the children to all get back into their seats and to stop writing him nasty notes on the board…he knew it wasn't really true.

* * *

The snow came down so thick now that she had troubles seeing ten feet in front of her. This was not good, she couldn't le the case she carried get to cold, otherwise the vaccines will freeze ad the effects could be lost.

Jumping to a branch she felt her injured foot slip. The bark on the tree ground under her weight she could feel it cracking. Her arms waved as she tried to balance herself with her other foot but the vaccines were weighing her down. She could feel her body falling downwards but she also knew that she couldn't land the way she was about to.

Twisting in mid air she noticed one more branch she had overlooked and slammed right into it. Unfortunately the impact was too much to hold both her and the branch up, and in seconds she was once again falling.

She had been several feet high in the tree and this fall was going to hurt. Little did she know that under the moss she was headed to was covering a jagged rock. As she hit the ground there was not time for her to even register the sudden shot of pain in her skull and everything went completely blank, no sound could reach her.

* * *

"Alright class. Today will be a short day again, it seems you will be going with a jounin today out to the training fields." All the children looked up, a light shining in their eyes that made Kakashi quite uncomfortable. This meant a bunch of pint sized squirts all out in the training field with sharp pointy objects.

Every year he was surprised that none of Iruka's kids ever came to the hospital with a kunai embedded in their backsides but if there were he was sure to watch; especially since the chuunin sensei always seemed to have the difficult children to deal with.

Still he knew what Iruka was saying and it meant he, Kakashi was going to over see the most unruly children who are given the most widely used and deadly weapons in Konohoa…Oh goody.

This was not a good day!

"Today Kakashi-sensei will explain and teach you shuriken." As he said this Kakashi could make out the grin. He knew Iruka wanted to hand this to him to get him back for many of the earlier taunts and teasing he had put the chunnin through. After this he was sure Iruka could hold a few blackmails on him…but that didn't mean he couldn't use this situation to his benefit, after all Iruka still had to stay with the group and an absolute disaster (or what looks like one) would be more than entertaining for the day.

Kakashi just remained silent as he planned how he and the kids could catch the chuunin at his own game.

The image of Iruka freaking out was almost to much for him, as he tried not to show any signs of the snort he was trying to suppress…he couldn't let the teacher know he was on to him.

"But before we go out to the fields I want to see every single essay here on my desk." Iruka demanded avoiding the chair behind his desk, apparently he knew better.

Kakashi watched as the children neatly filed up to the front of the class room and handed Iruka their tests. It was amazing just how well they behaved. As they each waited their turns not one slapped, fidgeted, or threw anything across the room, instead they all remained silent and obedient. He was sure this show was all for him…they had to be worse.

"I must admit they are far more obedient than a team of ANBU." Kakashi smirked.

"I got lucky this year. Usually I get the stubborn kids, this year they've been pretty well behaved. Then again…it's possible a few rumors about me scared them into this…but I admit even today they're pretty good." Iruka smiled as he received the last and final paper. "And now it's your turn, think of this as a chance to brush up on your own skills."

Kakashi laughed nervously. "I'm not very good with these." He said this pointing to the room.

"Great make them sound like they're objects, that won't help and they sure won't respect you." Iruka snorted.

"Okay then I will have to scare them." Some froze on the spot.

"I'm sure you'll do it the right way." Iruka laughed.

* * *

Akane came to, she lifted her head and moaned, the pain on her head was unbearable but she had to get up. Lifting her head up she tried to get up but it seemed the fall had ruined her motor skills.

"Not good" Was all she managed apparently her speech was off as well.

_Okay I'm about to panic._

_"There. When ever you need help just pour chakra into it." His face smiled down at her with the slight tilt of his head that he always had when he was trying to be honest with her._

_That's what I can do!_

She was close enough that it shouldn't take him long to find her. She was sure she was at least a half hours run from the village. The good thing was the vaccine was still okay.

* * *

Kakashi glanced around the room and noticed a few he thought were going to be trouble. He had to watch them. The rest he knew would listen. Normally he avoided these situations as if his life depended on it. He didn't need to spend his time worrying about the children seated in front of him when really he felt it was Iruka's job.

"Well…since I have to do this on the fly…" He gave Iruka a sharp glare and turned to the students. "I would normally tell you to have at it…but none of you are genin." He looked at them once more. He was much younger when he had first begun learning how to throw such weapons.

Iruka shifted restlessly behind him.

"So I want you all to follow a few very simple rules. First I'm boss, not Iruka-sensei…no matter what he says." He could hear Iruka choke behind him while the children giggled at their teacher's sudden lurch of discomfort. "Second class mates are not targets. Even though it seems like a good idea these are sharp weapons and killing someone will get you kicked out, or it should."

Iruka nodded his agreement.

"Last…" A pain laced through his right hand. He decided to ignore it. "If I say…" Then again only this time his entire arm was hurting more sharply now that he had to wince.

"You okay, is it the injuries from the last mission?" Iruka asked quietly next to him grasping the same arm, but it did not hurt. He now knew it was not from an injury.

"Okay as I was saying If I say stop or not to throw…ugh…" The pain was nearly unbearable. Then he remembered the necklace…for it to hurt this intensely she was close by then…the he realized who he was thinking about.

_Damn it not now…I would look bad, unreliable._

Kakashi slumped over grasping his arm, Iruka caught him. "I'll take over, just relax and figure out what this is." Slowly Kakashi nodded but little figuring is needed for this, he knew full well what it was.

* * *

Kotetsu yawned lazily at the gates as he watched his partner through his squinted eyes. The rain was falling so hard he had troubles just keeping hem open. Worse, they couldn't leave and get the rain gear; leaving their post was a high penalty the two had paid often enough.

"What?" Izumo hated getting wet. Kotetsu snorted as he felt the water that gathered from his hair drip down his nose. He thought the man should relax a bit; after all it was just a very cold and not so clean shower. Sure there was a damp smell you get when you get this wet but who says it's not refreshing?

"Nothing…just tired. How much longer are we on watch?"

"Another hour or two…it doesn't matter the Hokage will have us lugging stuff around." Izumo sighed. "I wish she would slow down…just a bit. The third was better about it."

Kotetsu laughed. This was a usual day and there was nothing going on, no one entering the village, no one leaving…nothing.

"Kotetsu!"

"What!" Kotetsu wiped the water from his face as he muttered about what was rain and suddenly became snow. This was not a good day for them.

"Look." Izumo pointed towards someone walking closer to them. At first he could almost make out who it was. He knew this was a jounin, but then the snow started to get worse.

"I think its…yep its gotta be Kakashi-sensei."

"You're kidding." Kotetsu glanced at his best friend. "He's been suspended from missions due to an injury."

"Really? I never heard that!" At times Izumo would hear things he missed, but then again this was strange normally Kakashi wouldn't just leave his village, alone." You sure there's no one with him, not even that kid?"

"Naruto, no he walked past with Kiba. Kakashi is alone."

"Ah…Did anyone enter the village within the last two hours?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope." Kotetsu smiled. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Mah…its fine, I'll be going now, I don't have much time." Kakashi smiled and then walked past them.

Both chuunin stood staring in confusion; it seemed Kakashi had been expecting the snow as well, since much of his clothing was thicker and heavier.

"What was that all about?" Izumo asked concern crossing his face. Kotetsu could barely make it out in the falling snow.

"Better yet that was weird."

"No kidding I wonder how he does it." To this Kotetsu shrugged he had no clue what this was about but from the looks of it Kakashi was planning on going for a long walk. His pack was heavy and rolled on the top was a thick field blanket.

"I wonder where he's off to in this." Izumo scratched his head.

"Should we talk to Tsunade-sama?"

"Not if we don't know for sure, he's Kakashi…for all we know he's training."

"In this?" Kotetsu couldn't believe that. He knew Kakashi was a famous Konohoa shinobi, he respected him for it; but naturally the silver haired man was lazy and would have rather stayed in even in this weather. He wasn't a fool, Gai maybe but not Kakashi. Something was up he could feel it in his gut.

"You know what Iruka-sensei says…I have to agree with him sometimes."

Kotetsu nodded and continued to watch through the archway. "I think we should close the village up, this is getting bad."

"No kidding."

* * *

Kakashi skidded to a stop in the heavy snow and pulled out a kunai and quickly sliced his finger. Finishing a set of seals he slammed his hand down in the snow. In a puff of cloud Pakkun and a few hounds appeared in front of him.

"Okay the problem: I have nothing with her scent, but I do believe you can probably remember it from the previous times."

"I do… is something wrong?"

"Yes she's injured or under attack, from the way it felt she's near by, probably an hour from here or closer." He had some experience with this jitsu, mostly just testing it, but he found the intensity of pain increased the closer the person was to the caster. Chances were she was so close that if he wasn't careful he could overlook her.

"So we're looking for someone hurt. We must then track by blood." Pakkun said as he tilted his head. "You sure she's this close?"

Kakashi nodded. "But you are right best track her by blood, she is Akahoshi after all, there would be blood if there were an attack and if she is injured who knows." Kakashi sighed and looked down the path. "The snow will make this hard so I will accompany all of you; we travel as a group, like we did when I was ANBU, so let's just look for anything unusual."

"Understood." Pakkun grumbled something about the snow under his breath but Kakashi let it go, he was too worried to even bother nit picking. This whole situation was scaring him.

Pakkun stopped in mid stride. Kakashi was there in seconds looking for why the pug froze up. Normally Pakkun would only stop if he found something or if danger were near by. Since he didn't know if either was the case, he just kept his mind open for the worst. However few shinobi would continue a battle in snow this thick.

"My feet are cold." Pakkun glanced up at Kakashi with what looked like concern.

_Whiner. I'm freezing my feet off as well. It doesn't matter we need to keep going. I'm not going to let her die. I need to prove to her that I can protect her…or something._

"Mine too." Kakashi looked more closely to the ground. Something was close, something of hers.

"Carry me."

"Dream on." Kakashi then jumped ahead a few feet and dug rapidly in the snow. It was over two feet deep now, and not easy to get through. As he got to the bottom he found a kunai pouch.

"Damn chances are this is from an old battle…its so battered." Kakashi grumbled. This was as bad as looking for a needle in a hey stack and so far the stack was so big he could almost burrow through it himself.

"No harm in looking though, you said her gear was pretty beat up."

"That is true." Kakashi opened it and sure enough inside he found five perfectly sharpened kunai, something Akane excelled at. "Can you get a scent?"

"No…its too wet and the snow just confuses it."

"Hmm." Looking up he noticed the snow on one of the branches was odd. "Up…we need to look from up high."

"And what good will that do?" Pakkun asked as the others began to close in on their position.

_Think you know it all._

"Ah well if you can't smell then I need your eyes as well as my own, we're looking for something that looks like a body, she has to be near here." Wincing the pain in his arm began once more. "She's very close."

"Alright to the trees…you do know heights aren't my…" Kakashi grabbed Pakkun mostly out of annoyance and placed him in the tree and glared down at him incredulously. He hated it when people…or dogs whined at him. It's not like he could solve it all.

_No more I don't want to hear it._

The process was slow but quickly they had found that the snow hadn't fallen on the trees nearly as well as on the ground and soon he came to a broken branch, half an hour from the village.

"Well I'll be. She fell?" Pakkun nearly laughed. It was clear he still didn't like the young woman much.

"I doubt it but…"

A howl from below answered Pakkun's guess.

"Looks like we found your woman."

"She's not my woman Pakkun, she's my friend." Kakashi snapped. Pakkun just sighed and jumped from branch to branch until he ran out of branches and leapt down.

Jumping down he landed next to one of his hounds and began to dig with them. There was no way he was going to let her die not like this. A true shinobi dies on the battle field and the lucky ones often die of old age. This was too soon for her and he was going to make sure the worst case scenario never happens.

_Ugh…my fingers are ice cold._

Stopping for a moment he pulled the scarf from around his neck and wrapped both hands in them and went back to digging.

"I've never seen that one before. Too bad you don't have our paws." Pakkun was concerned for him. "You could let us finish. It would do her no good if you can't help her later."

"No its fine Pakkun. I have to do this." The pug made a shrugging gesture.

"Fine it's your hands. I do know humans often lose limbs from snow easily."

"Pakkun…"

"…"

"Better." Kakashi sighed as silence reigned.

Soon he found her foot. From its position she was laying flat on her stomach. That worried him greatly. People rarely stay flat like this especially after falling.

Digging further they had managed to clear the snow from her back. Kakashi was now trying to extract her shoulders from the offending cover.

"She was conscious after!" Pakkun cheered. "I must admit this human is resilient."

"She has no choice." Kakashi reached over and felt her hand, which was clasped over the pendant he had given her months ago. "Damn she's ice cold."

"But breathing." Pakkun added.

"And for that I am great-full." Kakashi smiled. "I won't need you now so you are all free to go." Then the dogs vanished in a puff of smoke as he finished clearing the snow still covering her head.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he looked her over. She was breathing, but it was labored and her heart was faint. This was what he feared. He couldn't take her to Konohoa's hospital, unless he truly had to and even then that would be dangerous for him to do, since outsiders were forbidden. He still had a chance that she could be treated when he got her to his place.

"Just hang in there." Kakashi murmured softly as he turned her over and found the gash on her head. It had clotted but still needed stitches. From the look of it she had only been there for an hour and a half, the snow had been like a blanket from the cold keeping her warmth in.

_She was lucky. Looks like she fell…but even a shinobi wouldn't simply just fall out of tree, something else was wrong._

Placing his pack down he pulled out two heat packs he had found stashed away for just such an occasion. Normally these were used for someone in his village not her, and he wasn't planning on seeing her under such conditions. He set the packs next to her.

Removing her bag he found a sturdy box nestled in with a few extra weapons and her own passport. If caught it would at least give her some time and leeway in the village. At this rate though she was going to have to come up with a way to hide, or disguise herself.

Pulling the blanket out he placed it next to her and slowly rolled her on to it. What worried him was she made no conscious complaint about being moved at all.

"Not good, you might be in a coma, and to think you just got out of one." Picking up the hot packs he cracked one in half to coax the chemicals to mix, and then placed one by her head and other on her stomach. Carefully so as not to do it too tight he wrapped the blanket around her. Once that was done he used his own hetai-ate to hold the pack by her head in place and tucked the other under her armor.

Next to her he found her mask and placed it on her face. He had no idea if anyone would figure this out but chances were he would be let through the gate with her, Kotetsu and Izumo owed him that much. After that he would have to travel over the rooftops, Ibiki or Anko would recognize the mask if he passed them and that he couldn't afford.

Stuffing her bag into his own pack he carefully put it on his back and fastened the extra straps round his waist and adjusted the shoulder straps so the weight wouldn't bother him. Next he picked up Akane bridal style and carried her, it was going to take longer in the snow but this was no ordinary situation.

* * *

Yawning once more Kotetsu then slammed the spear to the ground and grumbled. "Damn it they should be here to relieve us."

"I guess they wanted to stay in with their families."

"Its not fair." Kotetsu sighed. "I wish sometimes I had a family."

"I think most do, but it's not the time."

"No kidding with Orochinaru and Akatsuki coming for us…I think we might as well just drop everything and train our asses off."

"Ah but we need money and then we can eat." Izumo laughed. "If only it were that easy."

"No kidding. Even this snow is coming early. It's as if the weather wants to torment us before the others get to." Kotetsu at times was a firm believer in karma but in this case he wasn't sure where he went wrong.

Izumo suddenly glanced into the falling snow. "You won't believe this."

"What now?

_Seems there's a lot today that will make me not believe it."_

"No really Kotetsu…its Kakashi-sensei."

"What! He left not that long ago."

"No kidding." Izumo then leaned on his spear. "OI KAKASHI-SENEI…" He called then.

Kotetsu waited patiently for an answer but knowing Kakashi he would just walk right up to them and then say something.

It didn't take long for the man's form to be recognized. Kotetsu had known him for a while and Kakashi still had the uncanny ability to appear and vanish just about anywhere.

"Ah…Hello. You two are still posted there?" Kakashi stopped to look at the two of them. "Where are your replacements?"

"That's funny." Kotetsu laughed non chalantly. "They didn't come because of the storm…or what will be a storm."

"Smart." Kakashi smiled. "Well I better get going." He said as he hefted what he was carrying in his arms. "I'm afraid my load is quite heavy."

"What is that?"

"This?" He shifted the thing wrapped in a blanket.

"Yeah" Izumo was curious as was Kotetsu.

"Ah…this is a carpet." Kakashi smiled back. Slowly he started walking by and soon was swallowed up in the snow.

"A carpet?" Izumo and Kotetsu bother repeated.

Both watched the jounin leave in utter confusion.

Izumo then spoke up. "A carpet…no one leaves to get a carpet out in the forest…no one leaves one out there…he's trying to confuse us."

"No kidding…should we?"

"Nah…probably an ANBU operative that never made it back before hand. It happens." Izumo smiled.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes. Kakashi always hid things, even if it was something as mundane as what was in his groceries…not that he ever asked.

* * *

Opening his door slowly he lifted her off the floor and walked quickly to his bed. Placing her down he first took off his own gear and grabbed a sweater. He no longer cared for grabbing a new tank top to cover his face. He had more to worry about. 

Unwrapping the blankets and pulling her mask off he realized how close to death she had come. Her lips were blue, her eyes were bruised, her skin was paler than the sheets he had placed her on, and the wound looked worse than any he had ever seen in his life.

"This is not how I was planning to spend my days off." He huffed as he unzipped the armor and pulled it off her. He had to get as much as he could off her and quickly. If he didn't she'd still freeze to death.

Next he took her sandals off. He was shocked to find a hole in each foot. It seemed she had run out of money and missions to get new ones.

"I'll have to get you a new pair…and some armor…I' sure they'll let me…better yet they wouldn't even notice." He smiled at her as he ran his hand over her forehead, he was sure she would pull through, the color was returning to her face and quite quickly.

Taking her hip pouch he riffled through it and found another heat pack. He took it and placed it next to her neck. He had to keep her as hot as he could. Next he went to the tank top and pulled it clean off her. It was so wet that water dripped from it. With it still in his hand he placed it on the floor with a heave thunk. He had no time to deal with it now.

Pulling her pants off…he felt that was still disturbing but he had no time to really register what was going on…he found something else that bothered him.

Embedded in her leg was a shard of metal. He had never heard of anyone ever in his life able to break a standard ANBU blade so cleanly that the shard could be left in. This he had to remove.

Quickly emptying her pouch he took the small needle he had found and picked at the wound. Luckily the blade shard was shallow and easy to remove. Chances were she wouldn't even have a scar.

Pulling it out he examined the wound once more.

"Not enough to stitch." He sighed.

Moving closer to her head the looked at the injury that initially caused his worry. The rock had hit her very close to the temple and that was most likely the reason why she had remained unconscious, he was sure she would come back partially if he worked on it.

Getting up he quickly grabbed a cloth and bowl of warm water from his kitchen. All this was not helping his own injury but Akane was far worse off.

Whipping the blood from her brow he watched as the gash pussed. This was not what he was hoping to happen. Grabbing an ointment he had been using for his own minor infection he placed a small amount on the wound and waited for it to be absorbed by her body. This didn't take long and soon he was digging in the drawer in his dresser for a small candle and the pack he had of sanitary needles. He had to get the wound closed and fast.

As soon as he got back he dropped everything on the floor-the wound was gone.

_Okay. Where the hell did it go?_

Although the wound was better, or in this case no where to be seen; he could still see that her body was too chilled to survive on its own. This he knew was not good. This meant at this moment she needed him to live.

_If only I could take you to the hospital, or ask for help…but it's too dangerous._

Shaking his head he left to his living room where he had left a blanket earlier expecting the worst. Luckily she wasn't dead but he wasn't sure just what could be worse for her. He knew himself he would have never wanted to wind up needing people to live. He only wished the rock hadn't screwed up her brain. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she were to become a vegetable.

"Nothing more to do. I'll have to sponge bathe her tomorrow." He gently brushed a few strands from her face. "Akane-san…be happy this isn't the hospital. I wanted to see you again…but not like this." He then smiled when he noticed the movement of her eyes behind their lids. "I know…the pain will be gone soon. I'm sorry but tonight you will be stuck with me." He sighed as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He knew normally she probably would have throttled him but he meant it more as a comfort be it for her or himself.

Slipping in next to her he shuddered at how cold her skin was to the touch. He had heard that hypothermia was like this; he had even been in the state himself. However she was not that bad yet, just chilled to the bone.

He felt strange with someone in his bed next to him. Wrapping his arms around her he felt odd being so close he could pick up her scent; this was going to be a long recovery for her and him both.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I can't resist. I'd say I agree with Pakkun now...heavy sigh...Kakashi just doesn't understand his actions or feelings well lately. Anyways please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Mass panic the site changed...again...okay not panic but its better I admit.

Okay to recap: From Village Hidden in the wind we find out that Kakashi seems to have feelings for a woman from the Canyon Country (seriouslu made it up before they came up with a map of the world of Naruto). We also find out that for some reason Akane the woman he likes so much is unable to return to Konohoa, where she was born and also where she despirately needs to be...but something happend to keep her out. I'm not saying more from there.

Okay now to this part: Kakashi has been in a daze, trying to deal with his feelings and sudden loss of a woman he felt so much for, and yet had no answers to why. We quickly see that he knows he has these feelings, but he has troubles working them out and understanding what he should do about it. He also seems to doubt himself a lot.

Where we left off: Well Akane fell out of a tree, and he saves her; takes her to his place...now lets see what he does.

Ha ha ha, well I will warn people I will make this story move at a nice pace, so please be patient, I find in these next few chapters there will be a lot more babbling between the two and some things but more babbling...I had to seriously cut this chapter in half it was reaching over twenty pages.

Also please please **review**...I want to know if I'm doing well...seriously! Thank you those who have you know who you are! Emails are good to as well (its been kinda empty).

* * *

Chapter 5:And so the Game Starts!

_Rain pelted the window he was sitting next to. He hated the rain itself, mostly because it made him wet. Being wet made one slow, and it made injuries hurt. However he also liked the sound it made against a wall or a window. This sound reminded him of a lullaby that only nature could make. No human had the ability to sing like rain. _

_Wrapping his arms around the woman next to him, he continued to watch the rain._

_She always came to him like this in the rain. Always seeking his warmth. Always wanting some recognition from him that there was still a soul in the world who would believe in her and her abilities. Someone who still would love her no matter what._

_He wasn't really one to like anything romantic. It was a nice notion but also pointless. However as he sat with her in his arms he could feel that even that part of him could change. Who was to say that he had to be always alone?_

_Glancing down at her brown hair he realized some had moved into her face. Gently he moved it away without waking her. She was a strange looking girl for someone in Konohoa. Her hair shimmered in many colors depending on the amount of sun it received or as much as he liked to point out; her mood. Her skin was darker than most in the village and on more than one occasion her mouth would get her into a lot of trouble._

_All these things made him love her more. She gave him something to do when he was home and kept him from wishing for the next mission, in essence she was making him feel more and more human than before._

_"Hmmm."_

_"Shh. Sleep, its still night." He smiled down at her. He could feel his heart race but who was he to tell her the truth._

_"How can I sleep when you sit here like this with me? It's not fair!"_

_"Sure it is." He then touched her nose gently, "I'm here with you for me that's enough, and I can sleep later." He then looked to the window. "There will be times when we won't be able to see each other. Times when one of us may die."_

_"I won't let that happen and you know it." She muttered._

_"Just sleep...A…"_

Kakashi's eyes opened and closed as he tried once more to get back to sleep. Normally it was easy to get back to sleep all he had to do was close his eyes and let himself relax. Problem was something was on his arm and it hurt…he guessed it was asleep.

He wasn't sure what it was but he knew it was in his bed. He didn't like sharing his bed…not ever. Who was it that was in his bed?

Opening his eyes once more he found himself staring at the ceiling. He never really liked it. The paint was just plain white and he felt it reminded him too much of the hospitals he had woken up in.

_Maybe I'll paint it a new color…something warm…not cold like this._

He knew he'd just never get to it. Not because he was lazy but because he was always whisked away on missions almost without warning. This time he had a week left to recover but even then if someone needed help he was probably the first one on call.

Turning his head he stared.

_How can I be so stupid to forget her?…Damn._

Carefully pulling his arm out from under her shoulder he sat up carefully trying his best not to wake her.

It was obvious she had been sleeping now rather than unconscious. She was now lying on her side and from the look of it, having a nice dream. He could see her eyes move under their lids and every now and then a small smile would appear.

He wished he could sleep like that.

_Wait…did I?_

He wasn't totally sure but he had no recollection of any dreams that were particularly frightening. For him that was a first. It never mattered where he was the dreams never stopped. Now for the first time in his life, or most of it; he had slept like any normal person should.

_I had better get up…if she finds me here with her like this she'll kill me. I don't want to even tell her about everything…its just to dangerous._

He had been saying this to himself for so long now he was sure it was starting to be a crazy chant. He only hoped it never showed up in his sleep while on mission.

Leaning forward he brushed some hair from her face and smiled. It had been so long since he had felt like this. So long since he had actually woken up rested. It wasn't to last though, he had to keep that in mind. He just couldn't keep her with him, ROOTS would kill him for sure and claim he had gone crazy.

He wasn't sure if that would really be a lie. If they had killed her years ago he would have continued on…but now. Now he knew he couldn't. If she were dead he'd be following his father; be it by his own hands or with help.

Tracing the line of her jaw he stopped at her chin. How was he to tell her the truth? There really was no way for him to. After all he was Hatake Kakashi, no one expected him to feel like this for anyone and especially not a woman. No he was expected to be as unapproachable as a steep mountain. You can only get so close to him. How was it she had managed the impossible?

The perceptions of the population of Konohoa always seemed to seep into his being. This time though he was not in agreement with them. He didn't like the way people planned his life. He didn't want to be alone forever, although he thought about it before he knew she was alive still…his plan was to see his team go as far as they could and eventually lose a battle. Now it was impossible. He wanted to still see his team excel but he wanted to see Akane happy and where she wanted to be.

The very task was hard enough. She was a fugitive in Konohoa for all the wrong reasons. He was sure her odd healing ability had something to do with it but he wasn't sure why. Still he wanted her back where she belonged. Konohoa was missing a strong kunoichi. She was by far the best shinobi he had ever known aside from his own teacher. With her Konohoa would make it through all the hardships coming, everyone could learn from her.

Even past that he wanted to make sure she could find someone who loves her. For him it was impossible to have her. She was not to be trusted and if he showed any interest she would never make it into the village.

The plan to get her in though was the problem. So far he had none.

Getting up he bunched the blanket around her. She was probably going to wake up soon. He guessed another hour.

So before then he had to wash up, treat his injury and find a new tank-top with a mask…he didn't want to add more to her problems than seeing his face.

* * *

Akane came to with a head ache. It pounded so hard that she could literally hear it in her ears in tune with her heart. At the same time much of her body was numb.

Trying to move she found she could only move her head. This was not how she had planned it. She knew the blow was pretty bad and probably the worst she had ever endured.

She had been foolish to try and save the box before herself. If her family had found out they would have skinned her alive for something so stupid. They loved her but never seemed to understand her, or really ultimately bond at all like a family should. Only her siblings accepted her. For some reason she felt it was an empty family.

The mission her sister had given her was a god send. She didn't want to be around her mother any longer than she had to. The problem was her family had been trying to forge an alliance with Cloud. As much as she tried to stop them she also knew they needed it in case sound should attack them rather than create mock battles with the various ANBU teams.

For her that meant sacrificing everything, and she was not going to do it. Several times her mother had brought home young shinobi men, and also civilians for her to meet. None of them she liked. They were all annoying. They talked too much, and judged her too much. The second some had heard she had been born in Konohoa she would be subjected to a rant about the death of a family member thanks to them. She hated it! Who were they to rant about the place she wished she could live in, and where the people she cared most for were?

Why was it her family couldn't just try to make an alliance with Konohoa. The answer was they had kicked them out of their land. At the time Akane actually agreed with them. They were right to do what they did since all evidence pointed the way it did. In the end they should have called them back or given them the ability to go back and forth, but instead the hatred remains.

A movement to the left caused her to stop in mid thought.

At first she wasn't to sure what she was seeing.

It was definitely a man. At the moment he had no shirt on and she had full view of his back.

All down his broad shoulders were scars. Some she recognized were from the ANBU armor. The shoulder straps at times would fray and dig into the shoulder of the wearer…she herself had a nice one. Often this condition was due to hot climates like those found in the Wind Country where the village hidden in the Sand was located.

Further down she noticed a wide array of scars. Some were long slashes probably from kunai and swords. A few others were small and jagged. She guessed probably shuriken. One though caught her attention. It was large and splotchy but not a scar from a weapon. She could only wonder what it was from.

It didn't take her long to recognize the pants and bindings. This was a shinobi of Konohoa.

Looking up she attempted to get an idea of who. For the moment she wasn't totally sure. He was facing away from her but from the white hair there were only a few possibilities and she knew which it was.

She watched him as he pulled the tight shirt over himself and fitted the mask on his face. He was something to see she had to admit. He was strong and lean and just overall not threatening unless he wanted to be. To have this much control over one's self was rare.

Smiling to herself she decided to play a game with him. Just as he was about to look at her once more she closed her eyes and regulated her breathing so it mimicked that of a sleeping person.

So far he just assumed she was asleep and as he left the room she reopened her eyes.

They stung so bad she had tears running down her face. Reaching stiffly to her head she tried not to moan as she tried to feel for the wound she had received she guessed not to long ago.

_Oh…gone already…I guess it would be…from the way I feel its been a day. My body feels fuzzy and I can't quite think right…so that means I need a week. Damn it!_

Her movements were slow and labored. She wanted to tease him as much as he had when he was living with her. She thought it would make the whole situation a little easier to deal with. If only she could get him to relax.

She had seen or rather felt the look on his face. He was angry with himself that she had wound up in the condition she was now suffering through. He was scared for her and cared so much that he had troubles looking at her. She felt it. He was hurting just seeing her like that but the question was why?

"This…" Her voice cracked and hurt. She had no choice but to try not to talk until most of the injuries were gone. It was unfortunate but she could communicate in many other ways.

Looking next to her she noticed a stack of brightly colored books. They annoyed her so much. Iruka had told her how addicted Kakashi was to them, but in reality she had no clue what was so bad about a smutty book. Some people liked them a lot. The books gave them a world to escape to just like any other book. They let people experience what they could never or would never be able to. In Kakashi's case it was true he was unable to be so close to someone. He was after all an S-class Nin, even a woman could kill him if she were able to work down his defenses at just the right time.

Akane herself would have tried anything to kill her target but she usually drew the line at lude acts such as using her body. She hated the thought and became a hunter for those reasons. Had she remained as a regular ANBU operative the next mission could have very well been like that.

Kakashi wasn't without his soft side though. Everyone had one, in some way or another. For the silver haired man it appeared in his actions. Every time she saw him he would smile at her and talk to her the way she felt anyone should. He never once talked down to her or scolded her. She was sure he showed her more respect than he did to most, but respect like this only came from knowing someone for a long period of time.

Reaching over she picked up a book in the middle of the pile, the annoying orange one that was his favorite of the series, the very same one she had stolen from him. Little did he know she was going to do it again! Only this time he had to find it!

Laughing silently she placed it under her beneath the blanket. He would never look there, out of politeness. He would ask but never look. Thing was she wanted to see just how far he could be pushed.

* * *

Kakashi sat at his table thinking. Her condition was odd. She had healed a stab wound and totally disregarded the shard, maybe she never saw it but he had a suspicion that it had healed before she even knew it was there. The head wound must have taken longer to heal since she was unconscious and not moving. He had seen it in Naruto as well. There was some type of correlation between the two that bothered him; even her behavior.

_Its as if she were like Naruto, but she's not Bijuu. She's missing the demonic chakra for that. She has an infinite amount though, and it is worrisome but I would only know if she told me, and to ask would push her away from me._

Sighing he knew he was on his own. Even her demeanor reminded him of people in his past, specifically the Fourth. She was still Akahoshi but something about her was wrong. The way he felt her siblings treated her was odd as well.

They had shown her total and unrelenting loyalty, something families do but only them. Her sister was given what ever she needed from medic supplies to civilian clothing for some missions. The same was for Kaji…but Akane …she had next to nothing.

How was it a member; and an important one, only has one set of clothing and nothing else? It never really fit to him, why on earth of all people she had to make sacrifices and it just seemed to be a part of the strange healing ability she has.

"It just doesn't fit together. Why treat someone as an outsider like they do here with Naruto…she's not like him…she isn't Bijuu, I know that for sure now."

Sighing he decided to make some tea and leave some next to her should she wake up and he not there. Chances were he would be there, someone had to be.

Opening a cupboard he remembered he had next to no food left, it looked as if he was going to have to order out some food, not the best choice but he'd only go out when she was on her feet.

Returning to the room he placed the tea on the table and knelt next to the bed. It hurt to see her like this. She was a strong woman and to be put so low probably hurt. Even when he saw her she had just over come the very same disease he had and only days before he had come; it took him an extra week to be completely back to normal, she on the other hand had to be up and about because of him. He could only return the favor.

"I'm sorry Akane-san you've done so much…sometimes I'm afraid I can't return the favor…I just don't have the freedom you had when I was sick. I can only hope that you won't need much more to get better than rest and some warmth."

Sighing he sat heavily in the chair he had placed earlier next to the nightstand and watched her. He had a feeling something was up but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

Deciding she wasn't about to stir any time soon he grabbed a book from the pile he had left on the stand…only the one he wanted was missing.

_I put it here just yesterday…where did it go? _

He looked behind the stand but it wasn't there. He searched the closet, under his chair, under the bed, in his dresser, but it was no where to be seen it was as if the book had vanished.

"Maybe in my bag or my hip pouch?" Getting up he went to check but found it no where at all. Walking back in the room he stopped and scratched his head.

"I had it, I know I did…" sitting down he didn't say anything more and watched the woman in his bed. Something was going on.

* * *

Akane tried so hard not to scrunch up her face in a cheer attempt to not laugh at him. He was so funny almost cute, the way he frantically searched for his little book.

Her breathing was starting to falter as she tried her best to stifle the giggle but it just came out with no warning.

Cracking an eye open she found him inches from her face, needless to say she jumped as much as her tired body could. He then sat up and crossed his arms, tilted his head and gave her an incredulous look.

"Well now…you must be much better since you can play tricks on me." He then came closer to her. "Where is it?" His voice dangerously low in tone.

"I don't know. I just woke up." She snorted. Being a shinobi gave her many talents acting was one of them, problem was Kakashi was an expert as well.

"Oh really?" He eyed her curiously, "They why did you giggle just then?"

"You were making me nervous." She smiled back innocently.

"You'd be an interrogator's nightmare you know that right?" He then sat up once more and sighed. "If you don't tell me I won't give you any clothes." He then smiled at her.

"Fine…I won't need them." She then tried to sit up and only managed to prop herself up against the wall. "But before I need to get better."

Suddenly all his features softened. "Here." He held the tea out to her. She took it but slowly…he was acting weird almost as if he truly cared for her, but more so than a friend should. She could even see the hurt in his single eye, and it was over her condition.

_Was it a good idea to get him to help me? He's suffering from something...he's so thin._

She had noticed it the first time she had seen him but needed more time to make sure she really saw what she had.

"Thank you." She said as she looked into the tea and swirled it. "I'm probably in the way aren't I?"

"No…" Kakashi said slowly and looked at her as if he were ashamed, this concerned her. "I don't mind you being here…I can trust you." He said this even more carefully.

"I fell didn't I? I think I did." She scrunched up her face trying to remember.

"Yes you hit your head."

"That would explain why I wasn't sure…How long have I been out?"

"Two days." He then looked out the window. It was starting to howl outside she could hear it. "Its strange you come here in such a rush with a storm on your heals…we rarely get snow and then here it is as you come."

She had never thought of it that way but as far as she knew there was no clan of shinobi who could control the weather. "Just a coincidence." She smiled. She could only hope it was. Such an enemy would be impossible to stop.

"Lets just pray it is." He then smiled. "So my book?"

"Not a clue."

"You did this to me last time, of course you have it. Why do you do this?" He asked her. He wasn't mad with her just more curious.

"Curiosity killed the cat." She snorted.

"Ah..But…"

"Yeah yeah, my point is why do you need it?"

"It's distracting." He smiled at her.

"So you need a distraction with me here?"

* * *

_Sure do when you're around. It drives me crazy. Everything about you distracts me. What better way to get rid of a distraction but with another one. That was the whole reason why I got the books…and the story too but still you're the problem!_

"No Akane-san not like that, you were asleep" He lied.

"Asleep…you call yourself a shinobi." She sighed.

"Yes I do…and I knew you were awake before…I wanted to let you think you had the upper hand…after all you need it considering your condition." He then stopped himself…that was not quite how he had meant to say it.

"So you're telling me you pity me?" She raised an eye brow and glared at him.

"No…that's not how I meant it." He sighed and hung his head in defeat. She was difficult to argue with.

Sighing she held the cup to her lips. He watched closely as she sipped from it silently. He couldn't help the way she moved her lips, the way her other hand held the base of the cup.

The woman before him had been taught how to be proper and it was so ingrained in her every being that she even did so when stuck in bed. To him it was not only amazing but he found the very act of drinking highly attractive when she did so.

_I need to get away from her. She'd going to notice…damn too late._

"What?" she asked looking at him strangely. "Something on my face?"

He then smiled. "No nothing's there."

"Then what?" She nearly shouted.

"It's just…been a while since I saw you. That's all." He smiled more sincerely.

"Right." She didn't believe him. "Explain the stupid blush." She had seen it? He looked around self consciously.

"Blush?" He felt so stupid for letting her see it. "I'm sorry Akane-san it must have been that blow to your head." He then turned away trying to make it look as if he was looking for something.

_Close so very close. If in doubt tell them its from an injury._

Shrugging she downed the rest of the tea quickly and put it down on his night stand with a loud thunk, like one would see in a bar. "More!" She smiled. "It was good tea!" She then waited for him to answer.

He was too shocked. One minute she was acting like a princess the next like a shinobi…what the hell was she then?

"Eh…yeah sure." Getting up he brought her more tea but instead of sitting in the usual seat he moved to the closet and grabbed a sweater. Seeing her with only the bindings around her chest was starting to be too much, just like having her in his home. Going through it he realized just how little he had in ways of civilian clothes and most of them were much too big someone with such a thin frame as hers. Deciding on a smaller jounin shirt from long ago he walked over to her and held it out to her.

"Um…?"

"To wear…I don't want you to get sick okay." He said this stiffly. He knew it was bothering her, the change in his behavior but it was all he could do to stop himself from doing something foolish.

"Okay…thank you." He turned away even though there was no need and waited for her to finish. "I'm sorry about all this." She said quietly.

"What for?"

"For ending up here without warning." She looked down to her hands in her lap. "I'm intruding on your privacy the one thing you have…and now you have to take care of me too…"

He knew how she felt he himself felt that way in her home.

Sitting next to her on the bed he grabbed her hands and held them firmly. They were much softer to the touch than he had imagined. Just the simple contact as holding her hand was making his heart race. He was glad to feel how warm she was in contrast to how she felt the day before. It was reassuring for him that she would let him this close.

"What was it you told me? It's what friends do…something like that. There is no need to be upset. I'm glad you're here. I'm bored when I have no one to talk to…at least not anyone as intelligent as you." He smiled. "How about you finish that cup of tea and I'll get some take out."

Then Akane looked up. "Take out?"

"Yes food made outside of home, for you its soup." He tried not laugh at the look she just gave him of indignation but he couldn't help the small chuckle. "What's wrong with soup?"

"Its just that there isn't much in it…just broth and some noodles."

He nodded normally he would agree but her condition said otherwise.

"Hmm…but I know a good one, so I'll get you that. Akane-san as much as you hate it, you need the broth to gain some strength; I'd like you to be at lest on your feet tomorrow." He had to make her see.

"Okay. Fine, I'll eat it, but I probably won't like it." She huffed as she pouted. Kakashi just smiled at her.

* * *

"Wow! What is this…its very good!" Akane had never eaten a soup like this. In it there was rice, vegetables, bits of meat and of course the broth, but the soup was better than anything she had ever tasted.

This was nothing like the soups her mother made. All her soups had a few noodles and some broth that was closest to chicken broth but not quite.

"Ah…it's a special soup the restaurant makes. The cook told me he uses it for his children when they get sick. Its made to give you energy, everything you need is in there." He never really cared much for soup either but when the cook told him so he decided to take it anyways. He felt bad though that the man had nearly had a heart attack when he had come into the place.

He watched her eat, it was almost as if what he had said fell on deaf ears but he also knew she had been out cold for a day. Her body needed what was in there and chances were she was more hungry than he had ever been.

"Thank you." She said as she placed the bowl down and looked at him oddly. "Weren't you going to eat?"

"Ah… I will." He smiled.

"Oh…" Looking down she sighed and yawned.

It was only mid noon, but she was tired, as was her body. He knew she needed rest and decided to eat his 'dinner' when she would sleep, that way he could do so without her seeing his face, not that he was worried. She had proven to him countless times that his face really didn't matter to her. For that he was thankful.

"How about some sleep." He said as he helped her lay down and pulled the covers up a bit. "I'll be back in three hours to wake you. I want you to eat one more bowl full alright?"

Nodding she let her eyes close. Kakashi waited until he knew she had drifted off to sleep and then left to his meal.

* * *

Three hours later Akane felt someone shake her. She didn't want to get up. She was more comfortable than she had ever been in her life.

"No…more…"

"No Akane-san wake up." He then sat her up even against her protest. "Here…eat it now."

She wasn't to sure what this was about but it was annoying. He seemed to be in a mood all of the sudden. Why was it he was staring at her.

"What?" She croaked her voice not quite awake.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been so rough." It seemed he was tired of helping her or so she felt.

"Its fine I'm not made of glass." She smiled

She wasn't expecting him to laugh at that though. It was a normal saying that people always said.

"No kidding…if you were I would have found pieces." He then got up and left into the bathroom.

Akane finished her soup quickly and froze when she hear the water in the bath turn on.

_Oh…no…I need to…get up._

She found it was a little easier to move but not as easy as she hoped. Her limbs were no longer fuzzy but stiff. She could move her arms but they still shook quite a bit. Walking she knew was a problem but she had to try. She had to show him she was fine on her own.

Carefully placing her feet to the floor she noticed how warm it felt. She liked that about the room. It always seemed to be so warm to her. Placing some pressure on them she then tried to stand. She was able to but her balance wasn't the best.

Taking a step was hard but she managed it.

The second though was not as good as she thought and with a yelp she fell to the floor. It was then she remembered her ankle.

She could hear foot steps approach her quickly.

"Akane-san you okay?" He asked as he sat her up and held her shoulders at arms length tightly. Nodding she then shook her head. "What's the problem?"

"My foot…I twisted it."

"When today?" He seemed really genuinely worried for her…it was unnerving.

"No before I fell."

"So now I find out why you fell. I was worried someone tried to attack you." He sighed and helped her up draping one of her arms over his shoulder and the other around her waist.

_Ooh he's so warm!__Eh? Stop it! _

She was fighting herself not to lean into the warmth. She couldn't let things go to far it would never work out.

"Well since you can sort of stand I'm going to only help you into the bath okay. The rest you can do yourself." He smiled at her. "Getting you out will be tricky but I'm sure we can manage it hmm." He then opened the door.

She really didn't want to be alone not yet but she knew he wanted to leave it to her.

Helping her in he sat her on the edge of the bath and helped her pull the sweater off of her. Her arms were so stiff he had to help her move them out of the sleeves.

"There, now the rest I hope you can do." He said quietly. It seemed this was hard on him.

"I can try." She said her voice trembling. Why her voice was doing that eluded her. Was it the warmth of the air or the bath? "If I need help I can call you."

"Good." Here's a towel once you have all that off call me anyways, you'll need help."

She nodded. How he proposed to do this was confusing her.

Once he left she reached for the tie that held the bindings around her chest. She needed them off anyways. She wasn't going to need them until later and these were too old as it was. Kakashi would probably give her more later.

It took her a while but she managed between hisses of pain and winces. The hardest part was the shorts. She always wore shorts under her ANBU gear in the case such a thing as this would happen. Sure enough it helped. Had she not worn them she was sure Kakashi would have been in a far worse state than he was now.

"Okay that done." She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself and called the jounin in the other room.

"Done?"

"Yep!" She smiled. He came closer but a shiver went down her spine momentarily freezing him on the spot.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a chill nothing else." He nodded and helped her up. Once she was standing in the bath she glance at him worried what would come next.

"Okay, you're going to have to give me that." He said with a smile.

"In your dreams!" She spat at him.

"Fine get it wet but you're not getting another one!" He teased trying to get it from her.

"You're a pervert!" She snapped again.

He laughed and closed his eye and held out his hand. "I won't look I promise." He tried not to keep laughing.

Taking the towel from around her she then decided that giving it to him would only put things in his favor. So instead she threw it at him over his head.

"Hey!" He waved and almost fell.

"You call yourself a shinobi…where's the balance?" she snorted as she laughed.

"Where was yours?"

"Mine was back where I twisted my ankle now help me down…if you don't I'll fall on my ass and scare the person below you." She was not impressed. What he had done was crossing the line.

"Okay okay." Leaving the towel where it fell he came closer and held her arm as she slowly lowered herself into the water. It was so warm she had held her breath the entire time. She was amazed at how much he had to help her, the control he had was amazing.

Once down she lowered herself into the water.

"I wish I had bubbles!" She muttered. He chuckled and hung the towel on the rack facing away from her.

"Next time I come in pull the curtain okay." He said as he shut the door.

Akane sank lower into the water and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water seeping into her joints. The feeling was enough to almost put her to sleep but her thoughts were constantly keeping her alert.

_He's acting very strange._

Sighing she took the cloth he had left her and started to just simply rub her skin. Later she would use soap but for now she just wanted the feeling back in her limbs.

_Is it just me or does he get worse the closer he has to get to me?_

Pulling her leg out of the water she inspected the sprain and smiled. It was going to be fine in a few more hours as long as she stays off it.

_He's so odd. I took his book but he wouldn't read the others…instead he talks to me. Something is going on…I want to know what it is._

Grabbing the soap she held it to her nose. She liked the scent. She also could have sworn she had smelt it sometime before she had woken up. The scent reminded her of fresh grass after a nice fall rain. Kakashi seemed to like natural smells rather than those made in factories. The soap in her hand was most likely hand made.

Rubbing some on the cloth she started to wash down her arms.

_Does he have more feelings for me than he admits?_

It was possible but how was he able to make up such emotions for her. How was he able to hide them so well?

_Now that that comes to mind he's been very sloppy in hiding anything from me. Why is it he tells me more and shows me more than he does for anyone else?_

The whole situation confused her. If he really did have feelings for her, then what was she to feel? She liked him sure but how was she to even know if it were genuine?

_Is it just how he looks?_

She knew that wasn't it. He was handsome sure but there was more to it, after all she was surrounded by many men who looked similar. It didn't take much for her to figure out what his face looked like. He had a nose and a mouth like anyone else, there was nothing wrong with him. He just liked to keep to himself. There was a reason for the mask but no more than people thought.

_So not totally physical_

Well partially. She liked the way he looked. He was a tall man but not a big man. He was lithe like he should be. Nothing on him was exaggerated. Every movement had some grace to it, he never made any that were useless. Who was she to say she didn't find him remotely attractive. Half of his village would jump him if he wasn't as famous.

_Am I really thinking this?_

And yet she was. He was smart, showed her respect and didn't fear her. He just simply cared about her. He was hurt seeing her like this and it bothered him. She knew him to be kind like this but never one to let someone see much of his home or him relaxed as she did.

_Maybe it will pass?_

She knew better than to think that. He had known her this long and had always treated her the same as he did now. The only difference was he seemed more nervous now around her, as if he was worried he would be rejected.

_Would I reject him?_

She had to think on that one. He was a strong shinobi and lasted this long. She only hoped he would live longer. He didn't need much protecting, but only wished to protect her when he could. He knew there were things she herself could handle that he couldn't but even then he would voice what he thought about it. Every time though he had kept his promise that he would survive.

_I don't think I can on the grounds of not even sharing the same feelings, like it or not I feel the same. The problem is where we are. We're stuck. Even if he or I confessed then what? If caught I would be killed and so could he. Here I would die, at my village both would._

As she had thought both of them were stuck in a type of limbo. Neither person could go backwards or forwards. She couldn't come back to Konohoa as a shinobi, and he couldn't leave. She couldn't leave her people, and neither could he. Both lived in separate worlds so different from each other but in the same situation.

_If it were to ever come up, running from it would be foolishness. I would regret the whole thing if I turned him down. I would have to accept if he were to tell me. If I don't I will be without even a piece of home. He's my link and always has been._

Grabbing the shampoo he had left Akane then lathered her hair and stiffly washed it out. Her mind was made up. If he told her then she would accept if he didn't then they both would have to find a way to move on. However, from his behavior she need only look at him a certain way to get an answer. She wasn't going to do that though. She wanted him to reach his won conclusion that way he would not be under any pressure. She knew him well enough to know any decision he makes is usually right. She on the other hand always made mistakes.

Calling him she then pulled the curtain and waited. She could hear the door open slowly and feel his chakra as he entered.

"Done?"

"Yes…now I need help getting up." She said.

"Don't worry about it I'll just close my eyes okay." He smiled she could hear it.

"Right and I trust that." She sighed.

"There's nothing more I can do." He said as she noticed the curtain move slowly. Just as he knelt next to her she pulled his hetai-ate down over his other eye as he jumped at the sudden movement she made.

"Akane-san!" He whined.

"What…just making sure." She said sheepishly.

"How is it I have to trust you and you never trust me?" He whined again. She wondered why he was suddenly so playful.

"Okay ready!" He just simply helped her but only enough to help her when her weight was on his hand. Carefully she stepped out and grabbed the towel he had placed under his arm. Wrapping it around herself quickly she told him it was okay.

Lifting the hetai-ate up he smiled at her.

"That looks much better, that's the cleanest I've seen…Ow!" he ducked trying the get away from her hand.

"That was not funny!" She snorted, "Now turn around." She ordered.

"You know I'm not one of your subordinates, I can do as I wish." He smiled at her lecherously. This was only confirming her suspicion of him.

"Now."

Nodding he turned and leaned casually against the wall. "So the box…what's in it."

"The vaccines." She said simply.

"Safe?"

"We'll have to go through it but I got the box from my sister so chances are its safe." She started to put her clothes back on when she noticed something in his hand. "What have you got there?"

"Oh these?" He said still not turning. "Well you never asked so I thought I'd see when your curiosity won…looks like it doesn't take long." He chuckled. "Put them on instead of those shorts. Its better to have lose clothing on when you're sick like this." She agreed with him there. Taking them from him she put them on quickly.

"They fit me…when did you…" She noticed she was losing the smooth movement of her hands. This was not a good sign. He was going to have to help her.

"Oh, I went for a second to go get them, no one suspected I gave them to you, but keep them here when you leave, I doubt your village would like to see those clothes beyond their gates."

"Um Kakashi…"

"Yes?"

"I need help. The effect of the warm water is wearing off." She shivered. She had yet to get the shirt on or tie the pants tighter, she didn't have the strength.

TBC...

* * *

**Mean I know but soon the next part will be up. So people mentioned the cat and mouse game these two are playing with eachother (great eye guys) So who's the cat and who's the mouse? Is it Kakashi or Akane?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow thanks all who reviewed that was great, oh and the one review for Village Hidden in the wind, I really liked answering the questions! Anyways I love this chapter, its so cute.

Keep reviewig, and please ask questions, I don't want someone to stop reading just because they didn't get it. Also with the mysteries in this story, be patient, same goes for those two, I'm sure one or the other will make a move soon...so wait! I believe my beta was telling me how she wanted to smack them both to snap out of it and do something...she's right...I think Kakashi should so do something...and soon!

Well please REVIEW!!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Tension 

"Um Kakashi…"

"Yes?" His heart raced, what was it she wanted from him?

_Please not what I think this is…_

"I need help. The effect of the warm water is wearing off." She shivered. She had yet to get the shirt on or tie the pants tighter, she didn't have the strength.

"You have to be kidding." He sighed. This was not boding well for him at all. He had spent most of his time hiding his growing feelings for her, and anymore crazy stuff from her and she'll know…only more about his physical attraction…rather than what he truly felt.

"Sorry I'm not. I'm getting cold and it's not good."

_Well I can't let you freeze either, looks like I'll have to swallow my pride and hope she never notices._

She turned away from him as he faced her and held the shirt out to him, her hands shaking almost out of control. It pained him to see her like this, and shocked him to see her in so much control and calm considering the situation. He on the other hand was inwardly wishing he didn't have to be there, he wanted to be back in bed and her at home. The situation they were now in was getting more and more compromising by the second. If anyone saw him now he was sure he'd be in deep over his head.

"It's fine. I'm not going to hold this against you." He took the shirt from her shaking hands trying not to see over her shoulder. He respected her more than to even think of looking at her without any permission. "Need help with the sleeves?" He felt his voice shake.

"Yeah a little." He came closer and regretted just how close he had to be.

He helped her carefully and once done just remained where he was. At this point moving away was difficult. He could make out the smell of his shampoo and the soap on her skin and liked it. He liked that she was in his home, his bathroom, with his smell all over her. He also liked that she looked like she belonged here. Most of all though he enjoyed how close she let him to her.

Shaking his head he decided too much silence was only going to make matters worse, he had to say something or else she would find out.

"It looks good on you. It's a shame you're not allowed back." His voice was quiet almost distant. Inwardly he kicked himself for sounding the way he just did.

"Yeah I want to come back I really do, life here was better than in Canyon. Um…I need to tie these but I can't." Was he imagining this right? She couldn't tie the ties on the pants he had gotten her. Why not?

_Stupid, she's freezing cold, her hands are numb!_

"…" Still berating himself inwardly he leaned closer pressing his chest to her back and reached for the ties trying his best not to even pay attention to where he was.

_Damn it I'm losing all my control just over a stupid thing like helping her tie the pants so they don't fall off._

In a very perverted way he wished they did, he even wished the same for the shirt, but it was more he taking them off than them falling off. No that would ruin the word friend! He was her friend, she had said so.

Something told him though that as much as Hatake Kakashi wanted to be friends with this woman, it would never happen completely. Sure she was his friend, or so he said, he did what friends do, but he also felt more than that. If only he could just have her…convince her…

_What if? No that would never happen. If anything she's like Iruka-sensei. She'd follow those damned rules even if it killed her. Or would she?_

_The sake sat at the end of the table where two men laughed over a joke._

_"Are you kidding! Naruto's such a numbskull he'll never see it."_

_"What that Hinata has been watching him?" Kakashi chuckled. "No he wouldn't, He still has his eyes on Sakura!" Kakashi then pour himself more and watched Iruka mull something over with a saddened look._

_"Will you ever tell her?"_

_"Who, Sakura?"_

_"No!' Iruka sighed and leaned back crossing his arms giving his 'friend' a half drunk half serious look. "Akane-san."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Kakashi drained the powerful liquid down his throat and sighed. The subject always came up drunk or sober._

_"You know I think she'd go for it."_

_"No she wouldn't. She's like you. Always doing what she's told like a little goody goody!" Kakashi grumbled. "I think it's the only thing about her that bothers me. Everything is by the book." He then looked to Iruka who seemed to be smiling. Then grabbing both sides he began to laugh hysterically._

_"Oh…oh that was good. Okay first off she doesn't lie I admit it, but she can avoid the truth. She went drinking with Genma when she was underage a lot, trust me I took care of her for a while after those days. She cheats in games, and she fights dirty. If anyone will break the rules its her. She does it all the time." Iruka smiled still chuckling at him._

If that was the case could he maybe make her see or lead her to the same conclusion as he had for himself? Was she even feeling the same thing?

Several times he had caught her looking at him, but most people do. He found her always going through his things, but again most people do, especially when they don't trust him. She calls him on his bluffs…almost too much. That not many can do, it unsettles him and drives him nuts!

She always helps him when he needs it, but then again most women would love to; but he only lets her out of favoritism. She scolds him when most would never dare. She even goes as far as to tease him back or find ways to get even. Not many people did that either.

When intimate moments happen she's the one he finds himself with. When she's hurt or upset he finds himself there and her smiling again. Is it really that hard for her to see it?

The answer wasn't as simple as it should have been. Both of them are adults and expected at act as such but even one day, one moment, to have that he would give up anything.

Before he knew it he found himself leaning his head on her shoulder enjoying the scents of his soap and shampoo once more. He knew she was worried or concerned but for a moment he didn't mind it. He just wanted to be close to her, even if it meant that he couldn't explain himself to her.

"It seems you like my shoulders a lot." She muttered.

"Hmmm…" He nudged closer but felt her hands grab his which he hadn't realized were wrapped around her waist.

"Care to explain?" She sounded serious but he wanted to see if just maybe she was bluffing.

"Nope!" He smiled as he rested his forehead to her neck. "I don't mind and no I won't explain…to lazy!" He smiled he just wanted her to say it. He wanted her to lean back into him, give him the same emotions.

"Let me go Kakashi-san…" She seemed unsure of his intent, almost scared. He decided he had done enough of that.

"I will…but where is my book?" He lied, that wasn't why he was holding her like this, why he was trying so hard to get as close as possible to her.

"Not a clue, off me?" She smiled he could feel the muscles in her neck constrict to the movement of her lips. Oh how much he wanted them to his own!

_Backing off would be best. She could easily over power me in here._

As much as he liked the position he was in he found the idea of being beaten for it a little less reassuring and reluctantly he let her go. He'd rather tell her than have it beaten out of him.

"You and that stupid book!" Kakashi laughed as she crossed her arms stiffly.

"Lets get you back okay." He said carefully. It was getting late and as much as he liked talking to her he needed more time to think things through.

"Yeah good point, I would rather not rely on you!" He hated that, she had no clue how much it meant to him that she would let him do as he was doing.

* * *

Akane was helped back onto her 'spot' and laid down quietly. She wasn't going to fight with him over it just yet. There was no point in asking him what he was doing, she knew it wasn't what he made it out to be, it was more than just him looking for his book; but as long as she hid where it was, she was not going to give into his game. 

"Well I'll wake you in the morning. I want you to get some rest."

"You planning on waking me early or something?" She asked. The sun had just barely set.

"Yes…but right now rest is better. If you need anything I'll be in the other room until late, otherwise I'll be on the couch and you can wake me alright." He said this all very distantly as if he wished he weren't really going there. In a way she would have rather had him there but she knew that would only lead to more incidents like the one that just happened.

"Okay." She yawned. Despite how she felt mentally she knew she still needed as much rest as possible. Kakashi was probably planning on getting her up early and asking her questions.

Rolling to her side she could feel his weight on the bed next to her. It didn't matter that he was there or not, actually she liked when he was there. She felt safer with him watching over her, not because he was the strongest person she knew but more because he cared so much for her to stay this close to her and show her emotions most people never got to see from him.

Closing her eyes she listened to him as he watched her, 'watched' his chakra as it moved around him, and listened to how quiet everything had gotten. In time she forgot everything else and drifted off to sleep lulled by the faint sound of his breathing near by.

* * *

Getting up slowly Kakashi moved the hair from her face and left the room silently. He still had to eat his own food and maybe check to see if he had any missions lined up, but he was sure he didn't. 

After he checked his mission status, which was null and void he next went to the table where he had left his dinner. He was rather hungry and felt that Akane's presence was the main reason for this. Normally he would have been happy with even an apple but now he felt he needed more food…just to keep up with her.

Even in the state she was in Akane managed to keep him on his toes. She was a person who rarely took naps and once awake would keep going until really really late into the night, much like Iruka. For her being in bed was like a punishment.

He understood that but also knew he needed her ready to escape should anyone find her with him. Chances were null that they would but even so he wanted to be better safe than sorry at this point.

Once finished eating he grabbed an extra blanket and pillow. Contrary to how Akane was he loved to sleep and right now it was better than being in the state he was now. He could just forget it all, or at least wish he could. He knew that was never going to happen. Akane would invade his dreams, maybe with a smile, a graceful movement or just her presence like now. It never took much for him to notice her.

_I've felt like this so long I sometimes forget when it all started. She probably is still oblivious to it, but my actions today spoke loudly for my emotions, I only hope she don't take it the wrong way. Just helping her with that bath was too much as it was._

Sitting down he then eyed the pillow.

Nudity was no major deal for ninja, it was expected that no matter what the condition shinobi must still fight, even if their clothing is missing. If such a situation occurred he and many in his village were expected to act as per normal and ignore the fact that their teammate, female or male; is really not so different.

For him this was easy enough to believe, he had never been near the opposite sex before in such a situation or even be close enough. But when he helped Akane he felt things that weren't normal either. His heart raced, of course it did when she was involved. His breathing was ragged but he was lucky he hadn't even noticed it till he left, since most of the time he held it. His hands were clammy but she attributed that to the steam in the room. He felt a warm sensation as well, one he didn't trust too much around her; the very same one that started in the pit of his stomach and traveled downwards, this feeling that made him wake up from his dreams.

Sighing in defeat he let his head fall into his hands, even though all these problems were simple it was the solutions that were so difficult for him to work out.

It was his own fault thinking of her like that. Who was he to think she would let him do what his mind was screaming for him to do? No she was worried. He felt her heart freeze he felt the shiver…he hadn't meant to worry her at all.

Maybe it was time he at least did something, or told her. Something to make her see what he was feeling when he was stuck in those situations. The problem was he probably couldn't tell her even if someone held a knife to his throat. He had spent to long building the wall that he had to be able to break it down.

What ever it was he was to do he decided it was a problem he had to face in the morning.

* * *

Early that morning Akane awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She wanted to laugh at how silly just the moment felt. The sun warming her face, the breeze flowing through the silk-like curtain, of what material she had no clue but wished it was silk; and the sound of birds singing happily. She could feel the cool air coming into the room but the covers were warm enough…in the end she enjoyed the crisp air, and guessed it was part of the reason why the window was always open. Some how after the two or maybe three, she wasn't sure; days of hell this was just to good to be true. 

Looking to the nightstand she read the time as just barely six in the morning. That meant she was on time for when she usually got up. Listening for Kakashi, she heard nothing though.

_Isn't it normal for shinobi to be awake early?_

She wasn't to sure on that one. Several times at home when not on mission she would sleep in and enjoy the morning lazily. Though Kakashi was a different matter, he was a jounin of a major shinobi village; the most powerful in fact.

Moving slowly she managed to get on her feet. So far she hadn't felt stiff or sore or numb but she wasn't planning on finding herself on the floor needing help, not this time.

Finally making her way to the door way she tried not to laugh.

_Oh he's so cute he never even knows it._

Covering her face she giggled. There lying on his back was Kakashi. His silver hair was spilling over the arm of the couch with his arm over his face. The other hand was splayed across his chest while the rest just hung there completely and totally relaxed.

She had no clue he could be like this but then again he probably wasn't thinking she was dangerous to him…boy was he wrong.

Grinning like a little kid with a nasty prank Akane snuck right up beside him and waited silently for any sign that he knew she was there.  
Instead he snored quietly, actually that was interesting. In a position like that many of the men she knew would sound like bears…not that she ever saw one but she was sure that was the sound…loud! Kakashi though was pretty quiet.

Reaching over she gently moved his arm, but rather than doing it herself coaxed him to do so in his sleep. Sure enough he was uncomfortable enough and moved it to his side, monetarily rolling over while Akane lifted her arms in the air in an attempt to not wake him.

_This is too good to be true! For yesterday I will get you back for sure. Good thing that book is still somewhere under the blanket in his bed._

Reaching forwards she….pulled away. The glee in her was too much and she had to stand there holding her hand over her face while her body shook with laughter. He was still asleep. Thanking her skills as a shinobi Akane finally reached for wards and…

Really quickly clamped two fingers over his nose!

Jumping Kakashi made a very loud choking sound and angrily took her to the floor with him. Glaring at her once he landed she couldn't contain it any more and just burst out laughing at him.

"Yes?" He ground out she was sure he would have been baring his teeth at her if it wasn't for the dark fabric he wore all the time. It was clear he didn't appreciate her attitude in the morning, but for once she felt good and refreshed.

"Morning." She laughed back.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her. She didn't feel like telling him and decided to try wriggling out from under him only to have him pin her with his weight.

"Um…"

_He's heavy!_

She inwardly whined and decided the best thing to do was answer him, she didn't want him mad at her anyways.

"I was just teasing."

"My book?"

_He never forgets! Arrgghhh go away and let me have my fun…well don't go away but let me have my fun with you, no one else does!_

_"_I ate it!" She grinned.

"Funny." He sighed then and placed more of his weight on her. "What time is it?"

"Six O' Clock!" She chirped still enjoying the fact that the book wasn't there and he wanted it.

"I see…and why are we in such a good mood?" His hand was now gripping her arm tightly. It seemed he was shaking or something as he was holding her down.

"You were funny…it's not often people see you shocked like that." She smiled.

"Akane-san…" He sighed heavily letting his head fall but not very far, if he had she would have hit him. "You scared me to death." He muttered then. "Was it really worth it?"

"Yep." She smiled. Sighing he let her go and sat himself on the floor next to her.

She watched as his hair managed to continue to defy the very laws of gravity and really at this point it was bugging her.

Crawling closer she watched his face as he looked at her confused. She liked that, he had no clue what was on her mind right now.

Sitting herself before him she then tried to fix his hair. It was annoying. The stuff just never wanted to be in the same place it was a minute ago. Patting some of it down she sat back and gave it an angry look.

"You're hair has a life of its own." She muttered then.

Kakashi laughed and grabbed her arms and looked at her firmly. "I won't cut it, nor will I let it get any longer that is how I like it, besides I don't really try to deal with it. Yours isn't that much different…it's all over the place." He stumbled for a moment over his words. "Turn around for a second." He then smiled at her to reassure her and then got up.

She had no clue what he meant just then but stayed where she was. Kakashi came back moments later.

"Well I don't often use one of these but you're definitely in desperate need of one." He said holding up a brush still chuckling at her hair. "I don't think it would be fair letting you look like that." Kakashi sat down behind her and brushed through as many tangles as he could or in his case knew how.

"Why are you doing that?" Akane asked more shocked than she needed to know. "I….I can do it myself you know…I've done it most of my life."

* * *

He wasn't listening, it just seemed to be the right thing to do. Besides the tangled mass on her head was too much even for her, it would take her the whole day to get that out. He wasn't an expert on hair, and he was sure she ignored it as much as she could. It was there to keep you warm, to keep the sun of your scalp, but really in her profession decoration came at the very end of the list of how to look. 

"Don't worry about it. I want to."

"Why!" She groaned,

"Because you need help and like it or not I'm going to do this." He sighed, if need be he'll hold her down.

Grumbling she obeyed and sat in front of him cross-legged. He liked her like that, she was now relaxed enough that he could trust that she wasn't going to attack him over something so silly.

"How long?"

"Are you in a hurry?" The comment caught him off guard, he had to fight the laughter bubbling in his gut from how random it was.

_What was that?_

Then she laughed. "Sorry, you remind me of my mother." She laughed more holding her sides.

"What! I don't look anything like her, how can I be like her? Besides I don't make you dress up do I?" He guessed but from the way she was Akane was the rebel in the house and probably the entire clan from what he had witnessed.

"No you don't, you're right," She smiled them he could feel the frown.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he tried to get the brush from some tangles. Her hair really acted as though it were alive. Every time he tried to get through it with the brush or his fingers, it would snag.

"Yeah…why would there be anything wrong?" Then she remained silent. He let it stay that way for a while as he brushed through her hair.

He loved her hair. The way it would move and shimmer in the light. He ran his hands through it and enjoyed the silky texture, he could almost imagine seeing her everyday and being able to run his hands through her hair as he would admire her…but that was a dream far out of his reach.

The knots were gone now but he still continued. As much as he hated to admit it, this was extremely relaxing. He could only compare it to petting a cat, something Akane could resemble easy enough with her quick wit and attitude that would often appear without much warning.

Sighing he knew he had to stop and placed the brush on the floor.

"Done. It looks more like it should." He smiled as she turned to him.

"Thank you." Akane said but her features seemed to portray other thoughts.

"Something's bothering you." He asked as he moved closer. She seemed to tense up when he did this so he stopped where he was.

"Its nothing" she said as she got up and in seconds put her hair up. It was amazing how fast she was at it, but being elite meant you could be called at any time and expected to be dressed appropriately. For him they gave ten minutes, for normal people three to five. Akane from the looks of it two, but such a short time was expected for those in command.

How she managed to move so fast and yet without flaw like this was astonishing to say the least. She was fluid and at times he had troubles keeping up with her.

"How long do you need to recover?" He asked sullenly. Having her leave was going to hurt again.

"I'd say the end of the week." She sighed. It seemed that was to long for her. He watched her as she went back to the bedroom and rummaged through her pack, or what was left in it.

He had dismantled most of it, hoping to find a reason for her fall. Now he knew but some of what he had found made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Walking in he leaned casually against the door. He watched her as she was totally oblivious to where he was.

"Care to tell me what those things were?"

She froze.

"The scrolls in your pack, some of them I recognize." He muttered as he walked in further. She was frozen on the spot by his words, and he hated the feeling of fear he could sense, but he needed to know if he was to protect her from his people, or should the need arise.

"Nothing…"

"You're studying them aren't you?"

Some of them were his own messages that in itself angered him.

"Kakashi-san…I need those techniques."

"Half of them are forbidden…how did you get them? The only place I know of that has those techniques is in the tower, in the forbidden scroll…how is it you have copies?" She stayed silent as he came closer and grabbed her arm. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be carrying them?"

"Yes I do!" She spat at him angrily.

_Good…how mad will you get…I want to know._

"And the cloak? I still can't see how you got it!" He growled. "They'll think you had something to do with the kyuubi!" He growled more.

"What! Are you accusing me?" She was now inches from his face, something he wanted to avoid, and her attempt at intimidating him was working wonders.

"No…" He said silently as he loosened his grip on her arm. "…I would never do that." One hand was now gently rubbing her arm, he really hadn't noticed it till now. "I…I'm just worried…I need to know about them…"

"Yes, should anyone find them…"

"Exactly."

"Do you trust me?" Akane asked now glaring him down. He was startled by the energy he saw in her eyes, the pure fire she had there was too much for him.

"Yes…" He said heavily. "More than you know."

"Please then, stop trying to fight over it with me." She sighed. "Sometimes I swear you do it to test me for some reason."

_Damn…maybe she's right. Am I trying to push every button to push her…to what?_

Some how he knew what he had tried to do but he also wasn't hoping for her to see through it.

"Akane-san…please I need to know these things…who gave all that to you?"

"Someone." She muttered.

"You won't tell me…." He turned away. The plan was to make her tell him, to make her feel guilty enough to tell him everything.

"No I won't, I promised…." She then came up behind him. "Just for once…believe me when I tell you its for a good cause."

"You make that sound sinister." He hated the way she had said this.

"No…not to you anyways or this village, not even fire country, more the others."

"Why?"

"Because, I know more than anyone what Akatsuki is planning, Orochimaru is nothing compared to them."

"So this was what you've been up to?"

"Not entirely. Its more something on the side that I haven't had the time to get to."

Kakashi grimaced. This was not how he was planning it. He wanted her to have as little to do with Akatsuki as possible. Although she didn't meant to those words were ringing in his head over and over. It was annoying, and yet she was doing the one thing he hated for her to do.

Suddenly he felt her arms wrap around his waist, he could feel her body press to his own. As much as he tried not to be shocked the blush would not fade, he could feel it burning into his face.

"Akane-san…" He fought the urge to lean into it. He had to be professional, even it this were his own home. He had no right to take advantage of the situation.

"Please Kakashi-san, I know you hate it…don't you dare think I don't. But please believe in my abilities. It means more to me that you're willing to help than stop me." She tightened her embrace and leaned her head on his back. He could feel the air leave her lungs with every breath.

"They'd kill you."

"If they reach their goal…yes they would." She sighed. "But one is still free, as well as to my guess two more." She remained there. He wanted to get away, wanted to hide. She was making him feel things that were becoming very obvious and if he didn't get out of the warm and inviting embrace he would probably be laughed at.

"What are you getting at?"

"The boy here…Naruto…I need someone to look after him on this end. I can only do so much from my side. Its bad enough my people would rather have him dead." She muttered. He could feel the vibrations of her voice and it was driving him mad.

_Just calm down and ignore the butterflies…just ignore that very hot feeling moving where it shouldn't…its just a hug…something friends do…please._

Of course he could plead with himself as much as he wanted but the strange emotions were not going to stop, even as inexperienced as he was, he knew that much. She was a woman, a very attractive one and he was attracted to every part of her. Not her looks, her body but more her mind, her voice…just her. She was making him feel these things. At times he could only wish she felt the same.

"So…you want me to protect him?"

"Yes…" He fidgeted at the sound of her voice, it was too much.

* * *

As she held him she couldn't ignore the sudden discomfort coming from the man's chakra. She hadn't meant to startle him. However the opportunity to test a theory was too enticing. This was after all Kakashi, the great and legendary Copy-Ninja…who seems to be having troubles accepting something like a hug. 

She knew right off when his body became hot and flushed what was happening…or at least what it meant. In a way she could easily bring this very man, the strongest shinobi in his village, to his knees with just a single touch.

When she laid her head on his back, she felt the shivers and the twitches from his muscles. He was obviously not used to such an intimate embrace, but neither was she. The last person who held her was Iruka, and even so he was stiff like a board.

Kakashi was different. It seemed he was confused. Unsure if he should enjoy it or stiffen up like Iruka had. He was confused so much so that he was giving himself away and doing a bad job of covering it up or saving face by not mentioning it.

_Is this because of me? _

She wasn't sure, was he so attracted to her that he couldn't say anything.

_Normally he would just come up and say something…I've seen him do it…although it was usually something like: I hate you, or, get out of my way. But none the less this should be easy for him to do. He knows I trust him!_

For her now it was clear he felt as she does, probably more though. She had trained herself not to feel such emotions, since Iruka. Her training was requiring it. She wasn't even expected to live past the war at that time. Now she was here with the one man she had known for a long time, the only man who tried not to insult her or make her look foolish. He showed her more respect than needed and above all did all he could be of help. Somehow her walls were coming down and as were his own.

She felt him swallow hard.

"Who…Who…will pro..protect you?" He sounded shattered almost broken. How was she able to do this?

"I won't need it" She smiled, the moment of truth.

"What!" He pulled away almost violently and turned to her. She could see the scarlet blush on his face, but he ignored it in this moment, of what she called excessive worry.

She felt his strong arms garb her own much smaller arms. He glared down at her menacingly. She guessed to make a point.

"Are you planning to kill yourself?" The words came out harshly. "Because if you are, I will seriously never let you out of my sight, even if it means everyone in the village knowing you're here." He then sighed after his outburst and hung his head, using her as a brace. "I…you're to valuable to be dead!"

Akane smiled weakly. She wasn't intending to die but now her suspicions about him were right. He didn't want her to die, no he wanted her to live, but for what?

"I'm not going to die, they'd have troubles even catching me." She then felt him wrap his own arms around her. Momentarily she invited the warmth. Even though they could not admit outwardly their emotions to each other, in this case though they could rely on actions being louder than words themselves.

_He cares so much to fight with me over it even when I tell him not to._

He tightened his hold on her and buried his face in her neck.

"Don't ever die." He muttered into the sensitive skin. She could feel the shivers down her spin and her body screaming for her to do something she felt foolish and reckless.

"I won't, but I expect the same." She could feel his hot breath on her and it was making a strange heady feeling. She was getting dizzy from his touches, his embrace, and the hidden meanings to his behavior.

Pulling away both looked at each other strangely. Both were wondering what it was that was happening and why. As Kakashi opened his mouth a loud growling sound replaced his words as both looked at each other in confusion.

Chuckling Kakashi rubbed his head self-consciously. "Heh heh…I guess its time to eat…we'll have to go out for breakfast."

Then Akane froze, go out meant out there…out where people were. Where people would see her.

"What?" He asked carefully.

"Will they…"

"No I don't think so. No one knows how you look now and if anyone asks you have no last name, that way they can't pin you to the family, also you come from a small village just to the north, and it would explain how you can handle the weather and the snow."

She stared. A fabricated story just came out of his mouth on the fly. He didn't even pause.

"Oh…and your family was just murdered by bandits, and I found you wandering into the village. I decided to take you in since you had no where else to go."

Again, he was covering everything needed.

"But you need to hide your skills. No catching kunai, no perfect balance, no excessive speed, and no chakra…or at least mask as much as you can." He smiled and then added. "I've seen you do all this before so I'm sure you'll be fine!"

Akane smiled back. He was right but it had been a long time since she had to act as a civilian. "Okay explain the clothes." She crossed her arms.

"Yours were soaked and stores were closed…I had nothing else that would fit you." He then looked to the window.

"But they're new…well he pants are"

Looking back at her he then furrowed his brows. "You don't know me as well as I thought!" He then walked to his dresser and pulled out a smaller version of what he was wearing now only missing the shirt since she had it. "I wasn't born this tall you know…and they look just as new…trust me people here are more comfortable than yours, they won't even care." He then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed, sitting her down and turning away from her. "The only problem is the accent…you have none."

Akane watched his back…her gaze almost moving lower but she fought the urge to do so.

He then turned around. "Can you even manage a fake accent?" He asked looking worried.

"I think I can…let see from the north but where?"

"Near your own country…be best like that."

"Can you speak the language?" Akane asked, she wanted him to talk to her differently for a bit, it would help her get her speech to where she needed it.

Clearing his throat he managed a few words. "Only a little." He said with the lilting language her people used centuries before Konohoa was founded.

"Good enough…I can teach you more, you're not expected to be fluent, I only need you to talk to me for a bit, after a while I'll have the heavy accent.

Then he laughed. "So will I…best I try not to copy you though."

Akane smiled back at him, he was amazing. He always had more skills than she did. The fact he had random knowledge at his beck and call…and languages. It only proved how far he had traveled in his life and how many places he had been to more than once. She herself was able to at least speak maybe four languages including her family's but Kakashi, she was sure he knew at least seven…which was a lot even for one person.

"Ready?" He asked. It seemed he was impatient.

"Where will we go?" She asked.

"Oh…I'm thinking…"

"KAKA-SENSEIIII!"

Suddenly Kakashi's head fell as if he were defeated. Akane just stared in confusion.

_'Kaka-sensei' Who…oh a nickname…ha ha ha that's cute…I wonder how that happened._

"Stay here, and not a sound. If he finds you here….the whole village will know in an instant."

Nodding Akane couldn't help but guess…well more like ask.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah…Konohoa's loudest shinobi." Kakashi sighed heavily. "He's probably asking for a sparing match."

"Gunna take it?"

"Nope…I'd win." He then smiled. "The boy's a knucklehead, but throw him into a situation where he could die and he's instantly a genius…however nearly killing my student…well ex-student…would mean I would have to see the Hokage…I think I'll avoid that." He then walked away leaving Akane in his room laughing. After all Kakashi was a man who was known for being lazy…this was nothing. She felt he could handle almost any situation.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I always thought of Naruto being the type of person who just suddenly appears out of nowhere to ruin a perfectly nice moment...he so is! (almost dies laguhing). So I don't know if I was in Akane's situation I would definately take it slow, getting him killed as well as her is a maor concern. 

So will Kakashi make a move...what would he do? Would be just do something reckless...or would be try to make hints, maybe talk to her...what would you think he'd do?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best, and have been supporting me since the begining. Its amazing really this story has already in only seven chapters a thousand pageviews. Quite a few ghost readers. Keep reading and enjoying the story everyone.

Anyways I need to get this out now if you have not read the first part do so now! In this chapter there is a bit about Akane's past so please do that or else some of what they say will make little sense.

Oh and...tadda...a tiny bit of fluff...Or I think its fluff...I'm not to good with all those acronyms for everything.

So please review. I don't care if you email me or something just review. The reviews will help me for the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: A One Sided Admission When he saw Naruto he knew his guess was right. Tapping his foot impatiently the fifteen year old looked as though he were fired up like he had seen Lee so many times. The strange green clad boy often reminded Kakashi of Gai, which was not a good thing for the young man's health in his opinion, not that he outwardly cared much for anyone's health…any student of Gai's who listens so intently ends up messed up in one way or another mentally. 

"Yo!" Kakashi said curtly. Naruto had interrupted him and it bothered him a lot. "You sure you didn't wake the entire building…street maybe?" Kakashi grumbled. He was not going to let Naruto think one minute he was at his beck and call, no way. Not for ruining…his moment.

"I wanted to train…no one will help me."

"And so you whine at me about it?" His voice almost to harsh. Kakashi knew he was being nasty to the boy…but Naruto was ruining his time with Akane, and he really wanted to eventually work himself up the courage to tell her, or t least try…he had to or else she would freak out eventually…or so he felt.

_I'm a mess._

"Sensei?"

"Yes Naruto…?" Kakashi glared down at the boy, pinching the bridge of his nose as though he had a headache. Considering who was in his door it was not really a surprise.

"Why are you so mad today…did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Naruto said this all the while gently scratching his nose self-consciously; something he learned from Iruka was Kakashi's guess.

"…" Then he noticed how nervous he had made Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto…this is a bad time." He sighed. It was best with Naruto to use the Iruka approach…the same one the younger man used on him when he didn't feel like being bothered over something.

"But…"

"I'm sorry Naruto…as much as beating you senseless makes me smile…I have more pressing things to do." He didn't miss the scowl.

"Kaka-sensei…you're so mean…just a few minutes. I can beat you now…I'm stronger than I used to be." Kakashi laughed. Although Naruto had grown there was still a similarity with the old Naruto…the same one that was determined to show him how good he was…even though unbeknownst to the young man that he had Kakashi's full respect.

"Oh…left something on the stove...gatta go..." He slammed the door on the boy's face, of course the only thing on the stove was the kettle but it was off, he guessed counting it as sitting on the stove was good enough, even though he knew that was a lie.

"So you lie to him?" She had to hear all that. "You make it sound like you despise him…no wonder he demands a match all the time." She crossed her arms. Clearly she was not happy with the conversation he had had with Naruto. The stance she had now was enough to tell him that, but at the same time it was making him feel things as well.

"Maa…One day you'll do it too…just you wait." Kakashi smiled. "He's just exuberant…sometimes I need to…" He grasped his chin in thought. "Slow him down." he smiled. Clearly she was not going to buy that one.

"Slow him down…more like hold him back." Akane turned and walked back into his bedroom. If this kept up it would soon smell of her…he could not handle that.

_Its bad enough my bed will smell like her when she leaves, but soon the whole apartment._

"A…Akane-san…!" He wanted her to stay out of there. It wasn't her fault, she'd done nothing, but he didn't want all the dreams again; he wanted to maybe get used to her but not like that, it would drive him insane.

Walking into the room he found her sitting on his bed…looking out the window.

"Its something isn't it." At the very moment he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was sitting on her hip with her legs just so. The light from the sky just beaming over her features in a way that made her look as though she was not from this world. As if she had graced him with her presence. For what though?

"The snow?" He said…it was the only thing new he could find.

"We never take it for granted. Back at Canyon the stuff is so dangerous…people die every year…people like you and me. Here though it's almost harmless. People play when it comes…they never fear it." The thought that jounin like he and Akane could die there never surprised him. She was strong and even this storm got her.

Kakashi nodded this was true for most ordinary people. "However it also is dangerous to those of us who are out on mission. Since we have little technology to predict the weather we tend to send out less people in the winter months in case something like this happens." He knew all too well how dangerous snow could be, having been caught in it before.

He watched her as she sat silently. "I'm sorry." She said suddenly catching him off guard. Her head lolling downwards.

_Sorry for what?_

Whatever it was he was sure it was nothing. "Akane-san…its nothing…don't worry about it." She was ignoring him…he could tell. She always seemed to get this deep look in her features and getting through to her until her thoughts were done was next to impossible.

"I told you off…I don't even know the kid and I told you off…That was low…he's your student. I'm not even a part of this village." She sighed heavily.

"One day you will be!" Kakashi sat next to her as she leaned towards him.

"What makes you say that?" She was one to question everything…but he liked that, she made him think about what he was saying rather than letting him say it and leave it there.

"Well." He said once more brushing a bang from her face. He knew the movement was a little intimate but such situations seemed to be happening quite often between them. "I would die if it meant you could come back."

She gave him a stern look. "You are not dying…I won't let you, just like you won't let me." She sighed "It sounds crazy but seriously I don't think you could die… so far you've survived it all…seriously you're lucky to know the people you do. They care and help you when you need it. Face it you're far more important here alive than dead hmmm." She then moved closer.

"Yes this is true." He then wrapped his arms around her, enjoying her proximity to him. There were really only inches between them…but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything, not without some signal from her. "However I think everyone including me has really forgotten about how important you are to this village…if someone gave you those scrolls…and my guess those are the originals then there was a reason and it would have been to protect this village…even I know that much." Letting her go he then stood up. "Well then…we should go find some food."

Nodding Akane got up and stopped.

"Are you sure this is fine…I mean will anyone even…"

"Stop worrying…soon you can take Umino's place if you keep that up. He told me you're the type the throw caution to the wind in these situations…you're a good actor."

Stroking her ego was probably a mistake but it was the only way he could get her to leave his apartment, as much as he liked the company he also knew it was bad for one's health to be inside for to long.

"But it's cold outside." Obviously this was someone who hated winter.

"You have a coat in your bag…take that…it'll look convincing enough." He was talking about the lighter one she would wear over her armor…not many shinobi in Leaf knew what they were so she was safe, as long as Ibiki didn't happen to walk by anyways.

"There…that looks better."

"You're just going to go like that?" She asked. Shrugging he started to walk to the door when something draped over his neck. For a moment instinct kicked in and he was about to retaliate when he felt her arms come around his neck from behind quickly after the scarf.

"At least try to stay a little warm…its not much but at least the chill won't make you sick!" She smiled at him warmly and giggled, sending shivers down his spine. He really liked that sound from her, a little too much.

Laughing Kakashi lead her to the door.

* * *

"I've never eaten in a real restaurant…" She said stopping outside the nicely decorated building. 

Kakashi turned and looked at her before he was about to open the door. She watched him as he moved out of the way of others and stopped before her.

"What…never?" He stared at her. "You come from a wealthy family…and you've never been to a restaurant…Akane-san I think you just don't remember." He laughed.

"I never spent much time at home…never." She sighed heavily.

She heard a heavy sigh come from the man standing in front of her still holding her shoulders. "It's nice in there, and quiet not many people I know will come here…trust me." He then laughed. "It's a place where you eat, nothing more…just like the dinner table in the kitchen." He smiled.

_Somehow I know that's a loaded statement in your mind. _She frowned.

"Well shall we?" He asked smiling more. She was really starting to react to that smile.

"How come I get the feeling you're trying to make me look like a date…" She glared at him crossing her arms.

His smile faded. "No I took you here because you need food…if I were to take you on a date this would be far down the list." He seemed almost offended. She hadn't meant it like that.

"Sorry. I was out of line." Her head fell as did her heart. For some reason she was hopping he'd say it was, even if it was a bad joke.

"Its fine, I understand!" He then took her by the arm and dragged her into the restaurant; her guess was so she couldn't get away…which she really wanted to do badly.

Sitting her down he then sat across from her. The place was very nice, not as traditional as some of the buildings around it but comfortable enough. Kakashi had chosen probably the best spot in the entire place as well, she could now see out into the street and watch people pass by but be at an angle that it still felt private, or more than other tables.

"I come here every once in a while, usually after long nasty missions, it's a nice place to relax." He then picked up a menu. "I suggest you at least try the miso soup first…maybe some rice…I think for now we'll leave it simple." He had basically decided for her and it was annoying.

"Can't I decide?" She muttered.

"Nope. You'd pick the biggest thing you could find, I know you…you're hungry and so you want to stop it…but you're like Naruto…I have to make sure you don't shock your body." All this was said carefully.

"Fine you order…I'm going to look for the restroom.

He simply nodded. She was sure he was watching her until she was out of sight.

She wanted to be mad at him for it but as she ate the soup and rice she began to understand him a little more. He was right. She needed this. Kakashi on the other hand ate much more than she did and ate at twice the pace, not once had she even see him move the food to his face, let alone in his mouth.

"You eat way to fast you know that?" She asked grumbling.

"Do I?" He looked at her confused. He had yet to pull out one of those annoying books yet but she was guessing this was a protest because he was sure she had it with her. She guessed he believed she still had it on her…which she did not.

"One day you'll choke." She sighed. And of course knowing him it would be one of those days where she would be near by and no one else…he'd make sure of it.

"I've lasted thins long Akane-san." He drawled as if bored by her.

The waitress came back once more. It was the first time Akane had actually seen her since she was in the restroom when Kakashi had ordered.

"Will there be anything else?" She asked nicely facing Kakashi and standing rudely in Akane's face. Frowning all Akane could do was look out the window. Clearly Kakashi was more busy talking to the tall woman with the big bust than her.

"Ah…Akane-san would you like some tea…maybe…"

"Water…please." Akane sighed as she watched people walk by. It seemed the people of Konohoa really were more relaxed than her own. It was no surprise really seeing as the village was the strongest in the known world. Her village on the other hand was more rigid. People were always on the lookout and there was no one lazing about. No one even got a day off not really. Those off days were always interrupted by some emergency of some shape of form.

* * *

Restaurants were a normal part of Kakashi's life. He'd frequent them when he had no food, or when on mission alone. He never really understood why Akane was so worried. It was a normal place and even though she had never been in one he was sure there was something else bothering her. After all she was only staring out the window. 

Deciding the mood needed to be lightened he gently tapped her leg with his foot. He didn't want to make too much of a scene, if he did people would get more curious.

"Yo!" He said…not for a greeting but more to get her attention.

"What." She said quietly.

"Want to tell me the problem?" He asked. She was acting strangely; he was guessing she was a little tired. The last few days had been hard on her and it was only expected for her to be like this.

"It's nothing." She then let out a long heavy breath.

"Sure doesn't sound like it?" He rolled his eyes. She was always one to hide things from everyone, but he too did the same and for this she was not going to get away with it.

He sighed and looked out towards the street. He spotted Sakura chasing after Naruto.

"Who were they?" He could see an eye brow slowly rise as she cocked her head in his direction questioningly.

"My students" Kakashi chuckled. "From the looks of things I believe Naruto said something. If he did something she'd have a stick or a kunai in her hand."

Akane looked at him shocked. "She's mean."

"Were you any better?" He distinctly remembered her traps; they were humiliating; hanging the person by the feet but high enough that they wouldn't get down. The rope she used was impossible to cut through with a simple kunai.

"Okay point made…but she's a violent one."

Kakashi laughed. "She has Tsunade-sama's strength as well." Now Akane's eyes were wide.

She suddenly stood up. In response Kakashi quickly grabbed her arm, still not bothering to stand, the table only rattled a little, no one noticed.

"Don't, let them work it out. Her strength is never used against a leaf…Naruto can handle her on his own. Besides she would have thought of you as a foreigner. Her strength would be used on you." Akane sent him a glare and sat back down heavily.

_Why do I get the feeling she would have been able to hold her own?_

"Sounds to me like you had a very dysfunctional group!" Akane laughed.

"No kidding."

"How hard was it?" She leaned closer mostly out of interest.

"Oh…it was fun…not hard. I just had to pit the boys against each other."

"The girl?"

"At that time training her was impossible. She had troubles focusing with one of my students on the team." He slouched smiling, remembering those times always made him feel more alive, now though things had become stretched between he and his team.

"Obviously not this one…he reminds me of someone, I bet you know who it is I'm thinking about."

"Yes doesn't he?" Kakashi smiled, but inside he was frowning. He should have known she would connect the two eventually, and he had to accept that Akane knew his sensei as well…he just had no clue in what way.

"So then who was the other one?" She sat back again.

"Technically you do know I'm not supposed to tell you this stuff." It was a regulation he technically had to follow but in his mind Akane was indeed a special case. She was a Leaf Shinobi and knew her place. She also was the most likely able to save Naruto and Sasuke from each other.

_Something about her makes me think she can help us, keep us all alive. She's always one with the warmest chakra, a lot like the Fourth's._

"Have you heard a name Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I think I did when I came back here." It was most likely she had.

"He was an orphan after his brother Itachi murdered his entire clan."

Akane nodded. "I remember getting an order to kill Itachi. I never was able to fulfill it. My guess is it would have been the end of me."

"Yes." Kakashi smiled. "I'm glad still that you never tried."

_Put better I'm ecstatic to still have you here with me. Someone I know I can trust, someone I've watched get older with me, that very same person who's been through all the hardships._

"The village should have put him through examinations, mental exams, before this happened. They would have found something." He knew where she was getting at.

"No…he did it pretty suddenly. He killed his own parents." Akane suddenly made a face and let out a long labored sigh. Apparently he had missed her point, but where had he lost her?

"I'm sorry but there's a problem there, this is why I never did the mission. How can someone who loves his family so much kill them?"

_I was under the impression he didn't care. It made it easier for him to do it. Sociopaths do exist; Mizuki is a very fine example; as is Orochimaru._

"What are you getting at?" He now folded his hands on the table more interested. Akane had the most unusual ability to make conversation that he actually enjoyed and often wanted to contribute to. He only hoped it wouldn't end.

"Has Itachi every physically hurt you?" She asked as she glanced out the window and back to him with a strange look he had yet to place. His guess was authority but there was some question in it as well.

"No. Mentally yes, but there was no lasting damage, just a coma." Kakashi mulled this over. Was she saying that Itachi may not have actually done it but snapped after, and chased his brother making him believe he did?

"He told me stories when I worked with him. At the time I was only there to see him after missions but he would smile and laugh about them as if he loved them. Like I said how can you kill the people you love like that? The blade in his hand had blood so Sasuke said but who's?" She sighed. "I don't know my family well but I know I can't do it, even if they killed someone like you or Iruka…I would still never be able to do it."

"So he was covering someone."

"I believe so."

"He would have had to get the entire compound by surprise…." What she was proposing was possible.

"Yes and most Uchiha were a part of the Konohoa Police, who at the time worked beside the ANBU when there were problems within our walls." He caught her, she still considered herself part of Konohoa as much as he was a part of it. There was still hope for her yet. However he decided to ignore the comment and keep his thoughts to himself on that matter, it would only cause Akane to revert to herself more.

"So you're telling me someone more ruthless was with him and he had to watch."

"Exactly." She grinned.

"What grounds do you have on this?" If she was right they might be able to save him, he could be redeemed.

"I've run into him countless times. He still sits with me by the fire, tells me stories about his silly little brother. He once asked me if I could forgive him for the crime he had done. He's never hurt me, maybe made it look like it but only to escape."

Kakashi understood what she meant about forgiveness.

_Should the theory be right he was asking someone who lived a similar nightmare if they could forgive him for what he had never done…much like how she was blamed for what she had not done._

"If you're right then this could make things more complex." Kakashi needed more time to think this through. If she were right he would have to go straight to Ibiki to get the people he needed and only those Itachi would trust…namely one: Akane. Though, something bothered him greatly. "Explain to me the threats or should I say taunts he gives his brother?"

"That part is easy." Akane was now playing with a napkin. "He's feeling very guilty. He wants to die for his crime because only then can Sasuke be able to forgive him, he would tell his little brother with his last breaths that he never did it. Sadly poetic if you ask me." Akane let the napkin drop.

"You're a genius you know that?" Kakashi stated, it wasn't really a question, he knew she was. "If that is the case we need to stop the younger one. Having him alive is more important."

Akane shrugged. "He'd find a way to kill himself be it by his own hands or by helping his brother in a miraculous change of heart."

"So how can we turn him around?"

"I might be able to get someone else to talk to him, gain his trust."

"That would be hard he's always with this…I believe his name was Kisame." Kakashi did not like that man. He would rather fight a hundred Zabuzas before he'd fight Kisame. Sometimes he wonders of the seven swords men of Mist just who was the leader.

"I know. He's a problem. Should a battle start you would have to get me or my brother."

"Why?"

"We have better techniques than you to get around that blade." Okay that was catching his attention. She seemed to have noticed as she continues now playing with the little napkin again. "My brother uses distance techniques…he can probably beat Didra as well, but I want to give it a shot once too."

"So how would you fit in, you're not much of a distance fighter."

"No I'm not, but I can heal and even a torn muscle won't stop me. I'm also ten times faster than him."

That was true. Most days she was even faster than Kakashi himself. In speed he would say she was right there with his sensei, but he had yet to see it, only theory to it. It was the only way he could see her alive still.

_It's the healing that bothers me. Where does it come from? Somehow I think it's a similar case to that of Naruto. However none of Akatsuki seems interested in her if Itachi was not going after her…or are they scared of her?_

"Well either way I think we should walk off breakfast now." He decided to change the subject should someone overhear. People were starting to fill the small restaurant; it was time for them to leave before she was discovered.

* * *

As they walked down the street Akane remained silent. She hadn't said a word since she had spent most of her time waiting for Kakashi to talk but he seemed content just to walk with her without words. As time wore on she found his presence just fine and words were soon lost anyways. 

They didn't walk quickly, there was no need. Instead she moved at the lazy pace Kakashi had set up and she thanked him for it. She could look at all the scenery.

"So this is why you're always late isn't it?" She smiled at him as he looked at her with confusion. "You're usually out on extended missions and often for months at a time. You like to see the changes."

"You sure it's not to sleep in?" He chuckled at her. "You give me too much credit." Then he looked back to the street ahead, she was sure there was a smile there.

"No I'm sure of it. I saw you looking at some places as if you never saw them before…by the way to settle the confusion about that one women's store…it wasn't one…it was an intimate's store…you do know what that is?" At this he laughed at her but she had to make sure. Kakashi may read smut but she also knew he was innocent to some things in his own way.

"I knew that…I have to admit though it looks more like strictly a lingerie store." He chuckled.

"Same thing as far as I'm concerned." But he was shaking his head.

"Not the same at all…in what way are they the same?" He had stopped walking. She had to stop as well and turned to him.

She tried not to laugh, he was offended. "They both sell strips of cloth for women to wear to please their partners…"

"Wrong! You're a woman and you got it wrong!" He was laughing so hard now that people were staring at him. "Lingerie is a place where yes you can get more intimate garments but also the usual under ware and so on. An intimate's store…sells toys as well as outfits that are revealing…some even less so in the former…do you understand."

"I hate you."

"Only because I'm right. Eventually you'll start liking me again…its inevitable." He smiled at her. Somehow she knew he was so close to say that she would love him again… not like him. She already liked him, it was hard not to. He showed her the respect she deserved and did his best to be kind to her and help as much as he could. She couldn't ask for anyone else to be any different. Though sometimes she wished he would be more.

"Right okay…ah there we are, I was looking for this." She wandered to a window and looked in.

It had been years since she had been in Konohoa and she was pleased to see the beautiful flower shop still standing and still open.

The place had grown since she remembered but she loved it none-the-less. This was a place where memories were made, where many people prepared their weddings and some funerals, but really this place still held the best of memories.

"Lets go in I want to get some flowers."

"What for?"

"I was planning to see the memorial." She saw him cringe but she knew he would go there eventually, why not with her to see the people they used to know.

"Alright, what are you after?" He sighed. He knew this was coming out of his wallet, she could hear the weariness behind that question. She would have paid for it but people would be suspicious if she handed them the currency of her country. Things would go downhill from there.

" Just a nice bouquet. At home we make single graves now and since there are so many people on this stone…well they'll have to share it."

Kakashi laughed at her. For a moment the sun was catching in his hair making it sparkle along with his laugh. Lately he was so happy she just never wanted it to end. He had never laughed so much; only around her would he laugh freely like anyone should.

Stepping in she noticed a young woman at the counter. She was pretty but Akane felt the other girl with pink hair was a bit more ahead of her there. She had no clue what it was but she felt this girl was one to gossip and to scheme while the other was more honest and seemed to pay little attention to rumor…it was clear enough as she had run down an ally chasing a teammate not worrying about the other people around her.

"Hello. I've never seen you…you must be new here."

Then the girl stopped talking instantly when she saw Kakashi, her jaw nearly falling to the floor.

"Are you his girlfriend? No wonder I've never seen you. You're so pretty! Kakashi-sensei why didn't you tell anyone you were dating someone like her. Is she a shinobi?"

Kakashi was stunned, Akane laughed as she watched him blush like an idiot.

"No I'm sorry, we're not…I'm just staying with him until I can find a place outside of town." As she said this she felt Kakashi's hand on her shoulder.

"Her village was destroyed, she was the only survivor." Kakashi said carefully. Akane knew she could trust him to not slip up. It still amazed her at how fast lying came to the jounin. It was only fitting really that Kakashi could excel there.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." The girl look saddened by this and Akane really couldn't have that.

Akane smiled at her reassuringly. "It's okay. Kakashi-san has been very kind to me over these past few days." But the girl looked more saddened by the fact that the two weren't a couple. In a way Akane wished it was true. Then people would have to accept her, but this was never easy.

"That's good. He's still single then you know." The girl whispered in her ear making Akane giggle.

"He's a little lazy and a slob." She lied completely. Kakashi was far from a slob. His home was spotless and countless times she noticed at the restaurant that he would fix the things she would move over or knock over. As for lazy, he was a bit of that but not as much as he made people see. Kakashi was a hard worker and did more than enough for his people. He sometimes just wanted a break. She could sympathize with him completely having to live in a similar situation. So she lied based on the image he had made for himself. She had no right to tell people how he really was when he didn't show this on his own.

Walking around the shop Akane picked a few flowers and gave them to the blond girl to rearrange. Strangely the girl kept asking her how she knew about flowers and arranging them. Akane actually knew very little, only what was taught to her in her Kunoichi studies class…and even that was not long for her. She never learned a lot of the things the other girls learned, she had graduated after only three years of school. However that was something she kept silent about.

Once finished Akane looked to Kakashi who smiled and waved to the door. "I'd like to arrange something…can you wait outside. I'll bring them out to you, okay?"

"Sure." Akane smiled.

* * *

Kakashi watched her as she turned on her heals and walked out the door. He smiled to himself but frowned. She was doing it again. That graceful stride she had that made her seem almost as if she were floating. There also was no sound coming from her steps. These facts alone worried him. She had her habits and breaking them would be impossible. 

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?" Ino was particularly curious as to why he had even come in. He usually avoided the flower shop as much as possible.

"Ah…I'm finding my table a little bear…it's a bit big by itself. I was wondering if I could have a small arrangement of lilies, you can put anything you like with them." He handed her some extra money. "But I want them at my apartment in two days. You remember where it is?"

"Yes." Ino nodded. "You like her don't you?"

He decided to say nothing. She didn't need to know, and neither did the village.

"She's a shinobi isn't she?"

"What makes you say that?"

"She walked like a Kunoichi." Ino smiled at him. "I'm guessing she's not supposed to be here. But I won't say anything…she's way too nice and something tells me she's one of us." Ino seemed to understand instantly.

"So when did you become so insightful?"

"I learned it from Shikamaru." Kakashi nodded. That made perfect sense.

"Hmmm."

"He told me you can read a person by their habits, so how they move, look at you and things. What they look at first. When she came in here she saw me right off but straight to the flowers. She also seemed to look at you a lot."

"Bye Ino." Kakashi laughed as he stepped out the door cutting her off. He could still hear her calling after him as he shut the door.

"Here you go." He handed her the flowers

"Thanks." She beamed at him. "So what was that all about? Was she yelling at you when you left?"

"Oh…really?" He looked back. They had already started walking. "Oops." He shrugged placing his hands back into his pockets.

"No wonder Iruka get nervous around you." She muttered as she walked to the bridge. Here Kakashi wanted to stop.

Grabbing her arm he led her to the railing. There they both stood silently. She knew he just wanted a moment; he wanted to talk to her about something.

"Akane-san. Why did you leave the first time? Why did all the Akahoshi leave?" He never was told the exact reasons. Just one day he woke up and never saw her again. He had caught the rumors a week later to hear the entire estate was abandoned and that no one was allowed even near it. The question was why?

"Orochimaru…he set us up." She frowned as she looked to the water. "There were three bodies. He cleaned out all the blood…so ROOTS blamed us."

"Let me guess your people were too powerful to overthrow." He knew a few Akahoshi as he was growing up before they left. He remembered how people would talk about them in awe and how the academy let the children graduate early. Of course those children had more training than anyone, aside from himself. His father wanted him to keep up with them. He wanted someone to look after them; they were still needing some support since many feared them. "My guess is the rest of the village caught on from fear."

"Yes. The scary thing was my family had to disappear before the day they were to leave."

"They did it well…I remember the report…an entire clan simply gone leaving some family members who weren't related by blood behind. It must have been hard for some of those men and women to leave their families behind like that. What amazes me more is they still remain loyal, not a single one has moved on."

"It still is, but they've held on." She smiled but he could sense the sorry there in her chakra. "They had no choice but to leave then."

"Why?" He looked at her as she watched the water go by. "What could strike that much fear?"

She looked at him, she was scared to say something but he realized she wouldn't hide something like that from him, not if he could help her. "ROOTS at the time were threatening to take me, maybe kill me."

"Why you?" He was shocked. ROOTS had tried to force a witness not the perpetrator to be taken from her family…at the age of eight. There was nothing fair in that.

"I don't know." He knew that was a lie but he was giving her time, there was no point in forcing the subject. But this did explain what was going on. It also explained why Iruka was freaking out at him like he was. If he was found out as still working for them, then he would be up for treason and sent to the prison…the last place Iruka would want to be in. Kakashi was sure he'd be killed there, especially since Mizuki was still there serving his time for escaping and he was sure that man still had it out for Iruka. It was a shame really. The chuunin was one of the nicest, and he felt innocent, people Kakashi knew and he even had a few nasty skeletons in his closet.

"Ma…I'm sure we can get it worked out. People would believe me if I told them the truth." He was sure they would with contempt, but was he going to tell her that, nope.

"That's very sweet of you…but I think I'll wait it out." Akane smiled at him. She had long since gotten over it. He knew she wasn't blaming anyone but Orochimaru.

"I have my moments" He laughed. "Lets drop those off I'm sure everyone will love them…or maybe fight over them." He smiled. He was trying to lighten the mood but that place even brought him down.

* * *

The visit at the memorial was short, sweet and sad. Akane wasn't a big fan of looking at all the names she used to put faces to, she could still see them as if they were alive, but she knew everyone had their time. She only hoped that she and everyone else she knew had a few more years to go; otherwise she wasn't sure what to do if she were alone forever. 

The first one she looked at was the Fourth, Yondiame. She loved him so much. He was a great man and always had shown her kindness much like Kakashi did. It was him she knew Kakashi had learned it from.

The Third's name was still a sour one in her heart. She had known him for so long. He done her many favors in the past and without him now she felt all hopes of getting back were lost.

Hayate…she knew him well. He and she used to train their swordsmanship before she had re-met Kakashi. Hayate was a highly skilled individual, a genius in his own right. She was also the one who had introduced him to Yaguo. It was a shame everything had to end for the couple so quickly.

Obito, she barely knew the boy. She always heard him; probably arguing with Kakashi since that was how she had found him…it was how she met Kakashi again.

Rin. Rin had worked with her for a few years. One in a half actually. The girl was talented and helped Akane when the missions got to rough. She was the girl who loved Kakashi, she truly did. But she never got a chance to tell him. Akane only hoped Rin would allow her maybe one day the right to tell him.

Asuma…he was the newest name. She had met him once and was introduced to him; however he had never seen her face or knew who she was. At the time the situation called for extreme secrecy. She liked his mind though, almost as good as Kakashi's but not as refined or schooled.

She slowly fingered the names of Iruka's parents. She had promised them before they left for that mission that she would protect him. She was young at the time but even they knew things they shouldn't. She only hoped she could keep that promise.

The last person she wanted to pay respects to…was not on the stone. She still believed he was right but never dared to make it look like she was thinking of that person. If she had she knew Kakashi would have had a few words to say. Lucky for her he had wondered off not wanting to look at those names on a day like this. She only hoped that one day he could forgive that person. Maybe then would they be able to die in true peace.

Walking away she noticed Kakashi had wandered off. This time even further from her side, somewhere out of sight.

"Where'd he go now?" She grumbled irritably.

Walking around the bend she found him standing near a tree looking out to the field. He seemed as though he were deep in thought and she just couldn't leave him like that. He looked very saddened and depressed, that was just simply not allowed for him when she was around. There were times for that, but now was not one of them.

_I don't know, it must be the sleep I got…I feel really alive today more than I have for a long time…I wonder if he's the same, I've never seen him laugh like this._

Picking up some snow she balled it up in her hand and waited. She needed the right moment.

Just as he noticed her she flung it, effectively hitting him square in the face just as he had turned. Giggling she ran off into the trees. She knew full well the game was one and he would soon be hot on her heels with a plan for a similar attack.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't totally sure just what it was that hit him. It was wet and cold but not to sure what. As he wiped it off his face he laughed. 

"That was nasty." He chuckled. Picking up and forming his own snowball he dashed into the forest. Unlike Akane he had full reign of his chakra and in this case it meant he could track her. Only problem was he had lost her.

"Where…" Dodging to left he felt the air go past signaling a snowball. "Ah there you are." He dashed in the direction the ball came from but lost her once more. However he had an idea, once this game was over…he needed a warm lunch…eventually he was going to get her though.

_Let's see…she was here…so…damn…she may not use chakra but…she can climb trees._

Sprawling to the ground he felt yet another snow ball fly past. She was good at this game but all he needed was to find her. She wasn't using her chakra but she was also an expert at hiding. Finding her was not easy but the snow was enough to allow him to track her by foot print.

Walking past he heard her jump to the ground but as he turned he only found foot prints. So he followed them, it was easy enough.

Still clutching his snowball he stopped when the feet stopped. There was no point in going all out with her…she was still injured. He was still surprised to see that she could elude him even without much chakra. She was skilled and the more she managed to get away from him the more he realized this was putting to use her ANBU training. He may have been hunting her but in the end he would be the prey.

"Akane-san, you're not supposed to be using chakra." The weird thing was he didn't sense any.

_Where the hell did she go?_

He was getting a little annoyed. He was Konahoa's top jounin and a woman not even using chakra was beating him a snowball fight.

_If anyone sees me lose…I'll be a laughing stock. They'd say how I'd lost a game of snowballs to a woman with no chakra._

Just as the thought passed he felt something grab his leg and pull. Falling flat he could see her still holding his leg, with a wide grin on her face.

Twisting he managed to wedge her shoulders between his calves. There was no way he was going to lose. Now the smile was gone more or less replaced with her teeth bared and an angry look. He couldn't help the shiver going down his spine. She and Iruka had the odd ability to glare at someone so well that fear would strike them to the very core.

"So what will you do now?" Despite her threats he knew he wanted to see what she'd do.

She tried a few times to get away but he was to strong like this, she still needed time to regain her strength as it was.

"Eh…" She tried again. He leaned up and looked her in the eye.

"Akane-san I'm so sorry."

She froze. "For what?" She looked worried.

He was fighting the laugh that was bubbling up, she looked so cute!

Suddenly he smashed his snowball right in her face earning a squeal of surprise.

He laughed. It was great she was so surprised that when he let her go she fell backwards.

"You okay?" He asked leaning over her concerned that she had yet to say a word. His answer came in a large handful of snow to his face.

_Ahh…cold…_

"There even!" She grinned.

"Even? How is that even…I got you once…and you got me twice." He asked as he wiped the wet cold stuff off his face. He remembered why he never really liked snow.

Shivering a little Kakashi looked down at her. They were once again in one of those compromising situations.

"Is it just me or do you have this affinity for laying on me…it's a little disturbing." Akane asked as she laughed.

"Eh? Not really…it just sort of happened…but I do have a neat little plan!"

* * *

Akane cursed under her breath, this was not fair! She didn't want to see Iruka but Kakashi wanted to pay the man back for something. 

She watched her best friend as he walked out of the academy and sat down on a near by bench. Iruka was the type to keep to himself; he didn't like crowds as much as others did. On a snowy day like this he was always outside, even to eat a lunch.

"Okay, you in on it or not?" Kakashi asked. She knew for him this was probably important, but she couldn't help but see that the point was not really there. He was planning on ruining Iruka's lunch. She would have never done that under any normal circumstances.

Sighing she knew she had no choice but to go along with it. If Iruka saw her he would instantly pin it on her anyways.

"Okay but for this you owe me a lot."

"I'll cook dinner." He nodded with a grin.

She stared at him and looked away muttering. "You have no choice but to do that." Turning back to him she smiled sweetly. "Pick something else." She watched him as he thought it through.

"Okay, but then I can't tell you…you'll have to wait." He then got up from his hiding place and snuck behind Iruka in the bushes.

Just as Iruka took a bite out of something…Akane couldn't quite make it out. The signal came, which really was Kakashi standing pointing at Iruka…there was no way the chuunin would notice it; he was to engrossed in his meal.

WHAP! One hit him in the back of the head. Akane tried not to shriek with laughter at the look on his face. Iruka was literally flung forwards with his eyes wide and jaw agape. Instantly he was on his feet and looked around. As he closed his eyes she knew what he was up to.

"Great trick Kakashi-sensei…that's a bit low even for you." Iruka grumbled as he turned to where the jounin had hidden himself.

"Maa…how'd you know it was me?" He lifted his hands to show he had no more snowballs. "It was my last one." He smiled at Iruka sweetly. Akane tried not to laugh.

"Last one? Why are you walking around with snowballs?" Iruka was now facing away from her, she wasn't going to hit him yet, it's not the best spot.

"Oh…" Kakashi shrugged. "I lost the twerp.  
_Hey! I am not a twerp!_

Iruka sighed and turned right where she wanted him. Just as she was about to throw it, he turned back to Kakashi.

"Damn it." Just then Iruka had spun on his heels. Akane clamped her hands on her mouth. He noticed her but she was sure he had no clue who it was that was the only thing saving her. If he knew it was her, he would have attacked her or something.

"Ah…maybe that was the midget." Kakashi said loudly.

_You are so dead Hatake!_

Iruka then went back to his lunch, just as he sat down Akane threw it pelting him in the side of the head.

Iruka's face was like stone. He was not impressed.

"Kakashi!"

"What?" Kakashi said as he came up next to Iruka. But when he was in range Akane threw a new one at Kakashi, pelting him in the face and hard paying him back for the comments.

Deciding it was smart enough to run she did so. She could hear Kakashi take off into the trees and Iruka through the brush.

She ran quickly, but with next to no chakra for her to balance herself it was difficult to get into the underbrush soundlessly. The only thing saving her from being caught was her training.

The snow was the major problem, and the thing right…smack.

She hit something hard and fell down. In an instant a hand was in her face offering to help her up. Taking it grudgingly she was pulled up against the person she had run into.

"Weren't we taking 'sneaking up on the sensei' a little too seriously hmm?" It was Kakashi, she cringed but then growled.

"Me! You called me a twerp and a midget…I'm not that much shorter than you! And you are a sensei…so you're fair game!" She roared at him just as Iruka came into the clearing and froze on the spot. She sensed him but didn't care. The numbskull in front of her was more interesting.

"Ahh...Akane-san it was a joke."

Her hand hit his chest mostly as fooling around. She still had one more. Gently she felt him move a hand to her face and smile. Just as the arm was out of her way she smashed the left over snow ball right to his ear. The shocked look on his face was almost to much but then suddenly the ground left her feet and she felt him take her down into the snow, shoving handfuls into her hair and face.

* * *

Iruka watched them, not really able to look away. Akane had run right into Kakashi and for a moment he knew she wasn't sure what she had hit, since something on the ground was more interesting for that moment. 

"Akane-san…I'm sorry." Kakashi said as he slowly sat up. The younger woman had her eyes squinted shut. Clearly Kakashi was worried he had hurt her, which was most likely not the case

Iruka blinked. He said sorry!

_I never knew that was in his vocabulary! There's more here than meets the eye isn't there. I've never seen him play…he was playing with her._

Akane then walked back to Iruka and curtly hugged him. She then pulled away and glared at Kakashi.

_Was that a point?_

"A…Akane-san?" He stuttered mentally kicking himself. He noticed Kakashi's glance in his direction. It wasn't like he did or said something, did he?"

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

Akane stopped glowering at Kakashi and turned to him smiling.

"This visit, it was…partially planned. I wasn't planning on being here as long as I have to though."

Kakashi came forward and smiled at Iruka. "I was planning to ask you to…take her to lunch while I go do something." He sounded almost dead serious. Iruka knew full well Kakashi had some weeks off, he was warned should the man ask for a mission from him.

"But…" Both Iruka and Akane said in unison but it was to late, he had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the…" Akane said as she placed her hands on her hips. Iruka grumbled.

He was not expecting this. She was not supposed to be in Konohoa and this was endangering them both.

"I have an hour left…" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Akane asked now leaning into his face from beside him.

"Eh?" He jumped. She was always like this. It drove him nuts, although not nearly as bad as Kakashi.

"Um…" He scratched his nose in thought. "We'll go to my place; I'll have Shikamaru cover till I get back."

_I shouldn't be doing this. If anyone finds out I'm as a good as dead, Tsunade wouldn't be able to stop them._

As they walked down the street to his apartment, the whole time Akane said very little. He watched her. She seemed to be deep in thought about something. It bothered him to see her like this. Akane was a smart woman, one of the smartest he knew but rarely had he seen her literally with worry like this. Something was going on and he had a clue what it was.

As he walked into his apartment he then walked to the window and whistled. He quickly wrote Shikamaru a message telling him an emergency had come up and that he'd be back late after lunch.

Attaching the message to the bird's leg he let it fly off to the younger chuunin.

Walking back into his living room he found it empty, so he made his way to the kitchen were he found her making something.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making a salad. What some?"

He smiled. She had an ability to just simply make herself at home. Then again her living there for two years was a big factor to it.

_She's upset over something I can tell._

"Sure, what's in it?"

"Things I found in the fridge."

Iruka sighed. She was being distant, trying not to talk, how did he know this would happen between those two?

"Like"

"Vegetables, fruit…stuff." Akane was distant with him he could hear it. However right now the wall looked like a great place to start hitting his head on. He knew better though.

"Okay, when you're done I'll have some tea out and we need to talk okay."

She nodded slowly as she continued to cut the cucumber.

He sat quietly at his table near the kitchen. Soon he couldn't even stay still so he then got up; he had forgotten to turn on his kettle.

Once that was done he sat down once more and waited. Then he forgot something else and went and did that. For some reason he couldn't just simply sit still.

* * *

Akane heard him sit, get up, sit, get up. It was driving her nuts. She decided it was best for both of them that she'd finish the lunch quickly. 

Setting the bowl down she heard the kettle go off. She quickly made a simple mint tea, in hopes it would relax him just a little. She had lived with Iruka before and understood his habits. He was worried about her.

"Iruka!" She called.

He looked around the corner…with something on his head.

She giggled. "What is that?"

"Oh…" He took it off. "It fell right when you called me. My closet was driving me nuts since last week." He just simply threw the shirt somewhere out of her sight and walked to the table. She noticed the stiff limp he had.

"Something happen?"

"Not really. I think I need to run for a bit longer for the next few weeks. I've noticed I need a bit more training time." He sat heavily. "Might be all the ramen with Naruto too."

"You are getting older…you can't eat like you used to." Akane pointed out as she placed a cup next to his bowl. He looked at it and then quickly slapped his forehead.

"Damn, I'm sorry…I was going to take care of that, but…"

"It's okay." Akane sat down at the other end of the round table. She watched Iruka as he ate a few mouth-fulls and looked back to her.

"You going to eat?" Akane laughed. Iruka was worrying again…he was at it again.

"Yes I will." She said as she put some of the salad in her mouth. "Mmm a good salad."

"Everything you make is good…except…"

"Yes I know." Akane sighed. Iruka wasn't the healthiest ninja in the village no he was probably the worst out of eating habits. Such things as vegetables were not on his menu. "Personally ramen is not my favorite food…once in a while its okay but not all the time. You know I need to rehabilitate so I could go with you at an ungodly hour." She was joking and snickered at his face.

_Oh I'm kidding, you know it._

Once the meal was done Akane was curious about something.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…" Iruka looked down. "Why did you see him first and not me."

_Him? Oh…Kakashi…not this…he's getting like that isn't he?_

"Ah…I had an accident on the way here and Kakashi-san found me buried in the snow." She saw the worry on Iruka's face deepen. "I'm okay, otherwise I wouldn't be here talking to you."

Iruka smiled. "He cares a lot about you."

Akane nodded. She couldn't quite put a finger on it but she was sure Kakashi did care for her.

"I know…"

"He cares more than you're willing to admit to yourself." Iruka smiled at her.

Akane knew there was a something to it but how, when.

"Hmm…"

"I wanted to know something. Has Katon started healing you?" She frowned. Normally she and Katon got along but lately things have been stretched thin between the two.

"A little. He's pissed off right now so the rest is for me to do."

"Why?" Iruka leaned back and crossed his arms.

"I don't know. It's not like I talk to him." Akane huffed. Well that wasn't totally true. She talked to him but only when he was civil.

"Ha ha okay okay. I'm guessing you two have been at each other's throats."

Akane sighed. "He thinks I'm getting reckless."

"Kakashi's been like that too." Iruka smiled, "I think you like him." He said picking up his cup and stopped. Akane glared at him. What was he saying?

_Is he telling me that we've both been acting odd…but I can only see Kakashi as being odd lately? He's still way to thin for my taste._

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Akane stammered trying to hide the fact she thought in some way he was right. Iruka was usually right though with these situations and she knew full well the words 'I told you so' will be something she'd be hearing from him on the subject later.

_Iruka that's not good._

"Yes you do." Iruka grinned more. "You've fallen for him haven't you?"

Akane froze. "Even if I did there's nothing I can do about it."

"Tell him." Iruka rolled his eyes at her it was annoying.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Iruka leaned forwards. She hated this. This was what he was so keen on talking about to her. "He's going crazy, you know that. He even stopped eating because you weren't here."

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" Akane stood up. This was enough.

"I'm not letting you do to him what you did to me. You're not allowed to leave him high and dry like this. I seriously think he loves you." That was a shock. Kakashi loving someone was new to her. She stopped in mid stride to the kitchen.

_Kakashi…loves someone…me? How…how the hell did that happen? He's always so distant._

"When did that happen?" Akane sat down confused. "You do know you had no right to tell me."

"You knew it already." Iruka shrugged. "I thought someone had to get it out. Besides you feel the same about him don't you?"

_I'm not liking how well you know me._

_"_What are you my conscience?" Akane pouted.

"Someone has to be. Katon doesn't act well enough as one. Besides he has changed a lot around you. He's really trying to tell you."

Akane sighed.

"What the hell can I do?"

"Nothing really. He needs to realize it. He probably thinks you'd turn him down." Iruka waved his hands to either side of him. Clearly Kakashi had been talking to him; otherwise Iruka really wouldn't have known.

_How could I do that? He's been so kind to me I never know what he's up to…_

Iruka got up and emptied the rest of his tea into the sink; he never finished his tea, even when he was younger.

_"_I need to go back to the academy. Can you get back there on your own? Maybe you should stay." Iruka looked at her concerned. Akane sighed,

"I'll stay. He'll know where I am."

"Probably. He knows my apartment better than me."

"How?" That was a new one.

"He stalked me for a while before we had that mission to Canyon."

Akane laughed. That was Kakashi. He was a curious person and loved to watch people.

"Well you know where the extra room is; maybe some rest is good hmm? You look a little out of it."

Akane nodded and watched Iruka leave. Sometimes she wondered how they had even loved each other once, but days like this answered that. He really was her conscience. He still loved her clearly but he was giving her advice as a friend. There was no jealousy there. He seriously felt that was better for her. But how on earth had it happened? Was he even right?

* * *

Kakashi wandered down the street. He had spent an hour haggling a sales person for two passes to the hot spring near the village. He liked it since his last visit there…one Iruka insisted on. It seemed the chuunin loved them so much, he almost knew them all. 

The reason he chose this one was because it a unisex spring, this suited his situation. This way he could watch her, and make sure no one tries to kill her. The other reason was he had bought them a suite where they get their own bath…it was better than having to deal with others and he was sure Akane would not enjoy it.

"Ahh…this will be something to make up for it. She might heal faster as well." He remembered once when he had seen Naruto after being in a hot spring. It was unusual since the boy had more bruises on him than the rest of the team combined but once out of the water, he had none. He was sure Akane would react the same, by then he would know what she was.

"Shopping next." He mumbled when a presence made itself clear behind him. "You need to work on that Kurenai." He sighed. Of all people it had to be her.

"What are those for?" She asked, he knew what she was after.

"Ah…a break." Kakashi smiled.

"You have two." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes I do…I'm taking a friend." He wanted to kick himself over that one. He had made one mistake already.

"Last I checked you have none." Kurenai crossed her arms and waited for him to stop…but he didn't, there was no way he would.

He casually walked into the grocery store. His plan was simple. Make dinner, go get her, and shock her with his admission of guilt and then after being turned down sleep on the couch alone.

He would say guilt since he felt bad he had been looking at her for this long and had not yet told her much.

"Its odd, Ino said there was a nice woman with you."

"Yes she's from a village to the North." Kakashi smiled.

"Is that who you're taking?" It seemed Kurenai had recently taken a fascination with him, but then again he was a friend of Asuma's. She was only hurting, trying to find some comfort. However because of Akane he was not going there. He had to make her believe she could trust him. Trying to help Kurenai would make things much harder on him.

"As a matter of fact it is. She's been through a lot and I decided she needs a break."

"But you're going." Kurenai pointed to his vest as if he had stashed them there…which he did not.

"…." He pulled the milk from the fridge and placed it in the basket and continued.

"Ino told me the same story."

"Did she…then it's true, so what's the problem?" He wanted her to go away now. He'd do anything to get her off his case.

"I saw Iruka talking to her." Kakashi stopped and laughed.

"Well I needed to get her out of my hair so I could get those passes as a surprise. Is this a crime?"

"No…" Kurenai sighed. "I guess it's just that you've been very strange lately."

Kakashi almost tripped. Everyone called him strange, what could be worse than that?

He quickly paid for his groceries and started to walk down the path and stopped. Kurenai had tailed him the whole way.

"I saw you playing a game with her."

That caught his attention.

"You were laughing….I've never heard you laugh like that."

He froze. She heard him laugh…okay? What was so big about that?

_She acts like I'm not human. Everyone but Akane seems to forget that. I am alive, not a machine…can't I laugh and cry like the rest._

He shrugged.

"She was really good with those snowballs…nearly got you a few times."

"Hmmm." Kakashi looked to his left and picked up and apple, throwing his coin to the man giving him a stern look.

"She's very pretty." Kurenai continued.

"…" Kakashi sighed and stopped. She was like a fly that wouldn't go away…she was always there!

"And…"

He glared at her. She stopped and paled. "Kurenai….she's a friend I am helping get back on her feet…nothing more. She'll be gone soon."

Kurenai stared at him more. He knew he sounded as if he dreaded it…well he did but he was not going to tell anyone. "I…"

He didn't want to hear it. No he wanted to be left alone! Clasping his hands together he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Akane had returned to Kakashi's apartment after he had picked her up from Iruka's place. Dinner was very nice. Akane had remained silent. She had no clue what he was up to but t was something. It was strange how she had acquired a second sense when it came to Kakashi, almost as though she had been there with him for years. 

He sat silently watching her. He had made her his favorite dish and she found it strange to be eating eggplant once more. In canyon eggplant was rare and not often sold in markets. The merchants never sold it to her people when it was in so most of the time they were stuck with very bland foods. For her now the meal was like a treasure, she almost felt bad for eating it. But there was no way she was going to let it go bad or cold. It was way too good for that.

"Ah…Akane-san slow down." Kakashi laughed. "You'll be sick." He warned in that tone she hated.

_Thinks he's my conscience doesn't he…that's counter productive. He'd tell me to do things I really shouldn't_

Even though she wasn't there all the time she knew he was notorious for instigating problems or some minor fights, probably between his students.

"Sorry." She said quietly as she blushed…it wasn't often she got a meal like this but he was right. "I think that's it for me."

"I was about to suggest that. Otherwise you'll never sleep." He took the dishes and stashed them in the sink. It was late and she knew he was tired, she could see it on just the patch of his face everyone saw.

"I can wash them you know…I'm well enough to do that." She offered but saw the look on his face. She wasn't to sure what to make of it. He looked almost annoyed as though she had suggested something so lowly. He almost looked mad or disgusted.

"No no you need rest." He started pushing her to the other room.

"But…"

"No! You get rest!" He said quickly.

"Are you sleeping on that couch?" He froze she saw the worry there.

"Yes." He said slowly as he stopped fussing with her.

"Stay with me." Akane wanted to sleep but she wanted some kind of human contact as well. Someone to hold her someone she knew would make her feel safe.

He made a movement that worried her. He seemed as if battling with himself.

"Kakashi?"

"No…I…"

"Tell me." She grabbed his hand and he snatched it away and left in an instant. She had no clue what that was but it hurt. She could feel her heart constrict from it. What was his problem?

_Did I do something?_

Sitting on the bed she sighed and placed her face in her hands.

* * *

Kakashi needed to get away from her. If he let her pull him towards her he wasn't going to stop there…no he wasn't 

_I've gone insane!_

He shoved a hand into his hair and shook his head in frustration.

_I was stupid to think she'd like me like that…but that was way to close…I would have…_

He heard a loud sigh from the other room. He felt bad she had no clue what was going on and he could understand that. He had been acting strangely for days around her and it wasn't helping.

_If I can just relax then I can do what she asked of me…can I even do that._

He had to. She would think badly of him if he left her now.

Walking to the door he stopped. Was she crying?

She sat on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands he could see her shoulders shake and a few stray tears fall to the floor. Had he caused this?

Walking silently he sat next to her and pulled her against him so her head was buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry Akane-san…" was all he could say as he gently rocked her trying to soothe her.

"It's nothing you did." She sobbed silently.

He was surprised at how quiet she was like this. He gently placed his hand in her hair and continued to relax her. How could he not stay with her?

_She needs me here…I can't abandon her, no matter how strong she may be._

"Common right now we both need some rest." He gently helped her up. After the long day she was tired and the stress was getting to her, the crying made that very very clear. It was one thing to live in a village like this, but to be here for a short time and not registered…it could leave one with many thoughts and Kakashi knew full well what they would be.

Lying next to her he turned to face her and moved some hair aside. She gently smiled at him but said nothing. No words were needed between them in this moment. He knew she had almost no energy. He was feeling the stress himself. The entire time he had been using his chakra to watch for Anko or Ibiki, mostly because they were the people who knew Akane and what she looked like.

If they had found her he would have been forced to hand her over. Just the exertion of that day was enough. Iruka helped a lot when he got a break but his conversation with Kurenai was worrying him.

_She knows something…will she tell Tsunade? She was very specific. I know part of her is mad at me for Asuma's death, I wish she'd be confided in knowing I blame myself for not being there with them. However to take this out on Akane would be something I would fight back against. _

He hadn't realized he was frowning but Akane's soft hand on his face woke him from his thoughts. He could still see a single tear fall down the side of her face as she watched him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He smiled to her. He knew she could see his face almost as well as anyone who saw it without his mask. She was artistic…there was no hiding from her eyes.

Gathering the blanket he pulled it over them both and as she rolled over he gently wrapped his arms around her. He was going to have to fight himself all night just so both of them could sleep.

"I'm sorry this wore you out."

"It's fine." Kakashi smiled. "I would rather it be you than anyone else." He was grinning now. She was leaning into him. Somehow he knew she was feeling what he was if not more.

"Really?" She was about to roll over but he just gripped her tighter and buried his face into her shoulder.

"Yes." He returned, his voice muffled.

He felt a small shudder but ignored it; if he had paid attention to it things would not turn out good.

"I'll have a surprise for you tomorrow in the morning. So get as much sleep as you need okay." He said carefully.

He felt a tired nod and soon her breathing was as shallow as any sleeping person's. Sitting up he looked down over her. She was always so beautiful when sleeping. Always with a smile. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead and ran a hand over her arm.

"I love you…that's the only reason I try so hard for you." He smiled weakly. Hearing those words was very strange to him and yet quite right. One day he would be able to admit it openly to her but today was not the day. "Tomorrow I hope." He laid himself back down and put his arms back around her. "Maybe tomorrow." He murmured one last time before he drifted off to sleep.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Okay to pose a question to anyone willing to answer, or the challenge of working this out. What/Who is Katon? He shows up a few times here and there so why? I would love to hear what you guys have come up with, I'm sure someone was wondering who that random name was? 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay! Thanks all who reviewed, you were all awsome. A few people got the answer to the question I have posed very very close to being right. Way to go!

Well so far I got this far. I don't know if any of you noticed but a lot of the events so far...have taken at least two chapters. This will happen for a little longer, so be patient. Nice thing is I have a reading break and can maybe get ahead on my fic...lets hope!

Okay so Kakashi takes Akane to the hot springs...ha ha ha not that makes us think...I bet it made him think as well just what he was planning with that. Well we'll have to see where it goes.

Also, a small side note (its related I promise). I plan to make this a comic...so far the first six or so pages are planned, all I need to do it clean them up and decide if I should do this in black and white...or be different and have fun coloring it. Also I'm going to have to work on a cover so I'd say some parts should be up on my home page...so I'll put a link here when its up.

Okay so you're all probably tired of my babbling. On with the fic!

Enjoy...and review please!

* * *

Chapter 8: Hot Springs 

Sunlight greeted her through the curtains the next morning. She could feel someone's arms wrapped around her, they were quite strong. She dared not to move though in fear she might wake them.

Glancing around the room she suddenly realized who's it was. Slowly she rolled onto her side and felt him tighten his grip. It was rare for her to be elsewhere then home, so waking up in Kakashi's apartment still felt strange and yet right.

It was strange to be held by someone. She had at one time been accustomed to it in her past when she had been with Iruka, but even then it never felt like this. This felt different. The man before her was not nearly as gentle, knowing full well she was not made of glass, but his grip on her was not to tight either. He knew the medium and the point was to make his presence known but also enjoyable. Of course all this was subconscious to him.

She gently moved her hand and pulled some of his hair that was falling into his face, just to get a closer look. Surprisingly she noticed his smile through the mask on his face. He was smiling! Before when they were on mission months ago she remembered seeing a very distinct frown. One he had gained from years of nightmares. Even she had them from time to time and reacted the same way. Although he never woke up quite like she did either, he was in more control of his dreams.

Smiling Akane tried to sit up and wriggle out of his arms but instead he pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her neck.

It was a little startling but she let him. Sometimes he too needed someone to be around, someone he could hold on to.

However she wanted him up.

"Kakashi?" She gently whispered into his ear.

Instead of waking up he started to nuzzle her neck. That was a little more alarming. Her face turned red when the hand on her waist moved upwards to her back and then her neck.

"Kakashi!" She this time didn't whisper. Slowly his eyes opened and a questioning look appeared in his one open eye, the other of course shut tightly.

"Akane-san…?" He question silently as he looked her in the eyes. Both were now tangled together in the blanket. Akane suddenly made out the shape of the book. She had to do something he was not allowed to see it, or find it.

Moving her foot as she looked at him with a smile she suddenly faked a sneeze as she knocked the book to the floor making sure to be loud enough to cover its fall.

"You okay?" He asked his voice scratchy and yet just a him of concern.

"Yeah…just a sneeze, they happen." She then narrowed her eyes, now back to what she wanted to know. "Care to explain the hand?"

Kakashi winced and moved his hand back to her waist and smiled again.

"What were you dreaming?"

Then his face faltered, or what she could see; his eyes wide in shock and a crimson blush on his cheeks.

"Ah….Damn." But that small sigh was all she got as he bolted up and left.

"What the hell?" Akane wondered. It wasn't normal to get up like that, not good for the nerves. A person should get up slowly not jump and run off in a hurry, not that he was running…more like limping. There was nothing she could do about it, although it did look funny.

Sighing she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

Kakashi had completely restocked his fridge before he had gotten her from Iruka's the other day. It was amazing how something so empty could get filled so fast, more frightening was what there and how much. It looked almost as if he was planning a feast.

"Men." Akane muttered shaking her head. Reaching for some apples she then set to pealing them.

As she pealed them she could hear the sound of Kakashi's shower.

_That took him a while to get to. Last I remembered he was always one to do a shower right away._

Placing the knife down she put the rest of the apples back, clearly Kakashi loved fruit. Pulling out some oranges she set to work cutting them into small pieces.

_Its funny really I feel like I've been here for a long time. I know where everything is; how he keeps his kitchen._

Finished with the oranges she next took out some chunks of melon. Kakashi wasn't one for effort though to get his meals, she noticed. Then again being a shinobi meant you had to be mobile and able to leave everything as is. She was sure that even when there was an emergency, he'd be the first there. He only dawdled when it was something domestic or some training event with his students.

Really she couldn't get over Kakashi having students. She knew he was a person to trust, but not with children. He had some very unusual habits and at time was cynical and difficult if not harsh in training.

Taking a few more other fruits she could find she finished the salad and pulled out a pitcher of juice, the same one she found on the table the night before.

"What are you making?" A voice appeared behind her causing her to raise the knife. She heard him clear his throat. "Wow had you not used restraint I'm pretty sure I'd be a pin cushion." He teased, she knew he was.

"Well maybe sneaking up on someone more superior than you is not a good idea, you should think before you act." She smiled. She almost won.

"Ah…but that requires effort." He whined behind her. "By the way since when do you make breakfast? It is my kitchen." He leaned very close to her ear, his breath flowing past her face, despite the mask. She could feel a blush appear slowly over her cheeks once more, he always seemed to have that kind of effect on her.

"Might be too much effort for you." She smiled back sweetly.

_Actually that's an understatement._ She rolled her eyes mostly to herself.

Kakashi laughed and took the bowl from her ogling it.

"This is a work of art you know that?" He said slowly.

Akane never really cared much how it looked, but she did like things somewhat arranged and the way she made her food was to do so, that way it tasted best. Appeal was secondary. She used to care but time as a shinobi ruined that.

"Ah its fine. It can't be a work of art forever…the point….Hey!" Kakashi had taken a set of chopsticks from a drawer and dove right into it.

"What?"

"Share it!" Akane growled.

_I can't believe he did that._

"Ha ha okay okay. It just looked so good." He set the bowl on the table. Grabbed two smaller bowls and sat down waiting for her to sit as well.

Akane just stared at him.

"Sometimes you being so nice scares me." She said carefully unsure of what he'd do after it was out in the air.

"Ah…but it does add excitement, neh?" He raised an eyebrow and filled her bowl, set it down and filled his own.

"…I guess." She wasn't sure what to say to that.

_I wonder what that meant exactly.  
_

* * *

The rest of breakfast was quiet. Kakashi watched her as she ate. He just couldn't get enough of her. There was something about her, something he couldn't put his finger on. She was kind, sometimes sweet, but he felt it was the way she played along with his jokes. Just something about her was making him think things wouldn't be too bad if they tried to do something behind everyone's back. His issue was how long would she do this? How long would it take before they both got tired of secrecy? He was sure he'd get tired of it. He was proud of her. She was very important to him and even though it was better to keep quiet, she was safe like this, almost innocent; still a part of him wanted to show her off. Should people find out she would be the talk of the town, she would be ridiculed for who she was as it stood, that he didn't want. 

_Am I being selfish wanting her? Can I even have a chance? Would she even accept me?_

He had no clue really how to tell her. He had no clue really how people would react if they found out, and eventually they would. If he really wanted this he would be in for the long run. He would have to be committed. He would have to accept the fact that one day he would have to in a way settle down. He could see it. With Akane there he could see it. The question was what did she see?

"Well…so what's the plan? You said something last night…a surprise? Where is it?"

He laughed. Akane was always so quick to look. Always so curious, sometimes it caught him off guard. He liked this side of her, it made life fun.

"Oh...you'll have to wait." He smiled. Truth be told he needed a few things. For one she had very little clothing, pretty much none. At the same time he knew he was going to have to find her something she could keep with him or Iruka should she get stuck again, but he wanted her to come to him more than the other man. Iruka was nice but much to close to her. He was worried the chuunin might try something again. It was bad enough he had tried to kiss her and succeeded. Kakashi was almost overjoyed she had turned the man down, but at the same time he felt sorry for Iruka.

_He had no clue how I felt…he didn't even know we knew each other. He was so dead set on protecting her from me; maybe he was right to do that._

"I'll have to leave you with my favorite person in the world."

"Is that sarcasm?" She quirked an eyebrow as she looked up at him.

"No." He tried to sound surprised. "He really is…well the only person I take the time to talk to." Kakashi leaned back. He was full. She made a great fruit salad. Apparently she liked light foods in the morning. That was definitely a plus for him.

"Yeah you tease him to make him blush and make him do or say silly things." Kakashi laughed.

_Oh you know me well. It is fun though, but sometimes he makes good conversation when no one else will, but you wouldn't know that considering our past history._

"It's his fault for leaving himself open." Akane had crossed her arms and gave him a dirty look.

"You know, sometimes you're insufferable." She shook her head as if tired.

"Well I have things to do." Kakashi got up stretching and groaning when he felt some joints pop.

"Well where will I go old man? I'm guessing I can't be there…let me think, something to do with this surprise?" He tried not to show it. She had forgotten what he had said. Maybe her head injury had an effect of sorts.

Kakashi laughed. "First yes…and no you are not coming. Second. I am not old!"

"Yeah sure, you've got the hair." She teased.

He quickly grabbed his flack jacket and walked towards her.

"Are you trying to tease me?" She was backing up laughing at him the whole time until she hit the wall. "Let me remind you how old you are, does it mean I can call you a hag. I would actually say you act more like a witch though." Oh the look on her face was priceless. There leaning against the wall she had been laughing; now she was glaring at him with her jaw open in annoyance. It was just funny, he couldn't help laughing.

"Eh…I…" She sighed.

Laughing Kakashi gently ushered her to the door. "Best we leave early so the landlord doesn't find out I have a guest. She'd hassle me about you, ask me funny questions."

"You just don't want to be embarrassed." Akane smiled.

"Sure." Kakashi just wanted her out. He wanted everything done by noon. It was going to hard enough as it was. He was sure there was someone who would start questioning him.

* * *

The morning with Iruka was….uneventful. He was teaching that day so Akane was left alone in his apartment. She had only lived in an apartment once; she didn't like it nearly as much as living in a home of her own. She had grown up in the family estate and when the Akahoshi left a new one was built where they stayed now. Here though the walls were like paper, and the floor made noise as you walked, the ceiling the same when someone lived above you in Kakashi's case. That had woken her up many times. In most places the water you get doesn't stay warm for more than ten minutes. It drove her nuts. That was the time Akane had learned to sponge bathe efficiently since she couldn't fully enjoy a relaxing shower or a nice bath. 

Being alone though was annoying. She wanted to know what Kakashi was up to. He had been acting weird from day one and she wanted to know why. Actually he had been acting a little strange since he woke up after being ill. He seemed so open with her. At the time she felt he was like this because of the disease, but no he never stopped.

So when Kakashi appeared at the window…not the door of course. Akane nearly jumped on him in excitement, not even sure what it was he was up to.

He had hugged her back stiffly and laughed like he seemed to do so often and then lead her back out the way he had come in. Of course, in the process, leaving a note for Iruka behind on the table.

Back at his apartment Akane found a few paper bags and really she had troubles containing herself. She always loved to snoop. Not because she was particularly nosy. No just curious.

"What's with all this?"

"Just wait. Some is for me, some for you." He moved a few of the paper bags on the table into his room and came back out; he practically had a smile plastered to his face.

"Go on." He waved to her.

She slowly walked to the first one she looked in carefully, not to sure if she should trust him at all.

Sure enough in the bag was a new pair of sandals. Her original pair, she had been wearing on her way to Konohoa; were practically in ruins. She had been walking around with holes in the heel for two weeks. This gift she appreciated.

"Thank you."

"I thought it might help. I think those holes in the last pair were the reason you slipped. I looked at them; you were primarily using the toes of the shoe rather than the heel. Normally that's fine but not all the time, the wear and tear told me enough. Since getting new gear is hard in Canyon, especially for you I thought it would be best." He shrugged.

_I wonder why he's doing all this. It's not normal. Iruka doesn't do things like this that often. With Kakashi…it's a constant._

Next she peered into the smaller one. Inside nestled safely was a kunai pouch.

"That we'll have to hide; I wasn't supposed to get it." He moved it. "Inside is also a new hip pouch. I saw your old one last time and I'm sure soon you'll lose stuff. Oh and some bandages, you should keep those with you at all times. I'm guessing you were running out." He was a stickler to taking good care of things and replacing what was broken, that was obvious.

"So all this is; what stuff I need?"

"In a way, try that last one."

"Okay…" She wasn't sure she liked it. Kakashi had deliberately placed it to the back. Obviously he wanted that one last.

First thing she found was a deep red robe with a black border. Her guess was it reached just about mid thigh. Why on earth he got that perplexed her. Below it was some fish netting. Something she needed badly. She also found a sash that was a deep blue and almost silky to the touch but thick enough to be strong and durable.

_This is weird._

"Why…?" He was a very confusing man, it sometimes irked her.

"Well since accidents happen and I'm sure you'll be back and forth. Your cover may be partially blown. I felt it would be best to keep some type of clothing near by. I know its odd coming from me, but I do know you tend to look for things that optimize your flexibility as well as speed. Compared to the standard uniform this works ten times better. You're not supposed to even look like us anyways." He then picked it up and placed it down.

"Ino knew already what you were so chances are you'll be figured out that far. As for where you are from, the current story will still work." He had done all this for her. She was surprised to say the least. He was trying very hard to make her stay better, and from the sounds of it any future visits that may appear.

She peered into the large bag once more but sighed.

"That was all I could get my hands on…without looking to suspicious." Kakashi then walked into the other room and grabbed a pack he had set aside some time before he had gotten her that was her guess anyways.

"Now…I had an extra one, this will be yours. I'll have my other pack."

"And this is?" She pointed to it. "The surprise?" Her voice fell.

"Part of it."

"A picnic?" She raised an eyebrow and watched him look at her completely surprised and confused.

"No…." He said slowly. The look vanished and was replaced by a chuckle. "You're strange." He said suddenly placing the bag down and disappearing once more.

"Strange?" She mumbled. Sure people called her that, but that was different from what she was used to, he had said that as if he had expected as much from her.

"Here." He handed her a cloth and waited.

"….what do I do with it?"

He sighed. "You call yourself a genius?" He scoffed.

Akane pouted. "Genius is only relative to who you associate with!" She rolled her eyes. "With you I'm not any more a genius than someone like Genma."

Kakashi then gave her a strange look. "You should give yourself more credit. I've had to bail Genma out of a lot of stupid situations, including a mob of angry women, all of them kunoichi." He then took it and motioned for her to turn around.

She had no choice but to trust him. She turned and everything went utterly black.

"Ah!"

"It's okay." He was snickering. "You afraid of the dark?"

"No! I just…don't like not seeing." She muttered slowly.

* * *

The trip to the bath house was…eventful. Apparently Akane had almost more sense of direction blind than she did being able to see. She would tease him, make mock attacks, and even try to veer off to see if he was paying attention to her. 

He had gotten very tired of it and had decided he'd be best to just hold her sleeve and leave it at that. He had thought of her hand…but he was sure some annoying comment would come up to tease him for it. She was in a good mood, too much of a good mood. He was worried that she had gotten bored at Iruka's apartment and stole some sake from the poor teacher.

He knew better though. No right now he just wanted to get there and leave it at that. They were so close, just around the bend, when suddenly she stumbled.

"Ow…" She whined.

"You okay." She had collapsed to the ground and he was now kneeling before her. He had his hand on her arm when he felt a shiver.

"Yeah I will be, probably a sprain." She sighed. He could understand her frustration. She seemed very prone to it.

"Well I'll just have to help you." But she was already up.

"No…I'll be able to walk. If I walk on it more I should be fine. Sprains go with use, you know that."

He nodded, she couldn't see it but he knew she was paying attention to him.

"It's just round the bend." He consoled.

* * *

As they made it Akane was tired of seeing black. It was getting boring. She could smell the sulfur in the air. This told her it was a hot spring, but that could still mean anything. 

"Ah I think I'll wait." He said teasing her. She wanted to bat at him so bad right now; she wanted to tell him off.

"Well…hurry up!" she started to fidget.

It took a while, he was talking to some woman, but the woman sounded more disappointed for some reason. Akane as guessing the woman was interested in Kakashi, but her own presence insinuated some other meaning to why he was there. Who knows really what he does when she's not around.

_Soon the suspense is going to kill me._

She felt his arm hook into hers, his other hand clasp hers.

"This way." He said in a very sweet voice, one she only heard when he was enjoying some private joke or trying to be annoyingly nice. Usually something happened at her expense in the past when that voice appeared.

Minutes passed, he took his time, telling her about how nice it was to be in a place like that. 'That' was never really defined. She knew she was inside a building right now. But still 'this' and 'that' were getting annoying really fast. Sometimes he was so difficult to deal with, even when he was a kid.

"Ah here we go." She could hear a key. It was making her really nervous. What the heck was he up to?

_He's not going to leave me like this and then do something to me? I can see him do it…all because I hid his book._

Actually when she had dropped it she made sure to stash it under the pillow when he had vanished into his bathroom. She wasn't mean enough to take it and keep it; she didn't even want to keep it.

"Can you take this off me now?" She asked.

"What? Now?!" He sounded surprised. "Nope" She could feel him push her past the threshold of the door onto very nice feeling bamboo matting.

"Now?"

"Nope." He was definitely enjoying it. "Just a minute."

Of course a minute passed, turned into five and by now she was getting mad. He had left her there and told her to stay. Who was he to tell her to stay? Well actually she didn't want to look foolish either so she did stay.

"Okay." He said as he came closer. She could smell him a few inches from her. She felt his hands on the knot of the fabric. Agonizingly slow he moved the fabric off her face, almost as if he was admiring her eyes as they came into view.

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!!!!!" She spat right off. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THAT!!!!!"

* * *

Kakashi leaned back and winced. If anyone could beat Naruto or Iruka at a yelling match it was her. She was really scary like that. He was sure people near by where wondering what was going on. It was going to be a long day so far, and they only got one bed. 

"Ah…Akane-san I…" He waved a hand before him wishing it could protect him from her furry, chances were if she was mad enough and if he were an enemy the hand would have been the first thing to go.

But then he saw her eyes go wide and her mouth drop. At that moment he just wanted to hug her, kiss her…all but jump her really.

"I…How…Kakashi, this is way too expensive." She stared at him. He almost blushed, almost. She had completely dropped the honorific out of utter surprise

"Ah…I told Nariko-san this a while ago. You tend to get a little wealthy as a jounin alone for so long. I need someone to spend it on once in a while." He smiled at her his eye curving like he meant it. What he really wanted to was to constantly spend his earnings on her, in some way or another. Being alone was getting rather boring, and fast.

"But…" She stared more at the room. It was very traditional and he knew she felt she didn't belong. She was a shinobi, they never enjoy luxury often.

"Its fine, come, I want to show you more." He walked her into the bedroom. He felt her hand clench in his own. "I know its only one bed but since I need to keep my eye on you I felt this the best arrangement" He watched her as she let him go and walked to it, testing the blankets; then sitting on it to test the mattress. Why she was testing that of all things was a mystery to him, maybe she liked them soft, that had to be it. Still as he watched her he couldn't help but think there was an ulterior motive in it.

_Okay Hatake your head is now officially back into the gutter…be best to not think like that around her. Its bad enough everyday is harder than the last._

"This bed is huge…I think I'll get lost in it." She smiled at him totally lost really what to say after that.

"Well…I guess I'll have to find you in there." He stopped himself from saying more. He was trying to flirt with her, probably because she and he were outside the village. It was bad enough Tsunade might kill him for leaving without saying anything.

_I only hope she won't notice me missing for the afternoon. If she does then I'm in more trouble than I've ever been._

Akane then got up and walked into the bathroom. He could hear the gasp from where he was. Something surprised her.

"Wow…look they gave me soap!"

He almost fell over. "It is customary in a place like this to provide such things. We even have towels!" he laughed. "Oh and some shampoo. Not as good as mine but it smells very nice." He played along. She suddenly became a child right then; the smile on her face just glowing. He really wanted to claim it.

He walked towards her slowly as she stared at him. He gently grabbed her hand and led her to the other door on the other side and swung it wide for her to see. The gasp that came from her nearly drove him over the edge.

"Wow! All for us?"

"Yes. Akane-san, is Canyon that deprived?" He asked now unsure really how well she was being treated.

"Oh…this place sure makes it look like it doesn't it." She smiled. "We don't get resorts, or private baths. If we want to live away from home we might as well go live in a tent by the springs."

"That bad?"

"Canyon is poor. They barely have money to fix the roofs in fall before winter. Many people have started pilling sturdy long branches and leaves over the holes. It keeps the wind out. People live in winter with blankets wrapped around them, shinobi or not."

"What about your family?" He asked, she had now turned to face him.

"We have it a little better, but even we have to pull out blankets. We take in whoever we can. Those who don't have homes, but even then it's hopeless." His heart fell when he heard that. Akane always seemed to be the kind of person to help people. However she did draw the line at certain points. This woman was the strongest he knew, and yet she too had week points like most.

"Well then. I think you should make the best of this now." He said now picking her up bridal style and carried her out of the bathroom earning himself a shriek of surprise. He then plunked her on the bed and walked into the bathroom. He needed a few moments to himself.

* * *

Akane sat silently not really sure what to do in such a place. Deciding it best she walked to the window to get her bearings. They really hadn't traveled far from Konohoa. The suite they were in was higher than some of the resort, giving her a spectacular view of its red roofs as well as the landscape surrounding it. She could also make out the tallest buildings of Konohoa from where she looked. 

"Enjoying the view?" She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders.

She turned as he slowly let go. Her heart felt as though it were in her throat.

There he stood in a plain white yukata. It was just like him. To chose something so drab, and yet even though he was pale, and his hair silver; he made it look good, even like that.

She smiled.

"Well now, your turn!" He chirped. "I can tell…you like it." He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes. "Personally I find it a little…" She had slammed the door on him. She could hear him laugh to that. "Fine, you're just jealous."

* * *

Kakashi waited for her silently. His plan was to get her dressed. Maybe get her to relax for a second and go for dinner. The day before he had told her if he had a date he would take her to a better place. Well little did she know this ranked pretty high on his list. Not that he kept one. Although normally he would have waited longer before going this far but it works for the time he has to convince her. Actually he wasn't even sure if she needed to be convinced. 

"Ah…soon you'll see what you're suppressing." He smiled as he looked out the window. He had been to this particular suite before during a mission. He still found the view refreshing.

"You know I don't even wear this sort of thing at home." Her voice broke his thoughts.

"…" He turned and stopped right where he was. He had guessed right Akane was definitely suited to almost every color, light blue was very nice, reserved and not as vibrant as he felt she'd look in the red robes he had bought her. She had no clue what it would have done to him if she had proposed to wear those before they left. He would have given up on restraint.

He hadn't really thought of going to traditional for her, not in a place like this. Most women would have expected something like a kimono but for just a day to relax he felt giving her somewhat normal clothing was better. He was sure a kimono would make her bolt.

"What?" She stopped and looked around her.

"You…you look…" The words weren't coming.

"What…bad…ridiculous?"

"No…" Kakashi came forwards. He was struggling not to just tell her, or to do what his body really wanted. He himself didn't think now was the time to get into that. So he decided an early dinner would be best. "Akane-san…I think we should try eating dinner now, gives us time to enjoy the hot spring….we only really have until tomorrow afternoon."

_You didn't even answer her question, idiot!_

He wanted to mentally slap himself! That was really not good and he could see the disappointment in her eyes. It was hidden but there. He really had meant that she looked stunning, but he'd find her beautiful in rags as well.

She simply smiled at him and agreed. He liked how she was more relaxed now. She was starting to be herself again, something he had been missing dearly.

Dinner was an easy affair for Kakashi but he noticed Akane become uneasy. They were once again in a restaurant and once again she became very suspicious of everyone who passed by them.

"Akane-san relax." Kakashi placed his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. "These people are here to enjoy it as much as you are supposed to."

"They keep looking at me." She gave him a worried glance.

"Its only because you're with me, they're jealous."

"Why?" She glanced behind her, feeling the eyes of a black haired woman, Kakashi guessed she was trying to stab Akane's heart out with her chop sticks. The whole thing made him want to laugh at them for even bothering.

"Because I guess they all like me." He sighed as though he wanted to be elsewhere.

"Pffttt!" She rolled her eyes. "Who would want you?" People closer to them stopped. The pause Akane had made was enough to get some unwanted attention on her part. "You're way too good for them!" She smiled sweetly.

"Really? I don't think I can come up with a single woman who can handle me let alone stand me. I've got too many skeletons in my closet. I've done so many horrible things." He looked to his tea and suppressed a long sigh. It was true. What woman would want a man who killed countless others? Not many. And most would ask him to stop.

"I don't know, I have the same problem really, my life was close to the same." He nodded this was true. She may have even seen worse from the sounds of it. Just the disease in her country alone was bad enough and she was desensitized from it.

"Maybe there's hope." Kakashi smiled at her. He wanted the idea to get into her head. It was out of character for him, he had realized that, but she seemed to make him behave like that. He was sure it was all nerves though. She was making him nervous with the question of if she would accept him or not.

"Ah, you're a kind heart Kakashi-san, why you worry I don't understand. I think just about every woman in this room is willing to throw herself at your feet."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and looked at her hungrily as he leaned forward placing his other elbow on the table and clasping his hands. "Does that include you?" He said it very carefully. He didn't want to come onto her to strong, if he did she'd run.

"Dream on, it takes more than looks." She snorted and looked to the door they had entered through an hour ago. "I think I'm done…you?"

"Ah…maybe a few more minutes. If you like you can go ahead." Kakashi smiled at her and then poured himself some sake; he had ordered it but in their conversation, forgotten he even had it.

"Okay, maybe I'll enjoy the hot spring." She said getting up. "Thank you."

As she left he couldn't help but wonder just what she was thanking him for, it wasn't like he did anything amazing. No all he did was take her to a fancy resort and a wonderful dinner where he had witnessed her acting normal for a change. She was definitely relaxed outside the village, it was her territory, while the village his. She was boss out here and he was just the visitor. However he was more accustomed to places like this, Akane still had troubles dealing with the people at times who were here, some of which looked at her with contempt.

He knew worrying for her was useless. Akane was a free spirit. She was a personality similar to the humble chuunin sensei back in Konohoa. She had the unusual ability to frighten anyone, no matter their size. She would be fine, being ANBU made him only believe in her ability more. She was a force to be reckoned with, if any man tried to hurt her.

* * *

Akane slowly took off the yukata she was wearing. Normally her mother would have forced her to wear a full kimono to such a place; her mother was such a proper woman, and Akane was always called a hellion for her more modest habits. Her mother loved her but couldn't understand how a daughter like her had even come to exist in their family. 

Right now she was enjoying her time alone. She knew full well Kakashi was giving her that time. He was always one to care for her first and maybe himself second. But she really needed sometime to think. He was definitely getting at something taking her to a place like this.

_Kakashi isn't someone to do something just because he wanted to. He usually has a purpose to it. He has a reason. The key is to find the exact reason to this._

She walked to her bag and pulled out a soft wash cloth. Kakashi knew everything about her. Taking it with her she took a towel from the bathroom, leaving the door open; that way Kakashi knew where she was.

Wrapping the towel around her she stopped when she noticed the scar on her upper thigh. If Kakashi had found that she would have been questioned relentlessly. It wasn't like the scar was new but more because he would know what did it right away.

The only person who knew about it was Jiraiya. That day was the only and last day that she was afraid for her life. Normally she believed in come what may, but that day she learned she was just not ready to die.

Walking out to the spring she set her feet in tentatively. She wasn't fond of hot baths but this was a treat just in itself, putting her dislike of it aside was a simple matter. She had been told by Iruka that the springs had phenomenal healing powers. If that were the case then maybe it will help her as well in regaining some strength. It would explain how that man could keep up with a hoard of pre-teens.

Unraveling the towel she placed it next to her and sat enjoying the steam as it rolled over her tired body.

_This injury has been one of the worst. Kakashi was right to be telling me to take it easy. I should be listening to him more often. I need to work out the kinks in my back though. Clearly the branch I hit on my way down did more damage than both of us thought._

She had only noticed the problem with her back when she was eating with Kakashi back at the restaurant. She had hidden it but muscle pain was ten times worse than a broken bone, and she had no choice but to cut it short. It hurt in a way. She wanted to see where the conversation was going but the relaxation was needed more.

"Haaa…its not everyday we get this in Canyon." She slid in and stifled a gasp that came to her lips. The water was hot and took her breath away literally.

Soon her lungs recovered and she found her breathing more easier.

"Much better."

She began to rub her skin down and stopped once she hit the scar once more. It was throbbing, but that was to be expected. It may have happened a year ago, but some scars just continue to hurt for longer than a year. The water was actually helping loosen up the nerves in the scar. It only took time before they were better. One day though she would have to go get a few loosened.

An hour passed as she sat silently meditating in the water. She could hear the door open and then shut silently. Kakashi was never one to be loud. She heard the rustling of him taking his yukata off and then the rummaging in the bathroom for the last large towel.

"Ah…you look very relaxed." His deep voice shttered the perfect silence she had been enjoying.

"You sound better yourself." She announced.

"…" She didn't look at him or even move. There was something about sharing a bath with a man that made her nervous.

_I wonder._

"Akane-san?"

"Hmmm." She wondered how long it would take.

"Why do you not look at me?" That caught her.

"I thought it would be fair." She said silently.

"What if I told you I don't care?" He sounded a little annoyed, but there was a pitch in his voice that made her second guess her thought. That pitch reminded her of that annoyingly happy tone he would use when up to something. Question was, what was he up to now?

"Then I guess it would be okay." She waited though.

"Then open them already." He snorted. Obviously the very same Kakashi she had known as a kid was still in the mature adult version somewhere. The same Kakashi that would get annoyed when someone took their time or were late, of course now he was the only one allowed to be late, anyone else was inexcusable.

Slowly she opened her eyes keeping her head low. She could see his torso clearly, he was sitting, for some reason that put her on edge, but he was still all the way on the other side. Looking further she could see the strong and lean stomach muscles every shinobi had, to her they were no big deal. Finally she could clearly see his face…or lack of it.

"KAKASHI!!!!" She spat.

"What!?" He looked reproachfully at her. "Something the matter?" He then looked around himself. It made her want to laugh.

"That, that can't be healthy!" She said pointing to the cloth he had managed to tie around his face.

"Common you just want me to take it off." As he said this she sank lower into the water, she didn't want to do something compromising. When she decided she was low enough, with only the top of her shoulder showing, she noticed a distinct scar on his chest she had never seen before. It looked deep, and it must have been painful for him to recover.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Hmm?" He looked up. They both had been silent for a while.

"Where did you get that?" She motioned towards the scar on his chest.

He looked down at it and ran a hand over it. He looked almost humbled by it.

"Mamochi Zabuza. He tried to attack a client of mine; he was attempting to stop the construction of The Great Naruto Bridge. He died later, but as a good man. He had been tricked."

"How deep?"

"Well if I told you I'm pretty sure my sternum has a nice nick on it, then you can guess." She nodded. That was the blade that did that damage then. She had seen it once, and that thing gave her shivers down her spine.

"It's healed well though. I was lucky." Kakashi picked up a small cloth and rubbed down an arm.

"I guess you were." She said silently.

"You okay?" He asked sincerely.

"Of course I am." She smiled at him, but it vanished. Her mind was going insane. She wanted to go right up to him and do things she normally would never do to any man, none, not even Iruka. What was it about Kakashi that made her feel that way?

_He's handsome, but there's something much deeper, maybe his kindness, the fact he has always supported me, even if it was grudgingly. He always knows what to do…and how to help me. Maybe I'm reading into it to much._

She started to notice him avoiding her; he stopped talking and looking at her.

"What?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It's nothing." His voice said something else entirely. It was low, almost husky.

* * *

He hated this, it was the worst idea he's ever had. To think he thought he could handle himself in the hot spring with her alone, it just wasn't that good an idea, maybe in the past but not now. 

She was beautiful. More so like this, but every man would say that given the chance to see her naked, of course the water was ruining his perfect view. He could make out her strong and feminine shoulders. Even when he first came, he could make out the swell of her breasts but no more than that. She later sank herself lower sensing his gaze. He thanked her for it. If she hadn't he would have done worse to her than look.

"I was wondering." She broke the silence.

"Oh and what was it?" He asked now looking to her finally able to relax his nerves.

"Do you ever get lonely?" She asked this very slowly, probably unsure of what he'd do.

"Lonely?" He had never really thought of it as his choice, he just wound up stuck like that. "Well….no."

"You mean you don't like to be, or want to be?" She asked this while now looking away.

"I think Iruka-sensei once told me, that no one not me or you, not even the most evil of people want to be alone, they all want someone to love them and show them affection. Humans are very social creatures. If left alone to long we would go insane."

He watched her nod. "I understand. You're right no one wants to be alone, not completely."

_She's this lonely, she sounds worse than me._

"What do you even want?" She asked.

"You make it sound like I can just go out and get it…"

"You can!" She teased smiling.

"Well to settle it. I would like a woman I don't need to run and save all the time. I believe for me a kunoichi is safer. She must definitely be down to earth. Something like a powder puff won't last me long. I'd get tired of her whining." He laughed the images he had created were funny. He knew it was true though, often he'd some home injured or even muddy. How could someone like that last him? "She needs a strong personality. A good head on her shoulders, maybe a temper…its more lively then. Maybe have brown hair. I like normal looking girls; they usually have more surprises because it's hidden."

He watched her stare at him.

"Oh and dimples. They make me laugh more." He said but stopped when he saw her face turn red. He knew full well she had all those qualities. As far as he knew she was the only one. The only woman who was a successful kunoichi, one that never whined, had a temper to match her personality, the brown hair and the very dimples that had the unusual power to make him laugh when ever they appeared. She just was so much a mystery to him and yet not that he couldn't help but be interested.

But as soon as her realization appeared it was gone. "I hope you find her." She smiled though, but her eyes weren't. How little she knew.

"I already did its just getting to telling her." Kakashi looked down. "She just never seems to notice all the things I do for her, or I should say why I do it. She always says thank you but never really asks." He smiled when he saw her cheeks. She was catching on.

"She drives me nuts!" Kakashi threw his head back. "I just never tell her…mostly because I'm worried about her."

Akane then moved oddly, slumping.

"You okay?" He asked moving next to her.

"I…My back is killing me." She gritted her teeth with still a slight blush on her face.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." He asked taking her shoulders in his hands, but just then he felt them tense. "Let me guess just about every muscle back there?"

"Yeah." She grunted.

"Let me see to that. Just relax, no worries I won't do anything. I promise." He said now moving directly behind her. At this moment he didn't even think about where he was. She was in pain and it bothered him.

* * *

She felt his hands move to the centre of her shoulders and press. The pain was harsh but she knew he had to loosen it up. 

"Did it hurt?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Er…yeah but its supposed to, move lower the pain is there."

He moved his hands lower. She felt the sting on her back and then his palm press in hard and a pop. "Ugghh…ow!"

"Sorry."

"…" She decided not to say anything.

He worked his way all the way down, and back up. She had felt her back pop so many times her head hurt.

Now he was just massaging it in. He was good at it and soon she felt herself leaning into his touch. In a way she wanted him touching her differently. Still she could feel the twinges of intimacy between them, but that feeling had always been there.

"Akane-san?"

"Yes?" She answered really not sure why he had a question for her now.

"Now this is only fair but, where did you get a scar like that?" She tensed as he ran a finger all the way down her back along her spine. She never wanted to tell anyone about that one, explaining it was difficult because even she had no clue where it came from.

"I…" She stopped how was he to believe her? "I…I don't remember." She said slowly.

"…" He was silent for a while she could tell by how much softer his hands got that he was thinking about it. "Then my guess is it was very traumatic."

"I don't know." She said quietly. "Maybe. I don't even remember it healing. All I know is I can't sleep on my back." She never could, it was true. "I get strange dreams that make no sense if I do." She hated those dreams; they scared her more than any nightmare could.

"So it happens often?"

"No…I've trained my body not to lie like that at night. I'm fine awake but not sleeping."

She felt him move away for a second.

"I can understand that." For some reason he was done and moved beside her where she could see him. He was smiling. How on earth could he find that funny? "I used to get nightmares like that when I was younger. Although it was for sillier reasons."

"Like?"

"Oh I used to think I'd stop breathing if I slept on my stomach…it's a long story and really silly." He said as he looked in the distance, a frown on his face.

"I never knew you were one to have silly ideas. Mean and stupid ones yes but back then you were a boy…and boys do stupid things."

Then he laughed. She stared at him as she watched his hands grab his sides. "Oh…you weren't so great yourself, and actually sometimes I think most men do stupid things that probably out do boys."

"Like?" She eyed him.

"Like getting piss drunk and pissing off the entire bar, then again you and Iruka had done far worse on your own."

Now she was laughing. The memories she and Iruka made were ones she'd never forget. When together they were trouble and accidents waiting to happen, all rolled into two people. No one could live up to their reputation for pranks and bad behavior.

"Ah…we weren't that bad. We were still good kids, unlike someone I know."

"Are you suggesting I was the bad one?" He asked looking at her.

"You threw rocks at me."

"Only to see if you'd catch one."

"I can't believe you still hold to that excuse! It was a rumor, no need to be that gullible!" She snorted. He really did used to believe she could catch one, well she did but it never ended though. He had done that when she was five! All because someone told him that Akahoshi children were even better than normal ones. It was a lie obviously since it took her three years to stop him and even then it never ended. "You know…I never knew it was you until I came back and you hucked one at me for no reason."

"What?" He looked at her sharply. "There was a reason, we were on mission and you blanked out on me. Although maybe setting the guy next to you on fire was a little harsh…it was me who did it."

"Yes he told me so between screams of agony." Akane snorted.

"Well I have to admit you never caught that one, and to think you were ANBU then."

"It was my first mission back in Konohoa. At home I was always on my own." She sighed, he never understood the differences.

Then he was silent. She wasn't really sure what he was doing though. It looked horrible really. He had bent down with his hand in the water and a look on his face (or what she could see anyways) that was a cross between anger and constipation.

Deciding she really didn't want to know she turned her back on him. Sometimes men never really cared if a woman was around to do some of the things they do, although she had thought Kakashi was one who did care.

She heard it whizzing at her…but had no time by the time she noticed to move.

"Ow!!!" She growled. "What's your problem?" She roared at him.

"Well first you should know better to turn your back on me, second what the hell did you think I was doing. It would be best to answer the last…" He smiled at her. She could tell what his game was.

"You pervert." She splashed water at him.

"Hey! My makeshift mask!" He whined splashing her back.

"Then take it off or I'll get it more wet, I'm sure it weighs enough like that." And once she finished she clasped her hands together and swung, sending a tiny tidal wave at him.

Of course this being Hatake Kakashi, a small wave of water appeared in front of him, protecting him from the onslaught of water he was expecting.

* * *

Playing was something he had little experience with but right now Akane seemed to make it easy. 

"No fair, that's cheating."

"How is that cheating?"

_You never set down any rules!_

Then he made a few seals and watched her turn pale.

"Oh no…don't you dare." She hissed at him.

"No worries I won't peek!" He smiled at her laughing as he finished the last seal and let the torrent of water rise up into the air above him.

However when it came down she was nowhere to be seen.

_Where did she go?_

"Now that was definitely inconspicuous." He felt her warm breath on his neck. He could feel shivers run down through his spine. He had no time to stop the visible shake he made from her presence that close.

"I…"He stammered."You tell me I cheat and you…left the….spring….damn it." He muttered as freezing cold water was dumped over his head. He had no choice but to duck into the warmer water after. He had to admit she was smart. She got out by teleporting when he couldn't see her, grabbed her towel and completely avoided being exposed. Actually he had no intention of exposing her in the first place.

"I'm done, and I suggest you go too, you'll catch a cold if you stay in there longer now." She smiled. "But…I get the bedroom and you get the bathroom to change." He watched as a blush crossed her face for a moment and then vanished.

Looking down he realized why. He hadn't even noticed it right off. His attack had emptied a lot of the water. He now realized he should have been more worried for himself than her when being exposed came into play.

"Ah…ha ha ha…" He laughed at himself nervously. She had yet to leave. "I guess I got carried away." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You go ahead, just call me when you're done." He said carefully as she turned and walked away. He couldn't help but watch the sway of her hip as she pushed the door open and left completely.

"This is not going the way I planned." He muttered as he pulled himself out. There was no point in filling the bath with more water. Sitting on the edge he looked down to his hands.

"I ruined it." He sighed. "I went too far. She's mad at me." He ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe I can save it still…"

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow I have to agree with you guys who reviewed. Kakashi with a towel over his face is hilarious. Ha ha I'd get as mad as Akane actually...it does come to a point where its rediculous...but then again its Kakashi!

Well again thanks to those who reviewed, you all made my day. Hee hee I love reading them as much as I do replying (I find that part fun!). Thanks guys for your support, you all have helped me get this far and really without it I probably would have given up. Keep it up! I enjoy them!

Okay so everyone is hanging by the edge of thier seats I'm guessing. Well just a little wait...still more humor coming here in this chapter and then maybe what everyone's been waiting for just might happen.

I do have half of the next chapter ready but I want to know what everyone else is thinking at this point.

Okay so to let you all get on to it, because really me babbling...isn't nearly as interesting as say...those two, with all that fluff!

So enjoy the story and of course please review!

**NOTICE:** For those of you waiting for the next chapter, the wait will be a little longer than usual. I'm so sorry you all have to wait, but I need the next two weeks for my five/ six major projects (stuff like presentations and so on). Also this weekend, friday 16th, is my birthday, I might have some time then while I wait for my family to be home to write up that chapter. At this point a lot of feedback would be awsome. So I'd say I'll have it written by the time the two weeks are up and it should take a week for my beta to go through it. I hope you all can understand (this is a seriously annoying two weeks..) So hang in there and the next chapter will be what you've all been waiting for, that I can promise!

Thank you for being so patient .

* * *

Chapter 9: So Very Close

The bath was nice. She liked it. Actually she thought it was because it was with Kakashi that she liked it so much. She smiled as she draped the yukata over her shoulders, folded one side over the other and tied it securely. It was one of the few days she got where she had fun, and it wasn't forced.

_I don't see why he was so shy after though._

His behavior before she left was odd. The second she dumped the water he became a person she had never seen. One she wasn't to sure what to think of. He was naturally a very smooth person, a smooth talker and perfect actor, but this Kakashi stuttered and made quite a few mistakes.

"Maybe I'm imagining it."

She waited a minute finding her sandals and slipped them on. She knocked on the other door and told him she was dressed and that it was okay, only she got no answer.

It was worrisome that someone like Kakashi would not answer.Many things went through her mind but none really fit Kakashi's personality, he was still who he was and if anything he could be just sitting staring into space, or he smuggled a book. The latter didn't surprise her really, but she had a feeling there was more to this than met the eye, just like the little trip the two of them were enjoying so much.

"Kakashi-san?" She knocked but got nothing in response.

"If you don't answer me I will come in there." She tried to sound a little bolder, like she did with her teams, or on mission. But there was nothing.

Opening the door she stopped. He had yet to actually be in there. The door to the spring was still wide open. She could see him sitting on the edge of the bath with the towel around his waist and his head in his hands.

She came forwards silently and stopped just behind him.

"Kakashi-san." She saw him jump. "Are you alright?"

He didn't move at first and she was sure it was something she had done. She didn't want him of all people feeling bad anyways.

Reaching out she placed her hand on his shoulder. She could feel how warm he was and how quickly he had jumped.

"Please, I find it better if you try to enjoy this with me, don't bring yourself down." She then jumped when he touched a hand to hers which was still on his shoulder.

"Ah, forgive me Akane-san, you're right as always." He then turned to her and smiled. Just that one moment made her heart skip a beat. When he wanted to be, Kakashi could be the most kind and humble person she'd ever seen. However he only ever showed it to her even from the beginning, when no one was looking.

_She dashed over a branch stopping at the next, settling down over a lone ANBU reading his book. He always read that book, it was a habit he had. She knelt on one knee and tried to see just what was so good about this one book. She was sure he had read that thing over and over so many times that he never seems to be on a new page for weeks._

_"You always that early?" The man spoke as though tired, or annoyed; sometimes the two seemed the same to her.  
_

_"At least I'm not late!" She smiled as she flipped herself over the branch but using chakra to still remain in the tree. In the end she wound up in his face upside down._

_"Some people tell me I'm weird." He sighed as he shut his book. "What can I do for you today Akahoshi-san?" He always called her that when there were people around, he didn't want her in trouble._

_"Oh not much." She smiled grinning from cheek to cheek...not that he could see her face, not with her ANBU mask over it.  
_

_"I doubt it, you never ask for a little." He chuckled._

_She felt her grip loosening. "I'm going to need to get down."_

_"Forgive me Akahoshi-san but I don't want to move." He tilted his head back allowing her to see though the holes in his hound mask. "Climb back…Ah…ow." She had fallen on him. "Woman can't you learn to control that!" He muttered._

_"I was trying, missions got in the way." She then leaned closer._

_"Eh…" He leaned back a bit. "Which missions?"_

_"The third wants me to train some hopefuls. One I have to train as one of my people. I know who it is since I'm the leader but sometimes I don't think he's ready." She looked to the clearing where she could make out a two of Kakashi's teammates. They were standing round a fire drinking what they wanted everyone believe was tea. Akane knew it was sake...she never allowed that in the camps...and she made sure of it.  
_

_"Ah, yes that would ruin the training. How much chakra have you been using?"_

_"To get here?" He nodded. "Oh…I've been using it all day."_

_She felt his gaze try to burn through her mask._

_"All day? What are you?" He said laughing._

_"Fine don't help me." She got up but felt a hand on her leg. "Getting up would be less lazy." She added sarcastically._

_"Actually this would be a time to ask for help." She had yet to notice the brace tied tightly around his leg._

_"Oh…how did that happen?"_

_"I was attacked and the leg bone cracked. It was my own fault." He took her offered hand and pulled himself up. "What was it you needed?"_

_"A scroll. You must have it with you, I'm sure." He obviously knew what was going on and nodded._

_"You need it?"_

_"Yeah."_

_He pulled it out and handed it to her. "If anyone finds out I'll be skinned alive. You're not even supposed to be here. If they find you, you'll die and that scroll will get me killed as well."_

_"I know the risks, Hatake-san, you'll be safe." He curtly nodded._

_"I never doubted your skill." He then came forward and clasped her hand. "Just be careful." Then he pulled her closer into a tight hug, all the while the men at the fire knew nothing, "I'll watch your back in the village as much as I can. You're far too important to die." His arms wrapped around her waist for a very short moment. Once the moment was over he had pulled away. "Best you get back to the village, that chuunin will be worried sick over you." He teased._

_"Hatake-san!" She growled. "Fine…" She then turned and left. For some reason the words he had said held some sadness in them but she had no clue what for.  
_

* * *

"I'll be dressed once you get back in the room." He smiled. She was worried for him, as usual. 

He waited for her to leave and slowly stood. He was in no hurry. She'd wait; a few minutes would be fine.

"Why can't I tell her?" He muttered as he looked back to where he was sitting.

_Because you're scared she'd say no._

He rolled his eyes. Why was it the answer to his problems was easy, but the task of fixing them was never as easy? He was sure it was meant to be like that. The problem was he had troubles believing he'd want her to be close to him like that, he was worried she'd get hurt, die or be used as a ransom.

_She's strong, as a shinobi and as a woman, why am I so worried?_

Padding to the bathroom he shut the door and leaned his head against it.

"Because everyone else has gone, she would only be the next." His mood had fallen once she had left, he had worked out that soon she would be gone, and he alone. Normally that would not faze him but he had finally found her again. He was scared, with Akatsuki and Orochimaru there was little chance for her.

"Damn it I'm a fool." He grunted when his foot hit the counter by the sink.

_Why is half of me not concerned, what is it about you that makes me less worried though?_

This was his problem. Why was it she seemed almost unfazed by what was happening around her?

Lifting up his Yukata and tying it he shook his head. What ever it was he'd find out soon enough. He was learning more about her the more he was around her and chances were he'd be seeing more of her, especially if he could get the words out.

_Sometimes words are useless._

He looked in the mirror and stared at himself blankly.

_However Hatake if you ever do anything without any warning chances are it will be your last day._

He was a firm believer in taking his time and doing what was right. Telling Akane the truth was safer and made him look good. Ruining that would destroy her trust in him, he had almost done that once; he was not going to make the same mistake again. Not this time. He would be able to tell her at the right time, he could wait.

Walking into the room he found her sitting at the small table on the floor. She looked lost, or so it seemed at first.

Then he waved a hand in her face, earning no response. Then he touched her shoulder. Her hand latched onto his and wrenched it to the left knocking him unceremoniously to the floor with a thump.

"Ow! Akane-san, I…"

She was staring at him with shock. "Oh I…I'm so sorry Kakashi-san you scared me." She then held out her hand. He took it carefully, not sure if he should brace himself for anything else.

"You do that often?" He laughed rubbing his shoulder which took the brunt of his fall.

Akane's face was red from embarrassment. "I…I'm sorry. You really scared me, I didn't mean to."

He smiled as he stood up and clasped her shoulders. "I'm not upset, don't worry, I know it was an accident." Then there was a knock at the door. Kakashi knew full well what it was and went to go answer.

* * *

Akane watched him as he stood by the door and took something from one of the men and as he turned hid the items, but she could hear the clinking of porcelain. 

She still felt bad for throwing him to the floor like she had, but the smile on his…well in his eyes made her forget that and get rather suspicious of his intentions.

"What's that?"

He stopped and stayed where he stood. "Ah…sit down please…Akane-san." He said her name in a way he used to be kind and yet silly. She was wondering really what it was about.

"Close your eyes." He said slowly. This time she had something to say about that one.

"Why do I have to keep doing that?"

"Because it's a surprise, now shut'em or I'll do it for you." All this was said in a very even and cool tone. She knew better to make him mad at her over something like this.

"Fine but seriously last time!" She snorted and shut her eyes.

_He's lousy at surprises! They're obvious; the only question is what they are and not when they happen._

In a huff she sat with her head away from him and the table not too impressed with all the secrecy. She still wasn't sure why he was suddenly so depressed a few minutes ago and suddenly he's back to being his usual scheming self…and cheerful. The scheming and cheer…was never a good combination.

"Akane-san…"

"What?" She muttered.

"You can open them now." When she opened them she came face to face with a pair of eyes literally in a crescent. Nestled on the table was a bottle with two cups. Her heart rate went up. This was not boding well for her.

"Uh…what is that?" She pointed to the bottle.

"…" He was staring at her. She hated that, it made her feel as though she had said something ridiculous.

Suddenly his hands wrapped around his waist and he began to laugh hysterically. Okay its not everyday Kakashi does that. Akane just couldn't tare her eyes away. There was the most stoic person she knew literally rolling on the floor laughing like a little kid after a funny joke. What was it that was so funny? Had she missed the joke?

_I swear someone put something in his food to make him like this._

She watched him with narrowed eyes as his fit continued. Just what was so funny?

"I don't get it. That seriously is not what I think it is, is it?" She asked now poking the small bottle. The heat she felt coming from it made her suspicions even more frightening.

"Ah the look one your face….was priceless."

"Are we done trying to make me look like a fool? Are you seriously thinking of dr…" Her question was never finished, before she knew it he had poured both her and his cups and was now sipping at his own tentatively. Then he downed it in one go. The cups were quite small but even she knew the liquid was strong.

_This will be a long night. He's already in a good mood._

Sighing she decided it would be rude if she decided to pass and drank a sip, grimacing at the strong flavor. It had been a few years since she had drank sake. Canyon had it but she was never allowed because her mother believed that young women shouldn't expose themselves to such horrible things. That Akane never quite understood.

"Ah…it's nice to relax." He had now leaned back lazily onto one hand.

"Yes but now you'll be too relaxed." She muttered glaring at him suspiciously.

He started and looked at her completely confused. "Akane-san, this is Fire Country, no one even knows we're here. Even as shinobi, who would dare go after us this close to the village?" She knew he was only trying to make her feel better. He was cleaver enough to know that no one is really safe as a shinobi. Never were he or she ever safe from others like them, both had high bounties on their heads that many would love to collect.

"You're right I should enjoy it." She threw her head back and drank the liquid deeply, attempting to hide the grimace.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He looked concerned.

"It may have been a while but even I can hold my liquor. Ha! I can drink you under this very table.

He suddenly bent down and looked under it, getting a view of her knees which made her blush; she did her best to cover it up.

"Hmmm." His voice rumbled as he came back up. "I don't think I could fit…maybe you but not me."

She sighed, it was a come back meant to be one sided; there was nothing she could say against that.

"Alright." Kakashi poured one more. "I'll take the challenge, first person who gets sloshed and can't drink anymore will have to grant to other's wish."

"Wish?"

He nodded and poured her one as well. "Each will drink when the other does and who ever wins must do something for the other." She knew this game, she and Genma used to play it all the time when they were young and stupid.

"Okay fine, First person unable to drink loses. However I won't do your laundry or clean dishes or your apartment." He nodded in agreement.

"No, I wouldn't ask that, you don't even live in the village."

"And the main rule is nothing lude!" She smiled. She and Genma had set that rule because of their relationship. One can't ask any 'favors' from the other, and apparently the entire establishment they did this in seemed to adopt the rule.

"Ha ha of course, I would never ask that of you." He laughed although it was a nervous laugh.

Akane took her sake and drank it carefully. Her goal was to keep it down but also to measure her responses. In order to win she had to trick him into thinking he had drank as much as she had, only in truth he would drink twice of not three times more. That way she could win the game. It was fair; he never said anything about cheating.

Smiling sweetly she poured him more after he had drank his cup full. Both knew full well this was a big mistake.

* * *

"Kakashi-san! Please don't lean on me that much!" Akane said as he put more of his weight on her. He had lost the game but…he didn't care anymore. She had cheated he was sure. He knew this since he had spent a lot of his first days back from mission drinking with Iruka, and that man could hold his liquor better than anymore. Actually he couldn't blame him considering his day job. 

Kakashi knew even now, especially now, he could never handle a bunch of screaming, kicking, biting, globbering group of ankle biters. No he'd go insane. The things they did just were…illogical and although Kakashi himself did things like that, he never understood why other people did as they did.

"Kakashi…try to stay with me." She was leaning over him now. Apparently he fell.

"That's not the sky?"

"Um…no no its not." Okay he was wrong…that meant he was… "That's the ceiling!" totally wrong! He sighed as she giggled at him. Okay so he was a little delirious too.

"Maa…I'm okay really Akane-san I can walk."

"Sure you can, that's why you took us both to the floor." She had to be teasing.

"I'm on the floor?"

"Why else would you see the ceiling?"

"I could be looking up at it." He heard her hand slap her face and then a hand grasp the collar of his yukata.

"YOU ARE... YOU…" It ended there.

_Shades of Iruka-sensei... interesting!_

He felt her grip loosen and then her head fall on his chest. For that he could think of only one thing to do.

Gently placing his hands on her back he rubbed gently. "I'm sorry; I must be really strange right now."

She then looked up into his face. He could feel his heart race, his breath quicken a bit; but not enough for her to notice. He was so close to telling her. But who would believe a drunk person?

"No, you're not strange right now…just drunk." She smiled at him and gently hugged him back. If anyone came in he was sure they'd think something else entirely.

He felt her move after a few moments.

"Ah…do you have to get up?" He asked, not really in control of his mouth no longer. Things he was thinking were spilling out making him look foolish.

"Oh, you have to as well." She then grabbed his arm.

"But Akane-san…I like…the…floor." His voice dropped when he finally realized where he'd been. "Ma…you are quite right." He then sat up and held his head with the other hand. "I just wish drinking didn't leave this woozy dizzy feeling."

"I know. Let's get you in bed before it gets worse." She then helped him stand and wrapped an arm around his waist. As strange as it was to have a woman do that he liked it.

"Ah…do I have to sleep?"

"Yes. If you don't you'll be worse in the morning." He felt the concern in her voice.

He understood that. He may be drunk but well enough to remember the countless mornings he spent getting to know his toilet in ways he wished he hadn't. He knew that thing inside out by now. Heck he even knew the small dent in the porelain just out of his line of vision if he was sitting on the floor before it. Yup they knew eachother so well they at times were together for days at a time! Shaking his head he tried to get himself to think of other things.

_Okay no more of that, you think like that and you'll be with the one in that small room across from you...think something else anything._

He watched Akane as she moved thier things around. He focused on a few parts he admitted, her legs, her chest...her ass...all of her. His eyes lingered on her chest, not that he saw anything there, but he could imagine. To him she was the most beautiful woman, even more so now. Right now she radiated with light, energy, even her chakra seemed to feel invigorating to him. If only he could just reach over and...

"You know I need a pet!" He said softly, not really sure where it came from. He really didn't want a pet…not really. He wanted something else but it was the only thing he could replace her name with at the moment fast enough.

"Ah you do, I thought Pakkun was enough. He would be enough to take care of for me anyways; he's always so mean to me."

"He's not mean, he…he's jealous I guess." Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed as Akane looked him over to make sure he hadn't gotten himself alcohol poisoning. He knew what she was doing, having done it plenty himself. "Is this necessary?"

"Considering you drank three and half bottles of sake…yes." She gave an annoyed glance.

"Ah….what!" He said now looking surprised. "Three and a half?"

"Don't worry you're fine!" She then pulled the blankets. "As for a pet you don't have the space, nor the time. Maybe something else."

"Hmmm…a woman would be nice." He then climbed in. "It's just the one I want…is the one I can't have."

_That was to close…I really should never drink around her again. What's with being suddenly so self conscious over this? This is not like me at all._

He felt her hands stop fiddling with the blankets and watched her face as strange emotions.

"I'm sure one day you'll have one you like."

"No…if I can't have her I want no one else." He muttered rolling over. "She's not married or anything, just forbidden." Then he started he felt her hand on his shoulder. He had said to much and not how he wanted.

"One day Kakashi-san, be patient." He smiled. If she had caught on that wouldn't have been what she said, she would have done something else.

He could feel her weight settle in the bed next to him and her arms moved around his waist. For them both this was how they slept together. There was no reason for it; well except he was pretty sure of the same intimate thoughts both would get at moments like this, but in a way it had been established long before that.

"If you could have a pet what would you want?" She asked almost whispering in his ear. The whole question made him shiver.

_Do you count? Can I say that...can I ask for you?_

"A cat." He said still feeling the alcohol coursing through him, but not so much anymore.

"A cat? Why?"

"I find them interesting. They're quite stubborn and independent. I hate to say it but I would never actually own it."

"Ha ha like Pakkun hee hee." She giggled the sensation drove him a little crazy. He could feel her arms instinctively tighten and for the moment he felt like leaning into the other person next to him.

"Don't tell him though, I'll hear about it for weeks." Kakashi smiled at the thought.

_Maybe I'll tell him that myself! Ha ha that would be funny._

"Akane-san, where do you see yourself later anyways?"

Akane seemed to almost melt into the blanket. "Considering my history…no where different." She then smiled. "I only wish to one day spend the rest of my life with my closest friends." She then pushed her face into his neck, affectionately.

That action sent him off balance. What was that about?

_Come on…just admit it to yourself that…you have feelings for me and then it will be easier for me._

_"_I would give anything to be back in Konohoa with you and Iruka-sensei. I'd love to meet that kid you both seem to love so much." She then smiled. "Don't say it, you love him, I know you do, no point in denying it." She then sighed. "The problem is with groups like Akatsuki, Sound and ROOTS, chances of that happening are slim to none. I have little to work with to get back in."

Kakashi then rolled over and looked her in the eyes. A single lone tear hung just on the edge of her eye wanting to fall.

"I didn't even do anything. They all hate me because I found something and someone framed me. Even thought the entire village now knows the truth…I had no choice after returning to…fake my own death, Kaji as well had to. Just after he and Iruka passed the chuunin exam, he used his mission to fake his death. It was until you came that he realized he had been in his face for years and yet he had never noticed him. You see what we have to do?" The tear he had been watching intently suddenly fell. This was the second time he saw them in her eyes, but all the years he knew her this was the first time he had seen her under so much stress and worry. She had a right to be upset.

He moved quickly and stopped it before it fell to the sheet and whipped it up.

"I know. You had to wait until two years later to do the same, however I knew you better than that."

"Yes you did." She smiled. He loved that smile. Gently he pulled her closer and hugged her firmly.

"No more tears over that. It was the past. One should look to the future."

"Bah! Take your own advice." Her voice cracked as he felt the sobs start.

"It's okay to cry Akane-san. It's no weakness." He felt her hands grasp his back spasming from the exertion of hiding her pain and frustrations; soon they were clenching the fabric of his yukata.

"I…I don't want to do that again! It would ruin you. I can't."

Kakashi never had heard that one before and it caught him off guard.

"Yes your death would hurt me a lot Akane-san but if that is what happens I know better to blame you. I would never blame you of that."

"No…" She clenched tighter to him, he winced back the pain. What was with her? He was the one who was drunk not her! Actually the whole situation sobered him up quite quickly.

_This must have built up over the years. That's the only explanation for it. She had hidden it from her family and those she worked with. This day brought it all out of her. She's scared of being alone, scared of death and even fear itself. She can't bear to leave me alone…isn't that what I had wished for?_

He moved one hand from around her waist and placed it on her head pulling her even closer so her face was buried in his chest.

"Its okay Akane-san, you're a very talented shinobi, I know you would work hard and do your best."

"It's…not that." She was done with the crying now but instead was shaking. He knew what this was for sure now. She had finally snapped. Although for her she was lucky it was small and silent. He'd known men and women who went on killing sprees of their comrades for similar reasons. "You've lost so much…I don't want you to…"

"To what?" He was getting a little frustrates.

Her shaking subsided slowly after a few moments he waited but apparently she had decided to let him forget, the problem was even drunk he knew when something was serious enough to not ignore.

"What don't you want me to do?" He whispered harshly at her.

"I…" She squinted her eyes shut. "I…I don't want you to blame yourself. It hurts when you do that. I can't stand it." She then hugged him closer but remained like that for a few more moments.

"I…" She had pulled away and looked at him as if scared. "I'm sorry…I freaked out…" She then tried to pull away but he had pulled her closer holding the back of her head.

"You're allowed. Considering the profession some of us don't get to freak out enough." He then pulled away a little to give her some space. Instead of taking the hint she stared at him. He couldn't help but move some of the tear soaked hair from her face. "I'll find a way I promise to grant you that wish Akane-san, that one I would love to give you. I told you, I would do anything." He then smiled and tugged at a strand of hair earning a cocky smile from her. "If need be I can force them to let you in, but that would be a last resort." He then laughed, "They owe me enough."

She then gave him a playful shove.

"That would be cheating."

"And you're so opposed to it?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Last I checked…you had…four cups of sake and I had….much more?" he smiled.

She stared back astonished. "You're supposed to be completely sloshed…you're not supposed to be able to count!"

"Ha ha well I guess you need to recalculate that one neh?"

"No kidding…are you really drunk?" She seemed to doubt that.

"Oh quite, but don't think for one minute I don't notice the things you do." He smiled. Inside he knew it was because of how he felt for her that he could notice every movement every smile and ever change in her posture. By now he knew he could read her like a book.

"Hmm…We should get some rest." She pulled closer and nestled her face back into his chest. The act caught him off guard but he soon enjoyed the comfort it offered. This was probably one of the best days of his life so far. Should she be in his life longer there would be many more like this; and some even better.

He had a chance to relax for once, and enjoy himself without being totally on guard. And to make it better, she was with him. If only he had a chance like this everyday, if only he could wake up with her wrapped up in his arms like this all the time.

He knew he was pulling strings with that one. But can't he dream. Isn't he allowed like so many others, like Naruto, and Sakura even; to dream for that one special person, and to know that one day he just might get it?

Closing his eyes he felt he did. He deserved to keep this one precious person, this one person who meant to him more than any of the others did. The only person who made him forget the heavy weight he had placed on his own heart and soul. She was the only person, the only one ever he could feel this way for.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Awww so cute. So how do you think he'd tell her? This is Kakashi after all...what would he do? 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So sorry everyone, things have gone nuts once again for me, including preparing for a trip I'll be taking in less than a month now.

Anways _Turtlegm:_ You will be happy to read this chapter!

Okay so Kakashi had messed up...again...of course, he just couldn't tell her, maybe he'll be more lucky this time.

And as a treat for everyone, especially for being patient, I have made a character sketch of Akane! Yay and here's the link: so go there if you'd like to see, I also have a semi-realistic picture of Kakashi up if you go into the gallery.

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Addmission

"Kakashi-san?" He stopped when he heard her call him from behind. "Can we stop?"

They had finally entered the boundaries of Konoha and had stopped near the training fields. Both were still very exhausted from the night before, Kakashi more than she, but still very tired. That morning he had indeed woken up with a headache he'd never forget, and a happy cheery Akane to make it worse. He knew he deserved it, and she was only helping his punishment more…although he did distinctly remember the word cat…and then Akane breaking down…but he wasn't sure if the two were related. Actually he was sure they weren't since he remembered everything since she broke down and nothing except 'cat'…and he didn't really like cats…well not really. Now it was mid afternoon and his splitting headache had passed. They had been walking all morning and were just outside training ground three. He also noticed that morning the snow was melting and really the two were lucky to make it as far as they did without much trouble on the path.

"Why not?" He placed his pack down by a large old tree. "We're almost there though. Ten more minutes." He muttered as she walked up next to him and placed her pack beside his.

"I want to train a bit, is that okay?" Kakashi blinked at her in shock. She wanted to train…in the slush?

_Is she insane? This is even conditions I would avoid. Not even Gai would do this.  
_

"What?" He said sarcastically. "You want to train now?" He pointed at her in utter confusion.

_What has gotten into her?_

"Is there something wrong with that?" She glared crossing her arms.

"Ah…no…well…maybe…no." He sighed. No was the answer if he wanted to live that is.

"I thought it would be best to gauge where I am, if I need more days or not."

"Ah…well okay…" He wasn't sure what to do; she didn't even have any weapons on her; for their level that was a must. "Akane-san?"

"Hmm?" She looked up waiting for an answer. For some reason, he wasn't sure why. He found that moment a very strange one. There was no light glancing off her features, or anything spectacular, but still he really wanted to reach over and pull her close so he could…

_Idiot! Calm down._

He shook his head as if trying to get the thought out of his mind. Was he seriously thinking of kissing her…right here…that wouldn't do.

"Ah…you have no weapons." He was blushing but the mask was covering it and that made his life all the more easier.

"Sure I do." She shrugged.

"Where?" He crossed his arms, this he wanted to see.

"Right here." She suddenly lunged at him with a fist, of course missing him.

_That was bad even for you…wait…she didn't…no way…damn it!!!_

He knew something was wrong when the Akane before him vanished in a puff of smoke and his foot suddenly gave…and he flew up.

"What's with you?" She asked walking around the tree. "That was a funny look on your face there a second ago…what was that?"

"Not telling…" He crossed his arms again and hooked the loose foot behind his snagged leg.

"Why is it you never learn?" This was the old Akane, the one that taunts him until he wants to scream at her and….well do things, but that wasn't the point here.

"You stole my twine!" He glared. "And a kunai…" He knew his pouch was lighter for some reason that morning.

"Yep, last night when you were sound asleep." She grinned.

"You planned this!" He growled.

"It was the only way to get you hyped up to do as I want." She too crossed her arms and leaned on one hip. The effect was doing just as she wanted but hyped wasn't the word.

"I don't get 'hyped up'." He snorted indignantly. To think someone felt he would get excited over a battle….she was absolutely…right.

He sighed, trying to relax himself. There was no way he could get down right off. He had to work on cutting the twine and moving himself away from the tree; it meant not landing on the ground. It was tricky but at least it wasn't the type of twine she used. Her's was far worse!

He heard her dash into the trees. She only really had two minutes, as was his guess before he was after her. Lucky for him it was the third training ground.

Glancing down he realized his initial guess was right. Hitting the ground at the base of the tree was not happening. There nestled in the grass was a loop of his twine, he knew it well and chose to avoid it.

_With that there I have two choices. Swing myself and cut myself down at the upswing away from the tree…where I'm pretty sure there's a pit, or cut myself loose when I'm on the opposite upswing and use the chakra I can gather to my hands to stop myself from hitting the tree._

He choose the last, it was faster and safer should anything be waiting for him. He had to give her credit, she had better skill than most at setting traps and thinking ahead, but he still had one advantage.

Swinging himself Kakashi reached for the tree. As soon as his hand stuck as he planned he cut the twine. He knew it was a mistake but he would risk a sprain to get down.

He grunted as his hand twisted and grabbed hold of the tree as best he could. Although it looked silly he slid down a few inches and finally stopped, he knew her well and if he had hit the ground…he would be back up again.

Climbing into the tree he dashed over the branches and into the forest.

It only took moments before shuriken were whizzing past his head. He hadn't even had any in his pouch, and that worried him.

"Where did she find those?"

Running across one branch and stopping Kakashi watched as something large suddenly appeared ahead of him. He wasn't sure what it was at first but as the whistling of the object got closer he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"You have got to be kidding me?" He stared as the thing got closer. "She managed to get that….how…was it a clone like Naruto's?" He jumped out of the way just as the thing took apart a branch above him. "No, that was real…how?"

Running in the direction it came from he came to the open field of training ground three. This was not a good place to be. There were open places as well as treed areas. Here she could bait him with clones and attack from out of nowhere.

Deciding to do what was best he clasped his hands together and vanished.

* * *

Akane glanced around her. The field had changed since she had trained there so she knew disorientation was the issue all she had to do was… 

Her thought ended as a hand shot out of the ground. As quickly as it appeared she moved away. She watched as the man she had been running from climbed out of the ground grumbling.

"You're to fast."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do want me to slow it down?" She snarled. Something about training with Kakashi got her frustrated. He was persistent and good, no one else she trained with would drive her this mad, and however at the same time she enjoyed it.

"Well that would be nice." He rubbed the back of his neck. He then rubbed the dirt from his hair.

"Nope." She grinned. Like hell she was going to let him get the upper hand. "Besides, that would be like handing myself over." She smiled.

"Yeah sure…sure it is. As much as I can lose to Naruto."

"Watch it Kakashi…you just might soon."

She watched him mull that over. "Good point." He sighed. "Seriously this is silly."

"Not really." The one before him 'poofed' just as she appeared behind him with the kunai to his back.

"Foolish woman." The clone shook its head and vanished replaced by a barrage of kunai headed straight for her.

Ducking so low her chin nearly hit the ground Akane got up and dashed as quickly as she could for cover, but he was now in her path.

"This time this is really me, and I'm not letting you into the trees." He growled. There was something about a mad Kakashi that made her want to giggle. It was probably his little speeches. Something about rules and the like.

"You fight me with Tai-jutsu here on out, no more pulling weapons out of the blue."

"Too bad." She growled back and pulled both arms before her. This gave her a strange look from him.

"Ooo…what is that for?"

She grinned as slowly she summoned chakra to her hands and imagined her swords in his apartment; she remembered them next to the box of vaccines in his closet.

"Take…this?" She stared at her hands as nothing appeared. "By chance before we left…did you clean up?" She gritted her teeth, seething with anger.

"Oh…I did." He smiled tilting his head and doing the extremely annoying thing with that one eye.

"Where did you put my swords?"

Then she watched as his eye flew wide and worried.

"I…I'm not telling." He chuckled. "That's what you were doing…makes sense." He then ran right at her. "But you won't win."

"Ha right." She dodged his fist as a foot came up and nearly hit her head.

"Damn it woman hold still." He grunted as he tried once more.

_Oh that was really not well said, it sounded quite dirty!_

She decided to play along, more curious as to what would happen if she did.

"Ha ha I wish you did the same." His foot suddenly came up a little to close to her face, deciding the best to do she bent her back far enough to avoid it and managed to save face by turning a fumble into a flip.

"Nicely done." Kakashi stopped for a moment and glanced to the sky. "I'd say you're fine."

Akane grinned from the bush behind him. Silently she crept as close as she could…within two inches. Her fist connected with…a block of wood.

"Geeer...you liar!" She spat as she shook the hand that hit the block of wood. "That's not fair!"

"You did the same." A cool voice announced behind her. She felt his arms around her waist pinning her arms and she knew there really was one thing left for her to do, and she didn't want to…but she wanted to win.

Gritting her teeth she fisted the hand closest to him and swung it back hard enough into his groin, earning a grunt and herself loose. She decided then that cover was best.

* * *

Kakashi doubled over and clutched at himself in shock. He had never in his career as a shinobi been attacked quite like that by anyone. Men rarely did such things to each other unless it meant life or death…it just wasn't done. Women never did it because the thought of such an action was…just wrong. 

"You're something else." He muttered as he finally regained his breathing. Standing stiffly he listened to the trees around him.

_That was cheep and dirty…but it was some sort of self defense…but definitely not tai-jutsu that's for sure._

He heard a rustle but decided it was too small to be the woman he was looking for. He needed something bigger. And then he saw them.

"Shit!!!" He blinked for a moment to make sure he was really seeing was before him and when they didn't vanish he ran as fast as he could as far as he could. However he was still to close and the blast effectively knocked him to the ground and sent him sliding a few feet.

"That was not normal!" He glared at the burnt patch of trees. "Those weren't normal exploding tags…where is she getting all this. Her arsenal is larger than mine and mine is back at my apartment." He watched her shadow as it appeared out of the tree line.

"You give up yet?"

Kakashi mulled it over. They had been at it for an hour and his guess was they had two more hours before they had to think about eating.

"Ma…I think I do…"

_I need to get you to Iruka-sensei…and finish my plan._

"You don't look tired or injured?"

"No…I had plans for tonight that's all, I think I need those few hours before dinner to finish them." He picked himself up from off the ground and dusted off his…rather muddy uniform. Akane herself didn't look so great either. She had dirt and mud all over her. It looked rather bad if the two of them were seen together he realized.

"That means…." She frowned.

"Yup…you get to spend time…"

"With him again…" She sighed.

Kakashi cocked his head wondering what was wrong with her being with her so called best friend. He knew they had history but it wasn't a threat…not really to them…at least he hoped. He watched her more though and noticed the uneasiness in her chakra.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"No…not really. It's…its just he's so busy he really has no time."

Kakashi sent her an incredulous look. "It's his day off Akane-san" He mumbled at her and watched as realization hit her.

"Ah…it is isn't it?" Then he saw the smile he liked so much. The mischievous one that meant just about anything could happen.

"He'll have some time for you." Kakashi smiled and then jumped when he felt her arms around him. He liked her hugs he really did. When they were ANBU it was what she did when no one was looking. She just liked to do that to him…he had no clue why. All he knew was although he normally never allowed it…this he did and would never end it no matter what.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his chest. The sound he could feel vibrating through him and it sent a distinct shiver down his spine.

"It's nothing Akane-san."

"No, that's not true. You never do this for others." She said pulling in closer and remaining there. Now he liked it a little much and his mind was beginning to roam. He thought of ways to turn this around, ways to get what he truly wanted, but even he knew better. Still he couldn't stop his arms from wrapping around her nearly as tightly she held him. For some reason all the stiffness he had shown her before was gone. All there was was familiarity, nothing more.

"I should be the one thanking you." His voice was low almost hushed. "You've shown me how to be myself…no one else does that." He smiled as he held her head and breathed in the smell of her hair. "Nothing can take that experience away from me." He was dangerously close to telling her but still…it just wasn't the right place or time. He knew better, anyone could be there.

Still the chance to tell the one woman he loved the truth about his feelings, his odd behavior…was almost too tempting. After so many years in ANBU he wasn't sure if he could trust himself with such emotions without hurting someone. He hadn't known Akane was still alive. But when he had found her…the very thought of seeing her the next day and the next…was almost too unbearable. He loved her that was for sure. He would never admit it to anyone else but the strongest shinobi, the most untouchable person in the village had lost his title as such to a woman he had known so long ago. She was what people called the one. He used to laugh at that, he used to think it was a silly wives tale…but when you find that person they truly are the only thing on your mind and for him just the chance to stand there and be in the same room with her or to hold her like this was a dream. He would never tell her he had dreamed of this since he was nineteen…no that was something he would never tell her.

This one day was the last day he would see her for a long time and he knew sooner or later they both had to face the facts…that the world just wasn't going to simply let them have as they want. He had to set his foot down. He had to tell her today, it was his last chance before he would lose her in that way forever.

"Ma…we should go hmm." He said pulling away, "Iruka-sensei needs someone to distract him from marking for one day, even if it's only for a few hours." Kakashi chuckled.

"You really have it out for him don't you?" She glanced at him side ways.

"What ever do you mean?" Kakashi looked away towards the village. "I would never think such a way of such a humble man as himself." Kakashi said the last part but felt more like saying, loud, annoying, constantly on his case, and very violent…but Iruka was shy and humble and probably the only shinobi in the village Kakashi could rely on fully.

"Yeah yeah…let's go bug him already."

"Good." Kakashi grinned and a bugging he will get.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei…put that down!" Iruka growled as Kakashi had picked up a paper. He knew where he had taken Akane and he was not impressed. He had told Kakashi to tell her but a bathhouse was taking it a little far. Actually from the looks of things…no one told anyone anything. He really wondered if they really did feel the same…or if they spent the whole time skirting the issue, and never admitting to themselves that just maybe they both felt the same? Nah they would never do that, well Kakashi would never do that anyways. 

Iruka grumbled as the very same page he had yelled at Kakashi over was dropped and floated quietly onto the pile.

"Well…thank you for all your help Iruka…sensei." Kakashi said in a cheery tone. "I have a few errands to run and I need you to baby-sit."

"HEY!" Akane growled from the other room. "I heard that!" Of course Iruka knew the snicker when it came but knew what to do.

"Not a word Hatake…seriously." Iruka sighed and ushered the silver jounin out of his apartment and shut the door behind him. "I should kill you!"

"For?" Kakashi was now very serious and had crossed his arms glaring at the smaller man. For Iruka this made him quite nervous.

"You took her to the bathhouse….what were you thinking. A man doesn't just take a woman to a bathhouse and share a room…just for a bath…people will be talking." Iruka looked around.

"No they won't." Kakashi had looked back out into the village. This made Iruka wonder where he was going. "People have an image of me…that scene in itself only perpetuates the lie." He smiled then tilting his head towards Iruka. "It was fun." He then started to walk away.

Iruka lunged and caught his sleeve. "Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Hatake!!!"

"Ah…its okay I…never had the chance. I will though soon."

"You had better, or else I'm going to be hunting you down." Iruka growled and noticed Kakashi pale.

"What the hell are you two doing out here?" She was standing behind them with her hands on her hips and not at all to impressed.

"Ah…we were…."

"Just discussing a mission report that I needed to clarify with Tsunade-sama later…that's all." Kakashi grinned like a fool.

Iruka tried to fight the urge to let his jaw drop. Kakashi was insane or really really smart. He could lie so easily it made Iruka wonder if letting him even try to confess to Akane was a good idea at all.

"Okay we'll be here…so don' take too long." Iruka had plans that night and was not going to miss them.

Turning, he then looked her up and down. He was astonished when the two of them had appeared at his doorstep…completely covered in mud and grime. Kakashi seemed completely at home with it really. He seemed unphased by the fact that his hair was a mess and there was mud…all over him. Even Akane was the same.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Iruka muttered as he pushed her into his apartment, hoping none of his neighbors, most of which were shinobi saw her.

"It was just a bit of training…honest…what are you, my mother?" That was answered with a harsh slap over the back of her head. "Ow!"

"As your friend I can do that, now lets get that all cleaned up." He pushed her into his room.

"What don't want me to dirty your…hey." He had shut the door to his bedroom on her face.

"There's some stuff that will fit you in the top drawer, and the towels…you know where they are." He sighed heavily. Every time the two of them were together, one or other were extremely annoying. Well that wasn't true really. He could tell Akane had been getting more rest than usual, and that made her more difficult to live with. Kakashi…was just naturally annoying.

"What has gotten into her?" Iruka wondered as he walked into his kitchen took his discarded cup of tea and sat at his table with more of his papers. He heard the shower turn on and smiled. It meant he had…maybe fifteen minutes to finish…he was almost done anyways.

* * *

Akane wandered out of the bedroom with a towel draped over her head. It still felt strange to be inside Iruka's apartment, almost as if things had never changed between them, but she knew better than to give into that. 

"Hmm…I can smell that tea a mile away." She grinned sitting next to him, earning the towel bing dropped into her face.

"Let me finish grading already." She knew better than to think she could interrupt him. Iruka was as close as a person could get to obsessive compulsive when it came to the academy. He did all he could and then some. She herself would have had a hand in the academy had she remained. Although had she remained she wasn't sure what would have happened. She knew her relationship with Iruka would have ended, but would they have remained as close as they were now still…probably not.

"Ah…done." He set the pen down and sat back. "One thing I hate is being stuck inside all day marking these." He pointed to the large pile.

"Wow…how did that happen?" She stared. Normally Iruka marked the tests from his class but this looked like a few papers, some assignments and the usual tests.

"Well…there was that mission we went on to get your brother…Shikamaru isn't allowed to grade the work from our classes, only help teach. Grading is part of the training you get once you pass the age of sixteen; you know that, you were there."

She nodded. Yes she was there and that was a strange day in itself, she was seventeen, Iruka eighteen, much older than most. That was also the day Mizuki had run off from them. She never liked him, he was a snake in the grass but even then she felt sorry for him

"Speaking of which have you seen that crazy traitorous friend of yours?" Iruka then shot her a glare.

"Akane-san…that's not…he…he was confused, messed up. One day he'll realize that."

"Yeah and one day you'll have a kunai in your back." She scoffed.

"That's why I have you around, to watch my back." Iruka grinned. Then a knock sounded at the door. "Who?"

"I…"

"Don't worry about it." Iruka then got up opened the door and in a flurry of orange…Akane had never seen so much orange in one spot…well unless it was a tiger, she watched as Iruka hit the floor hard.

"Guess what!!!!" The boy grinned.

"Ah…Naruto…" Iruka sighed pulling the boy off him, although he was having troubles.

"We're leaving to get Sasuke next week…isn't that….eh?" The boy's head turned to Akane. She could feel her face turn red. She had moved from the table out of curiosity. "Hey…is that your sister?"

"WHAT!?" Akane growled and whacked the boy over the head.

"Ow ow ow! I didn't mean to insult….you just look like…Ow ow ow" She had hit him over the head once more. Iruka actually had to pull her away from the orange clad boy to stop her from causing some kind of permanent damage.

"I get no respect!" She scoffed as she padded into the kitchen,

* * *

As much as Iruka wanted to see Naruto the more he wanted to send him away, especially with Akane around. 

"Um…Iruka-sensei…who is that?'

"Ah…" Iruka looked behind him and then smiled. "That is a friend of mine…"

"She hits like you…" Naruto rubbed his head and winced.

"Ah…yes…she was the one who taught me a lot…"

"Cool…is she your girlfriend?" Naruto sneered.

Iruka's face turned beat red, he could feel it. "Ah…no no no she's not…heh my girlfriend…"

"That picture sure says so." Naruto pointed to a very old photo. "That's her right? She has the same eyes…almost…like mine." Naruto muttered suddenly. "I've never seen her before…"

"No…you probably would never have. She comes from a village up North. It was…ah…destroyed." Iruka played along with Kakashi's story, but he found he had troubles lying to Naruto he would have preferred to tell him the truth.

"She's been through a lot…" Naruto had noticed something.

"As we all have." Iruka ruffled the boy's hair and directed him to the kitchen. "How about I introduce you two properly…maybe she'll forget your comment."

Naruto nodded and followed Iruka into the kitchen.

* * *

He was so excited that they would be leaving soon to get Sasuke. He wanted so badly to show the Uchiha that he…Naruto the drop out could out do him and be successful as a shinobi. It wasn't completely unheard of. 

He liked how things have changed though, he liked the new him he liked the way people looked at him, especially Sakura.

"Why is she here?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei found her injured and he had a few errands to run, so he left her with me."

"But she's your friend?" Naruto stressed friend to make his point.

"Well…yes she is…" Naruto didn't get it. If she was his friend then why didn't his sensei…let her stay with Iruka? It wasn't making much sense to him.

"Then she should be staying with you…"

"Ah well you see…it's very complicated." Iruka smiled and walked into the kitchen. Naruto stood by the threshold staring at the beautiful woman cutting up vegetables and popping them into a pot.

"Akane-san…this is Naruto…I've told you a little about him…" Iruka waited as she slowly turned towards the boy and smiled.

"Say it again…" She taunted. Naruto paled.

"Ah heh…cut it out Akane-san," Then he watched the knife get put down and the girl walked closer. Naruto was feeling a little strange with her around but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm sorry…I just don't like that…"

"I should be sorry." Naruto smiled. He held out his hand and she just stared at it dumbly. Slowly she took his hand.

At first everything was fine he shook it once…but then his hand felt as though it was on fire. As if she had acid or something on her hands.

_What the hell?_

_"Kill her…" _A voice hissed in his thoughts.

Naruto's world went blank for only a moment. He could see the cage. He could feel the chakra. He could smell him.

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"If you don't kill her she will kill you."_

_"What if I don't want to? She hasn't done anything mean to me. She hasn't hurt anyone." Naruto glared at the cage. "She's a friend of my sensei's why would I hurt her…it would hurt him."_

_He watched as bubbles rose to his feet._

_"She brings trouble with her where ever she goes. She is a monster, more frightening than I am. She will destroy everything important to you."_

_Naruto watched as the bubbles gathered. _

_"All you need is my power. You can crush her in a single blow with it. She wouldn't feel a thing."_

_"How come I know you're lying?" Naruto glared into its eyes just as they formed. He never liked the Kyuubi. He hated it. It made him a monster to his own people, but at the same time he learned it was a necessary evil._

_"I can show you."_

_The images around him changed to a small village nestled in a ravine and covered in snow. There he saw the woman, or something that looked like her. All around her flames licked at her feet but none burned. Instead her hands came forward and the flames jumped onto the nearest building. He could hear screams of pain, or agony. He could see people die as the flames engulfed them only to literally reduce them to ashes. All the while the woman walked forward through the flames until she came upon a child. _

_The image then faded._

_"She will kill all you hold dear to get to you; she is an intruder in your village."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I just know. She does not smell like the others from here. Her aura is far too harsh to be of this village."_

_"I…I won't do this, until I have real proof" Naruto watched the bubbles recede._

_"Do as you wish, the time will come when you will realize you should have done as I told you."_

_Naruto turned his back on the creature with the pointed ears of a devil._

_"I won't stoop to using your chakra to harm others." Naruto turned. "I won't hurt my friends because you tell me that." He then walked away from the cage._

Shaking his head slowly Naruto looked up at the girl. She was pretty. She seemed kind, he saw that in her eyes but he also saw pain, was she hurting?

"It's nice to…ah meet you…Iruka sensei I'm starving lets go for Ramen! She can some with us." He then noticed Iruka's frown.

"Ah…how about later."

"But…" Then he looked to the woman who grinned.

"I don't see the problem; it's been years since I've been to Ichiraku's for ramen." He watched as she turned to Iruka. Naruto had had the time on his mission to learn a few things and seeing Iruka apprehensive…was not a good sign.

"Common Iruka-sensei…it would be fun. She said so herself." He waited, and then pouted.

Peeking through one eye he noticed the tired nod.

"Alright, what's a few minutes at the ramen stand?" But a heavy sigh followed. "He's going to kill me."

Naruto frowned as he left the apartment with the pretty woman's hand in his. What had Iruka-sensei meant? What did he mean by 'he'?

* * *

Iruka muttered as they walked, rather briskly. Akane glanced over and patted his shoulder. "It's only a few minutes, relax. I've been out in public before." She then laughed. 

"He's going to kill me if we don't get back before he does."

"Ah…it'll be fine. He's not that strict you know. He'll shrug it off you'll see." She then smiled at Naruto.

"So Naruto any new jutsu you leaned?"

She smiled as he looked at her with an astonished look.

"How would you know that I'm working on new jutsu?"

She stopped. "Iruka-sensei tells me many things…ow!" She glared at Iruka who had hit her in the back of the head but acted as if nothing happened. Instead of ignoring him she gave him a firm slap in the arm.

"Wow so he writes you letters?"

"Yes, sometimes I get a picture or two…but none of you, only stories." She laughed. Many of the stories she knew were from when the boy was still in the academy making Iruka pull his hair out.

Well she could see it, but then again she made him want to pull out his own hair too.

"I finished one, but my body has troubles keeping up with it." Then he stopped. "Wait are you even a shinobi? How do you know all this?"

"Heh." She laughed nervously. "Well I am a shinobi…but it's a secret…" she smiled."I really can't let anyone know because only I'm supposed to know as well as a handful of people." She then continued walking. She heard Iruka urge Naruto on.

Soon the boy was walking next to her. "Akane-san…what village do you work for?"

She glanced to Iruka who pointed to the ground. "Ah…this one Naruto, but no one is allowed to know."

"Why?"

"I don't know…the Third told me my job would best done if I were a secret." She wasn't lying there. Her job was a secret to Konoha. No one not even Kakashi was to know her true purpose.

"Wow. So you're like Kakashi-sensei then, you're a jounin?"

"Yup." She said ruffling his hair

* * *

At the ramen stand Iruka couldn't help but constantly look over his shoulder. He wasn't supposed to do this. He could have had he and Naruto go out and bring it back, but no she had to go she had to go outside where people were. 

_She's going to get me killed one day!_

Iruka held his head in his hands and sighed. She was out here where people…anyone could see her any one. ANBU, Jounin, chuunin, civilians, Ibiki, and Anko…all of them would see her.

_I can see my death now...ugh he's going to be mad._

"Hey this is really good!" He ignored that.

_Of course its good, you've been here before._

"Really! You don't have ramen where you're from?"

"No…we have to make it ourselves if we want any…although it is a little healthier."

Iruka sighed as he picked at his own. A few minutes at the ramen stand never lasted a few minutes…it was more a few hours when Naruto was involved.

"Say Akane-san how many bowls did you have?"

"Eh…three?" She looked at the tiny stack and burst out laughing. "You're a bottomless pit!" She pointed to the six bowls.

"Heh…you don't have to say it that way." Naruto rubbed his neck bashfully.

Iruka looked down at his one bowl. Since he'd gotten older one maybe two bowls was his limit. Akane and Naruto though were in a league of their own.

"You two do realize I have to pay for these don't you?"

He was lucky it was only past lunch and so dinner wasn't going to be spoiled. Thing was he wasn't sure yet where his dinner was, only that Kotetsu and Izumo both decided he needed to get out more…and when those two were involved it was just like two Kakashi's at once.

"Iruka-san you okay?" She asked looking over to him. He saw her concern but waved it off.

"I'm fine. Just worried you know me." He laughed nervously.

_And no I'm not fine, you're going to be the end of me one day._

Time passes and soon Naruto had eaten nine bowls, with two bathroom breaks and Akane had cut herself off at three. Still Iruka found the three of them still sitting at the stand talking. Naruto was as animate as ever just a flurry of motion as he told Akane the story of his mission to wave country that took place three years ago. Amazingly the story started to take on new proportions. He was no longer the only hero, but he mentioned Sakura and Kakashi and even Sasuke. However everything was still dramatized with whooshes and sound effects. The whole time Akane sipped her pop and nodded and oh and ah-ed at him as if she were really interested. Although he knew her well…she was interested in the stories. Iruka though was still dreading the decision to go here in the first place.

"Ah then…Iruka…sensei?" Naruto paused.

"Huh?" Iruka looked up from his musing and noticed both were looking at him suspiciously.

"Are you really okay?"

"Yes Naruto?" That came out rather nervously. Iruka wanted to bang his head on the counter countless times.

"You're sure."

"Yeah…really…I'm sure."

Then the last name in the world he expected to hear was called out.

"Ah…Hi Kakashi-san!" He watched Akane as she giggled nervously. Even she knew they were supposed to be where he left them.

"KAKA-SENSEI!!!" Naruto waved frantically.

"Ah…Naruto…" Kakashi then glared to Iruka.

"They did it not me!" Iruka pointed to the two other people he was with.

"Ahhh is that so?" Then he was glaring at Akane.

"What…I didn't have lunch." She then grinned like a Cheshire cat, which in Iruka's opinion always had the effect of making her more suspicious than she was.

"I see…you know you really aren't good at following directions." H eyed her. Iruka could feel his chakra; it was not a good thing. Normally Kakashi had his chakra reeled in but in this case it was lashing out around him.

She laughed nervously, and for the moment Iruka was glad it was her he was focusing on and not him.

"Ma!" Kakashi barked for a moment. "Best we get going." He then grabbed her rather stiffly by the arm and dragged her out from under the curtains.

Both Iruka and Naruto stared at the empty space, both not really sure just what happened.

"Is…what…how…eh?" Naruto stuttered.

"He dropped her off at my place so he could get some stuff." Iruka muttered. "And now…I totally ruined his trust in me." He sighed and looked to Naruto sideways to see a goofy grin.

"What?"

"Ah…you still like her!" Naruto chuckled from two seats over.

"I do not." The blush on his cheeks was betraying him he knew that much.

"Uh huh." Naruto nodded.

"I do not." Iruka folded his arms on his chest and then sighed. "That was a long time ago; those feelings are hard to forget." Iruka then got up. "Well I have something to do tonight so…I need to go to get ready."

"Okay, I think I'll go and tell Sakura-chan when we'll be leaving." Naruto got up and then grinned.

"Yeah yeah clean out my wallet will you." Iruka muttered. He was too tired to tell Naruto off for free loading on the bill.

"Thanks sensei!"

Then he noticed the old man. He was giving him a strange look.

"What is it?"

He simply shrugged. "It looks like Hatake-san still likes that girl…"

"What does that mean?" Iruka stared at him confused.

"Ah he used to bring her here a long time ago, when they were working as ANBU. For two years they would come here once a week and just talk."

Iruka glared at the seats. Then that meant…

_What the hell! He…he ruined my relationship with her…he tried to…why does that not surprise me._

"Ah…I never knew that…" Iruka thanked the man and walked back to his apartment. He couldn't help but be upset over the new information. The old man meant well, he was only stating a thought he had had, but if that was the case Kakashi had been scheming this far longer than Iruka could plan anything. He had to give the man credit he was persistent, but if that was the case then why hadn't he told her his feelings for her sooner. What the hell was stopping him?

* * *

Kakashi lead Akane to his apartment complex, up the stairs and to the door. He was not pleased she had left Iruka's apartment and was really not pleased that Iruka had gone along with it. Although he was no fool and he had watched them for long enough to notice the paranoid glances the chuunin made over his shoulder. However it upset him more that she and Naruto were talking. Chances were Naruto would say something. 

He had yet to open the door he realized. Instead he had his head against it and he heaved a heavy sigh.

"What were you thinking?" He asked sullenly. "Why is it you always risk everything over the smallest of things?"

"Kakashi-san?"

"I'm fine…you just…worried me that's all." He looked up and grabbed her hand. "I spent half an hour trying to find you. The ramen stand wasn't my first guess." He looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." He then looked up and smiled. "I don't think I can be mad at you, I understand. Had you remained behind Naruto would have gotten suspicious of you."

"How's that."

"He'd wonder who on earth in Konoha didn't like ramen…for him that's as bad as being an intruder." Kakashi then chuckled. "Lets get inside, I already set up dinner."

* * *

When Akane entered the apartment she noticed the changes right off. Her old pack was gone but instead a new one was placed next to the couch with all her belongings sitting next to it for her to go through and place in the right spot. Next to that were her swords. Although she noticed one was sitting further from her stuff. She was really hoping he wasn't going to take it away from her. 

Walking into the kitchen she noticed the food. He really was planning something like a feast, or what she would call one. Here it was normal to cook such large amounts of food. In Canyon it was all saved.

Nestled on the table was a beautiful vase with white lilies mixed with a few smaller flowers; like her mother had when they lived in Konoha. She was shocked to say the least and yet she knew he had done this all for her.

"I thought it would be fair since it's your last day…"

Akane couldn't get the words out but instead she let him lead her to the table and she sat down completely in shock.

The man before her she realized she knew little about. He never would show anyone this side of him unless he truly wanted to. She never knew he could be a good cook, she usually saw him at restaurants and eating take out. She never knew he could be so gentle or even as kind as he was. He made her laugh and even when things weren't really working out he managed to make them feel better.

"Kakashi…" He had cut her off. She stared as he pulled his hand from her lips and placed the food on the table.

"This is the last day I see you…for a long time. For once I want to do something right." He smiled then.

_Right? What had you done? I don't get it..._

She smiled back. "You've never done anything wrong!" She then looked to all the food. "Wow…you made all this?"

"Yes, it took almost all of that time, and then some." He then held out a dish for her.

"I really don't deserve this…really I don't."

"Of course you do, you've done more for me than I can ever repay you."

* * *

Kakashi was finished quickly. He himself couldn't get over the shock of what he had just done. He had single handedly made a meal he would never make if he were alone, and his goal…was a hint, a hint to what he really wanted to talk about. He tried several times to tell her, he really did. As she ate he tried to work himself up to it but then found he had no words. 

"I…"

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Ah…never mind." It wasn't like him to not be able to find the words. It wasn't like him to stutter either. But the more he watched her the more he began to feel his heart in his throat and the more he wanted to get up walk across the room and just do what he wanted to tell her. He wanted to hold her like he had earlier that day, he wanted to kiss her, and he wanted…far too much that he could ask for.

Yet the words to start or end those feelings…just weren't coming to him.

"Wow that was so good!' She sat back with a tired look on her face.

"Yes it was. I even amaze myself." He smiled. "Today was a long day…" He watched as she glanced at him oddly.

"Yes a long day…so explain…what are you planning with my blade there?" She pointed to the sword he had placed away from the other.

"Well I was hoping you would let me keep it actually."

"Kakashi-san I really should keep it…you know that." He sighed that was true she did need it.

"I just…"

"Stop worrying. I've lived with that condition most of my life. If I find I'm really in trouble I can call you." He nodded that was true. She could.

"Ah yes speaking of which." He got up and walked behind her. He bent so his face was close to her ear. "I thought you might want this back." He felt the shiver that he never missed. It meant he was on the right track. It meant he might just be right…that he might be doing the right thing.

"Oh…thank you."

"I renewed the jutsu on it. Apparently it dissipates after its been activated once."

"Oh I'll keep that in mind."

She then stood up and stretched. "This time I can help you with the dishes…and I'm not taking no."

* * *

"Ah Kakashi-san!" She held her arm in the way from the bubbles that flew at her. 

"But you started it…" He huffed as he finished with the last plate.

"Maybe but now the floor is a mess." He handed her the plate and she dried it. She was never a fan of cleaning dishes, but with Kakashi was a little more fun.

She managed to put it back in its place but as she closed the cupboard her foot slid.

For a moment she was really worried. Worried she would hit her head on the floor or the counter. But as soon as she began to fall forwards Kakashi was there.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist and soon she found herself smashed into his chest. For a second both weren't sure what to do.

But as soon as the second passed they were apart once more, although she was blushing crimson.

_That's weird. We always seem to get into those situations. Its weird, but when they happen I keep thinking of this morning._

The hug she had shared with him was still on her mind. She couldn't get his scent out of her mind. She really had troubles forgetting how warm he was or how he trembled when he held her. He had a very odd effect on her.

She quickly retreated into his bedroom. She didn't want him to notice what she was feeling, let alone thinking.

However her retreat was cut very short as she felt his hand close around her arm.

"I was wondering…since you'll be leaving tomorrow morning….can I have my book back?"

"No."

She watched as his face darkened. "You have it don't you?"

"Actually not on me no." She then smiled at him cheekily. "You're welcome to search but I doubt you would get far.

"Ha…try me." He then pushed her into the room.

_The problem with men is they think they can throw their weight around._

It took her a second to get away but soon she found his arms around her waist and her feet off the floor.

"Ow…watch the elbow; I want to keep my right eye thank you." He grumbled as he threw her onto the bed.

"Well sorry for being the one you decided to pluck off the ground." She growled.

He then sighed and looked around the room.

"Where did you stash it?"

"Well maybe it would be more fun if you look and I watch…I can tell you if you get closer."

She waited, but he seemed to be on to her. How he knew she was lying was beyond her but she wasn't too impressed with it. She wanted to win the game they were playing not him win. There was no way he'd win, he's won enough. Or so she decided.

Getting up she sauntered her way closer to him.

"I told you, I don't have it so it must he here somewhere." The problem with Hatake Kakashi was not that he was smart or even handsome; it was that he was paranoid, stubborn and always looking for suspicion.

"Yeah…I think so…seeing as I didn't feel it on you."

When those words left his lips she whacked him over the head, not hard but enough to get her point across.

"And people tell me I have a dirty mind." He rubbed the spot she had hit grudgingly. Akane decided to go do something else while he searched.

"Ow!" A hand had pinched her where it really shouldn't have.

"Did you just…?"

"No it wasn't me." He shook his head.

"Who else was it?" She crossed her arms and glared him down. It was one thing to lie to her but it was another to continue the lie.

"Okay okay, it was me."

"Why did you do that?" She asked. She really wanted to know.

"It was payback for earlier."

She stared at him, at first it took a moment to register what he was talking about. Then it hit her.

"Oh." That word alone hung heavily in the air around them.

"Yeah that hurt by the way."

"You weren't supposed to be standing so I could do that. It was a natural instinct."

"Yes to punch me in the groin." He muttered looking away, "I'm hurt."

"Well I was sorry."

"Good to know now." He then smiled as he walked towards her.

"What are you doing?"

She started to back up. He was fast she gave him that and she really had troubles stopping the silly giggle she got when he made her nervous.

Suddenly she was slipping again and she wasn't sure on what. In a split second he had her but it was to late both of them fell flat onto his bed.

If any other moment was more compromising this one beat them all by a long shot.

"Ah…" She looked at him; there was something odd about him, the way he was looking at her.

"Now I know where it is…" He said slowly but there was something else there.

"Yes you found…it…Kakashi-san…are…you alright?"

"Of course I'm fine. I just realized how foolish I've been.

"Right you're always foolish…"She rolled her eyes but then soon found his hand over them.

"Ah! Hey! Let go!" She batted at his hands but she knew she'd lose there.

* * *

Kakashi stared down at her. The situation was not the best but this was enough for him to get to his point for once and for all. 

He watched as she tried to pull his hands off. He didn't like that she was struggling, especially since her leg was a little to close and he was enjoying the friction she was causing him, he had to get her to stop.

"Akane-san, relax, just close them for a second." He felt her relax more like felt her go limp with frustration but this was the best way to go about it.

Pulling his hands away he made sure they were shut.

"A long time ago…" He began as he pulled off his mask. "I met a girl she was very sweet, always kind and always laughing. At the time she was working under me. I was not allowed to have anything to do with her outside of missions. It hurt me a lot, and soon I heard she was dating a chuunin. I was mad, angry, and jealous. I wanted her to myself.

So I got her kicked out of my team and broke up her relationship with the man…a year later I was about to tell her how I felt for her…how I cared for her how…I loved her…but then the day I was going to tell her…everyone told me she died." He let out a shaky breath,

"Recently I found her again, she wasn't quite the same person I remembered, I realized that quickly, but instead she was better…she was stronger the pain was not as strong anymore and fear didn't rule her life."

He felt her shift under him uneasily. She knew he was talking about her.

"Then she was gone…I couldn't sleep, or eat without her there…I realized that. I was like that because I couldn't tell her because I was scared she'd die before I could tell her the truth, how I felt.

It was unbearable and before long I learned I was meant to be alone, a day later a letter came. I noticed she was not much different emotionally from me.

When she came back…I was so happy…I wanted to tell…her…" he leaned down.

"I don't know where it will go; I don't know how long it will last. I just want her to know the truth to why I do what I do, not what it is I'm doing but just why." He was now an inch away and he really couldn't seem to slow his heart down. It was pounding in his chest so hard he was sure he was about to burst.

Leaning so his lips barely touched hers he could feel her shudder, but she didn't fight it.

"I want her…I…want you to know…I waited this long…to tell you…" He really couldn't say it…he wasn't avoiding it this time, it was he couldn't wait anymore!

His patience wore to a close as he slowly and very lightly pressed his lips to hers.

His wildest dreams couldn't even compare to this. Just as he hoped her lips were soft and yet supple. They were sweet to the taste and warm to the touch.

* * *

Akane's mind went in circles as he told the story. At first he was telling her something she didn't know. Something she didn't recognize until he spoke of how he had found the girl he liked so much once more. 

When the kiss came though she was taken aback. She really had no clue he felt so strongly. She wasn't sure he had really waited that long….she had she knew that but she never thought it would happen that he and she…would be like this.

She liked it. He was gentle and the fact it was his lips in hers not his mask that made her heart race. At the same time she felt his own heart hammering in his chest. It beat so quickly she was worried for a moment, however if there was such a problem he would have stopped. Right?

Soon both pulled away for air. Both panted for moments as they looked at each other both still very red in the face.

It was her first time seeing his face. Her first time able to see what he hid. And really she had no clue why he felt he had to do that. It was pointless.

There was the face she agreed, most girls would kill for. He had a long slender nose, a long face and a mouth that seemed to smirk almost always. Also she noticed the smile that suddenly spread across his face; it was just one of those smiles that made everyone want to smile back. She blushed as he looked down at her like that.

"I took my sweet time I know…" He then looked away. "You can reject me if you like." She had no clue why he would think that of her. She didn't like him for his features, she liked him for him, and although it was sudden he had done what she had waited for, for almost eight years of her life.

"Why…why would I do that?" She asked as he looked down at her in shock."I'd like to hear what you really wanted to tell me."

Then the smile got even wider, it was a real one, with his eyes, not exaggerated at all.

"Ah…Well I wanted to tell you…" He leaned down once more. "That...I'm not letting you take that sword."

She stared at him in total shock...that was not what she wanted to hear, it was nowhere close. That was nonsense.

"Wha...what?"

"I placed a jutsu on it so you can't use it with chakra, its now just a normal sword."

She still couldn't believe it. "Anything else?" She asked.

He looked up and smiled back down at her with a funny grin. "No..."

* * *

He wanted to smash his head in the wall. What was so wrong with telling the girl you like the truth? 

_Idiot, why can't you just come clean about it? Why can't you tell her the truth? Nooo you have to tease her longer._

Well that wasn't entirely it. He wanted to be sure this was right. He wanted to be sure one day he could have her as he wanted, but even then he knew he could, just somehow he could.

"So...?"

"Well..." He felt a little uncomfortable after he did that, it felt out of place but he needed to do that.

"You really meant that?" She seemed unsure herself.

He nodded and watched her face turn scarlet red. "Yes and you really shouldn't blush like that."

"Why?"

"I might...do it again." He leaned forward but then found a pillow in his face. Wide eyed he felt her move away from under him and sit up.

"You know what can happen right?" she asked looking at him more seriously.

"Yes I understand the consequences." He nodded once more.

"You really want to do this."

"I believe we both do." He smiled. From both their actions it was clear it was both who felt the same.

_Just agree and then we can move on from this awkwardness...we both can do this we both know it._

"You do realize this has to be a secret..."

"I do, and I must say I can hold them better than you can, so I don't think you need to worry about my side of things." He smiled and touched her cheek gently earning a slight blush.

"I have no idea how this will work." She sighed heavily, "But I can't deny I feel the same."

"No even I knew..."

"You sure acted dumb about it."

"Hey!" But she was gone in seconds. He knew she would do that. She needed time to think and as did he. There was no way they could just jump into this. He would have to discuss it with her later.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I will make a better announcment on this later but, there will be one more update and then five weeks of nothing, so please everyone review. I will update chapter 12 sometime after the 4th of June when I;ve come back from my trip. 

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well the long wait is over. Here's chapter 11. Now this chapter is a little heavier than the others before and a lot more angsty. I would like to say thank you for waiting and being so patient while I travelled Central America with a feild school. It was a blast, well the trip, the work not so much but that's a whole different story.

Okay so this chapter was a challenge since I really wasn't to sure how Kakashi would react to this situation but I think I did a good job...I hope.

Enjoy and please review!!!!

* * *

Chapter 11: Changes 

The past week had been a complete blur. He had no clue really what to make of it. It was fun, he had to admit; at least while it lasted. Kakashi wasn't even sure anymore when the last time he could say he truly enjoyed himself. Sure making Sakura and Naruto do the most ridiculous things when they were younger was amusing but this was on a different level.

The moment he had shared with her would not leave his mind though. The fact she never mentioned it again worried him. Had he made the wrong decision? He wasn't as sure as he had been before, her reaction was leaving him a little confused. It seemed she did this to him a lot.

_I may have to accept that she may never want much to do with me, especially after that._

He hung his head as he walked silently behind her. He was foolish to think someone who cared more for others than herself would do something as risky as this. He was asking far too much of her.

_I practically asked her to get me killed; I pretty much committed treason on my village._

He stopped when he reached the bridge and looked over the edge. How long had it been that he had known her?

_So many years, since I was young...we've never been the best of friends though. This strange hiatus between us is unusual for the two of us. We're not sure what the other truly wants. I still remember the first day I met her; it sure wasn't a good meeting for either one of us._

_(flashback) _

_"Kakashi-kun!" His father bellowed after him. "Wait...slow down." He wasn't listening. He had heard so many stories about the Akahoshi, especially that they were planning to teach someone outside their family. He wanted to be the one, he had graduated early, earlier than anyone else, and was a Genin for three years and the Chuunin exams were coming in a few months, this placed him at seven years of age. If anyone wanted to train someone it was him._

_"Kakashi-kun!" His father was now more insistent. Kakashi knew what that meant and stopped. There was no way he was going to be kept inside for a day, no way._

_He turned sending his father an annoyed look._

_"Don't give me that Kakashi!" He sighed as his father came closer. "They wanted to meet you, there's no need to rush there." He then looked ahead of them as he placed his hand on his son's head. "I'm sure you'll have fun, so let's take it easy. Why not enjoy the sunny weather on our way, there's no hurry."_

_Kakashi rolled his eyes. Did his father not understand anything? "That's not true, we'll be late. We'd look bad."_

_"I'm sure they'd appreciate we enjoyed the trip there. We're almost there as it is."_

_Why was he stalling?_

_"Fine!" He huffed crossing his arms and walking sullenly next to his father._

_Once they reached the gate Kakashi was still upset._

_"Ah, Hatake-sama...its nice to see you." A man greeted._

_"It's nice to see you too, I hope we're not late..." Kakashi's father smiled while Kakashi sulked._

_"No, no of course not. Even if you were late we'd receive you just the same." He smiled. Kakashi knew the man was sucking up. He didn't care._

_"This way Kakashi." His father led him into the estate._

_Needless to say Kakashi had only seen homes like this that belonged to princesses, these people were not royalty and he was certainly not going to treat them as such. Just because they were here longer didn't mean he or anyone else was the scum under their sandals...no not him for sure. He'd have to show them._

_"Ah! Hatake san!" A voice cried out excitedly. "It's been so long since I last saw you. You're last mission was a success I heard." The tall man smiled broadly. Kakashi had to admit the man was very happy, very very happy._

_"Yoshiro-san, it has been so long." His father smiled back._

_"Oh my! This must be Kakashi, I've heard so many wonderful stories about him." The man stooped low to Kakashi's level and Kakashi awarded him with a nasty glare._

_"Kakashi!" His father berated. "Be nice, they were nice enough to invite us here."_

_"It's alright Sakumo-san." The man now stood fully once more and looked back into his house. "Why don't we let the children play for a bit while we discuss some important matters?" _

_Kakashi was then led behind the building where he saw three children playing with stones in the sand._

_"I WIN!!!!"_

_"Stop yelling." One hushed the smallest of the three._

_"Yeah Akane...you're always so loud." The only boy sighed._

_"So mean." The Akane girl pouted but then saw him. "Um...who's that?" She said pointing to Kakashi._

_"Don't point. Mommy told me it's rude." The boy scolded._

_"Did she say why?" The girl glared at him._

_"N...no." Then the oldest grabbed the girl's arm and pulled it to her side._

_"Just be nice okay, mother and father would be mad if you're not." She scolded her sibling. At least one of them was polite Kakashi mused. His guess was the older sister was his age, and most likely the noisy one was the youngest._

_"He looks so small." The youngest again said._

_"Ha ha ha I'm sure Kakashi-kun will be taller than all of you one day." His father laughed. "Why don't you play with them while I go and talk to Akahoshi-sama for a bit okay..."_

_Kakashi sighed. "Shinobi don't play..." He glared. Didn't his father know anything?_

_When his father left he made sure to keep his distance. He didn't know them and he had no interest in playing childish games._

_"He thinks he's better than us." The youngest of the kids said crossing her arms in a pout. He guessed she was five, and also in the academy, he had seen her before when he had walked past getting scolded by her sensei._

_"Maybe he is?" The oldest said._

_"Yeah!" The boy added. Kakashi couldn't place him, was he older than the youngest? It was hard to tell._

_"What do you know?" He was sure now this was Akane. "Nariko, you don't know anything. He's just mean. I've heard other kids talk about how he always thinks he's better than everyone."_

_The boy sighed and got up. "I think I'm going to practice my writing."_

_"Okay Kaji," Nariko, the oldest smiled and nodded to him. She was clearly the ring leader; her younger sister though was unruly. Kakashi was starting to wonder how the youngest girl came from such a family. "Akane be nice, or I'm telling."_

_"What! No...I didn't do anything!" She huffed then and walked over to the swing._

_"And mother told me you have to be careful with the swing. Last time Kaji almost broke the branch when he got to high."_

_"Go away." The youngest huffed and plunked herself down on the swing as hard as she could...just then the branch gave one loud crack and crashed down next to the girl causing her to fall flat on her backside._

_Needless to say Kakashi found this to be highly amusing and couldn't stop the laughter from escaping. She had asked for it._

_"It's not funny." Akane muttered as she glared at him._

_"Sure it was." He shrugged._

_"No."_

_"Yes." The next thing he knew she had thrown a rock at him. "Hey!"_

_"What can't dodge a rock?" She sneered. He was not expecting this girl to be so articulate with speech or to be so mean towards him. But he wasn't going to take that either._

_"Go away."_

_"I live here!" She had come closer but also kept her distance. "You go away," She shoved him hard._

_"Don't you have dolls to play with?"_

_"Arrrrgggghhhh!!!!!" She growled as she literally flew at him. At five Kakashi had become a Genin...at five this girl was enough to rival him he realized, and apparently she was also a tom boy._

_"I...Hate...Dolls." She was already pretty good with throwing punches he realized. Glancing to the other girl he noticed her worry, and felt she should be. Her sister was crazy!_

_"You should go and be a good little girl and stop hitting...its tickling..." Wham! He hit the ground hard. He was not expecting that and he stared eyes wide as the girl jumped on him ready to hit him again. The stories about Akahoshi children being trained at a young age was starting to sound like they were true._

_"Akane!" Her sister called._

_"You know she wants you to stop!" Kakashi grabbed the girl's fist and twisted his hips efficiently knocking her down. "You're good for a kid."_

_"You guys stop it, I'm going to tell!" Nariko was always a tattle tail, he used to hear that all the time._

_One of Akane's hands came out of his grasp and caught him clean in the chin. Head flung back Kakashi pushed his own hand in her face. Both struggled for control neither really winning. _

_Suddenly Kakashi felt himself being lifted and tried his best to get at the girl, she also tried her best to try and land one more hit on him, But neither of them were even on the ground let alone close enough to touch even a hair of the other._

_Grudgingly Kakashi crossed his arms in a pout as his father placed him down._

_"What happened here?" Kakashi's father questioned raising an eyebrow.  
_

_"He...He started it!" The girl yelled._

_"Yeah sure...she hit me first." Kakashi crossed his arms and pouted. _

_"You were mean!" She yelled in response. This girl really did have volume issues._

_"Both of you enough." Akahosi-sama yelled at them both. "Akane what did I tell you about hitting?"_

_The girl looked to the ground and clasped her hands behind her back shyly. "That I don't ever hit first..." _

_"That's right, did he hit you?"_

_"No..."_

_"Kakashi, I'm disappointed in you, I thought you knew better than to fight with children like that. She's still in the academy, that was low of you." His father shook his head sadly._

_"She hit me, what was I supposed to do, it wasn't like she was going to stop." He snorted. Glancing at the girl he snarled when she stuck her tongue out at him._

_"That doesn't give either of you two reason to fight like that." Akahoshi-sama told him. "You should know better than that."_

_Kakashi sighed and turned away. "Aren't you going to say sorry to her?" His father asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi of course shrugged it off._

_"Why?"_

_"Because it's the right thing to do." His father growled at him._

_"Not unless she says sorry first for hitting me." He rolled his eyes and pouted even more._

_"Akane...you did hit him first." The girl's father sighed._

_"Fine...sorry." She muttered._

_"Louder I don't think he can hear you."_

_"I'M SORRY!!!!!" She then ran off and climbed into one of the larger trees. Kakashi stared, that five year old girl had climbed the tree using chakra...he could tell, she did it just like he used to. He watched for a minute and then noticed something small and yellow fly into the tree from the main house towards her. He thought for a moment that it was a canary. Who would have a canary flying free like that?_

_"Well go on..." His father gave him a small shove._

_Sighing under his breath Kakashi made his way to the tree. She hadn't climbed high; he could see her sitting on one of the lower branches._

_"I...sorry..." He then looked away from her and walked away briskly. There was no way he was wrong here...no not him._

Kakashi chuckled at the memory. The days he had seen Akane when they were younger were never the best but probably the most fun. Sure they would fight, argue, even go as far as pulling hair but it was mutual. Now things were strange. He knew now why he was so rude to her, why he was so difficult. At the time he had no clue just what he was supposed to do around girls, even though she didn't act like one, at least not in his opinion.

"Kakashi-san?" He heard her call him. It was true though that the day she came back to Konohoa in her teens their feelings somehogood, youw changed. There was still an intense sense of competition between them, but something else.

_I saw this in my own students. Naruto sometimes aggravated Sakura to get a reaction. I aggravated Akane-san for the same reasons; I wanted her to pay attention to me...to acknowledge me._

"Kakashi-san?" Now everything was different again. She had the odd ability to take his breath away, to make his hands clammy and his heart race. He wanted to hold her to have her around him for the rest of his life. To feel that way for someone after being alone most of your life...is a little odd and hard to understand.

"KAKASHI!!!" He jumped.

"Eh?" He questioned as he placed a finger in his ear trying to regain his hearing. She really didn't have to yell so loud he could have heard her.

"You've been drifting around in your head." She said waving a hand next to her own head.

_Drifting? Oh..._

"You mean day dreaming?" He laughed. Sometimes Akane had troubles going back and forth with languages. She usually translated from the one she spoke at home.

"Um...yes that..." She blushed.

"Ha ha, it's alright it sounds like the same thing." He hadn't meant to sigh but he did.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at him more closely. He blushed strongly behind his mask but made no move to let that fact be known.

"Of course." He smiled but it slowly faded. She knew him better than most people, there was no hiding what was going on, one way or another she'd work it out.

"You know I can't stay here with you..." She looked to the small river. "As much as I want to, it's too dangerous."

"I know..." He then looked at her as she watched the water. Her features showed much of the sadness he felt. Her brows knitted together and her jaw set in a grim frown. "I know I'll see you sometime soon though, it makes this a little easier."

"I guess..." She then turned away. He saw the single tear though. He couldn't let her leave depressed that just wasn't something he could do.

"Come here..." He gently pulled her close as she buried her face into his flack jacket. "Everything will be fine. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled. Having her in his arms like this gave him a strange sense of euphoria. He liked her, she was just right really. Kind and gentle and yet able to be strong willed and tough. She was not someone one needed to worry about. She was a very strong and independent woman.

"I'm sorry...this must seem weak." She pulled away. He smiled softly as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

_To cry is a strength, Naruto taught me that. You're one of the strongest people I know, if only you would let me see this side of you more often._

"No, it shows how you feel, nothing more." He leaned closer and kissed her forehead through his mask. "It takes a lot of bravery to open one's heart so much so that you wear your emotions for all to see." He smiled at her; his left eye was reacting again. He could feel the fabric of his hetai-ate getting moist.

_Stop crying...its bad enough I feel as though my heart is being constricted._

That was an understatement. He felt more like his heart was in his throat and as though his stomach was doing flips. Oh how much he wanted to go with her and just stay with her for the rest of his life.

After a few moments the tears stopped and her face turned red. Probably from the memory of the night before or a thought gone off track. He liked the second one but tried not to think anymore of it. "I don't know how this will all work."

"We'll take it one day at a time." Kakashi smiled down at her. Her silence before was because she was thinking, he felt all the extra weight lift from him, although his heart was still bothering him.

"I just..." She was having second guesses, this he had to stop. Second guesses often created mistakes.

"Shh... I know what I'm doing." He said as he pulled her against him and held her head to his chest.

_I haven't got a clue what I'm doing, but so far so good. There's no turning back now I'm already in over my head, I was years ago._

He felt her arms come up and hold him as equally tight, "You think you do but we both know you're clueless."

His head fell, "You didn't have to put it that way." He then laughed.

"I should go before everyone starts moving around hmm..." She smiled up at him.

"You sure?" He asked grinning. "I can keep you in my room..."

He laughed even harder when she slapped him on the shoulder. "That sounds horrible."

"Ha ha, maybe...I'll go drop you off at The Valley of the End." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "The men at the gate will leave us alone," He then took her arm.

* * *

The death of Orochimaru had left him oddly numb. He had remembered Akane telling him stories on a night a week ago of how the tyrant was after her people for their abilities. She had told him they had daily struggles to keep their own out of his hands. So far not a single soul was lost to that monster, but still at that time Kakashi worried. He knew if Akane had to she would sacrifice herself to save her people, just as he would his. That was when he realized the two of them were not all that different. 

Either way he stared at the stone as if it were about to get up and talk to him, or something else would.

"I should have been there..." He trailed off pretty sure the person he was talking to had not and could not ever hear him again.

"He's taking it harder than I am, but he avenged you. We almost didn't make it." He sighed. "I'm worried for Naruto...and..." He left that name out; Asuma would have never known who he was talking about.

The death of his closest friend was still hurting him greatly. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Asuma before he left and he had planned to but he lost the chance, he lost the chance to ever say goodbye; and although it was a few weeks late he felt now was as good a time as ever. It was fitting really, he was the last to say anything to everyone, he was always so late.

"Damn it if I was on the team things would have been different." He hung his head.

_No...it probably would have been the same. Those men were monsters as bad as Orochimaru._

Kakashi has barely escaped the last battle with his life and felt rather awakened by it. He needed to train harder. He was still not quite up to par. Problem was his perfect training partner was miles and miles away.

_It's times like this I miss her the most, right when I need her here._

Sometimes he wanted to just see her, to reassure himself that she was alright or to help him with training or strategy. Naruto was great but only a power house the kid needed focus. He had a funny feeling that if one day he could get her to train him, Naruto would improve in that department.

"I'm going to do the same I have before. I'm going to keep going. You won't understand why..."

"I'm sure he will." Answered a female voice.

Kakashi's eyes flew wide. He turned slightly while he recovered. "Kurenai?"

"I think we both knew."

"Knew what?" He raised a questioning brow, not sure what to make of the comment.

"That you've been hiding something all these years that no one else was allowed to know. It was why few of us had ever been allowed to see you at home, unless you were out cold...and that was only a few times." She smiled. He eyed her closely, she had yet to show her pregnancy but she had been off duty to avoid injury and loss of the child.

"But..."

"Don't worry, the secret's safe. He knew far more than me."

"About?" He asked now getting skeptical.

_What can she possibly know?_

"I may have been a rookie at the time but over the years and through stories from Asuma I learned a lot about you."

_Here we go. She's looking for someone to fall back on._

_"_Kurenai I really am not in the mood for twenty questions, please get to the point." He sighed; he just wanted to mourn his best friend. It seemed he was in short supply of those lately.

"The girl...it's been going on for a while hasn't it."

"What?" He asked now pretending to be surprised. "She just got here two weeks ago, she was unconscious in the snow, and I wasn't going to leave her there. She's been gone for a week now." He sighed.

"You miss her."

"In a way." He shrugged. "She was a free spirit. She was a lot like a student of mine, I found it refreshing." She was more than that.

_Stop talking about her, its making it harder, its bad enough I'm worried about her._

"Fine say what you want. I still think you're hiding something. Asuma told me there's more to you than we normally see; you tend to lie for silly reasons. Why can't you admit it?"

"Because Kurenai..." Kakashi sighed heavily. She was right and yet now was not the time to admit it to the rest of his village; he gave her points for trying to be a friend. "There's nothing to admit."

With that he clasped his hands together and vanished. As the smoke enveloped him he heard her mutter. "Liar."

* * *

Sakura read her hundredth medical file of the day. She hated doing this but it was part of being a medic-nin and she was on her way to being one of the best. The last battle they had left her feeling numbed. Someone she knew had died days before she had joined it and although she had not really done much for fighting the feeling of fear and dread was still thick in the air. For the first time in her life she was worried about Naruto and Kakashi. They were the only remaining members of her team and she loved them deeply still for some reason Kakashi was still weird. 

"I don't get it. Why is he like this again, it's like a mood swing of some sort."

For a week Kakashi seemed almost as though he were suicidal. He took on more dangerous missions and then spent less time recovering between them, less time sleeping, eating and even socializing with others; which for him was very little but still he tried usually.

The next week he seemed as though he were alive again, more so than he had ever been. He had walked the streets, and filled up his fridge from what Kurenai said; which rarely happened. Then a week later which was at least a month now after Asuma's death the strange depression appeared once more only this time accentuated by the realization that his best friend was dead.

"This is not healthy."

A shadow descended behind her making her squeal and nearly drop the folder.

"What do you mean not healthy. Is there something I missed?" Tsunade took the folder and looked it over. "It looks fine..." She snapped it shut and placed it on the desk, stamped it and put it in the finished pile. "So what's with all the muttering you're doing, it's distracting. Is there a boy bothering you?" Then she laughed "Aside from Naruto."

"No...not exactly but something is bothering me."

"Oh?"

Sakura had promised Iruka she wouldn't do this but she had to now. She was worried for Kakashi; she was worried he would get himself killed intentionally.

"Well spit it out girl I haven't got all day." She said as she stood straight and crossed her arms.

"Well Kakashi-sensei has been acting really weird." She heard her sensei sigh.

_What? It's True. He has been. He's all mopey._

"Sakura you of all people know he's a little strange, better yet the whole village thinks he is."

Sakura nodded, that was true. "No Tsunade-sama he's been acting almost depressed."

"His best friend just died a few weeks ago. Give him time he'll return to normal. I'm sure with a mission he will lighten up."

"Maybe..." Sakura turned back to her work. Either way Kakashi was not acting normal even for someone grieving. It seemed as though he were grieving a while before Asuma died, and then he got better and then it came back. What was causing it?

_Maybe Naruto might know. He spends more time with him then I do...or I can ask...wait...what about that picture...did someone else die?_

Now she knew she had to ask him.

* * *

Nothing in the world was better than reading you favorite book. Nothing was better than reading your favorite book when it was particularly full of smut and nothing ever was better than reading over and over again. But now he was interrupted from his smut and watching Sakura make faces at him as she thought of what to say to him. It baffled him why she came to see him. It confused him why she insisted he not send her away and it confused him more when she asked him not to go anywhere without her or Naruto with him; he thought she meant missions, he hoped that was it since he was leaving with them anyways. 

"So this is about?" He raised an eyebrow. He sat silently waiting on his couch as she sat on the chair across from him. She had practically burst into his apartment just to talk to him; he thought this would be important.

"Um..."

He leaned closer expecting her to crumble out of the pressure.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He stared at her blankly.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

"Is this really relevant to anything?"

"Just answer me." She seemed to sigh out of annoyance.

"No." He said flatly. He may be lying for all he knew but it was never really decided yet.

"Oh..."

"What is this about Sakura?"

"I was just wondering who she was in that picture, you never really told me. It looks so recent." He watched as her face showed many emotions, one being shame for asking something so foolish, but he felt differently. It was natural to wonder about the people closest to you. He knew he was lousy at letting his students into his life.

"Sakura..."

"It's just for some reason you look at it differently." He sighed and got up and walked to his bedroom and picked it up. He had better explain to her who she was, at least a little, she didn't need details.

"..." He placed it down in front of his student and sat heavily on the couch once more.

"I knew her since I was seven." He said smiling, it was fake. "She was... let's say my competition."

"You mean she was a genius too?"

"Pretty much, but not as quick to pass the academy, for that I was lucky. She had a stubborn streak."

He found he liked telling Sakura about her. For some reason it was helping. If he got this heavy weight off his shoulders before they left to chase after Sasuke the better he was in battle.

"You said earlier that she was still alive, is that true?"

"Yes." He looked to the picture.

_How much will I tell her, I can't say too much._

"What's her name?" He was dreading that one.

"I can't tell you." He said smiling at her just the same, in a way this was a fun little game. She should know that twenty questions with Hatake Kakashi will lead you absolutely nowhere.

"So you really won't tell me much; that means your protecting her. From what?"

"Again we aren't going to go there. It's for me to know and you to find out." He smiled back enjoying this more than he should. Sakura's frustration was building.

"You're worried about her." She pointed accusingly.

"Even if I am it shouldn't be of your concern, we all worry about someone."

Sakura nodded slowly and then yawned.

"Be best for you to get some rest, we'll probably be starting a mission tomorrow." Kakashi said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't spend your time worrying about me, I'm fine. You should be working on getting the courage up to face Sasuke." He knew she was dreading the day she would meet him face to face once more.

"I guess you're right."

"Hm-mm." He nodded and picked up his picture and placed it further away. He had a feeling she was up to something.

"I guess then I see you tomorrow."

"That's right." He got up and walked her to the door. "Good night Sakura. Everything will be fine, you'll see." He then gave her a small pat on the shoulder and shut the door as she turned away. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

_Fire licked at his feet but he kept moving on. For some reason something compelled him to keep walking through the fire. It burned but it never did any damage, it was only undeniably hot._

_"Where am I?"_

_The terrain was very rocky and at his feet he could see a small river, only this river was red and moved very slowly. He had a feeling he had seen this before somewhere. Kneeling and placing a hand in the water he stared as his hand became red. This was not water but blood._

_He now saw to his horror that there wasn't just blood in the water but bodies. Some of them he recognized as shinobi, others as civilians._

_Shaking his head he kept going. There was no one left there. Still the sight reminded him of somewhere, sometime in his past. _

_Something flashed in his memory. He could hear snarels and growls and visions of claws came to mind and the final was the flash of terrifying red eyes searching for prey. It was the demon. That was where a similar scene appeared._

_He again shook his head and tried to keep the image out of his mind._

_As he kept going he started to recognize the buildings. This was not Konohoa but The Village Hidden in the Wind. This was Akane's home._

_Now he felt a sense of urgency. He had to find her. The first place was the estate._

_Running to the Akahoshi estate he only found a blazing fire much like the rest of the village and rubble. There were some bodies but he did not recognize them. These were people he had never met._

_Walking past it he noticed a faint glow. Stepping closer he found he had to walk through the trees. For some reason the trees here seemed to age, with vines hanging thickly over their branches creating a type of curtain._

_Pulling it aside he found someone who was not far from his thoughts._

_Sasuke._

_He wondered what the youth was doing there. Why was he amidst the bloody scene?_

_"Sasuke?" Kakashi tried to call him, unsure if this was the right thing._

_The boy looked at him and sneered. That was not a good sign._

_"You lied to me." His voice came out cold.  
_

_"I...What?" He asked. How had he lied._

_Two shadowy figures came dragging a cloaked figure._

_"You told me there was no one left important to you." Kakashi watched frozen to the spot as the raven haired Uchiha grabbed a fistfull of matted hair. Pulling it back roughly the face of the woman he had spent what felt like an eternity looking for was revealed. Her face was burnt badly, her eyes were bloody and her hair was matted from the attackers she had felled. Kakashi was sure some of it was her own as well._

_What had happened to her?_

_"Orochimaru wanted her for her power, she was pathetically weak. I really can't see the fascination with her."_

_"Sasuke, don't" Kakashi reached towards her but was still too far to do anything and yet he could not make himself move._

_"Don't what? She can't hear you, and she can't even see you. We had to stop her from using her eyes on us."_

_"She doesn't have Dojutsu you fool." Kakashi tried to yell but it came out as a whimper._

_"Look at yourself." Sasuke laughed. "Just the suffering of this woman brings you to your knees._

_"Sasuke let her go."_

_"Why, you lied to me about this." This time he yelled angrilly. It was as though he had done something to Sasuke to cause this reaction, but how can his admission to having no one close alive cause this, he hadn't known she was alive then. Why blam someone for something they could not have known.  
_

_"About what." He felt suddenly very weary._

_"About having someone you care about left." He then moved back and waved to the other two. They let the woman go._

_He watched in silence, he had yet to notice he had fallen to his knees._

_"Lets see how long she can survive without her sight."_

_This was crazy. This was torture. This was sick._

_Kakashi tried not to watch but found he secretly wanted her to win. He knew she could fight just as well blind as she could when able to see. But for some reason all she did was stay still, what had made her like that. She was practically already dead. This in itself was worse than torture, it was hell._

_"There's no fight in her left." The boy was plain evil...why?_

_"Sasuke please." It came out as plea. "Let her go, she's suffered enough."_

_"NO! She will pay the price for your lies." Kakashi's eyes went wide with horror as the chidori appeared before him. He wanted to scream at her, he wanted to tell her to run but it was too late. He watched as the lightning blade collided with her body. It was a clean blow. Sasuke had used enough force to go right through her and now she hung limply on his arm._

_Kakashi felt his body clench. He felt his nails break the skin of his palms..._

"AHHHH!!" He bolted upright and promptly hit the floor. That was by far the worst dream he had ever had in his life. Even the Kyuubi was nothing compared to that.

"Ow..." Kakashi then felt all the pain he had in the dream wash over him. Huddling against his bed he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees. Tears ran down his face but he didn't care.

_It was just a dream. I know for a fact Sasuke is not that evil, he would never be able to kill her; she's to close to the people he cares for. She'll be safe...right?_

Regaining his composure Kakashi got up and got dressed quickly.

_A little bit of training will help me forget that dream._

* * *

He sighed. No he would never forget that one; it was far too realistic for him to forget. Now more than ever he knew he had to keep an eye out for any signs of her. It was safer to tell her to stay away from Sasuke than to let her decide on her own; she didn't know the boy as he did. 

As he entered Tsunade's office he took note of Naruto's worried and confused look. Apparently they were told the plan; it was now his turn to tell them the finer details. Still some other things were also on his mind.

_Please stay alive as long as you can. I want to see the day you return._

Something told him he would see her return but he also knew there would be hardships. As he glanced to Naruto he couldn't help but wonder what Naruto worried about most. Was it the comrades he had now or was it Sasuke the boy who had run to gain power? Either way Kakashi knew his worries were just as futile as theirs. What will happen will happen there was little he could do now until the time came.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Please review! For fun feel free to tell me what you think will come next. When will Kakashi see her next, what will he do if he finds her? 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you Darkyukirin for the great review! Thank you for reading this story for as long as you have, I truly value your feedback and enjoy replying.

I would also like to thank Jason-kun for reviewing on Village Hidden in the Wind. I'm surprised people are still finding it. It's almost been a year and I'm glad people are still enjoying the first part as much as the second. I hope Worlds Apart is doing as well if not better.

Village Hidden in the Wind as of today has 11875 hits. Worlds apart has 3006. Thank you everyone for reading!

Okay so on to this chapter. We saw that Akane left Kakashi to go back home. Time passes here and some of you will recognize the situation from the manga so for those of you who don't read it - **SPOILER ALERT**. However there is enough in here to still keep you somewhat in the dark. So best to say read at your own discresion.

I've been dying to say this there's some reference to Kakairu...but its not what you think. I admit I am a fan of the fandom as well as many many others and this one I find is the most fun to make fun of. I personally think of Iruka's reaction if someone told him they thought there was something going on between him and Kakashi...it would be a riot. Well maybe this chapter will help make that image a reality. So for those of you who like Kakairu, no worries I still love the fandom and maybe there will be more references. This was purely spur of the moment and for fun! So enjoy I'm sure some of you will be laughing and agreeing that this could indeed happen. If not I am truly sorry that I could not make you laugh.

Please review...remember I also have email, and I make note to reply to everyone so please review.

* * *

Chapter 12: Accusations and Jokes

The street was crowded, full of people shopping and selling their merchandise. The smells of freshly baked breads, pastries and sweets filled the air. She could also make out the smell of some of local restaurants, it was busy as usual here. She realized quickly it was a market day. Of all days this would be the best time to travel. People crowded into the streets to get the best deals and to sell their best items at the highest price possible. On a day like this normally she would be one of these people. But today she was working. Grudgingly she muttered that only Kakashi would pick a day like this to look for someone.

"Its so hard to see anyone in here." She glanced through the crowds. This was crazy.

_Even if they pick up the scent it would be hard enough to find him through this. Kakashi-sensei is crazy!_

Sakura growled out of frustration only to be interrupted by her tiny partner.

"I'm picking up a scent."  
Sakura slowed down and started paying close attention to the people around her.

"It's strong now."

She looked harder, but there was no sign of Sasuke anywhere near by. Actually she knew he wasn't there. Sasuke's chakra had a distinct feeling to it, one she couldn't forget. It was strong but not sharp like Naruto's and always held an edge of violent intent to it, at least that was the chakra he had now.

"It's passed us."

"Someone is walking past us who has been near him." Sakura turned just as an explosion went off to the North. "An explosion?" She said turning to the sound. In seconds she noticed a figure jump to the roves clad in a black cloak.

_It has to be!_

"It's possible that was him." The dog stated as he took off towards the figure. For some reason Sakura had a feeling that figure was moving far too gracefully, but then again she didn't know much about Sasuke's new abilities; other than he can move really fast and wield a sword.

"Wait, you need...why and I saying wait, its Kakashi-sensei's dog...he's done this before."

Sakura took off after the dog hoping desperately that he was right. If he was, Sakura was sure to give Sasuke the beating of his life. If not she was probably in trouble.

Rounding the bend she took to the roves in a simple leap. Since she had gotten older moving around silently had become much easier. There was no more struggling up to a roof or the excessive use of chakra to attain any goal. Now all she had to do was gather her chakra to her leg and then release it evenly but powerfully in her feet giving her an extra spring in her jump. Being a young woman made this feat even easier. Her body was sleeker than that of the men who tended to become bulky muscle masses. There were few she had seen that attained the leaner look, like Kakashi, but not many. Some like Choji were meant to be large and bulky due to their amazing power and defensive abilities. Characters like Naruto on the other hand are neither. They house amazing power in slightly leaner physiques; much like her own in a way.

_I bet Sasuke wouldn't know what hit him if I challenged him. But I probably can't take him by myself, he'd win for sure._

While training with Tsunade she had learned a lot. She had learned to gain more courage, to ignore her fears and to calm down. But she still learned that for her sake teamwork was still a major asset to a battle. She was still not as strong as she could be. She needed the cover of the others to set up some of her other jutsu. With Kakashi's help she was sure she could perfect them later.

"Damn it he's fast." She muttered trying to catch up at her current speed but no matter how much chakra she added the opponent before her did the same to match her and keep themselves just out of reach. In all this was quite frustrating.

"I have a feeling this may not be him." The other dog stated flatly. "However it would be wise to follow anyways or try to apprehend this person." For some reason Sakura noticed the other dog looking a little more apprehensive about that plan.

_If they can match me that well it's possible they would have the same level of control I have or even more, it may even be possible this person is as good as Kakashi-sensei with chakra control._

"Right." Sakura nodded and sent chakra to her feet making her speed increase.

She noticed the person in front of her do the same. She sighed and added a bit more. Eventually they had to be bound to lose chakra and get tired, right? If they don't soon it would be her running out first and that would be very dangerous. The enemy could then turn on her and take full advantage of the situation.

"Damn it this person is as fast as Kakashi-sensei." She muttered. It seemed for a moment as those words left her mouth the figure running away had tripped. Sakura ginned.

_YES! This is it. That was all I needed._

Balling up a fist she did her best to concentrate her chakra and pulled her arm back.

As she neared the figure she pulled her arm further back for added power making sure not to over do it.

_You're mine now._

She let the fist fly.

Dust flew up from around and below her.

Her hand was stopped and before her was a monster. The face glowed with a strange blue green in the light and the eyes had a strange appearance of glowing red. The creature's beak ended in a wicked hook that looked very sharp.

"AHHHHHH" She screamed and tried to pull away. The thing had the most ferocious beak she had ever seen and the colors were frightening. After a few seconds though she realized what it was.

_Calm down that was what they wanted. It's only an ANBU...what's it doing here?_

It still held her hand still.

"How...?" She stared. She had used all of her strength possible in that punch. How was it the punch was stopped? Did this person also possess a similar strength?

_Tsunade-sama did tell me it was no secret but she also told me not many shinobi had the ability to stop it without ruining their muscles. The sheer force of my punch alone could have torn off their arm._

Looking more closely at the hand holding her own she could feel the tingle of the other's chakra. They had made a small barrier to stop her chakra from tearing through them.

_Chakra or not I should have done some damage, that's not enough to stop me, it shouldn't be._

"Heh..." The figure chuckled. "Try harder next time and you might hit me." She could not recognize the voice at all. It sounded like it was female though. Could this be one of Sasuke's accomplices? The possibility was slim but it was worth exploring.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura demanded.

The figure said nothing and instead glanced quickly down to the street. When the face looked back at her Sakura could feel fear curling in the base of her stomach. Something told her this person was no push over.

"Damn it I know you know." She growled.

"No...You want me to know." The figure chuckled again and this time let Sakura's hand go. Sakura rubbed her fingers gingerly. The person before her had a very good grip. She then looked to her hand and to the other person's. This was definitely a woman. Her fingers were slender but slightly larger than Sakura's own hands, but barely.

She was older, but how much. If that was the case this person may have years more experience than her.

_I have to play this smart. She may be better than me...she's ANBU as well so I need to be very alert._

Sakura wasn't new to Konohoa's elite force ninja, no they knew her and with strength she was able to subdue them in the hospital. Still this was not the hospital this was the battlefield. This was their turf. She needed to watch this woman closely.

"Funny thing is...I have no clue where he is. Nor do I care actually." The figure shrugged. Sakura had to fight the urge to let her jaw drop when the woman then pulled her arm back for a moment and pressed her other hand to it. Next they moved the arm around while applying pressure with the other hand. The entire process produced an array of pops and cracks. The other arm was then treated the same way. Sakura could only stare in awe.

_Tsunade-sama warned me about these people. They can repair any superficial injury by force and a small amount of chakra. They're able to move purely by bone structure alone. This is amazing. The amount of chakra control required to attain that much ease of movement and control is twice that of what I have. This person is deadly. Are they a medic?_

"Liar." She growled snapping out of it. "You know where he is."

"Sakura!" One of the dogs snapped. "This one does not work with Sasuke." He said as his hackles went up. "She's more dangerous than anything Sasuke could recruit." For some reason she believed him, but something told her this woman knew more than she was willing to tell. For one she looked like she was from Konoha but her cloak was off and her accent was strange, was she an impostor?

_Oh goody, I wanted to hear that. There's such a thing as blissful ignorance!_

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance, it seemed even this mission was a bust for her.

"Either way you know something and I'm going to get it." Sakura balled both fists.

"Keep dreaming girl." The woman then turned. "You won't even be able to hit me once." Sakura gave her credit for her confidence; she could match Naruto in that department.

"You can keep talking all you like." Sakura let one fist fly only to have the woman side step away. Needless to say she was moving much like Kakashi, this frustrated Sakura more.

Swinging the other she then switched into a kick. What happened next surprised her to no end.

The woman not only managed to get out of the way but flipped hit the ground crouched under her next kick and rolled out of the way of her downward fist. Somehow she was reading her movements.

_How is she reading me like this? There are no other Sharingan users besides Sasuke, his brother and Kakashi-sensei. She has some other trick._

Sakura tried once more aiming this time for the woman ahead of time, hoping she would catch her in mid dodge. Trouble was she managed to somehow move and change directions while half way in the air.

_No person can do that, it's impossible. You can't just jump and decide to move to a different spot in mid air like that. It's annoying for one. And I'm sure it's physically impossible for a person to do that, even if someone could fly._

Once the woman finally landed Sakura stopped.

"How do you do that?"

"What?" She asked looking rather bored. Truth be told Sakura thought she was.

"The flips, you change direction halfway in the air."

"Not telling, I don't want people to catch on now do I?" She laughed. "I commend you for noticing though." She then pulled out a kunai. "But I need to end this now. I can't have you getting in my way right now, the mission is too delicate."

Sakura blanched. This woman was good and chances were if she wanted to kill her she very well could in an instant.

Backing up she soon found herself next to a clone which grabbed her arm roughly. Sakura managed to twist and bury her other elbow into the figure which disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Using it as cover Sakura tried her best to get away. But it just was never meant to be.

The woman had thrown the kunai into the cloud as she had turned to run and managed to get it lodged into her arm. Grunting in pain Sakura tried to pull it out only to find her other arm was pinned to her side.

_What the hell!_

Glancing to the weapon in her arm she noticed the shine of twine tied through the hole.

"Sorry about this but I can't have you running around. You might get us both killed as it is." The woman then tied the twine a touch tighter. "You should be able to get out of this in...oh fifteen minutes if you're skilled in that sort of thing. If not I'm sure your sensei will get you." She then knocked Sakura down and left in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it." Sakura cursed as she watched the smoke dissipate.

_She beat me without even attacking me properly. She used my anger...Kakashi-sensei warned me not to get to upset...I should have listened._

Tsunade even mentioned her anger was an issue when in battle. Sakura found in difficult situations she often got frustrated and spent too much time trying to pick things apart that weren't even worth looking into. She got sloppy with her techniques and panicked too easily. This was exactly what happened. She was paying to much attention to the oddities of what the woman was doing and getting annoyed that she was getting away with it...that the woman used it to her fullest advantage. Sakura should have been paying closer attention to other techniques that would have helped her catch her, instead she got sloppy.

"Kakashi-sensei would scold me for this one." Although Kakashi looked like a push over as a teacher, the competence of his students was very important to him. A slip up like this usually meant hours of intensive training against him which he would make sure would be painful by the end of the day. He would repeat it until she would never end up like this again. It was something to be avoided at all costs.

"I need to get out of this."

_How did she know I had my sensei with me on this mission?_

It was the only thing that didn't fit. Was she watching them? Probably not, Kakashi or Yamato would have noticed. If that was the case then she may have known him from somewhere and saw him momentarily, but it didn't explain the familiarity in her voice as she said it. It did sound like she knew him.

"Maybe I should follow her."

"Want help?" One of the nin-dogs asked from behind her.

"That would be nice, hurry up and get me out...oh and not a word to Kakashi-sensei."

"Only if you avoid her." Apparently his dogs also accepted blackmail.

"Why?" She didn't see how that was an issue.

"That woman is not the mission and to be honest you're lucky to be alive." The dog then cut the twine and Sakura stood rubbing her arms, the rope was tied pretty tight.

"I can handle her." Sakura pouted

"No...Kakashi even has troubles with her." So they knew who this was and she did know Kakashi, but that didn't explain why Sakura was uneasy about the situation.

"What..."

"We need to go, we've still got a way to go and that woman didn't have Sasuke's scent." The other hound said sniffing the air. "It would be best to return back to the streets and pickup from where we were." Sighing Sakura nodded and followed. Something told her that woman would reappear soon.

* * *

Akane sighed as she sat in a gnarled tree holding her arm. It took a lot of energy out of her to just appear as though she weren't injured. The process of healing had started but it was far to slow at the moment for any effects to be sudden. The girl had a lot of strength and another hit like the first would have caused an arm to be out of commission. It was bad enough the damage somehow made its way through her body. Although she may have caught the fist in one hand the bones in her shoulder blade on the other side began to shatter as well.

"That girl was a power house." She muttered as she placed her hand against her shoulder. "Damn it, this is going to take a while."

She watched the sun as it began to go down. Her scuffle with the younger woman lasted only a few minutes but her retreat to the forest took a bit longer. She not only had to walk past people but also hide herself from others like the girl. They seemed to be everywhere.

_This Sasuke brat must be very important for Kakashi to think he needs this many shinobi._

Standing up she checked her supplies for a moment.

"Well back to work, clean up...fun." She sighed. It was one thing to hunt missing nin and S rank criminals but it was another to clean up after the dead ones.

"Let see Kakuzu was here for a while once, so chances are he was dealing with head hunting here and earning money from it, so best to find the place he dealt with." She sighed again. Kakuzu knew groups like her people were after him and so to avoid capture he would work as a head hunter in one village and move a month later. It took her a year to work out all the places he had dealings in and it was no surprise he came to a country like Stone. The good thing was Stone had no current conflicts and so moving around was easier than it had been in the past.

"Okay so far I haven't sensed Zetsu in the area so I'm alright, but I have to be fast. This country is almost like no mans land, no one will be willing to help me even if I needed or asked for it."

Akane jumped out of the tree and ran into the village once more. It didn't take her long to find the place she was looking for. Not this time, someone was after the same thing she was.

The door hung loosely on its hinges but was leaned against the wall to mimic its normal state. Opening it she already saw the damage. Kneeling next to the body of a Stone ninja Akane checked for vitals, but there were none present. It was clear how he had died. Someone had used a large blade and cut through the shoulder...this man died of blood loss. If she had been there sooner she could have been able to save him.

"Sloppy bastard." The young woman spat. "He knew nothing about killing someone properly." She then placed a small note on the man's chest. "Best to dispose of this now rather than smell it later. This place will reek later."

She then performed a few seals and released the fire seal allowing the note to silently catch fire. There was no point in leaving the body there. It was in the way and oddly enough one of the shinobi villages outside Stone would be blamed. She had to do her best to keep that from happening. War was the last thing she was allowed to let happen.

"Alright let's see what he was up to." Stepping further in she found two more bodies. One was definitely dead. She walked closer but stopped. Along the wall between the two men was a slice in the wall, but the two of them looked as though they were placed there at the same time.

_This is familiar...where have I seen this before...?_

It took a while for her to remember but slowly it came.

_The storm was the worst she had ever seen in her life. The winds were damaging and the rain was oppressive. She could only see a few feet before her and quite often she had to duck under fallen trees and dodge the ones still falling. Running through the trees was out of the question for sure. She would have been dead by now had she traveled like that._

_She was on her way through Mist when she remembered her parents telling her about an old friend, an influential man in the Mist Village. They told her should she ever get into trouble it is best she go there. He could help her with a cover to keep her safe and lodgings for her missions. In a way to her he sounded a lot like a spy but they claimed he owed them one._

_Reaching the home her parents had told her about Akane froze. The door was wide open. She shielded her face momentarily as the wind blew past her, the rain feeling like thousands of little needles._

_Either way she needed shelter and this was no time to be finicky. It was possible the family she was told about had left due to the recent raids on Mist. Chances were she was wrong though. Lately anything that seemed to be optimistic appeared to be not so much. _

_Her instinct was correct as she stepped in. Sure enough the entire family was massacred. Blood coated the walls and it was clear there was a struggle from the hand prints and streaks in those stained walls. The crime was literally signed by the victims. There was no way a normal person could have done this though._

_She went further and found two bodies toppled over each other and above their heads a huge gash in the wall. This was no simple weapon._

_Closing her eyes she focused her chakra to the room. There was something about this scene that told her it was far to recent. She could still sense fear in the air around her, the very fear the people against the wall had felt before they died. The fear itself was seeping into Akane's consciousness and setting her on edge. Sure enough there was prescience near by. Perhaps someone survived._

_Stepping into the back room she froze. Standing a few feet from her was the largest man she had ever seen in her life._

_"Oh shit." She grunted as she moved just in time to avoid the monstrous blade. She watched in horror as it sailed through the air and through the wall. Akane stared in fright as the man hefted the sword once more as if it were a simple katana._

_"I think I made a wrong turn..." she laughed nervously. "I saw nothing." Of course she was going to ask as soon as she could._

_"I don't think so." The man or was it a monster said to her glaring at her dangerously. Of course Akane was no fool and ran as quickly as she could from the dangerous blade._

Months after that incident she had learned the shinobi who had tried to kill her for witnessing what she had was none other than the monster of the Hidden Mist, Mamochi Zabuza.

"How did this get here...he's dead." She muttered kneeling next to the bodies and touching the wall. The slice was quite deep and for sure one of the victims was dragged over to the wall, this meant a great amount of strength was needed. Even she had troubles causing this much trouble with chakra added to her weapons. But she had confirmed it herself that Zabuza was dead. How was it there was someone using the head cleaver sword?

Next to her one of the men groaned. Akane's gut instinct was to pull out her kunai, but she stopped as her hand touched the hilt. This man was not going to live anyways, but he may tell her who did it.

"It's okay their gone." She sighed as she moved her mask off her face and glared at him. "Who did this?" She was down to business. If there was someone using that sword she wanted to know who.

"I...I don't know..." Even if he did know he was probably in to much pain to remember.

"Can you give me a description?" She asked. She had less time than she thought, he was losing blood fast.

"I don't know a kid...had funny teeth." The man groaned in pain. "He had a huge sword."

"Anything that will help me find him?"

"He...He...wore a black cloak..." Akane nodded. That was all she was going to get. However a kid with a black cloak and a huge sword was enough for her to make target.

"You can sleep now." She said calmly and as if he had expected her to say that he closed his eyes.

Placing her hand over the neck wound she used her chakra to end the beating of his heart and the flow of blood to the brain. He had been enduring the pain for what she guessed was an hour, he was to exhausted to even fight back or feel what she had done.

Standing Akane walked to the back of the small room. Across from her was the safe where many people in the village kept their savings. The money she was after was behind it. Now the door stood lopsided like the one out front.

"Tsch...to think this would stop anyone. Simple shinobi could get into this without much trouble." Akane sighed as she pushed it so she could slip in. The boxes were all emptied that was a given. She wasn't after that though.

Kneeling to the ground she held her hand over the bloody footprint where the attacker once stood.

"Shame, there wasn't a struggle. I can't track him that way. This is a time that I wish I could use Kakashi-san's tracking abilities." She then picked up one of the boxes.

_Without a sample of his blood I'm out of luck. This won't help me._

Dropping the box with a clang she stood and stepped back into the room. There was too much destruction for such an easy killing. Still there were no bodies.

"Definitely a kid. The younger shinobi nowadays don't understand the concept of being unnoticed." She then picked up a folder that also had blood smeared on it. Opening it she found the true target for the attack looking back at her.

"So that's why." Apparently the kid was after the same person she was. Well his savings anyways.

_What could they possibly want with this money? Kakuzu is dead and some of it is only useful in certain countries._

There was no way of truly knowing but one thing was clear she had overstayed her welcome. She could make out the voices in the lobby where the dead shinobi once was. There was a chance they had noticed the scorch marks. At the moment the best way to leave was a window. She made her way towards one of them and jumped into the street. This was proving to be a difficult mission so far.

* * *

Nariko watched her patient as his breathing finally slowed. She had been treating more injuries from shinobi training than what was normal. The past week she had seen as many as twenty people from her village and three foreigners who happened to accidentally get caught up in the exercise.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked quietly.

"Yes..." He gasped. Still his body was taking badly to the antidote. Still she watched as he sat up slowly grunting.

"You shouldn't push yourself to much." Nariko snapped as she tried to push him back down but he was not going to listen.

"I'm sorry Nariko-san but I need to speak to Akahoshi-sama about something important.

"Shibuki-sama please listen to me, if you don't do as I say I will have three ANBU come in here and tie you down, if you keep moving like this the antidote won't work properly and you could still die." She growled earning a fearful look.

_What's left of that coward in you knows what I can do, so listen to it, there's a reason why everyone has a cowardly side, it's what keeps us sane and alive...I just wish my sister found hers._

He finally stopped trying to get up and lay back down.

"If it's so dire I can see if my father is willing to come and see you, but otherwise you will stay where I tell you and do as I say."

He nodded sadly.

"Good." Nariko got up and placed the syringe into the disposal bin. Picking up the chart she wrote in the injection and placed it back down. "If this is as important as you say then you will stay there, is that understood."

He nodded once more. It was better to tell them twice that way they got it.

"Good now I have one more patient to look to and then I will go to the estate and see what my father thinks of this. If you're in luck he will come and talk to you, but don't expect it to be for free." She then turned and left the room.

"Make sure he doesn't leave." She told the ANBU by the door.

Her home had changed in the past few months. Every year the entire family would band together and repair the roof, the walls, doors and even windows. The winters in Canyon were vicious and once the storms have passed a major clean up is needed. Akane of course got out of it and Nariko like each year would bare a grudge. Her parent's reasoning. No one would want Akane to do it, she would get frustrated and break something, or she would get bored and do something creative. Yes her sister loved to make things hard and 'creative' but Akane had never participated in this ritual her entire life. Iruka on the other hand tried to...but not this time around. The Hokage kept him and this year he was supposed to convince her parents to get Akane to work...but no...of course he's to busy.

Nariko sighed when she watched some of her cousins work on the roof. They were the lucky ones. Neither of them was shinobi and had lower chances of dying. Better yet they didn't have to worry about being killed and dissected for their abilities. For some reason half her family never retained the bloodline trait. It was unusual, even cousins usually developed these abilities, but not in the case of the Akahoshi. Still there were enough full bloods in the family to keep them going, only the problem was they were all spread out now in various countries.

_I need to ask father to ask for a reunion soon. Our own line will be ruined soon._

Not only was she the chief medic but she was also in charge of her family's genetic line. Such a job was one that she could never quite fulfill. Akane on the other hand was the key and her mother knew it. Still the younger sister was unruly and had a habit of attaching herself to strangers rather than those she should. Nariko knew why her sister did it, and secretly she hoped the thing between her younger sister and Kakashi would turn into something more.

_Mother's got someone lined up I just know it. She's been buying my sister things...and as much as I tried to stop her she just won't give up._

To say the younger sister was special to the family was an understatement...she _was_ the family as far as they were concerned and yet she wasn't. Akane was kept from her relatives since she was nine to undergo special training and in the course of that time she had gone through two teachers and returned when she was in her late teens. To have a child leave at nine was a bit much...and it explained her wild nature all to well. Still her parents let her do as she wished, and yet held a noose around her neck.

_Kakashi...please get here sometime soon and tell them what you really want. They don't even know you're alive. Or at least I don't think they do._

Sliding the door open Nariko made her way down the hall. The walls of her home were always exquisite. Akane herself had painted the designs when she was nineteen. She loved to paint. Nariko smiled when she held her hand to one in particular.

The image she touched was one she knew well. This was an image Akane was able to draw almost perfectly since she was very small. She had a fascination with birds and anything that flew. At the time no one in the family knew she had the affinity to summon animals seen only in legends but now they were on the walls as if they would come to life. This one in particular her family took to right away. It was the favorite image: the scarlet phoenix, a symbol of her family.

Nariko narrowed her eyes and sighed. People always seemed to adore that image. It was a custom in her home for some odd reason to touch the phoenix before and after a mission, something Akane herself started...although she used to talk to it to...but Nariko stopped that one dead in its tracks. It was a funny ritual and soon Nariko found herself doing it before a major surgery or if something were bothering her.

_I had better clean it, maybe get her to repaint this wall when she has the time. That would be a good idea actually...I can then call Kakashi-san here and he can talk to my parents...if we can get her into Konoha, we can return one day._

Of course getting the aloof Jounin to come when he full well knows it would prove he was committing treason was something of a challenge. He would simply never come. She would have to have a plan, some way to get him there. The only thing so far was an emergency to do with her younger sister...nothing else would call him to them quickly enough.

_First let's deal with the issue at hand. Shibuki-sama won't stay where he is for long. He'll demand to go as soon as he realizes there's only one ANBU there...I really wish he hadn't trained so hard to get this good. He's getting to be a pain._

Normally Canyon had bad relations with Waterfall and this was no surprise. On one side a country with every resource, while her own country has next to nothing and Orochimaru as a neighbor. Luckily there was a rumor of the latter's death. That relieved Nariko greatly.

"Father!" She called. It was too important to be overly polite.

"In here Nariko..." He father called back, the irritation noticeable in his voice. She was going to get it this time.

Stepping into the room, what now is his writing room. From the looks of it her father was writing a letter but to whom, she had no clue. Nariko stopped a few feet from her father and bowed low.

"Sorry but Shibuki-sama is here to speak with you. He won't listen to me until you have heard the news he says he has for us. Something urgent." She reported.

"Hmmm..." He looked at her now with a level glare. Here it came. "You've been spending too much time with your younger sister. Haven't I told her not to act like that?"

"Yes father, many times. She..."

"I don't want to hear it. I've heard it a million times. Remind me to talk to her later about normal manners. This isn't the forest." He grunted as he placed the pen down and read over the scroll once looking for any mistakes in his message.

"Yes father." Nariko sighed. Her sister was a handful even at twenty-six.

"Good. Now let's see...I think that's it." He folded the scroll and placed it in a satchel. "Make sure Akane gets this and tell her to send it to Cloud. I've been trying to make a few treaties with them, to keep their shinobi out of our business."

"Yes father." She took the scroll he handed her and placed it in the deep pocket of her lab coat.

"Explain to me how he wound up in your hospital Nariko..."He asked now tampering his fingers and holding them to his chin.

This meant he wanted to know and he wanted to know now. Someone was bound to be in big trouble and he wanted to know who did it.

"There were a series of training accidents father. The group from waterfall was caught in the crossfire. I wound up with both parties needing treatment." Nariko growled. She didn't like that fact. Never had she ever heard of so many 'accidents'. Half of the useful Akahoshi shinobi were out of commission and this was leaving her really uneasy. Akane had to head back as soon as possible. They were in need of help.

"Who was the one setting these training sessions up?"

"Who do you think?" Nariko growled. It was no wonder the sessions turned into accidents, things always got out of hand with him in charge.

"Yukio." He ground out. None of them liked him but allowed him to work as a shinobi because of his skill. Needless to say it was a mistake. Only Akane and her brother had enough power to keep him at bay. The surprise was this man wasn't even Akahoshi, he was from another clan that once lived in the canyon, but many of them had died during the great secret wars. It was a shame and out of pity they had trained the remaining members. All but one had perished in missions. It was a shame that Yukio turned out to be the most bloodthirsty of them all.

"Should we call for Kaji? Akane is still out on a mission." Her father asked. The answer was clear enough but it still had to be said.

"Can we call her back?" Nariko preferred her sister. Akane was rough and someone like Yukio needed sense beaten into him. Kaji would tell him not to do it again and leave it at that. So the choice was clear, but the issue needed to be dealt with quickly, so it was necessary to pick the lesser of two evils.

"I don't think so. She's been cleaning up after Akatsuki and as it stands sending for her may catch their attention." Her father shook his head sadly. He too wanted to call on his daughter rather than his son. " She's not even close enough." He muttered. "Best to send for Kaji and if possible a small group from Konoha to aid us in capturing our renegade. We need to stop him soon." Everyone knew Yukio was only a step away from becoming an S class criminal in his own village. They had been lucky to stop some of the murders he attempted to commit ahead of time.

Nariko didn't like the sounds of this so far. Yukio had a mean streak and a grudge against her family, namely Akane.

"Can I first try to talk to his wife? She might know why he's been like this."

"It's worth a try, but send the letter out if he proves to be a liability. Our own people are incapacitated and our best are out on missions." Her father then stood. "Now let's go settle this business with the waterfall's leader."

* * *

This was of the utmost importance and they took their sweet time. This was the problem with the Akahoshi. They lived by a different sense of time. If you want to run, they will only walk quickly. If you have something urgent, they will act like you only want to talk seriously over a cup of tea...it was crazy. Still somehow they produced the best shinobi, who in their own right are in their own world. They were the sharp shooters in the wars and continue to strike fear in the hearts of many shinobi. Who could blame them? It's not everyday you come face to face with the very person who could kill you with a simple touch.

"I don't care, this is important!" He yelled at the man who for the second time pinned him to the bed.

"It does you no good to fight." He hissed from behind his mask. "If I have to I will paralyze you." He threatened.

_Gah, Naruto would never stand for that! It's about him I have a message, and they don't get it. I know what's happening._

He had heard from one of the shinobi in his village that Uzumaki Naruto had returned from his two year long training and was back. He was taking out members of Akatsuki one by one. Or so the rumor told. This was something to take note. Shibuki had spent the two and a half, almost three years since he had met Naruto working on his courage, and perfecting his skills with jutsu. He no longer needed the hero water and he had now an arsenal of jutsu at his disposal.

Still as good as his own improvement was, the news he had would prove everything he had done useless if it wasn't used.

"I want to talk to Akahoshi-sama now!" He yelled. "If he doesn't come here in two minutes I'll..."

"Do what?" A deep voice came from next to him. He paled. That was fast.

"Eh heh heh...I'll be really mad..." He waved at Nariko behind the larger man and sighed in defeat as she glared him down.

"There's no need to bellow around in the hospital. There is no rush." Shibuki paled. There was one thing to say for the Akahoshi. It was hard not to listen to them and not be afraid for your life.

_No rush...of course not. Why would there possibly be a rush?_

Shibuki knew better than to berate them on it. He also knew better than to antagonize them. He had seen the effects of their abilities and he was not about to be a victim. Although he also knew they would not use such measures but someone may crack...if they got annoyed enough.

"What is this all about?"

"Have you heard that the boy Uzumaki Naruto? Have you heard he has returned from his training with one of the Sannin from Konoha?"

"Yes, just about each country knows about it."

"Good." Shibuki nodded. "Then you'll want to hear this." He only hoped they could use the information.

* * *

Kaji drummed his fingers on the desk expecting something miraculous or dangerous to happen. He would give anything for a rouge ninja to appear out of nowhere, or something to blow up outside. Instead he was left in the mission room helping Iruka with his paper work.

_Maybe someone will run in here and try to hold us hostage. That would be more fun...but who would want all these mission reports._

He glanced down at one in particular, the name of the shinobi, Hatake Kakashi.

_I can't even read his writing and he doodled all over it. How can Iruka even understand this? Or was that the point?_

"This is not what I asked for." He sighed as he placed the sheet into a folder and placed it into the cabinet.

"Well since everyone else is out on missions you were the next best thing." Iruka smiled. Kaji knew he was happy to have him back, but Kaji himself was bored. Iruka lead the most boring life he had ever seen. He didn't even have a girlfriend to tease, a dog to play with, a cat to pet, maybe fish to watch...nothing. He had an empty apartment and all he did was work work work. It was lame!

"That was foolish. If they knew any better they would put me on the battlefield rather than have me here with the important documents." He sighed. "I could just kill you and run away with them." He said lifting a folder above his head and letting his arm fall in annoyance.

"You still think you can take me out that easy. And thank you for planning to pick me off." Iruka laughed as he placed his hands on his hips, a gesture he did when challenging something someone had said to him.

"You've obviously lost your touch. All you do is grade papers." Kaji looked out the window.

_Common anything. How about an ambush? We're defenseless come get us, so I have something to do._

"And train little children to be shinobi. I doubt you could last a weapons practice without gaining a new scar." Iruka seemed to be tense lately, Kaji decided he needed a love-life. He wasn't even sure if Iruka had ever been with a woman. He had a feeling there was more than he knew going on in the past between Iruka and his sister but even then she held him at arms length, or at least in public.

_He's been snappy lately...or is he like this all the time. I can't blame him. If I lived like he did I would go crazy._

"I didn't say you weren't good at it...I was just saying you're probably not very good as ANBU anymore. I mean after all these years you would have had to lose your edge."

"Uh huh." Iruka smiled. "I'll let you think that Kaji, but I won't argue with you over this. If need be it will be the surprise that will be your downfall."

"You're full of it." Kaji waved a hand dismissively.

"What?"

"I'm not sure but you've got lots of it." Kaji sighed heavily.

Both looked at each other and laughed.

"That was the worst joke I've heard." Iruka laughed grabbing his sides. "You could compete with Kakashi-sensei and I'm sure you'd win."

"Is he really that bad?"

"Oh...Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka stopped laughing just then and became rather serious.

Kaji nodded. He watched Iruka place his hand to his chin thinking hard on the subject.

"Well...he's a bit...odd."

"Odd. Well for some reason my sister likes him. What's so odd about him?" Kaji shrugged.

"Well...he's stuck up." Iruka suddenly became more animated. "He's rude, nasty, and mean. I can never get a word in when he's around. He looks down on people below him in rank. He's stuck up, thinks he can beat everyone in the village and cheats when he's challenged. He's always late." The page in Iruka's hand started to crumple. "He's got the worst sense of humor. He's always bugging me and following me like a lost puppy. He never pays for a meal and makes me or his students pay." The page finally crumpled into a ball. Kaji stepped back a few paces as Iruka's other hand balled and his facial expression changed from annoyance to rage. The entire time the man's voice rose. "AND HE READS PORN AROUND THE CHILDREN!!!" Iruka yelled slamming the page on the table.

_Okay...now I'm starting to wonder who has a relationship with whom...this guy must be nuts to do this to Iruka...or really good._

"Got anything on his leaving the lid of the toothpaste off?" Kaji chuckled. "Does he hog the blankets?"

Apparently that was not helping.

"What!!!" Iruka glared. "You think...!!!"

"No.." Kaji waved his hands defensively. "I just find it funny how you two seem to be like a married couple." He knew he was treading on eggshells. "You seem to know a lot about him."

"It's not hard to know a lot about someone who loves to torture you." Iruka snapped still rather upset.

"Look I was only saying that you two seem to have something going there." Kaji was now doubled over laughing. They truly sounded like a married couple.

"AKAHOSHI KAJI I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE DINNER!!!" He yelled. Kaji took that as his cue to run. And run he did. As fast as he could to the only safe place he knew...the Hokage tower. Why he chose that place of all places was beyond him, it just seemed a good choice.

Racing into the building he could hear Iruka's angry footfalls behind him. The man was fast when mad. Kaji was worried he wouldn't be able to run faster scared than Iruka could mad.

"What have I done." He whined.

"I'm going to kill you!!!" This came out as a taunt rather than a yell and that worried Kaji even more. Had he caused Iruka to lose it.

_I made a big mistake. Apparently Kakashi-san has been torturing him...maybe he does it when he's sleeping._

Kaji tried his best not to laugh at the image as it appeared in his mind.

Running around the corner Kaji hid himself in a store room and shut the door as fast as he could, but as silently as possible in his rush he shut the door.

"Oi...the light?" He heard.

"Ah...sorry." He flicked on the light. "Genma-san? I thought you were out on mission." Kaji blinked.

"Not today, tomorrow." Genma placed a box up on a shelf. He seemed very bored too.

"Oh."

* * *

Genma watched Kaji closely. There was something up. For some reason the younger shinobi was sweating buckets and looking nervously at the door as he sat on the table trying to keep out of the way.

"Something the matter?" He asked. He raised an eye brow as Kaji jumped at those words. "Something I should know?"

"Eh...no...heh no nothing." Kaji laughed nervously. "What should ever be up?"

Suddenly the door was flung open roughly and a creature making snarling sounds and red eyes stood looking in at them. Genma stared at it at first not sure what to make of it until a finger pointed to Kaji.

"Kill!!!" Was all it said.

"Oi that sounds like Iruka-sensei...what's wrong with him?" Genma winced back the slight pang of fear he felt. He knew he hadn't done anything to the teacher so he was safe, but Kaji? What had he done?

"Heh heh heh...I'm not sure. I think he's rabid." Kaji jumped behind the table dodging a fist which almost connected with his head. Ducking under the table he kicked his foot out effectively knocking Iruka off his feet.

"Either way I have to go. Nice talking to you Genma-san" And off he ran. Genma scratched his head confused.

"What?" He stared as the Chuunin teacher got up and glared at him

"Good afternoon Genma-san...I hope everything is going well." He then smiled as usual.

"Ah...yeah?" He asked not sure if that was a good answer.

"That's good. I have to go and catch a dead man. I'm sure I'll see you later." With that he to left the room closing the door behind him.

"The light...?" Genma murmured as the room became dark. The light had stuttered off when Iruka had slammed the door open...and now he probably had to fix it. Couldn't those two last one day without breaking things or getting into mischief? It was as if Kaji had never left in the first place.

* * *

Iruka was mad...no he was angry. Actually he was furious. So much so he was thinking of ways best to kill his old friend. It seemed Kaji had not changed at all. He still found everything about Iruka's life to be so funny. It wasn't his fault Kakashi teased him relentlessly. It wasn't his fault the Jounin followed him, better yet stalked him. The man probably watched him go to bed at night too. But it wasn't his fault. Why was it everyone kept thinking it was something it wasn't?

Storming down the hall he nearly knocked someone over.

"Oh...You should watch where your...oh...Shizune-san...I...I'm so sorry." He knelt next to her.

She smiled at him and giggled. "It's alright. I wasn't really watching where I was going either."

Iruka helped her pick up her files and quickly brushed himself off.

"I'm sorry... I was rushing after someone and... I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings. It...It was really my fault." He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. For some reason it was hard to talk to her lately.

"Well I had better get these filed, I'm sure Tsunade-sama will have more done soon."

"Right...I..I can help you later if you like..." He asked.

"That would be wonderful. It would make the work take half as long. Thank you."

"No problem" Iruka laughed as he self-consciously rubbed his nose. He watched her go and sighed.

"Stupid!" he growled as he slapped his head.

Turning he remembered what he was in the Hokage tower for...and it was right in front of him laughing it's ugly head off and pointing it's awful finger at him. He growled at it but made no move to attack it, but he really wanted to. Instead he pouted.

"Ha ha ha Oh man that was priceless." Kaji grabbed his sides laughing harder. "'I..I'm so sorry it was all my fault Shizune-san'" He teased. Iruka bared his teeth at his opponent but still made no move.

"It was my fault."

"Oh it was...ha ha ha and you were stuttering so bad!" He laughed even harder if that was possible.

"So what!" Iruka crossed his arms.

"You like her don't you." Kaji teased.

"No...I...I don't!" Iruka growled once more.

"Yes you do, and Kakashi-san likes you." Kaji just wasn't going to give up was he.

"You're dead."

"Dream on, you can never get me." Kaji took off and of course Iruka was after him.

* * *

Tsunade yawned as she left her office. She was tired of going through mission reports, namely Kakashi's. Those needed translating half the time. However right now she had something a little more interesting to deal with.

Hours ago she had been busy going through the past mission reports, some as old as two weeks, when one caught her eye. She had assigned a medic to check on the situation in Canyon Village. What surprised her the most was the reaction of the people towards and Konoha shinobi.

_It still makes no sense to me. Something strange is going on in that country, something to do with Akatsuki._

The villagers were uncooperative and some hostile to the shinobi she had sent. They had claimed Konoha was attempting to take Canyon country for themselves. They went as far as blaming them for the disease that stuck the village as well as letting Orochimaru attack them as much as he had. Why they acted this way was a total mystery to her people and she was glad to have them return safely.

Days later after the shinobi had returned that the leader of the village had been murdered. No one was sure who had done it or how. All they knew was their leader was dead. More frightening was what was left. There was no body to be exact, only some parts. Mostly ends of fingers and toes and some of the stronger bones like sections of the hip and upper thigh bones. Rumor had it, Canyon blamed a small village to the West of them as the culprits.

_They're blaming the wrong people though. I've worked with them before and know they're not capable of anything like this. Actually they haven't had to many of their own master the Kekei Genkai of their own lines. At least I haven't heard of to many. Perhaps a handful is left now from the new generation._

The fact that Canyon was threatening a small village of what they claim were Akahoshi and their supporters with annihilation was a little overboard. They didn't have substantial proof. What was more frightening was one of the leaders to this uprising was a member of that village. A man who trained and fought with the very people he was prosecuting. Worse yet was the claim of the smaller village harboring a weapon to destroy them.

"Our world is turning upside down." She sighed. "There are too many omens lately, something is happening." She looked to the large window that overlooked the Canyon where along with a carving of herself stood those of her predecessors.

"Soon I'm sure I'll have a request for support soon." She sighed. The question was who would ask for it. She only hoped it wasn't Canyon Village.

"Tsunade-sama!" Someone called to her. She looked up and dread began to wash over her. A decoder-nin. Someone sent an urgent message.

"What is it?"

"A mission request Hokage-sama, from Canyon Country."

"Canyon Village?"

"No Hokage-sama, you had better see this for yourself." Tsunade took the scroll. She read over it once, then again. Still she could not quite believe what she was reading.

"Hidden Wind Village? They've established themselves better than I thought." The request was for a small but highly skilled team to help them apprehend a member of their village who is now considered an S-class criminal. The message relayed that this person had left the village a week ago and has been attacking their Genin while they were on mission. So far three were dead and they fear the worst.

"Good work. I'll have to see to this one right away."

"Hokage-sama" The woman bowed and left.

"What do we do now." She sighed. Most of her good people were gone on missions and she couldn't spare too many now.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" A voice bellowed down the hall.

Staring in disbelief Tsunade could only stand by the window and gawk as one of her newest shinobi ran and hid behind her from an irate Iruka. There was something about the Chuunin that struck fear in his fellow shinobi, but not her. She never tolerated his temper.

"What's the meaning of this Umino?" She asked not to impressed and she was sure he knew it. She clenched her fists in anger and annoyance. She could sense Kaji shrink behind her not sure who would turn on him.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but I need to kill him before he does any more damage." Of course angry Tsunade's own anger had no effect on him.

"To what your non-existent reputation, wow I didn't know you cared." Kaji sneered still using the Hokage as a barrier.

"Kaji, at least I won't hide behind the Hokage" Iruka began.

"SHUT UP THE TWO OF YOU!" Tsunade yelled. She then nodded as Iruka's anger dissipates and worried looks overtake his features. "I see you two don't have enough to do." She growled through her teeth. The two shinobi shrank where they stood.

"No Tsunade-sama." The two of them answered in unison sounding as timid as possible.

"Good." She then sighed.

_What's happened to my village. Of all the people these two act more like the teenagers._

"Now I have a mission for the both of you." She stared as the two of them looked to the floor.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kaji answered sullenly.

"We'll discuss it in my office."

"Right." Kaji was all business now as usual, he was a lot like Naruto in that regard. Nothing was better than a mission and usually a high ranking mission at that. Iruka on the other hand was still staring at the floor lost in thought.

"That means you too Iruka-sensei." His head shot up in surprise.

"Eh?...Yes Hokage-sama." She decided then to give the Chuunin teacher more missions in the future.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Poor Poor Iruka. He just can't win. First Kakashi follows him around playing spy, tortures and teases him. Then Akane comes along and drives him nuts. And now Kaji think's he has a thing for Kakashi...or is it the other way around. Poor poor Iruka he just can never win.

Okay truth be told Iruka is FUN! Ah I'm sure Kishimoto felt the same, I mean how many times does he go off the handle at Naruto...and it's funny because Naruto gets the better of him everytime!

Alright so something's happening but what. If anyone wants to tackle it feel free tell me what you think. Otherwise please review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay this is later than it should be, but I had homework. By the tenth that will all be done with. Yay!!!

**Thank yous**

Darkyukirin: Kaji has a fan! She also found my obscure character from the tv show. Yay! Thank you, you are awsome as always!

And of course CoffeeVixen for her beta reading. She's been a fan from the begining and has been a great help!

Okay so this is chapter 13. Wow so far. This story is doing amazingly well and I appreciate all the wonderful support. Sadly the comic is taking its time thanks to my wonderful teacher who decided free time was for real work...damn.

Before you read keep in mind there is a slight **spoiler **for those of you only watching the anime or those not caught up with the manga.

So I leave you all to enjoy, please review.

* * *

Chapter 13: Explosions

Complaining...is useful. However if you complain too much verbally people tend to get mad, sometimes down right violent, well in Iruka's case anyways. Kaji grinned, but if you complain by making someone else do it for you, the result is often exactly what you want it to be. Iruka knew better. Actually he was the first to invent that tactic. But of course he grew old.

_Man I should ask him if he wants a break. He acts like he's fifty.' Don't do this, don't do that. I'm too tired, go away'. That's just weird._

Kaji had originally thought Iruka was sucking up to Tsunade but apparently that wasn't the case in her office. Rather he yelled back at her just as viciously about the situation. He had claimed punishing Kaji was pointless since Kaji would do it again and possibly to someone else as well. And indeed if he was on paper work with Iruka again...he probably would, it was just too priceless. The boring atmosphere was killing him. It was the worst torture for anyone.

"Kaji keep up." Iruka growled. "I want this done as fast as possible."

"Who made you leader?" Kaji muttered.

"Tsunade-sama did" Iruka glared behind him. Kaji could feel his dark eyes boring into his forehead. If looks could kill he'd be buried ten feet into the ground in a sac covered with exploding notes should he even attempt to escape as a ghost. "Either way I want this handled right and quickly. It's bad enough he managed to leave your village without any trouble, and now he's starting a civil war. We don't even know why." The last sentence was sighed. Iruka wasn't tired Kaji noticed, instead he was worried. Concerned about the 'war' that was coming. Kaji knew a little better.

_Before we came the people of Canyon were cowards. They only took simple missions and did the biddings of the other stronger villages. It's inevitable that we would be the ones to take over. They knew that. We were the stronger people, we had the drive and determination to learn from our mistakes and continue on no matter the cost. Because we lived by the will of fire. _

Canyon was in a sorry state when they had arrived. The smaller villages were falling apart while the larger main shinobi village was becoming rich from corruption. It was no surprise really. Canyon was notorious for cut-throats and bandits. Even as shinobi they just stank of deceit. Canyon often complained that the Akahoshi never took on any of their shinobi. There was good reason to that after what happened to his sister. He would never let that happen again.

"I just wish for once you could take things seriously." Apparently Iruka was not finished with him. He had already 'talked' with him for an hour after they got their mission. Now though he was more coherent.

"What does that mean?" Kaji jumped off a branch and grabbed a leaf from a branch. He placed the end in his mouth and kept running.

"Wishing I was a target for a hostage situation is not something I find amusing." Iruka's voice had lowered to a deadly tone.

Kaji blinked for a moment.

_How the hell did he know that? I was only thinking it. Damn it he knows me well._

Kaji kept his mouth shut.

"You know full well I've been training."

That he has. Kaji nodded. The past few weeks in Konoha he saw no evidence of this. The past three hours since they got the mission handed to them said otherwise. Iruka was straight to the point and quick on the uptake. He wasn't overly concerned for himself more for the people in danger. The question was what would happen in dangerous situations. Would Iruka still keep that personality he got when he put on the mask or would he cave? The question was one worth paying close attention to. There was no way they could approach the village without any trouble. Yukio was sure to know Konohoa would send for them. They were aside from his sister the strongest people in the entire clan and village

* * *

The wind blew around her face. She had since taken off her mask. She watched eyes wide as a giant clay creature appeared out of the trees. It was large enough to be taller than the tallest tree for miles. This was not a good sign. It was rare a shinobi from anywhere summoned or created something as large to give off their location, unless they didn't care anymore.

"Damn it." The problem was if it was Deidra's or someone else's. Something told her it was the former. If that was the case this thing was more dangerous than anything in the area. Akatsuki or the Sasuke character she had just heard about. There was no telling what the damage level would be but she was sure there would be a shock wave strong enough to kill her from where she stood. She needed a better vantage point, somewhere higher.

Taking off from the tree she noticed a strange chakra coming from below. It had her heart racing. There was a lot of killing intent in what she was sensing. It was leaving her very unsettled. Akane leapt to the ground and stood in as open an area she could. The tactic was to force the foe out into the open where he can be seen. The only problem was if the enemy had distance capabilities. If they did she was toast, but at least she could see the attack coming and would have a chance to defend herself against it.

She could feel the blood pounding in her ears as the thrill of the hunter and the hunted began. She knew full well now she was being hunted. Hunter-nin or ANBU, being hunted was the last thing you wanted. It meant you were no longer in control; and for you to lost control meant you could also lose your life. She had to do this carefully. For Akane, being hunted was an easy situation and easily turned around, but only if you are cunning and fast enough. She had to be serious, she decided as she slipped her mask from her belt to her hand.

"Show yourself" She called. Of course that only told the person or thing where she was. Still for some reason that aura was familiar. She just wasn't sure where she was feeling it. If she was lucky her calling them out would get them riled up enough. Placing her mask over her face she decided to get ready for a rough fight. Not many shinobi would bother hunting her. Many were to afraid. This meant that either the foe was extremely strong or was out of the loop. She guessed the last choice.

Stepping back she managed to pinpoint it ahead of her. Whatever it was, it wanted to kill her and it probably didn't care what was coming. This thing was set on a head on attack, and from the killing intent what ever she did would not matter to them. Still a head on assault was stupid. She would be able to see what was happening ahead of time.

She froze when the figure came flying out of the trees. She stared at it in shock. One arm was an array of stone surrounding a fist while the rest of the body was normal...aside from the strange markings over half of its face. She watched in horror as the fist pulled back and rocketed straight for her face. The fist was nearly the size of her head and as it came closer she raised her arms attempting to protect her face.

Crouching low to the ground she attempted to block the blow only to fly back into a tree. She cried out in pain as she bounced off it limply. In this case it was better to let ones body be loose than rigid. This way she didn't risk breaking as many bones. Her luck was running out though, her arms had broken in the collision. She had not thought of the force behind the blow; she was not counting on the enemy reinforcing his strikes with chakra much like the young woman she had encountered earlier. She needed time to fix them, enough to use them. She also noted her ribs, there had to be at least three broken ribs. If she was lucky her back would be fine.

_Get up damn it. That was a mistake. Just get up and run. Don't look back._

She had little time for this; her enemy was to intent on watching her suffer. She slowly managed to get to her feet. Now she was sure the ribs she had felt were broken. Her arms were the priority. Gritting her teeth she placed one bone back into place with a great amount of pain and began to heal it as her enemy came back at her with terrifying speed.

_He's got a lot of power. I'll have to rely on speed in this case. I can't overpower him, I'm much to small._

She dodged under his fist just in time. Circling behind him she attempted a strong kick to his kidneys only rewarding herself with a sore foot. She then placed her hands together seconds before the blow came. She had yet to fix the other arm, the pain was bringing tears to her eyes, but she had no other choice. She had to live. The effigy of her vanished in a cloud of smoke. In its place was a log.

"Perfect." She then placed her hands to the ground. There was enough blood on the ground from her injury to be useful.

Focusing her chakra she then released it into the ground. Placing her hands together she began a series of seals. "Rain of Blood no-jutsu." she called as millions of needles came flying out of the ground towards the creature running at her. Still it didn't slow him. Instead he used his massive arm as a shield. Something was telling her this was familiar. Now she knew why. Across the man's face was a pattern. She had seen it seconds before he had hit her but now she had a better look. He was one of Orochimaru's. This explained why he had no clue who she was.

_What the hell is he doing here? I haven't seen one of these abominations for a while._

"Ha ha ha ha." He laughed as he ran after her. "You think little pins will stop me!"

"No..." She ran trying not to make the giddy laugh building in her throat at her own response. It was weak that she displayed her own fear. She managed to dodged another well placed fist but barely. The stone-like protrusions nicked the edge of her mask.

"You're from Konoha...I can smell it." He roared still laughing hysterically. With the curse seal the user increases his adrenaline output. This means he's faster and stronger. The difference though is smarts. He makes mistakes and stumbles around when foiled. Confusion is easier to cause to these types of opponents. The brain cannot think fast enough to pick up small details like small traps laid in the battlefield or the preparation of a jutsu that would be difficult to see. This was the down side and for Akane to know them was an advantage. However the price for knowing this was high and she had paid a good price for it. One she never wants to pay again. Still the increased sense of smell was normal...but not by location and not quite the way he was using it.

_How the hell can he tell that? I haven't been back there for at least two weeks...or can he smell more than just the overall scent...he can't smell my blood can he? That would be impossible. However with the cursed seal it wouldn't be impossible._

"You're nuts and I can smell that too." She bantered back as she managed to jump over a swipe and latch onto a tree branch. This time she was going to escape. She had no choice. Her other ribs were starting to break from the fractures and the strain of moving.

Getting to a higher branch she swiped some of the blood from her thigh, which was cut from the initial attack; and after more seals she slammed her hand to the tree. "Summoning no-jutsu." She barked. As the clouds dissipated a sleek bird of prey appeared. It was Mai her fastest summon.

"We're getting out of here now." The bird nodded without further comment and took off. Akane was sure next time to take someone with her...and avoid that thing. Either way she was as close to being done as she could get. This was enough for now. She had to return home.

"Circle close to that thing I want to see what's going on." Mai banked towards the clay monster. "Get high enough so they won't be able to realize just how large we are. We don't want to be shot from the sky." Mai then began to spiral on the thermals gaining altitude with each turn. Akane looked on nervously. Things were crazy for the moment in this small village and she was getting rather tired of it. She had a feeling she knew who was leading the Konohoa shinobi. But the other group...the one the man was a part of made no sense to her. That shinobi was deadly to not only others but to himself. Anyone would be nuts to work with him. He was willing to go through trees just to get her and for some reason she had a feeling his attacking her was a random choice. He was not told to attack her. There was no reasoning behind it. Someone like that was far to dangerous.

She leaned to her right as her summon leaned the same. She got a good glimpse of the monstrous creation sitting on the ground and it's summoner...or builder. Whichever one would believe Deidra to be. Akane stuck to summoner.

"He would only use this as a last resort. He's going to kill himself at this rate."

"Do we stop him?" The summon asked quietly.

"No. It's best we let them sort this out. Stopping Deidra will only get him in my hair and I would prefer to not have him as an issue." She then looked further north. There in the trees she could see Deidra's partner running for his life.

"Should we interfere there?"

"No best leave that one be. We don't want to put people we don't need to into any danger including ourselves." She then looked back onto the battlefield.

Akane grunted as the pain increased. "Either way we need to return later. Lets find a highpoint and wait the blast out I need to heal anyways." Akane winced. One rib had already broken completely from her escape. The others were close to following. She could only hope those were the only broken bones that were worth worrying about. She was to numbed to feel the others.

* * *

The ground came up within seconds into his face. He grunted as he sat up and rubbed his head. He was still to close and at any rate Deidra was going to activate it. He had to get moving and fast. Problem was he was specifically told not use anything that seemed remotely powerful or useful. That was proving to be a pain.

"Ow...that hurt." He ground out as he stood. "Damn blind spot. I still can't seem to adjust." Brushing himself off he glanced back. His guess was he had perhaps thirty seconds to get out as far as he could and hide himself. Either way though he would be fine, he was sure.

"Don't blow it up yet Deidra-senpai" he pleaded. "I doubt it would be quite ready." He had played the fool the entire time and in the end he had truly won over his 'senpai's' trust. Now Deidra thought he was truly on his side. Tobi on the other hand had a different plan than the rest. The problem was he was constantly being 'looked after' by Zetsu so many a time he had to play evil as best he could. So far he surprised even himself.

Instinctively he looked up. It was something he had learned from his training years ago. What he saw there though made his blood run cold.

"What the hell is she doing? One of them will find her."

He had never expected to see the young woman there. She had been a thorn in Akatsuki's side for a while. So much so Itachi had her as high on a list to kill people as Hatake Kakashi. This was not a good thing. Seeing as they will need her. But either way the process would be enough to get her out of the way. The only problem was they had to wait before they needed her abilities and chakra and that alone scared him. Attacking her was like poking a tigress on the nose. She would be liable to attack with teeth and claws bared and without warning.

"Damn this mission is becoming to much." He started to run again. "I should have never signed up for it. She should have never told me to. And I should have never thought she would like me for it." He ran faster now following the bird in the sky. Knowing the rider she was likely looking for a safe place. If she stops he was sure Zetsu would not be there. She seemed able to sense him easily and he avoided her more than even their leader.

* * *

Iruka turned as he ran and flung a kunai back at his attacker.

"I'd throw a little more to the left. Ha ha you must be some rookie. To think you could hit me...ugh!" Kaji gave him a short wave from behind the man as he moved off to the next. Iruka muttered under his breath about him showing off and did the same.

The battle ended quickly with no injuries on their side. Iruka though was not impressed.

"Could you have perhaps avoided tripping on that root?" He yelled.

"Well it wasn't my fault." Kaji whined back. Iruka was not impressed. Even academy students knew not to trip on roots or branches. The whole point to being shinobi was to be silent, lithe and an expert with balance, not fall over your own feet and act like a fool. He was a professional and didn't show it, that really got to Iruka.

"No it tried to trip you...it wanted to trip you...for what!" He waved his hands at his partner.

"Geez lighten up a bit Iruka-san...you're way to high strung." Kaji waved his hands, just the same way Kakashi did...and he knew it too. Right now Iruka was more intent on coming up with ways to kill Kakashi when the stoic man came back...that way the man could learn some humility. Even when he wasn't around he had created ways to piss Iruka off.

"Stop it."

"What?" Kaji asked trying to look as innocent as he could. Being Akane's sibling meant you were never innocent...well unless you were Nariko. Even then Kaji was far from innocent and that was obvious even if you had never met the young man.

He had a disposition less lazy than Kakashi and more like Genma's. He was what he thought was a ladies man. In Iruka's opinion he was just like every other teenage boy. He had no clue how to attract the opposite sex and often he pissed the Kunoichi off rather efficiently. Still where his fineness lacked he made up with good looks. He had long hair and a somewhat slender face. Most people in the wind village would compare them as brothers, because they looked similar. However Kaji seemed to attain far more masculine looks than Iruka did and at times Iruka found it frustrating. Still one feature that stood out on the younger man from the Akahoshi family was his eyes. Often he could tap into the family blood line trait. However it wasn't as reliable as his sister's abilities but still striking none-the-less.

In battle the Akahoshi used to rival the elite Uchiha. They were not nearly as powerful but twice as adaptable. Both featured Dojutsu...or something close. The Uchiha had the Sharingan, a true Dojutsu; with it's comas and Genjutsu capabilities. The Akahoshi eyes appeared red without the Genjutsu ability but rather their eyes allowed for expert chakra manipulation. It was this very technique that gave them their name and feared reputation.

Kaji now was not using this technique. It took Iruka three years to realize he was able to us it and it took Iruka longer to see it. The technique itself was terrifying in the least. Still even now he could not see the ninja before him, the one who falls in holes and trips on roots being particularly dangerous. Still it was a tactic in itself. Let the enemy underestimate you. Most often Iruka had no troubles employing that ploy.

"So how much more time before we get home?" Kaji whined childishly. He seemed momentarily preoccupied with a piece of wood near his head. They had yet to continue on, and it seemed they had lost some bearings.

"I'd give...shouldn't you know?"

"Yeah I should and would have if we didn't get caught in a Genjutsu and stuck going round in circles for miles." Kaji muttered.

"Well you tripping started that one." Iruka growled.

"Well if you didn't chase me down the hall then maybe we wouldn't be doing this. Also we haven't exactly gone for miles. We haven't even crossed the border." Kaji snorted crossing his arms. It was one thing to see a grown shinobi pout but it was another to see an ANBU with full gear and mask pout like a ten year old girl. It took a lot for Iruka to stop himself from laughing.

"Perhaps you should have stopped talking when I had told you."

"It's not my fault he acts like he has a thin...OW!" He ducked as another fist came at him.

"Not another word!" Iruka growled.

"Yes sir!" Kaji saluted.

"You're horrible."

"I know sir." Kaji stated blatantly ruining the effect with a childish giggle.

"Shut up." Iruka snapped once more. Soon he was going to ring the man's neck, that way he'd get peace.

"Ha ha sorry, it drives Akane nuts. She keeps telling me off because you don't say things like that to a lady." He said in a mocking voice making Iruka laugh. Sometimes he wondered if Kaji ever realized he was twenty-six and not fifteen. Something told him Kaji had no wish to act mature. He couldn't blame him. Maturity sometimes caused problems and an imagination was a useful tool for a shinobi.

"I think we need to set up camp...you need food in you or you'll talk my ear off right here."

"HEY!" Kaji barked jumping at him.

Iruka artfully dodged it and set his pack down. There was no point in moving on. It would take them a while still to get there. They had by his guess five more days before they reached the Akahoshi village. Either way it was better to see the small village nestled in the Canyon rather than the larger on the steppe.

* * *

Kaji pouted stubbornly by the fire. Iruka had decided he was going to cook, while Kaji spent his time thrashing in the woods looking for wood. It was the only chore he hated. Why, well it was simple. He had amazing luck. There was never much wood when they would stop. He would spend hours searching to come up with barely enough for the night. Iruka knew this. The smug look on the academy teacher now ANBU's face told him as much.

"Is it that funny?"

"Well considering I have no clue how you manage it. There should be plenty of wood here considering we're in a forest." He nearly laughed. Kaji muttered to himself that only Iruka would think it possible.

"Maybe someone stole all the dry stuff." Kaji shrugged. "That way they can catch people when their fire goes out." Kaji smiled.

"..." Iruka stared back at him.

_Did I say something? Probably not. He's probably as bored as me._

"Think about it. It makes perfect sense. You take the wood away and they get cold. When people are cold they tend to slow down, and some even get tired." Kaji waited for any kind of reaction, he received none.

"..." Iruka still stared at him. His noodle falling from his chopsticks.

"Then when they get cold enough, you pounce. They would be useless." Now the chopsticks had fallen into the wooden bowl in his friends hands...now he knew Iruka was in a state of bewilderment. It was something he said.

"You know, you sound more paranoid than Kakashi-san... He would say that actually." Iruka stared at him wide eyed. "Even your sister can't come up with something that half baked, and I've heard it all from her." Iruka sighed. "You must be bored out of your mind."

"Yeah actually, but it's an idea." Kaji shrugged as he slurped some of his soup.

"Sure for most it would work. But there's a flaw."

_Always goody-goody Iruka-sensei to point out the flaws in my theories. What ever happened to Iruka-san who played along and laughed?_

"A flaw, okay where?"

"First off I tend to wake up when I'm cold."

"True I should know that, but they wouldn't." Kaji smiled waving his chopsticks for no apparent reason.

"Yes, that would be a good point. Also the Akahoshi are able to control the blood flow in their bodies. By speeding up the flow of your blood throughout your body, you would be able to generate enough heat to at least move your muscles as normal."

Kaji stared. That was a first.

_He knows way to much for his own good. He knows as much as a family member would. Still I know a few more things he doesn't know._

"Best you get some rest." Iruka stood stretching. Kaji had noticed he was beginning to tire. Generally Iruka was the timer people used. When the man got tired and went to bed, then it was time for everyone to get some rest. Iruka generally had more energy than most people...if he ran out it meant there were many who were overtired and overtired shinobi lead to mistakes.

"Pft. I wanted to talk more about my theory." Kaji pouted placing down his small bowl

"You mean your conspiracy theory." Iruka now turned raising an eyebrow.

"Well it was a good one."

"Then why the hell did you manage to find enough wood till morning?" Some how the eyebrow rose higher. Kaji resisted the urge to get up and test it to see if it would go further.

"Who knows? Maybe they missed it all."

"You just want a fight." Iruka's arms crossed now as he glared at his best friend indignantly. Clearly Iruka was not to keen on getting any action on the battlefield.

"Well that would always be nice, and fun."

Iruka shook his head in disappointment. "To think the Akahoshi are known to be a form of pacifist, only fighting when provoked and without little choice. They managed to breed themselves fighting machines without trying."

"Very funny. That's not fair to Akane-nee-chan. She didn't have much of a choice."

Then he saw it. That sad depressed look Iruka sometimes got.

"I...know. She hates it. She wishes to be like everyone else. I know you wish the same for her and yourself. No one can change who you two are. There is nothing you can do but keep living, just like the rest of us." He could see Iruka's eyes cloud. "I want her to come home one day and I can't help when I hear a knock, thinking its her at my door."

Kaji nodded.

"It was never her fault what happened, but we also need to remember she needs us to protect her. She can't do this all on her own. As much as she would like to take on things like Akatsuki by herself she can't. Kakashi-san asked to be on the mission he's on because of that fact. He wants to protect her like we do. The only difference is he's acting on it."

Iruka then turned away. "He's doing more than I ever did, he doesn't have the cowardly fear I did."

"That's not true...and what are you talking about? I still don't get what he has to do with my sister. You and Genma keep talking about them." This was getting annoying. It was always Kakashi he heard about quickly followed by his sister's name from those two. When he was in the village he had heard how savage Kakashi was with his students. He put them through training exercises that left them unable to move for a week. At times he would have them out for a few days with as little as two meals each. That was insane. They had also taken missions far above the allowed rank when they were gennin. As far as he was concerned, this Kakashi character was deadly. He wouldn't be to surprised if ROOTS had him under their influence or at least if they had an interest in someone like that. He had heard of the man before and the fact many never lived through a battle against him.

"You don't know?' Iruka questioned. Still it seemed Iruka was not afraid of the man. On the contrary he stood up to the Jounin and even yelled and threw things at him. Not once had Kaji heard of Iruka being sent to the hospital at Kakashi's hands out of anger. Maybe his worries were unfounded.

_Know what! Damn it Iruka I wasn't here or around them when he was in our village._

"Kakashi-san has been trying to...how do I really say this right. He's really hung up her. I believe he told her how he felt about her, but he never had the chance to tell me what she did." Iruka then looked to the dying fire. "Knowing her she accepted him. There was always something between that ANBU Captain and his subordinate. Remember?"

"Oh him...that was Kakashi-san?" Kaji remembered that ANBU. The hound; many just simply associated him with his mask. He was a quiet guy, never really said much but when he did it spoke volumes. He was always right and knew exactly what to do in rough situations. Still Kaji then was cautious around him. When there's a man many avoid you tend to do the same. Not to mention he read porn...that was just weird.

"Yeah." Iruka smiled. Iruka at the time had worked under him as well. Of course no one knew who the other was. Only Kaji Akane and Iruka could tell each other apart from the other ANBU.

"Wow he must really like her. He took her for ramen every week. Why he chose that I have no clue." Kaji chuckled. "He could have chosen something nicer."

"They trained every weekend too." Iruka changed the subject. They both knew full well why Kakashi chose a place like the ramen stand...because Iruka was dating her; a lunch or a late dinner as friends made it look innocent enough.

"That's true. They were a good team, almost perfect."

"Not as good as you are with her though. Twins can't replace one with someone else. It never works." Iruka sighed. "That's why you two are sometimes a team. Being twins is an advantage many don't have. You two can almost read each other's minds."

"Not quite, we're not psychic. I can never read her mind; it's all over the place. I don't even know where she is right now. Generally I have some intuition on how she's feeling but right now she's to far away. It only works in close proximity, like in the same building and it's only a feeling, so it's actually hard to discern."

Iruka simply nodded. He then smiled. "Lets get some rest and head out at sunrise. The earlier the better."

Kaji nodded back in response. There was no point in thinking about it now. She was on a mission just like they were. If anything his worrying would be a hindrance. She would want him to focus. That was what he was going to do.

* * *

Kakashi landed on the roof of their rendezvous. Apparently everyone was being thorough. That just meant he had some time to himself. Some well needed alone time to think about things that the others didn't need to worry about. Actually he was sure someone would find out something about the woman he had kept with him in his apartment a few weeks ago. The sad thing was he wanted to see her again desperately. It was an alien feeling to him. He wasn't sure just what to do. Was he to find her eventually or should he wait until she makes herself known to him?

"You alright." A voice asked next to his ear causing him to jump. "You've been a little high strung lately. You're almost as bad as that Umino kid."

"I'm fine" Kakashi said flatly. He wasn't upset, surprised or anything. Right now he was weary. He had spent an entire day looking in the canyons and found nothing. Not a single sign of life. Well lizards didn't count, even if they were a minor distraction...like the one that seemed to be in love with the idea of biting his toe when he had paused for a break...that quickly ended.

"Looks like I may need to check on them." Kakashi said now standing.

"Is that a good idea? They'd start to rely on you if you keep jumping in. Besides the last fight you barely made it out alive."

"That would not be entirely true." Kakashi glared. "I was wearing out yes, but I still had some tricks up my sleeve."  
"I must admit you have improved." Pakkun stated flatly.

Kakashi chose to ignore the complement even if it seemed Pakkun didn't believe his own words. He was never very good with accepting compliments anyways. He was more interested in getting his team back in one piece and with Akatsuki and Sasuke's team there was a chance for complications.

"So where..."

Suddenly a blast of wind assaulted the roof where they stood. Kakashi held Pakkun on his shoulder as he braced into the wind. It was a strong wind. Backing up Kakashi turned and climbed the roof to the highest point. He stood on the edge staring at the huge dome; he could see the explosion they had just felt the shock wave from. To his surprise the blast was so large the wave made it to him before the sound could be heard.

"That...looks like a problem."

"No...Do you smell that?" Pakkun asked wrinkling his nose.

"Clay and death...that was no normal blast."

"I think we need to get there."

"Indeed." Kakashi took off from his roost. Chances were some of the others were headed that way as well.

* * *

The wind traveled through the air without much difficulty. It flew past the trees and over the town. Many within the town walls were safe, the buildings acted like a barrier breaking off the blast wave. Those using the air did not fare as well.

"Huh?" Akane turned and noticed the birds behind them shudder in the sky, some started to fall in altitude but many remained where they were.

"I suggest you brace yourself Akane-san." The bird she perched on warned. "This may be worse than we think."

Akane nodded and braced herself as best she could. With one arm that was going to be a feat in itself. The blast assaulted them instantly. Akane tried her best not to get thrown off but it seemed to be a futile attempt. She could feel her fingers slipping. She knew she was going to fall. There was no denying this.

Akane could feel her hands slipping. "Mai...head for those trees."

Mai nodded her head curtly. "Do we land?"

Akane shook her head. "I'm going to try to hold on but should I fall, just keep flying; I don't want to attract attention to you. Tell my sister to bring a team here to get me. The fall will stop me from moving on. I will try my best depending on my condition. Tell them to hurry. If need be take them to me."

"Right."

"We can't have Akatsuki find me. I would prefer they not know what I've been doing."

The large hawk banked to the trees Akane had indicated and dropped lower. Just as the tops of the trees were closer and the shock wave made its way towards them Akane lost her grip as she and her ride shook violently. She tried her best to stay silent as the wind blew past her causing a sickening feeling in her stomach. She had no choice now but to brace for a bad landing.

* * *

"Kaji, to your left." Iruka dodged an attack. It wasn't to had considering this was still a victim of the disease. It had been only a few hours. Kakashi's team was gone for two days. As for Akane she had been seen only weeks ago.

"Got it." Kaji laughed as he ducked deftly under the victim's swing. He was not a shinobi but rather a local farmer as could be seen from his clothes. They were mostly rags. This meant the man was out like this for a while. He had very low grade cotton clothing. However it did allow him to move with a lot of agility and that was leaving the two shinobi disoriented. It was rare that a civilian sick or not would be able to put up a fair fight.

Iruka watched Kaji as he held his sword to the side of his head as if aiming for something to jab. He then made a wide swing killing the man instantly. Not a sound came from the man's body as he died.

"I really don't like doing this." Kaji said pulling the body to the bushes and disposing of it efficiently.

"I know me neither, but it doesn't help that they become slightly stronger and annoying."

"No kidding. Its all 'rar...people...rar."

Iruka stopped picking up debris and looked towards his partner. He just stared at him. "Rar?" Iruka questioned raising a questioning eyebrow.

_I thought I spent to much time with kids. I've heard that before but that was just sad._

"Anyways we've crossed the border."

"No kidding. I'm starting to wonder what's stopping them from crossing it." Kaji rubbed his shoulder. That worried Iruka.

"You didn't get bit or cut?"

"Nope just sore. They just keep coming." They were wearing out. Soon they would have to stick to the trees only. It was rare the sick were able to climb.

"Yeah. It's possible that enough of the person remains that stops them from crossing knowing certain death is there."

"No one watches this spot." Kaji stated flatly. Iruka nodded. This was true.

_Perhaps this is worse than we thought. It could be that they are programmed to stay here and kill off those in the country. Kill off the Akahoshi and you have a better chance of taking over forcefully._

Iruka picked up a dropped kunai and twirled it aimlessly as he continued to think.

_If we were coming this way, as we always do...then is it possible they know? Is it possible Yukio is pushing them towards us? That means we need to go off our usual path. Which means another week._

Iruka turned in time to see something sneaking out of the bush behind his friend.

"Kaji! Duck!" His friend of course responded quickly. Iruka let the kunai fly embedding it in the enemy's head. He watched as the victim fell limply to the ground.

Kaji had glanced towards the body and then back to him. Iruka shrugged. "You would have done the same."

"Yeah but between the eyes? A bit harsh?"

_Harsh? Just you wait. Aggravate me like before and I will get you for it so be happy there were no weapons at the time because who knows about the next time._

Iruka then jumped into the trees. "We're going off the path. I think you know why.

"Yep...good idea I agree." Kaji jumped up to another branch. "Lets just try to get into the village silently when we get there."

Iruka agreed with that. Yukio would definitely have some spies in the village. People who owed him or were afraid of him. Chances were they would have to use some old evacuation caves in the canyon to get inside the village.

* * *

Akane came to with pain searing in her side. She felt light headed and could only make out blurry shapes. This was not a good sign. She may have hit her head. Actually the chances of not hitting her head were so slight that this was something to expect.

"Damn it. I should have thought of this before hand." She grunted trying to sit. Sadly she was unable to.

_Good thing there's enough leaves and debris here to cover my prescience. Not many could see me unless I wanted them to._

The sun was now going down and that meant she would have to prepare for a long night. A night where attack could come from any angle. In her condition even animals could be a threat.

_Any open wounds?_

She closed her eyes and focused on moving her right arm. Luckily it still worked. Her left on the other hand was numb and would not respond. This meant she was definitely suffering head force trauma.

_Shit that might mean my left foot is useless._

She tried out her foot but soon found a branch was resting on it anyways. This meant no moving from this spot at all no matter what. She would have to wait for someone to help her out.

"Looks like that won't move."

So with little choice she sat in silence waiting for any sign of danger. She realized quickly that she was to exhausted from the fight and the fall to stay fully awake. Right now her body needed to rest before it could even think of healing. She was just going to have to take the chance. Hopefully a friend would come and help her. Secretly she wished that would be a certain Jounin. He had a calming effect on her. To see him and have him save her from this fate would be ideal. However she knew it would never happen. He was busy with his mission. She knew he would try to avoid contact with her, at least for now. Missions always come first, it was a rule they all followed and vowed to follow. Still she and he both knew the cost of only doing the mission. Perhaps he will find her.

Akane slowly closed her eyes. She was in no immediate danger, not yet. If she cannot free herself then she would have to call him. She didn't want to though. It would be dangerous for them both to do this. She was no fool. He was leading a large group. Someone would notice should the leader leave.

No she was going to avoid this.

_Kakashi, please stay safe._

She could feel the world around her melt away. Still she could hear his voice as if he were there with her. She would always remember his voice. It was like a security blanket. If she can remember his voice, his face, everything then she knew she was going to be alright. After all he had always been in her life. Without him she would be lost.

* * *

Kakashi ran through the trees as fast as he could. Secretly he wished this was nothing to do with Akane. Of course the chances of her even being near by would be slim. She would be busy with deadly missions off in some strange backwater country, no one else would take.

_You have no idea how much I wish to be with you, rather than here._

His wish to be with her left his heart divided. What he was doing was taboo. She was something he technically could not have. However he also knew he had a knack for getting what he wanted. It never took him long to get away with reading his books in public...or when he wanted. Everyone just simply gave up. In this case though he knew right off someone would get upset. Here he was committing treason.

Jumping onto a branch Kakashi stopped to recheck his position.

He was now getting nervous. What if she was there? What if she was dead? What if...

_STOP IT!!!! You're on mission. Focus._

Kakashi suddenly felt the branch slip from under his foot. He managed to stop himself from falling but the falter in his focus was not missed.

"What is it?" Pakkun asked near his ear.

"It's nothing."

"You never trip. You've been running in trees since you were young." That was true and it stung.

"I'm fine." He lied. No he needed Akane. He needed her by his side. For some reason he always felt better with her beside him. Seeing her again as he had two weeks ago brought a lot of old memories. He wanted to relive them. He wanted to take her with him to the ramen stand. Take her out to a fancy restaurant. Tell her about the one place he goes to when he doesn't want to be found. He wanted to see her smile everyday or when he wanted. He just simply wanted to be able to see her and talk to her. She was the only one he could talk to, who didn't act afraid of him or think him strange. She treated him as she would anyone.

He knew he was coming closer. He also knew the chakra from before belonged to the blond haired Akatsuki member Deidra. He had no clue who the man was fighting.

"Kakashi!"

"Hmm..." Kakashi glanced to his long time partner.

"I can smell Sasuke in the clearing ahead."

"..." Kakashi stopped abruptly on the branch he landed on and crouched low to the branch. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I can smell that brat anywhere." Pakkun growled

"Good, anything else?"

"The woman?" Pakkun asked now concern audible. Kakashi knew he was worried for him. To the pug his behavior was strange. He had to admit it was strange even for him.

"..." Kakashi made no response.

"No, there is no sign." Kakashi finally let the air out of his lungs. It was hard to hide.

Kakashi then stood fully and watched through the clearing. Although he could not see any movement he was sure he'd find something that would bring him closer to the end of his mission. Now all he had to do was stay with it, live and get his team through this alive.

_Please Akane-san please stay alive. Don't do anything stupid._

_ TBC..._

* * *

_A/N: Please review! _


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

SPOILER ALERT: For those of you who have yet to read chapter 366 of the manga and don't want to have the whole thing spoiled...please read at your discresion, much of what is said is also what happened in that chapter (well some of it).

Okay so keeping with the manga this chapter is full of tension, we left off with Kakashi splitting his team in search of Sasuke. Sakura meets a strange woman. Akane falls from the sky after a shock wave hits her and her summon in the sky. So now what happens?

Thank Yous/ Comments:

Some Person: Thanks for the review. Um...not quite, he sort of does...or at least he finds a crater...keep reading you'll find out more. Thanks I'm glad you like it so far though!

Darkyukirin: Ha ha yeah I think Kaji turned into the comic relief in this story. At first I wanted Akane to be funny and him to be serious but given her history she came out much more serious than her brother. It's funny how well developed characters tend to write themselves. We'll see many more sides of this character though. He's not always a clown...or is he? Kakashi has always cared for his team from the begining, he just tends to teach them lessons in a way that seem...um...over the top, but they never forgot them! Thank you for the great review as always

And of course thank you to CoffeeVixen for looking over my bad spelling and lousy grammar...although it is getting better!

On to the story enough babbling from me! Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 14: Ambush 

Fire crackled happily near by. She knew they'd come. Slowly she opened one eye. No...there was no one there. This can't be her people. They would always leave one within her line of sight. This was someone else. Panic took over her senses as she tried to move. Her leg had no feeling and one arm was throbbing. Moving was still out of the question. Would they take well to her waking up? She had no clue. It was still mid-day, it was when dark would fall that she would began to worry.

_I guess I could pretend to be unconscious. That might work._

She knew her captor or savior would come back soon. It was only a matter of time until she would find out what they wanted with her. It could be anything. They may just want to help her, or get information. If they were an enemy the night would be the worst time, they would be more inclined to torture her then. If it's a friend she would be safe.

She glanced to the fire. There near a log was her bag. It looked like it was never opened. She could make out the shape of the smaller bag within. They had no interest in that. That meant they were not thieves or poor, at least not the kind to take her things and leave her to die.

She then froze. She could hear foot steps in the trees across from the fire. She turned her head to see the person who had 'saved' her or rather to watch him fall flat on his face.

"Ouch...who put that there?" He muttered as he sat up.

Akane nearly died on the spot. It was a friend. She could not believe her bad luck though. She rolled her eyes and groaned getting his attention.

_It probably fell from the tree above you, you nit!_

"Ah you're awake!" He said scampering next to her.

"You sometimes creep me out." She sighed the game was up. She was hoping for someone a little more professional but she had to make do with what she got, he had after all survived one of the great secret wars. She was safe, for now.

"Sorry." He said as he glanced to the ground trying to make it look as though he was sorry. She was sure for some of it he really felt that way, but not entirely. Somewhere he was gloating to himself about how she had fallen and ultimately had issues getting up again.

"Can you get my foot out please?" She asked wincing. The pain was getting intense and the leg of her pants was beginning to strain. She needed to get it out. Akane then realized she was going to have to train herself to better deal with injuries, especially those for an arm or leg, right now being out of commission was not boding well for her mission.

_If Iruka saw this…Best keep this from him, better yet best to keep this from him and Kakashi. Kakashi would tell me off for not thinking properly and getting myself into a dangerous situation…it wouldn't be the first time. Best to keep this a secret!_

Still she couldn't help shift uneasily as her friend stared at her with out a word. With the mask over his face it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

_Okay you're making me really nervous, just tell me already. He's probably going to tell me I lost it. Or joke about it._

"What?" She snapped, not able to stand the silence any longer. He then took off his mask giving her a strange and concerned look. It left her worried. He only took the mask off when things were serious. This came from a time when she had first found and helped him. He felt the need to show people how he was feeling when things were rough; hiding behind a mask never helped anyone he would say. For him emotions were a strength, she agreed tremendously. Emotions give power to a person, far more than one who feels nothing and focuses on only the deed or mission to be done.

_It's gone isn't it? I can't move around with one leg. I've never heard of a shinobi living as such with one leg…at least not yet._

"It is free." He stated pointing to her foot. "You sure you don't feel it?" He moved his hand where she guessed her foot was and smacked it as hard as he could without wanting to hurt her.

"What the hell are you talking about? I can't feel it." Panic was now resurfacing. "You mean to tell me..."

"Broken and swollen beyond what I'd call normal for someone your size. I have some bags of water around it from the river...but it's not as good as ice." He said looking at her leg, his brows furrowing. "I'm sure by tomorrow you'll be able to use it with a splint. I already set it back. You just need to rest and let that swelling get down. You heal faster than anyone I have ever met, it's amazing to watch." He then smiled. "Besides I haven't had a chance to talk to you in so long."

Akane rolled her eyes. This was the kind of character who could talk her ears off, he was worse than her brother, then again the two played off each other often. If one did something the other had to follow. It was fitting. They truly did act like siblings, especially on missions together. She was only glad her brother wasn't there to bicker with him over some small detail, or to fret over her condition.

"Why aren't you doing your mission?" She then asked, becoming the commander as if it were natural.

"Ah...I died." He shrugged. He acted as though it were nothing; that was almost never the case. Being dead meant hiding forever, she knew that; she was still living it.

_Seriously how the hell did you die without actually dying? These guys aren't Genin, they'll work it out. Unless things have gotten bad enough to move to phase two of the plan, but it's so risky to his life. I was hoping to avoid this._

"Died?" She raised an eyebrow, at least they could move. How the hell had he 'died'. Better yet how did he manage to get away from Akatsuki, they usually had someone watching everyone's back?

"Okay he blew up...and I was sort of pronounced dead...or so I heard from Zetsu as he told the others. I managed to elude him; I guess I'm lucky in a way." This was not good. She needed a man on the inside. How was she to keep him there? Worse yet, Deidara was dead, that made more cut throats than the more agreeable members. There was no way she could bribe those left to let her friend live.

"Maybe you should miraculously live?" She glared at the man crouched beside her. She needed him there, and if she had to she would drag him back to them…if it were possible.

"Maybe...but would that be half as fun?" He asked back with a chuckle. "They're all very dumb, even the leader. Hey! Maybe I can haunt them." If Akane could fall over in shock she would have. But she was on the ground so instead she just simply let her head fall back with a sigh.

"Did you see who he was?" She needed that information. The leader had yet to show himself. However she and the man next to her knew he was waiting for the major player to show up. Little did they know the man who was playing the strings in the end was against their cause. They didn't even know his true identity.

"No...he never really shows himself. He's a bit strange. Perhaps he's as disfigured as me?" He asked as he grabbed his chin in thought.

"I don't think anyone could be more disfigured than you...it's gone to your brain!" She snorted laughing.

"Pft." The man pouted. "Everything's at my expense. You're lucky I can take it. I once had a friend who could never take a joke. He would beat the crap out of me every time. It took my sensei to stop him from pummeling me."

"Well you weren't really one to do well in a fight." That was true. Tobi was the first to throw in the towel in a sparing match, however if his friends and comrades got into trouble he would be the first to go in brawling. However not many people knew that. Akatsuki sure as hell didn't. They have no idea who they are dealing with. He will be more trouble for them than they thought. If her plan works out the entire organization will find themselves in hot water as their members disappear one by one. Konohoa's shinobi were helping them out by getting into the fray.

_Either way Tobi I need you alive, you need to stay with me just like you promised my Sensei years ago. Just get back in there and convince them you're someone else. You're a good actor, better than me._

"Wanna prove that?" He said smiling. "I doubt you could lift your left arm. It's a shame really, the right one is stronger." He sighed. "But still like this you'll need someone to help you."

"Um no...that would be very unfair to you and I don't need help." Akane winced as she fought the urge to cross her arms and pout. It was hard when you couldn't use one.

"Bah!" He then stood up from where he was crouching next to her.

_Stupid. Stop thinking you can do it all. Without one arm and one leg your practically defenseless. You need him to help you._

"So help me up?" She asked meekly. She had to fight the urge to show that she was defeated, but even she had the right to tell herself off for that one. How would she survive without all the help she had gotten? She was not alone and she had to realize it. Still it hurt at times.

"I thought you didn't need help." He gave her a sideways glance with a huge smile. He was enjoying it. "Now at who's expense is this little joke?"

"Now?" She whined. He was rubbing it in and he knew it.

_Don't make me look pathetic!_

"Of course!" He said picking her up easily and helping her against the tree. "You know falling out of the sky is not a good idea...I've done it...it hurts"

"This is very true." She winced as she tried once more to use her arm.

"Yeah, I know, it hurts." He said as he took her left hand and looked it over. She could still see his concern for her. The scars on his face told her how much he valued life, especially those of his friends. She wondered if he had always felt that way.

"Tobi?"

"Hmm..." He looked up.

"Zetsu's not looking for you is he?" The thought had crossed her mind but she wasn't sure if the Akatsuki member would personally look into Tobi's supposed death; just to make sure.

"Hmm...no?" He smiled. "Remember I'm dead. He won't look for me. Unless he already knew I was working for you. I wouldn't doubt it. After all I'm crazy." He laughed.

"You...you don't know for sure though?"

"I am sorry...either way..." He shrugged exaggeratedly. "He's given up on me...I think they thought I was missing a few marbles...hey a squirrel...he's odd."

"That proves that." Akane muttered looking away sighing. The pain was coming back. She tried her best to wince it back but it hurt.

"Hey hey Akane-san!"

"What?"

"I need a new plan, you still need me in there right?" Akane stared at him. If he wasn't so crazy she would have found him strangely attractive, and he would have also been smart. However this was the shinobi who managed several times in training to fall in every trap on the field and get stuck in holes. It was a little strange since he was the best with stealth missions requiring a guise of some sort. It helped when no one recognized you as well.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" She asked looking around. She hadn't noticed how close she was to the river till now. She was very lucky not to fall in the water eight feet from her.

"Well…I do still have the Sharingan in this eye…maybe I could pass for Madara?" She stared at him blankly. That was the plan. She was hoping he would come up with something different.

_Oh well maybe it all got scrambled in there. That was the next phase, but I didn't know they were waiting for Madara. So that's what he found out. Better give him the benefit of the doubt._

"That….is…" She stared at him. It was crazy but…"Brilliant, where did you get that one?"

"Well…I remembered seeing him die and Itachi still believed he was alive…so if I impersonate him I could probably fix everything. I would have to assume the role of the new leader though and use some of my abilities. It's a little different form the original plan." Akane sighed, so he did remember; she had wondered about that. This was sort of the plan earlier but he had changed some parts, it was now more dangerous.

"That…can you do that?" He was now risking his life more than she wanted him to. If it came down to it, she would have to bail him out herself.

"Well I did meet him when I was a child…considering he was a part of my family. I think I can. I just have to be serious."

"And a little evil…can you do over the top?" Akane wasn't so sure if Tobi could do it. His heart was pretty pure, he was far to kind to be nasty to people.

"Sure can, after all it takes a real genius and talent to do something like that." Akane nodded. If anyone could act it was him.

_Be careful what you say, don't lose yourself like Kakashi had…acting is one thing, but it can't be your life. Lies lead to hurt and hurt to pain, death follows pain almost like a lover. Be very careful._

_"_I should go then. They'll be discussing the next step. Be best I surprise our wise and powerful leader. He'd have a cow if he found out I'm not really him."

"But you have the abilities, you'll pass."

_Come on Akane you can let him go, just have faith in him. Somehow those words just feel so hollow to me. Too many people are dying at their hands. Best I keep an eye on him._

"You always have such faith in everyone. It's amazing. Okay, I set traps as best I can here. Please try not to be loud, you should be safe. I'll be back before nightfall."

Akane nodded. Her plan was to sleep until he returned.

* * *

"KAKA-SENSEI!" 

"Shh! Not so loud, he's busy." Yamato smacked the teen over the head. It seemed Kakashi was sifting the site looking for something in particular. Kiba was there with him, both were huddled over one particular spot.

"What's he doing?" Naruto asked.

"He and Kiba are checking to see who was in the battle. So far we all think it's Akatsuki, or at least I believe so. Still you're right...he's acting a little frantic with the whole thing.

"I got Sasuke's scent." They heard Kiba state.

Naruto ran over in seconds. Yamato decided to follow. When they had arrived the blast site was something to see. The crater was the size of a small village. The trees on the outer edge had gained a slight lean from the shear force of the winds, the ground itself was very bare. Still most knew when there was a blast like this there was very little at the centre. So then why was Kakashi concentrating there at all?

"Good job Kiba. So far I believe this was the work of Deidara, the Akatsuki we encountered earlier when saving Gaara."

"So what happened then?" Naruto asked, as though he expected a clear answer. Truth was there was no such thing, Yamato knew this for certain from the site itself.

Kakashi picked up the view finder he had found just on the edge of the clearing earlier. "Something bugs me about this thing. The scent is wrong. I can pick his up but there's another one, an older one buried under it. Can you pick it up?" He placed the item in front of Pakkun who was sitting next to him waiting patiently. Pakkun took the item into his mouth and ran into the trees where the other hounds were sitting.

_Something is not right. His behavior is a little off. He's after something in particular. Was there someone else he had in mind for capture, a certain Akatsuki maybe…no. This is weird. The view finder…it may be the key. I might have to take it once and look it over._

Yamato glanced around from the centre. As far as he could tell the explosion was possibly the Akatsuki member himself, which meant he was in the exact centre and had run out of options. Now if he had truly wanted to annihilate Sasuke then he had to be close by for the optimum result.

Yamato took a few steps forward and looked back. This was still to close. He wouldn't let the enemy get that close to him. Stepping further back he noticed Kakashi watching him. He knew his Senpai was proud of his improvements, he had every right to be, he had helped. Still when he stopped next he found there was no sign of the boy.

"Is it possible he had died?" Yamato asked.

"There's no way Sasuke would let himself die!" Naruto stated firmly. "He's to stubborn!" Yamato smiled. Naruto had a lot of faith in Sasuke's abilities, even if they were used against him. The boy was blindly chasing after someone who did not want to be found, but for some reason at the same time he had faith that once he found him Sasuke would come back willingly.

"This is true Naruto but my concern is that the enemy was low on chakra...he was using what he had left. This was a long battle. I'd say from looking at it, fifteen maybe twenty minutes." Yamato guessed. Shinobi battles were often intense with quick movements and usually it was only a slip of the hand, a foolish mistake or the wrong choice that determined the outcome and the victor. Still it bothered him to tell Naruto this. The concern now on the boy's face worried everyone. If Sasuke was dead then they had more to worry about than before. It would mean Akatsuki was stronger than they had thought.

_So far we've seen some rather terrifying characters. There was Sasori the puppet master of the red sands. There was Hidan the living dead, who could kill at a distance by 'killing' himself. Finally we had Kakuzu, the thief of hearts and souls; who also claims to have fought the First and won._

_Each of these were quite strong and had abilities that were unimaginable. Deidara was also one, a man who could turn clay into bombs of any size and strength. None of these were pushovers in their own right. Something tells me the rest are much stronger. We still have yet to defeat Itachi and Kisame, the two seem to know when to flee. I suspect they have yet to show us their true power. So the leader is most likely in a league of his own._

"WHAT! How the hell can that be long?" Naruto demanded as Sai appeared in the distance. His concern momentarily forgotten. Yamato worried more and more about Sakura. She was the closest to the blast and yet there was no sign of her what so ever. Was it possible she had troubles already?

Kakashi stepped next to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Most shinobi battles last only three minutes. Ten is a long time in comparison. I've seen longer but only the really skilled can last that long. Our battle with the Akatsuki member Kakuzu was considered far to long, and yet we managed when he had ten times the experience. In our case, we played the cards right, we chose our moves very carefully and weighed the outcomes while we planned. However there are to many variables to say exactly how a battle will end or how long it will last." He then turned to Yamato, who waited patiently. "What have you found Yamato?"

"Not much. I honestly agree with Naruto, Sasuke would not die here. He's too determined from what I saw in our encounter, not to mention his speed was pretty good."

"So how did he get away?" Naruto asked. "I can't get away from that."

"No...he did something." Kakashi said looking at the spot Yamato was standing on. "There's another scent there I just don't know what it is. Perhaps someone else will know something. We need to keep our eyes open for someone near by who may have seen him after the blast. It could also be possible he's using this as a disguise...by being dead. He can maneuver better."

Yamato sighed. "That's not a good thing for us then."

"No, it would be more difficult to find him." Kakashi looked off into the trees.

"I've got something!" Kiba shouted from further away. During the conversation he had wondered off following the scents.

"What is it?" Kakashi turned just as Sakura came sprinting out of the trees behind them.

"He's gone this way, I'm sure of it. It's much stronger here than anywhere else." Yamato noticed Kakashi walk past and double check it.

"Seems to be the case. So what will we do. Follow the scent?"

"Lets do it!" Naruto grinned.

* * *

Kakashi had not missed Sakura returning to them late. He had also not missed her disheveled state. There was dust and grime all over her arms and legs, and from the looks of it a few bruises. He knew for a fact Sakura did bruise easy when in battle, however they did little to hinder her. Still her state worried him. He slowed down so he could talk to her as he ran with the others following the scent. 

"What happened?" He asked.

"N…Nothing happened." She stuttered trying to hide the truth. It was foolish to try and trick him.

_I've known you for to long for you to lie to me._

"Who did you find?" He narrowed his eyes as he glanced at her features. There was no point in hiding it. He could see her start to perspire under his eye.

"No one." She was putting up a front. He was going to win in the end though, she was stubborn but he was more so.

"Sakura…you know I'm your superior. You need to tell me."

"Nothing happened." She snapped.

"Explain the dust and dirt." Getting to point usually flustered her. Still she ignored him. "Shall I tell Tsunade-sama that you failed in telling your superior everything? I'm sure she'd train you to the ground ten times harder than I could." The shocked look got him the response he wanted.

"I don't know who it was." She answered paying attention to the path ahead of her.

"You don't know?" That wasn't a surprise really. Some shinobi hid their identities behind masks, cloaks and guises.

"No…she wasn't working with Sasuke…or Akatsuki. Actually she was very offended that I accused her of being a part of any of them."

"I see." This was sounding quite familiar. Only one person he knew would get offended of such an accusation.

_I was expecting this. It was only a matter of time._

"I attacked her first. She was just running on the roof, I was seriously thinking she was with Sasuke because we had picked up his scent on someone…but we weren't sure from where."

Kakashi nodded the assumption was right, but following would have been better than attacking. "What happened?" He needed to know. He hoped Sakura hadn't made an enemy of her.

"She caught my fist…I was using chakra. I broke her arm…she put it back." He noticed the worried look on her face. "I've never heard of anyone able to do that."

Kakashi nearly tripped on his branch. "Did she do anything else?"

"Um…she can change direction while in mid air…but I've seen others do that."

"Hmm…just someone with expert chakra manipulation. What did she look like?" He needed to know this. It was important. If this was her the whole game would change. He would have to account for a separate super power on the playing field. If that was the case, they may need to ask for her help. He only hoped that was not the case.

"Well I couldn't see much. She was wearing a black cloak." That was standard for shinobi. Konohoa had several different ones used by shinobi. Black was used to be in descript. The ones they were using were to be noticed. It also helped Kakashi keep track on the team.

"What else…there must me more?" He hated asking her like this. It wasn't even like him but he needed the information.

"She has a mask."

His eyes darted towards his student's face. "What kind of mask?"

"ANBU…it scared me half to death…the thing screeched at me." The color drained from Sakura's face for a moment. Kakashi recognized the symptom.

_It was her. So then where the hell is she. Maybe she's up to something else. Still I can't forget what she told me._

_"I'll probably go after Akatsuki, they've been causing us troubles."_

_It's to risky for her and yet there she was…she's to stubborn for her own good._

Then he noticed Sakura shiver. "Kakashi-sensei I once asked Tsunade-sama about how to fix a broken joint in the battlefield quickly enough for it to be used right away."

Kakashi nodded, that was something everyone wanted to know; he once wondered the same thing. A broken joint during a battle could mean certain death. He had only broken a leg once but his team was there to get him out.

_To be honest it's impossible._

"She told me it's impossible. Chakra control could only go so far. The bone would have to be placed back mended and strengthened to avoid breaking it again." He nodded that confirmed what he had learned as well.

"So?"

"My point is sensei…it's not possible. A person would need to have so much control over their chakra that they could instantly do all three."

"You're saying this is impossible? There is no other way?"

"Yes, that's what Tsunade-sama told me, she said it takes at most three hours for the arm to be as good as new. The woman from before…it took her a few seconds. For her to do that, well she would have to be like Naruto."

Kakashi was surprised only slightly. There were always weird things about Akane. He usually attributed it to chakra control. All Akahoshi had expert control of their chakra and bodies, but if Sakura was right then this was a little extreme. He had to be sure this was true. It was possible it was something to do with the clan bloodline limit. He would have to ask her. "Sakura, I'm sure it's a bloodline limit." He smiled. "Otherwise you're exaggerating a bit." He then looked ahead. Somehow he knew she wasn't.

He glanced at his student as she picked up the pace. She seemed to still be thinking out how it could work. He knew there was no way for it to work, but he had seen the Akahoshi clan do some amazing things and this was not completely beyond them to work out. Perhaps he would introduce Sakura to Nariko.

* * *

"Damn it Tobi I need to teach you how to cook better." Akane complained as she attempted to eat the gruel her friend made. "I really need to teach you. I'm surprised it's not burnt." The man across from her looked a little stricken. 

"I've spent most of my free time training with you! I don't think I had time to learn." He then smiled sadly. "I just wish I could show everyone how much better I am now than before."

"Tobi, you agreed to let your past go. You're not who you were, you never will be. Remember I told you, once you're dead it's best to stay like that. People won't hunt you down as much, not to mention they would regard you as a missing-nin, would you like Jounin and ANBU hunting you?"

"No…you're right…like always." He then sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could believe you. I'm still a goof ball, I still trip and get stuff in my eyes. How can I possibly be that different? I still make lousy choices." He sighed then. "I wonder what happened to my teammates to be honest."

Akane blanched. She knew exactly what happened. Only one remained. Unfortunately she knew she could not tell him her relationship with that remaining member had changed drastically.

_Akane had been on time. She was early. However even she drew the line after five hours. Something was wrong, her captain was not coming and she was determined to find out why._

_She had been working under him for a year now. She got to know him better than anyone else on the team. They spent most of their time together. Although she and Iruka spent the other half with each other, the rest of the day she spent with him. She never really knew his name though or who he was._

_"Knowing him some woman distracted him; most of the males in ANBU do that." She growled. Still she wanted to make sure nothing was wrong._

_Her first stop was the hospital. No one seemed to be happy she noted. They all seemed saddened by something. In an instant she noticed the Third talking to a doctor. He looked drawn as well as saddened like the rest. What ever it was she had missed it. Now Akane felt bad._

_Her next stop was the book store. She'd seen him looking in the window there especially when his favorite book had a new volume, but she couldn't remember if that was soon or if it was already over. Still there was no sign of him there._

_She then tried the ramen stand. Nothing._

_Her last guess turned out to be the right one._

_The monument._

_"Senpai?" She asked as she noticed the armor clad figure standing, hunched back and hands clenched into fists. His hair was more disheveled than it ever was. He seemed to be thinner as well, it was a week since she saw him last._

_He made no reply to her question. She was now even more worried. She knew he was a strong man but that didn't mean he had to always be so._

_"Please go." She heard him plea quietly. She heard sorrow in his voice. It was rare he took on a depressed personality. Still it did happen, she'd seen it._

_"But.."_

_"Go!" He snapped. For some reason she could not go._

_"I can't."_

_"Why not?" He turned glaring. His eyes were red and puffy. Had he been crying? It was a dumb question, of course he was; she could see the wet fabric of his mask._

_"If I go I would not be the friend I am. I can't leave someone in pain like that." She said taking a step closer. Oddly enough he had pulled out a kunai._

_"It was a mistake letting you get close to me." He muttered as he watched her walk closer. "You'll only get hurt…or killed."_

_"How is that a mistake? You're my best friend aside from Umino-san." She smiled as she took off her mask. His face faltered for a moment, but soon he was all business again._

_"Just go Akane-san." She had a feeling she knew full well who he was. Everyone called him by the animal his mask represented, that or captain. It was so impersonal it suited him. Still she knew there was a face behind the cloth and a name to the face. Still he would not let her in that far. He still kept that wall. The same wall the Hound mask provided him, the wall to be without a name, to be alone. Somehow she found that very unfair._

_"No I won't!" Akane took a step forwards. He tensed._

_"Please..." He sighed._

_"If you plan to stab me with that I suggest you do it now." For a moment he looked as though he would. She took a step forward. Now the blade was against the armor covering her stomach. It was easy for kunai to get through the uniform and into the body, but only if it was pointing dead on into the body, just like his kunai was. "I would prefer living though, that way I can help you."_

_"I...I don't need help." He stuttered. For some reason they both knew how they felt. Both were attracted to the other, in every way. They both were physically attractive, both were skilled shinobi, and both were incredibly smart. Still there were walls stopping them. One of which was he being the captain and she the subordinate. She was by no means allowed a relationship with her captain, but she also had someone back home. Someone who would defend her with his life, but so did this man...It was not an easy thing to deal with. She loved both of them. For some reason though seeing her captain suffer left her almost making up her mind._

_"Yes you do. A person can be strong, but even a fortress has a weakness and if it's not defended the entire thing can crumble to the ground in an instant. I don't think Konohoa would like to lose their best shinobi. You're the key stone...and as much as I hate to admit it...I still need you." She smiled then and took the kunai from his shaking hands._

_"I..." He gave up on what he was trying to say and looked away._

_"Its fine you..." She started but stopped when he glared at her, she could feel it past the hound mask. He was looking at her with such intensity she was unsure what was going through his mind._

_"No...I...I couldn't save her." Akane froze...he had a girlfriend?_

_"Who?"_

_"Rin." Akane felt everything around her get cold as she stared at him in shock. That was the last part of his past. The last person who kept him sane. The last one who managed to keep him rooted._

_"What..." Akane had worked with her for a year as well. She was a sweet girl, but not as close to Kakashi as she wanted to be, Akane saw it often when she was with him. Rin loved him with her soul. However something in their past kept them apart._

_"She's gone missing, her team came back and reported her as dead." A stray tear ran from under his ANBU mask and fell to the ground. The sound of its fall could have been deafening._

_Akane stared at him. She gently took his arm and pulled him closer so his head rested against her shoulder. She hugged him gently. It was all she could do. She could feel the tears soak her cheeks. Slowly he leaned more heavily onto her._

_"I really shouldn't be here." He muttered between broken sobs. "You and I..."_

_"…Are friends. I'm doing my duty. If I don't help you, you'd fall apart. You would do the same." She smiled._

_"She was my last teammate left." Akane nodded. She now knew who this was._

_Akane moved her hand to his head. She stoked his hair trying to be comforting._

_"Everything will be fine. She'll want you to keep living and to keep smiling, just like she did. Besides you now have a new teammate, don't count your chickens hmm?" Akane felt his arms tighten. "But killing me by asphyxiation is not the key...Kakashi-san..." She jumped when he pulled away and glared at her._

_"Um..." She took a step back but his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled until she had no choice but to take a step forwards. "I..."_

_His face was inches from hers. For a moment she was lost in his gaze. His eyes were so intense she could be lost in them for hours. Slowly she watched as the hound mask fell to the ground and a finger hooked into the edge of his mask. She knew this was wrong but her body was not responding._

_Her heart pounded as his finger began to pull the mask down. She could feel her hands go clammy as he covered her eyes and leaned even closer. _

_Very gently he touched his lips to hers. It was chaste but there was sadness in the kiss as well. She wanted him to kiss her more she realized. She also noticed this was not Iruka. This was not the man she was with at the moment. This was Hatake Kakashi, the man just about every woman in the village wanted. This was the strongest man in the village. And he was kissing her, a no body. A traitor in a sense. After all she was not supposed to be there, and the scary thing, he knew it to._

_Slowly he pulled away and dropped the hand covering her eyes. His mask was back but she could also see the edge of a blush peeking out of his mask. She smiled. He had tried to gain some feeling by doing it. He wasn't showing much for affection, but he felt some emotion in the act. He was always worried about losing himself._

_"I...I just wanted to see what I was missing out on...Sorry." He said suddenly looking back to the stone. "She'd told me to tell you...before Umino spoke to you...I was too late. She knew...I had no feelings for her and yet she loved me from a distance. I should feel guilty...but...I don't."_

_She watched as a tear rolled down his face. "She wanted you to be happy. She knew you didn't have those feelings for her. She wanted you to have what you wanted. She wanted to make sure you got some happiness in your life." Akane pretended the kiss never happened. After all he was not feeling well. His best friend just died._

_"I'm sorry...please don't tell anyone."_

_"Your secret is safe with me, besides no one would believe it." Akane smiled._

_"I...think we'll take the day off." He said turning away. Akane nodded. The day off meant he wanted them both to stay away from each other, to forget what happened and start anew the next day._

_"I agree...some time away will be good."_

Akane blushed. The time away made it all worse. She smiled. He had told her he had feelings for her properly, much later. He had kissed her once again, only the last time he did it...her mind was blown away. She wanted more than anything to have him do it again, just like in her past. There was so much back then that Iruka didn't know. She was lucky she was away on mission for the most part. At that point she and Iruka knew things weren't quite working out.

"Wow...earth to Akane-san...who the hell are you thinking about? Care to share." He smiled as he leaned into her face. Akane blinked and immediately freaked out hitting the older man in the face with the heel of her hand.

"Don't do that!" She snapped at him with a hiss.

"Well maybe you should keep your head out of the gutter." He said as he rubbed his cheek. "Ow."

"I...it was an innocent thought, seriously."

"Yeah well that blush was redder than a tomato! Am I to seriously believe that, you can't lie." He laughed.  
"Yeah yeah...whatever." She yawned.

"Someone needs to go to bed!" He chided. She sighed as he got up and got her a blanket. "Here, this will keep you warm."

She wanted to yell at him for patronizing her but what good did it do her to get mad at Tobi, he was to innocent for that. "Thank you."

"No problem." He sat next to her and watched her closely.

"Can I sleep now?" She tried to give him a hint but it wasn't working.

"Sleep well Akane-san. Of all people you deserve it." She nodded and then closed her eyes. Time passed excruciatingly slow. And soon she found herself looking at Tobi once more.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." He smiled. He had yet to put his mask back on.

"Stop watching me, I can't sleep like that." She growled.

"Oh...sorry." He said sheepishly. "I...didn't mean to. You just look so relaxed." Akane sighed and rolled over as best she could. Considering her injured leg and arm she managed it...barely.

* * *

"Hey I have a funny question!" Iruka nearly fell over. Kaji had issues with discerning what funny was…often it was over the top and out of context. 

"O…Okay…what do you want to know?" Iruka asked. They had been travelling for a day and so far not much was coming out of their travels. They had managed to get across the border and fend off the sick villagers and Shinobi from Canyon…but so far there was no sign of any uprising. There were no empty or deserted camps or news about Yukio. Come to think of it, most of the people they had talked to had told them they were fine, there was no uprising from anyone anywhere. All was calm. Still somehow it was a strange calm one that only signaled something disastrous was on the wind. He had a feeling it had more to do with Akatsuki being more active than anything.

"Why is it you're not actually ANBU in Konohoa…we all know you're one of the best." Iruka winced. He was, was being the word. He didn't like it. ANBU meant living with no name, no soul and killing without asking questions. The Third allowed him to be in the squads because he had a lot of angry pent up energy. He had nowhere to put it and in hopes of keeping him, the Third allowed it. Still the memories of the ones he killed. The blood, their screams and faces twisted in pain and terror maimed his dreams. Soon he was pulled out. Teachers were more needed than spies and assassins.

"My style of fighting and killing would make me stand out." Iruka answered. That was part of the reason. The other part was a little more sinister.

"Right, a kid would believe you."

_Sometimes you count._

Iruka tried not to roll his eyes to that but Kaji did know him better than that.

"Well there was a lot going on at the time."

"You mean when she left, and you thought she died?"

"Yeah that was hard. Everyone knew I'd freak out." That was one of the hardest days of his life. He doubted not only his own abilities but also the leading abilities of the Third. He didn't hold back either.

_"You knew the mission was a suicide mission, she wasn't going to assign the task to one of us!" Iruka growled. "You full well knew she was willing to blow herself up, if it meant for the Village's survival."_

_"Iruka-kun please just relax."_

_"RELAX!" Iruka had flung his arm out in frustration and clenched it into a fist. He was willing to literally knock some sense into the old man. He knew nothing. He probably had no clue what had happened between them during the three years she was in the Village. "You even had the guts not to put her name on the stone. People aren't complaining because not many knew her."_

_"Iruka…"_

_"She meant a lot to some people. She…she was hope for so many." Iruka felt the angry tears running down his cheek. This was just plain not fair. "I doubt there even was a body left to recover." Iruka sobbed as he let his head fall in defeat. He stayed like this for a while until the grief subsided._

_Then the Third shifted._

_"Iruka…you're right there was no body to collect, not even a piece of clothing, not a single hair. Do you want to know why?"_

_"Fine…" He snorted. He had known the Third most of his life. Sometimes it was better to hear his words._

_"She completed the mission perfectly." He then came across the room trusting Iruka not to lash out. Iruka knew he couldn't. He would loose anyways._

_"What does that mean, yeah she blew herself up with exploding notes!" He yelled into the Third's face not caring how close he was. _

_He felt the old man's hand come down on his shoulder._

_"I will tell you some of the truth Iruka-kun, but the rest she will explain."_

_"SHE CAN'T. She's….dead." Iruka sobbed more. The Third gently pulled him closer and hugged him just the way he had when he had lost his parents._

_"No Iruka, She's not dead, only on the paperwork did she die." Iruka's eyes flew wide. "Have you seen an explosion that large from the use of exploding notes?"_

_Iruka thought back and shook his head when he was allowed to stand straight. He swallowed back his tears and shook his head again once he could think more clearly._

_"Good. That alone will be enough."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's to dangerous. Since the incident with Orochimaru ROOTS has been gaining momentum. They've been diligently trying to find her and her people."_

_"They were driven out…" Iruka muttered._

_"Yes but they are never far from their true home Iruka."_

_That made sense. Every now and again he would see a familiar face walking down the street, one from the Akahoshi estate just on the edge of the village. Even now it stands empty. _

_"So…"_

_"She will return. I plan on it." The Third smiled. Iruka couldn't help but smile back as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "However I will also be taking you out of ANBU."_

_"What! No…why?"_

_"You were trained by that clan, if they find out, you will surely be killed." Iruka swallowed hard. They meant business. He would have no chance against ROOTS. He was sure it had something to do with the report the Third had asked him and another shinobi. From what he had heard they had both the same suspicions about ROOTS and both seemed opposed._

_"So then I can never use any of the techniques I learned and…"_

_"None of them, none of your own either. There's Akahoshi influence in most of the invented techniques. It would be best for you to try creating something else."_

_"Do you have any idea where that puts me."_

_"Yes Iruka. This is why I had you stay in the academy as long as you did. After all you only graduate to Chuunin at the age of sixteen, you have learned the most and know the most. I plan to take advantage of this especially for Akane-san's return." Iruka stared at him dumbly. This man he always seemed to know everything. He seemed to have a plan, as though he could see the future._

_"But…how?"_

_"You will take the academy teaching qualification test. I want you to pass this with a high grade, but Iruka…don't rank first."_

_Iruka stared at him. First he said do you're best…but hey don't beat everyone. There must be a reason._

_"Why?"_

_"In case you are already suspected. A student of the Akahoshi will know every in and out of each technique, it is the three years of absence you have on your record that will make that a reason to look into your skills. If you hold back then you may be able to throw them off."_

_"How does this help Akane-san?"_

_"You will teach the students to learn to accept and celebrate differences. You will teach them as the Akahoshi have taught you. To use emotion as your greatest weapon, to care for every person on your team and to leave no trace."_

_Iruka sighed. This was not what he wanted to be. He had told his parents he would become a Jounin, one of the best! Still this was just as good the more he thought about it. However it helping Akane was harder to see._

_"But won't all that get me caught."_

_"Not if you make it original. You must teach them within our curriculum."_

_"What about…"_

_"You must do this for as long as it takes. As for your promotion, it will have to wait."_

_"Yeah when I'm an old man." Iruka muttered and faltered when he noticed the Third raise a bushy eyebrow._

_"Is age a hindrance Iruka?"_

_"No, It creates wisdom and strength."_

_"Good. Then not everything I have taught you has been a waste."_

_"Can…I…" Iruka backed towards the door knowing the conversation was over._

_"Yes, but Iruka…" He froze when his hand touched the door handle._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Please try to look like you are mourning. Everyone knew you were the closest to her." Somehow Iruka knew he wasn't the only one. He had yet to actually see his old teammate, the Hound ANBU who happened to vanish once the news reached them. He planned to try and find the strange man…but had a feeling he never would have much luck. He was the type who when he wanted to be found would be, if not…you had to wait._

"I think you took it pretty well to be honest."

"Oh ha ha no Kaji, I took it hard. I spent a week not talking to anyone and avoiding everyone. It took me two weeks to find out what the Third wanted to tell me. That was hard enough. Had he not told me I'm sure I would have done something horrible."

"Well you're fine now." Kaji grabbed a branch, flipped up onto it and took off from it.

"Yes, I am, sadly I lost her though."

"Lets not go there…I still don't get it."

"Me neither. I can't see what she sees in him." Iruka growled.

"Simple he gets you so mad at him that it's funny…OW!" Kaji winced after Iruka had thrown a rock at his head.

"What was that?"

"I was…OW!" Kaji nearly tripped that time.

_I should lay off now. He may get upset if I keep it up._

"Man I wish she had never shown you how to do that."

"What this."

"OW!" Kaji howled this time as a stick flew right into his face.

Iruka couldn't help but laugh as he ran. This was just to good. He didn't even do it.

_Ha ha…fool…wait a minute…_

Iruka suddenly landed on a branch but turned around to be met with a fist slamming right into his mask knocking him flat to the ground. When he came to he could remember seeing some figures kneeling down and lifting him, but soon he lost consciousness once more.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Ha ha yes I did it again, sorry guys but the chapter ends there. You'll have to wait till the next one to find out more. On a side note I may be a week late with updating due to classes starting...and moving back on campus so bear with me. I will try to write the next part as soon as I can! 

Please review. All comments are welcome! If you have questions feel free to ask just like I mentioned above, and of course email is also allowed...it's usually empty anyways.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Well its been a while and classes have started...and silly me has six fourth year university courses...I really need to stop being a keener. But that's all boring who wants to hear about that. Well just one thing I HAVE AN ART CLASS! Yes!!!! I waited four years for that!_

_Thank Yous:_

_Darkyukirin: Thanks so much for the great review. I plan one day to make an image of Kaji for you...it would be fun, maybe after Christmas...when I don't have piles of work to hide from. Anyways back to the commenting; In these next chapters we'll see a different side for some of the characters than before as things get a little dark. Ha ha thanks for the encouragement with school!_

_MANGA/ ANIME SPOILERS AHEAD! (we all know the anime follows the manga pretty good...and yes...I think Kakashi's sharingan is awsome...but I may just be biased...because I...just like Kakashi . So yeah please read at your own risk. I would like you to read it so please do...but don't blame me for ruining it for you...because then I will feel sad..._

_So lets see Iruka was hit in the head and...that's all we know. Kakashi and Co. are chasing Sasuke and team Hebi as well as Akatsuki...should they run into them. Oh and Akane...is injured badly and was saved by Tobi. So now how will things unfold?_

_Please remember to review I would love some feedback to help me continue the story._

* * *

Chapter 15: Tied and Bound  


Passing out was easy…you generally had no choice. Coming back from it just plain hurt. It was probably meant to; a reminder the person was still alive and not missing anything. Iruka was sure this was the case, every inch of his body hurt, even places he wasn't sure he could hurt. He knew from the way his arms felt that he was pulled for a while before they placed him where he was laying. His legs were stinging so most likely they dragged him rather crudely through the forest and into the clearing he now sat. He was sure he was bleeding somewhere as well but he was too numb to tell.

Iruka tried to swallow, and failing because his mouth was dry, began to glance around. It was a very small clearing with tall tress surrounding it. This was the ideal location for a group, large or small to camp. Often Konohoa shinobi were taught to look for and note any locations like this to memory or for maps for later missions. In this case he knew these were people from Canyon. His suspicions were answered when he saw one of the men.

In Canyon Village the men wore heavily armored flak jackets while the women wore a more light weight version. In Konohoa it was accepted that women and men could do the same jobs and therefore wore pretty much the same outfits. However in Canyon there was a slight lean towards men doing killing missions, where battles were to take place and the women were the ones to do more covert, hidden missions which used needles and poison. In essence these people were behind the times, or at least that was Iruka's opinion.

He watched them mildly as they milled around the camp. Most of them seemed bored and from the looks of it most were gone. Still he could not miss a few from the Wind Village, these were the ones standing guard around him and his teammate. These were mostly men and they stood out like sore thumbs from the rest of the shinobi. Typically a shinobi from Canyon would be built strongly with many large muscles, a man designed for head on battles requiring brute strength. Those from the Wind Village were mostly lithe…like that of Kakashi. They were designed for quick movements but still able to have enough power to subdue an opponent twice their own size. These were the worst shinobi. These were the men Iruka had to watch closely. The worst thing was…they were trained to hide any weakness perfectly. It would be hard to get away.

_They've got us bound tied and set up in case they need to make us move. Something tells me this is not the main camp. It would be best to get out now than never. I just need to wake up Kaji._

The thought was easy to make, doing it was something else. For the time being they had him tied at the wrists and the ankles. This stopped him from getting up and running off. It also meant they didn't have to watch him as closely.

_Damn it!_

Iruka tried to get out. The ties were so tight that he couldn't even shift his wrists in the bindings. Something told him this would take more planning and more time. They didn't have that time though, he knew that much.

_Right now is the time when I wish I had Kakashi or Akane with me. Those two are able to get out of these situations. Me on the other hand…I'm not well off._

Of course there was always something to do. Iruka shifted his weight so he could lean slightly to his left. Gently he shook his bound hands to dislodge what he was after. Sure enough he felt the small file fall into his hands.

_Well now. They forgot that many of us carry files in our sleeves. Too bad for them they'll be returning empty handed soon._

Iruka grinned to himself as he pictured their confused looks at the empty bindings where he used to be. It was the wrong thing to do.

"Hey! What the hell are you grinning about?" One man yelled from where he sat. This woke Kaji up, who of course jumped and fell over with a complaint of pain.

"What was that?" Kaji asked as he looked around and realized his problem. "Iruka-san…we're…"

"Yes tied up." Iruka answered ignoring the shinobi who was yelling at him.

"You think you're so good!" Iruka ignored him more and looked over his friend making sure there were no broken bones. He was glad to see Kaji was fine. Of course he was! Kaji may fall into traps and holes and get into fights but he could take almost any punishment.

"That guy's kind of mad." Kaji's voice rasped groggily.

"Yeah he is" Iruka chuckled. "Most of these guys were promised a fight from us I think."

"A fight? Are they nuts, we had no clue what was going on!" Kaji sighed. Normally Kaji would go into a fight fists blazing, much like Naruto but in this case he was right. Without knowing the situation there was no way they could have held their own.

"Hey!" The guy now stood up and glared at them menacingly. Iruka didn't care what he did. He only needed a few more minutes. He grinned more when Kaji started trying to do the same thing, only having slightly more trouble due to the variation in his uniform and the bindings on his wrists.

It seemed that although the fool yelling at them about nothing knew nothing as well. He was definitely not trained by the main branch of the clan; otherwise he would have known what was going on.

"I think he's mad with you" Kaji pointed out.

Iruka laughed nervously. "You think!" He sighed then. "It won't matter will it? We'll be…" Suddenly he felt someone snatch the file out of his hand and watched as Kaji's was taken from him as well. He frowned when the person stayed behind his comrade. He winced when the person's foot came crashing into his friend's face.

Kaji yelped in pain but made no move to resist. The one thing they were taught was not to fight back in these situations. The trick was to play along until the opportunity for escape was there. In this case that was just taken from them.

"No talking or else we gag you." A deeper voice told them. Iruka waited till he walked back to where he had come from.

_So there was a sentry in the tree. That's not good. This guy is trained by the main family. He probably wondered if we would try to get away. He most likely knew where I was keeping my file as well…damn it, that means we'll be fighting our own. For Kaji this is bad, they'll know every move he makes, I'm the only one with a slight upper hand._

This was going to be a very long mission. However there was an upside. It did prove there was a civil war and most likely they were headed to the main camp site, or possibly a smaller village they are currently holding. Still Iruka doubted they would be able to take an entire village, not with groups like this.

Even for shinobi this was a large group. They were together like this for protection, not for missions or attacks.

"Isn't there something we can do" He followed Kaji's hand signs. The man above hadn't seemed to notice.

"Not yet." Iruka frowned. It was the man behind them now that bothered him. He didn't care about the angry man by the fire. Most people had troubles fighting with anger. Iruka knew first hand from experience that mistakes were made that way.

Lowering his head as though to appear as if he had given up he sighed back. "Either way they'll take us to Yukio and you know it. If we get there we can end this."

"Maybe." Kaji answered as he then moved his feet to a better position. "Right now it's best for us to just listen to them rather than fight back."

"Good idea." Both then went silent.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he watched Naruto split into several copies of himself. This was a given he would use this technique of all techniques to do anything. Actually it was becoming the boy's crutch. He was labeled by the mass shadow clone technique. To think it was the only technique he had troubles with in the academy. This was ridiculous. 

However they did need the large area covered and this was the best way when the target goes from one to twelve…but Kakashi was sure that fifty Naruto's was a bit much to track twelve scents. All they needed in essence was a clone from each person, perhaps two to increase the chances of seeing more. Either way, they were going to lose it again.

_He means well…but still needs to learn. This many clones will mess even me up._

Kakashi sighed as he placed his headband back over his eye. This was going to be one of those days when he would have to give one of those talks to his student. They always started with "You made one big mistake." Or something along the lines of "I told you to wait." The latter was the one line he seemed to say often…he needed a new way to say it. Despite that he had learned that for Naruto the best method of teaching was repetition…it took Iruka telling him that early on to get it, but he told him in time and for that Naruto should be thankful. Otherwise the boy would not be a shinobi at all.

_This is great. The real one is also running off…now we need to track them all. He must have forgotten what I had told him about shadow clones._

_"_Sensei?"

"I know." Kakashi sighed. "Alright everyone. We'll split up and attempt to find the real one. Once you did use your radio." Kakashi then looked to Sai. "Since you are able to take to the air, I suggest you do so. This will make things faster." The boy nodded. For some reason Kakashi had the distinct feeling of being watched when the boy was around. His emotionless face was enough to make the Jounin worry. People like that didn't understand teamwork as well as his teams and they reminded him of how he used to be.

_"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Obito yelled at him "I don't care about the dumb rules. What about Rin, she's your teammate. You're not going to just leave her." His voice was rising to a scream._

_"Yes that is exactly what I will do. The mission comes first. We will blow up the bridge and then rescue her."_

_"Bull Shit!" His teammate yelled. He had had enough of him. Obito was always complaining, always whining about something. Weather it was some minor point in the mission or something about Kakashi. Of course there was also the usual whining about his eyes…but after a while it just fades into the background._

_"We were told the bridge is the priority. That is our mission and we have to complete it no matter the cost."_

_"Like Hell! She's our teammate, we can't just leave her. They might…"_

_"So what."_

_"So WHAT? You're condemning her to death!"_

_"I'm not listening to this anymore. I'm the leader and I say we go blow the bridge now."_

_"Screw you being leader. I'm getting her out of there. I don't care about the mission. Those who don't follow the rules may be trash Kakashi, but those who leave their teammates behind are lower than that."_

_"Fine think as you like." With that he turned and left._

…

_"K...Kakashi?"_

_"I came to help, I knew you wouldn't be able to handle this." Kakashi stated to his inept teammate. But for some reason he knew the other boy was right. Maybe it wasn't him who was the strongest, but rather maybe it was Obito all along._

_"Your eye?"_

_"Don't worry about it."_

_"But…" The boy's shocked face would always be burned in his memory. "Right." A smile appeared on his face._

…

_"Kakashi go!"_

_"But Obito!" Kakashi winced back the pain from the transplant. He didn't want to leave him there like that._

_"GO!"_

Kakashi shuddered slightly as the memory passed. It was the one memory from his past that haunted him at all times. Only since he had the kids around did it really become even more frightening. Several times the same mistake had nearly happened with team seven. The only reason no one died was because he had stayed with them and helped them see what a big mistake only following the mission was. His mistake in the past was one that cost someone, his friend, their life. Sai was something that reminded him that many more still needed to learn that lesson, and he knew many of them were going to learn the hard way.

Looking back to the rest he found they were ready to go.

"Good. I'll take the rear incase anything shows up. Keep in mind to stay within five kilometers, otherwise we will lose contact. Is that understood?"

_Mah…of course it was, these guys are not Naruto._

"Alright, lets get going."

As soon as the others left Kakashi turned away from where the others were headed. He was sure he felt something. Someone perhaps.

Glancing around he shrugged it off and leapt into the tree. He stopped momentarily to glance around one last time.

_I could have sworn I felt her chakra near by._

He knew the more he thought about it the harder it would be to keep going with his mission, so he pushed the thought aside and leapt off the tree after the rest of his team

* * *

Akane laid as still as she could in the undergrowth. She had no choice now that there was an orange clad kid in a cloak standing just a few feet away from her. Lucky for her and Tobi they had doused the fire and hid it's location otherwise this kid would have worked it out. Still there was something weird about the figure before her. She remembered him from somewhere…she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. The fall was probably clouding her memory a bit. 

It took her an hour to realize that indeed this was not the 'real' person but rather this was a clone…a shadow clone. Not many shinobi had enough control to create as many of these clones as she felt from a distance, and not many could move and act like the real thing. This was the work of an expert. This boy was good.

_I can't let it see me. If it does then he'll know where I am. Without my mask on it won't take much for him to know who I am, and he'd send them all to help me. That would be bad._

Akane attempted to shift her weight a bit to keep from losing feeling in her good arm. Lying in the brush with several broken and yet healing bones was not a fun thing. She had done it several times in the past. When the boy's head turned Akane fought the urge to growl to herself for being so dense. This was Naruto.

_To think I forgot who this is…that's why Kakashi was around._

Akane had already gotten close to exposing her location to Kakashi, but luckily he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings…which worried her more. For Kakashi to space out like he did…or so she felt with her chakra then, there was something distracting him. She had a feeling she knew what.

Kakashi was a strong shinobi. He was also a very good friend who protected his comrades viciously when he had to. With her everything was very different. He would do anything to protect her, he would even risk his own life, and at times he would do stupid things just because of that. She had a feeling it was the admission he made to her weeks ago that was the issue.

Still she had to give him his space for now. If that was the case, if he was reacting to being worried about her then she would have to first let him get over it. She was a big girl she could handle herself.

Shifting a little once more she watched as the clone stopped and looked directly at the brush she was hiding in.

_Shit!_

Akane cursed as she stayed perfectly still. The boy began to walk closer. A few more feet and he would be able to see her. She could feel the sweat running down her face. This was not boding well. The worst thing was Mai was still gone, and that worried Akane. The hawk should have been able to bring a team by now, but so far no such luck. She decided this time she was not lucky.

Her attention snapped back to where the clone stood as it disappeared in a puff of smoke, a kunai landed where he stood. The whole scene made Akane jump out of her skin.

"Are you okay, he was about to see you" Akane sighed and let her head hit the soft ground.

"Tobi…" She muttered.

Akane grunted as she collected herself and managed to get back onto her feet. The goal was to walk…so far she had yet to get far before she could no longer feel her healing leg.

"I was just going to come check on you, before I left…and then I saw that kid…you know you were almost found."

"Yes I gathered that." She sighed once more. She brushed the dirt off her clothes and took a few painful steps.

_Damn it, can this go any faster?_

She wasn't expecting a response but one would have been nice. She rolled her eyes more with annoyance of the situation. To be helpless meant to rely on others, she hated that.

"Anyways I need to get back to my mission, you'll be okay?" Tobi asked from the tree he was perched in. He was lucky she was injured she would have otherwise dragged him down and beat him senseless for what he had done.

'Yeah, you can't just disappear, they would hunt you down." She knew his mission was more dangerous than her own.

"Ah…true but I'm not Tobi to them, I'm someone more frightening."

"Sure…and I'm a tiger." She rolled her eyes. Tobi loved to take things over the top as a joke, but this was not a joking matter anymore.

"You can be if you wanted to be." Tobi laughed at his own come back. Akane sighed. Right now she deserved it. "Alright" He chuckled telling her he was done joking around. "I had put some food in your pack. The village is about a week's walk from here. If you have any trouble please just go to a nearby village okay. You're like an old friend of mine, always toughing it out. Seriously sometimes people don't even know you're hurt until they see you bleed or you pass out."

Akane tried not to smile. That meant a lot to her. He may be silly and he may seem dumb but Tobi was always hiding his true feelings. She was the only one who understood why.

"Thanks Tobi."

"Not a problem. Oh and don't head East there's a crowd of Konohoa shinobi…I also saw that ROOTS kid."

"What?"

"Yeah…he's with them. The two jounin in charge seem to be watching him closely so I'm guessing they don't trust him either." Tobi's 'guesses' were not quite that, not once where they wrong.

_So that means that kid was forced onto them. Kakashi must be worried about him. Maybe that's why he's a little distracted._

"Good. So not east, no kidding this will take me a week."

"Yeah the river is out of bounds…sucks. Oh and there's a rumor that Canyon is about to wage war on Wind so you need to hurry, they'll need you.

Akane stared at her friend for a moment. "A war?"

"Yeah something to do with Wind having too much power in political matters."

"The Dynamo won't be to impressed. He's poor enough, a civil war is not something to laugh about."

"No. So far it's only a small group acting but with Canyon missing a quarter of their population and with half of what's left sick, they'll be looking for someone to blame."

"And we're the best bet, seeing as we have the best medics in the country."

"Yep."

"Looks like I don't have any time to waste."

"Not this time. Please be careful Akane-san."

"I will" She smiled. "I'll also make sure to punish who ever started this little fiasco with the villages." She then turned to look where the kunai laid in the dirt. Something told her she would meet the real Naruto soon, very soon.

Turning back she found the tree empty. Goodbyes were always hard. Tobi hated them with good reason and as did she.

* * *

Iruka winced as the binding around his ankles were cut. Having a kunai that close and not being able to defend yourself was a very frightening experience. He was fine if he could move, he was used to having kunai thrown at him, although usually they came from young children who did not always aim well for the target and instead had the weapon fly at him, still he was better off without his legs tied. 

Kaji on the other hand seemed to be worse for wear. The blow he had received from the man hidden in the trees was bruising badly and Iruka could tell there was a lot of blood collecting in the wound. If they didn't drain it soon his friend could be in real danger.

"Be quiet, no talking, no trying to escape and do what you're told. I'm sure following orders is something you're used to." One of the men from Canyon told him. Canyon and Konohoa never really got along well.

"If you listen to us we'll help your friend, but if you don't he'll probably die." The man was straight to the point.

_That's easy enough, I can listen until you help him, after that all bets are off._

Iruka nodded tiredly. He was of course wide awake. So far he had learned the group was made up of as many as eight shinobi. Three were from Wind and the rest from Canyon. He also found that those from Wind were not really following the cause as much as the others. They had families they left behind and only joined to keep them safe from harm. If only Iruka could get to one of them.

When Kaji moaned he knew they were now untying him.

"Poor fool." He heard one from Wind say, "You should have just stayed in Konohoa."

Iruka winced. This was going to hurt Kaji more. Listening to his own people tell him he was useless and to tie him up like this. He was a strong man, he had his morals. To be betrayed was not a good one.

As the two left Iruka looked towards the tree. He could have sworn he knew the voice of the man from somewhere.

* * *

Kaji's head felt dull and painful. He could barely see out of one eye and the other was black. So he needed help to walk. Luckily as they started to move, their captors had placed Iruka in front and him behind. To have his best friend with him was something he could never replace. He felt better with him there. It was bad enough part of his village was against him. 

"Iruka?"

"What?" they had no choice but to talk silently. Their captors had told them about talking, but they didn't seem to take notice of the conversation between their prisoners. Either that or they no longer cared. They were most likely bored of beating his face and most of the Wind shinobi were getting agitated over it. After all he was the son of the village leaders and if they had known what happened to their son the men were sure to pay. Kaji grinned Akane was even worse than his parents, did they even know that?

"What do you think my sister would do if she found out they were doing this."

Iruka stumbled and laughed. "She'd scare half these guys so bad they'd probably shit themselves for a week. As for the Wind shinobi; she'll find a way to punish them, and that would not be something I'd want to see."

"Yeah that is true. I've seen some of her jutsu, some my parents had forbidden due to the range in damage and how many lives she could take with them."

"Don't forget Kaji, she had no choice in learning those or any of the other abilities. She doesn't like who she's become today still, even if she never tells you that." Kaji had always known that Iruka knew is sister better than he did. Akane had spent three years away from home when she was young and three more later when she older. Naturally Iruka had become her contact should anything happen to her. It was his job to pass on anything important. Several times it had happened. Still there was one occasion neither one of them could tell her about or even ask her. She had forgotten about it…and they were both glad for that.

"Well they should be headed to where ever Yukio is." Kaji muttered. "I've been dying to smack him around for a while now." Iruka chuckled, like he always did when Kaji spoke of doing harm to people. Iruka knew him far too well.

"You'll get the scraps once I'm done with him."

"No fair why do you get him first." He whined playfully. Kaji knew full well Iruka was less likely to lash out for no reason. His guess was his older friend knew something he didn't.

Then Iruka grinned. "I won't hold back, you on the other hand tend to wait to find out all the angles to the situation." Then Iruka got serious. "I won't hold back because I already know what this is about."

Kaji at first wasn't sure what he was getting at until his friend muttered "It's happening again," under his breath. Iruka only spoke like this if it was very important and usually it was either he or Kaji's sister at the root of the problem. Considering it was Yukio, Iruka had nothing to do with it.

_What the hell does he mean happening again? What's happening again? Does he know things I don't?_

"What do you mean?" Kaji winced as his eye twitched painfully. Hopefully they would take a break or help his wounds. If he wasn't careful they could get infected, that could spell certain death for him in this type of situation, depending on how long they were kept like this.

"You'll see when we get there. Kaji…be prepared for a beating. I doubt Yukio will hold back on you. He may with me but not you."

"Yeah something told me that was coming. What's got you all wise suddenly?"

"Whatever happens, whatever Yukio tells you is a lie." Kaji screwed up his face in confusion.

"Um what are you…"

"You two shut up!" Kaji suddenly felt someone grab his arms and pull him to the back of the line.

* * *

Iruka sighed as his friend was wrenched away from him, Without Kaji there he wasn't sure what to do. Would it be better to stay or to try and get free? Was it better to play dumb or to go along with everything? Normally he would get free and run for help, but because of who the problem was, he could not do that. If he did Kaji would be killed for sure the second they noticed him gone. As for playing stupid, it would not help Kaji. Yukio he guessed knew a few things about the younger man's sister and this had something to do with her. Yukio always hated her always got annoyed with her. It was natural for him to blame her for everything. 

_This will get very messy and very fast. Why do people with a grudge against Akane always come up and attack people blaming her. It makes no sense. Silly thing is I know why._

In the world of shinobi it was good to be silent, to be an expert at killing and to be a great thief. Many have attained this perfectly. Some had gone further by becoming aloof, lithe and experts in all aspects of what a shinobi is. Iruka himself strove to be like that. Once he had attained it, he hid any evidence of his ability.

The reason for this came from his best friend Akane. Over the years he had known her he had learned the values of looking after friends and others close to you. He had learned what it truly meant to be a shinobi. No one not even the third could teach him the things she had. From little things like how to fix a broken wing from a sparrow who had hit his window, to an ability not many could attain in a battle. She taught him how to be a human being again.

_Iruka sighed as he looked at his target. This was not working. He had thought about a technique he'd seen the Hyuuga clan perform…why couldn't he? Of course there was more against him than just his own blood. Because he was the last he had no special abilities. He was never taught. _

_Iruka sank to the ground ready to give up._

_"Wow…that looks like something interesting." A voice said. They were clearly looking at something else. Probably what his partner was doing. The man seemed to have an entourage of women after him all the time. Iruka wasn't surprised when the man would ask for training at odd hours of the day. The messages always came by pigeon._

_"Hey…are you there?" The voice was now behind him. Still he didn't believe it was him they were talking to. "Iruka!"_

_That caused him to jump._

_There in the clearing stood the last person he wanted to see. If she had known what he had been doing for the past month while she was gone on mission; well put simply they wouldn't find much of him left._

_"Ah…Akane…Wh..What brings you here."_

_"Well a little bird told me to come and help you."_

_"What bird?" How she knew it was him perplexed him, considering no one else knew Umino Iruka was ANBU material in Konohoa. Of course in the Wind village he was well known. It was no surprise she knew everything he was doing. He was sure then that she had someone spying on him…a spy with her own spies. The thought made Iruka shiver involuntarily. He had to get his own on her. The thought made him laugh to himself._

_"How the hell that is funny escapes me." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently._

_"Um…sorry just a thought."_

_"Yeah stay out of the gutter."_

_"I WAS NOT THINKING LIKE THAT!!!" He yelled back defiantly._

_"Shh! Or they'll figure you out. Only you have that spitfire temper."_

_"Look who's talking." Iruka pouted._

_Akane sank back and sighed. She was his only real friend in the entire world. To say such things always made him very self conscious. She was right as well._

_"Sorry I went too far."_

_"It's fine." She shrugged. "What were you trying to do?"_

_"A variation of the Hyuuga jutsu. They do something with the chakra in the palm of their hands…I thought I could reproduce something like it." Iruka then let out a shaky breath. "But when I do all I do is make deep marks in the target. I don't want to kill with it. I want it as a defense."_

_Akane looked to the target and back to Iruka. Then she narrowed her eyes as though she were bored. "It's easy." She then walked to the target and turned it around so only a white disk was facing him. "Now instead only see the disk. That should solve the problem. You Konohoa shinobi are all about the bulls eye…learn to see without it." She smiled. "And of course no more blaming yourselves for every little thing to happen to you."_

_That last little bit was the real reason she had come._

_"Ah…thanks…I get it. If I lessen my focus and instead aim for the entire target then I should be able to knock it down from here."_

_"Yep…sad thing is I can already do that, and use it a lot…so I invented it." She stuck her tongue out at him in a mocking gesture. Iruka in return gave her the bird. She made no response knowing full well that the exchange between them of rude gestures could go on all day._

_"So who told you that?"_

_"Who spends all day with you…besides me." She smiled at the last part. It was true he spent almost all of his free time with her. Since it wasn't her she was talking about he only knew one last person. However he didn't know him well._

_"You mean the hound ANBU?"_

_"Yep. He told me you're getting restless and sloppy. He was worried they would take you off the team. He has me here to talk you back to your senses." She then leaned closer and whispered. "To be honest he's already missing a few marbles." Iruka laughed. A few was an understatement. The man made very little sense most of the time._

_"Anyways Iruka please it's not your fault we have to kill these people. They are a threat to the village and those within, and worse yet to others as well. Rarely do Konohoa shinobi kill others without a good and legitimate reason." She then made a few hand seals placed a hand to her hip facing the target and the other cocked above it. Iruka watched in awe as she flung the bottom hand outwards and slapped the other to her elbow. Both knew that was a well known chakra point. She was injecting quite literally chakra into her arm to make the jutsu stronger._

_The target across the field instantly fell. Smiling Akane patted him on the shoulder._

_"Practice it and then come get me to show you. You're back to training with me."_

_"But…"_

_"It's going to go on as long as it takes. I will check with hound-sama if you are getting better or not."_

_"But…"_

_"Any excuses and I'll make you do something really humiliating for me. Working hard teaches the body how to be active and alive. Giving up is like telling the body to be lazy and eventually die. If I hear any mistakes from the next mission I will work you so hard you won't know what hit you." She then waved goodbye. Iruka couldn't help but think then that he was at the mercy of the tamer's whip there. That girl was scary._

Iruka smiled to himself. She was very scary when she wanted to be. Now that he had gotten older he had learned to use the same tactics against his own students. Many kids complained about being in his classes when they start but once exams come round his former students all thank him graciously. He knew he owed Akane that much. He just hoped he lived through this.

* * *

Kakashi stopped in his pursuit of Naruto for a moment. A strange thought had occurred to him. Pulling out the small viewfinder he held it close to his nose, ignoring the smell of the previous owner…which was a difficult feat in itself. 

"What is it?" Yamato had come up behind him a concerned look on his face.

Kakashi ignored him and continued to focus.

"You've been out of sorts lately…" He then stopped and shifted uneasily as he watched all color fade from the silver haired man's face. Kakashi noticed the strange worried look right off.

"What?" He asked.

"Whatever that thing is, it doesn't mean anything good does it? I've seen that look before. It means trouble."

Kakashi frowned.

_He knows me far too well. Still it's quite strange…mixed with the smell of the previous owner I have the scent of Akane and my sensei on here. Is there more going on here than I think? No he died a long time ago…she must have gotten it after…or before…did she know him? What the hell?_

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the object and looked closer. Sure enough on the edge of the view finder was the initials of his sensei. That was proving to be the confusing part. He knew Akane sometimes lost things but this was a little weird.

"We may have to watch Sai a little closer from now on." Kakashi grunted as he motioned his head towards the boy ahead of them who watched them with a look of curiosity.

"Why?" Yamato knew Sai better than Kakashi did, but once you were in ROOTS you were always in.

"Just a hunch. I think his mission is more than to kill Naruto or Sasuke…I believe there's one other person our friend Danzuo hates more than the Kyuubi or the Uchiha.

"You don't…" Kakashi raised a hand to silence him.

"Don't say anymore right now until I know for sure."

Of course he had picked up her scent now…what was more frightening was as they were on the move he had noticed a clearing. One of which Naruto had already checked and reported nothing. He knew there was something there. Her scent was all over it. He went to check it out and sure enough there were signs of a fire and two people. One was badly injured, his guess was Akane and the other he could not quite place; but it was familiar.

He had moved further through the site thinking there may be more to glean…sure enough she was headed North just as they were. She had the upper hand but only by an hour or two. Injured she would not be able to move as efficiently and she would also have troubles concealing herself.

_Just when I was getting used to her not being around she has to appear. This is becoming messy. Perhaps I can warn her._

Thinking on the split second Kakashi leapt to the ground and bit his thumb. Yamato landed next to him quite confused. Kakashi placed his hand to the ground and watched as Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke.

"What is it now? I wanted to take a bath." The pug complained.

"I need you to follow this scent." Kakashi told the pug as he pulled out a small piece of cloth.

"Why?"

"This person is in a lot of danger. I want them to stay clear of us. Try to keep them out of our trail and away from Sai."

"Right." Pakkun sniffed the cloth. "Are you sure sh…." Kakashi had grabbed the dog's snout roughly.

"Just do it." He hissed angrily. "Not a word of who this is, got it."

"Yes." Pakkun winced as Kakashi let him go.

"This is important."

"Right." The pug took off right away.

"Wow." Yamato exclaimed as he rubbed his neck nervously. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Kakashi ignored that as well. This mission was going to be quite the mess. It was bad enough he may be questioned about his actions later. Still he had to keep her safe. He would not be able to live with himself if he led danger to her. Instead he was dead set on keeping her away from him as well. It was easier that way. The less he thought about her the less he was distracted.

Kakashi jumped when Yamato took the cloth out of his hand with quick reflexes only achieved by elite.

"…" He watched as Yamato turned it around in his hand and the strange look on the other man's face was enough.

_Give it back!_

"This…belonged to a woman." That was true. "It's part of a kimono…" Yamato then frowned. "Where did you managed to get this? The Akaho…" Kakashi glared at him angrily. "Er…"

_The cloth…give…it…back_

"Never mind where I got it." He spat as he took it carefully from Yamato. The guy just messed it up.

"But…" The scary thing was Yamato and Akane worked with him together when he was the team captain. They actually knew each other and most likely without realizing it.

Kakashi glared at him once more this time his goal was to burn a hole into the man's forehead; preferably between the eyes. That would be more amusing.

"Lets get going." He said as he took back to the trees.

He knew Yamato stood silently scratching his head for a moment in confusion. Kakashi understood this a little. After all the heir of the Akahoshi (or heirs) were considered to be dead, while the rest were gone, never to be seen again. It was a little bit confusing.

* * *

Akane sighed as she got back to her feet. With an injured leg and arm it was hard to get around. The good news was most of her bones were healed by now. It only took them at total of four hours. The bad news. There was a large group with a lot of chakra headed her way and another group ahead of her with similar chakra but with less people. What made this bad? The big group was definitely Konohoa. 

_Maybe it would be best to hide? No if they are who I think they are, there would be no point._

Akane let out a heavy sigh as she took a few steps and froze. There was someone close by following her. Turning around she glanced around but saw no one. Turning back she closed her eyes.

"YO!"

"AHHHH!!!" She jumped and nearly fell.

"Now that was worth it." The small animal laughed.

"One more word and I'll eat you for dinner."

"I doubt that." The pug disagreed.

"You're right probably not." She huffed and continued walking. Then she stopped. "What do you want…better yet what does Kakashi-san want?"

* * *

"Hinata...do you see them?" 

"N…N..No" She stuttered as she continued to run. "N..Not the group from before…but there's one person."

"Maybe Sasuke stayed behind to fight us!" Naruto howled with excitement. "Is it Sasuke?!"

"I highly doubt he would leave his group…there is more strength in numbers." Naruto rolled his eyes as Sai attempted to prove him wrong.

"No…Sasuke doesn't do that. He hates depending on people."

"Perhaps you do not know him as well as you may think you do." Naruto growled in response.

_Ahhh He keeps trying to prove me wrong. This guy is insane._

"Actually Sai, Naruto is right. Sasuke does not like to have to depend on his comrades or anyone else. He tends to meet challenges head on." Kakashi had come up behind them. Naruto beamed as he was proven right. "However in this case, Sasuke would be a fool to stay behind. We are a large group with three members as elites, a medic with monstrous strength, a Hyuuga and you…I doubt he would risk that much."

Naruto's pride deflated considerably. "Sensei…why do you always do that?"

"Because it's the truth!" Kakashi chuckled. Naruto pouted silently for a moment.

"If it's not Sasuke then who is it? Are they strong?"

Hinata was trying to focus her attention on the figure. "Umm…." She narrowed her eyes. If Naruto had his way he would just go there and talk to them. Maybe have a fight and win…that would be nice. But if they were a good guy then it's alright.

"Um…they're pretty strong…huh?"

"Huh?" Kakashi echoed. Naruto had a funny feeling he was concerned.

"They're badly injured."

Sakura appeared beside Kakashi, "How injured?"

"Severely…I…I don't know how they can be walking but they are." Hinata narrowed her eyes. "I see a broken leg…umm….a broken arm…three broken ribs and a fractured hip. Th…their chakra is holding everything together." She reported.

Naruto shrugged all he got was this person was hurt badly. So what? If they were moving then they must have been okay. Right? They had to be.

"Can we go and help them?" Sakura asked. Naruto glanced back to where he had last seen her. She had that same concerned look she had when she had helped Chyo get to Gaara. Naruto smiled at her. He wanted her to go help them, he really did...but what about Sasuke? If they stopped now he would never catch him, at least not for a while and he's so close.

"No." Kakashi suddenly snapped. "We'll keep going. It's none of our business."

"But…"

"No Sakura this is beyond us. You said so yourself. Broken bones will take time to heal. We have Sasuke now to chase, we should continue."

"What if it's someone from the village."

"If they are walking then they will be fine." Kakashi pointed out. Somehow Naruto felt Kakashi was being a little more strict than usual. He also could see the man concentrating quite a bit.

Naruto watched Kakashi from behind for a moment. There was something about the way he was acting lately, especially now with this mysterious person, come to think of it he never knew much about his sensei to begin with.

_Does he know this person? Is it possible there's…_

His thought was interrupted when they had started moving. What brought him out of his thoughts and into reality wasn't that, but rather Hinata beside him. He could have sworn he heard her say two chakras….did this person have that…were they like him?

He glanced worriedly towards Hinata. She hadn't noticed it. There was more going on in this mission than he had expected. Sasuke was not the only concern, Akatsuki was…maybe they were one of them and were caught in the blast.

Shrugging it off he followed his sensei's lead.

* * *

"Really?" Akane stared at the pug wide eyed. This was a new one 

"He wants you to turn around."

Akane stared longer. She could feel the chakra and part of her told her she was probably better off listening to the dog. The other part was upset that the information was wrong. How was she to know they would change direction, how was Tobi to know for that matter? People move erratically. The river would have been better and faster.

"Haa…" She sighed. "No!" She then started to walk while the dog followed behind her.

"There's a member from ROOTS with them." The pug warned.

_Big deal._

"Then if he tries to kill me I'll do the same." Akane smiled to herself. It was usually that easy with ROOTS. They always went for the kill and then asked questions later. Thankfully she asked first usually.

"If only it were that easy." The dog muttered.

"What was that?!" She asked now kneeling to get close to him.

"N…Nothing." Pakkun stuttered put off by the obvious threat.

Akane nodded and grabbed leaves off of a plant and continued walking.

"Could you at least move off the trail?" Pakkun asked. Akane also knew the others would follow the trails. She wasn't going to just leave so they can do as they wished.

"Nope. If I do that it'll take me all the more longer to get home. In my condition I should keep moving as much as I can. If I stop now I could still die." She smiled down at the animal.

_Besides I want to remind Kakashi-san that I will do as I wish and what I feel is right for me at the moment. He can tell me what to do when I work with him. Right now I am my own commander…not him. And yet a part of me wishes he was…he would be nearby. I may not have gotten this beat up._

She sighed and put the leaves in her mouth.

"That's a first." Pakkun stated as he caught up to her. "You're the first human I've yet to see eat leaves." Apparently the dog found it funny.

"Eeee?" Akane questioned. "Eating? Who said I was eating them?" She said around the mouthful.

"Well considering they are in your mouth." Akane shook her head.

She had learned from years of living at home that there are plants out in the wild that would help heal wounds and cuts. This was one. If the injured person or partner chewed them up it allowed the juices to escape the plants. This was good for quick healing and wasn't toxic when swallowed. Some plants she had learned even amplified chakra when healing. This was not one though, they were rare.

Akane spit the plant out and unwrapped her leg. There was a bruise but no cuts. That was the first thing to heal anyways. Bruising could last weeks.

Placing the home made poultice on the bruise she then retied the bandages around it.

"There. That should help keep the leg from cramping and from getting stiff."

"Right… You are strange." The dog huffed.

"Are you going to be a thorn in my side the entire time? Doesn't Kakashi-san need you?" Akane asked making a face. She wasn't much of a fan of this one.

"He can always call for me. I'm pretty sure where your headed can't be too far from the others." He said somewhat defiantly.

"That's what you think. You have no clue where I'm going."

"Sure, your home."

"Wow…smart…didn't I just say that?" Akane snorted. This was going to be a long week, she could tell. Pakkun was not her favorite animal, at least not right now, over time her mind might change. Either way she had to keep moving and had to reach her home. The threat of a war was to convenient for Canyon to wipe out her village and with her and her brother gone it could really happen.

* * *

Iruka could smell fire. He knew from his other missions that villages if small enough had a distinct smell. The smaller villages hidden in forests were often smelling of smoke from fires. These people probably built everything on their own and had many of their kitchens outside. It kept the people cool in summer and warm all winter with them attached to the side of the house and yet open to the air. 

This also meant they were probably at Yukio's camp.

"Aww man not this place." He heard his partner whimper.

"What place is this?"

"Uh…it's a village made up of people who are definitely not with our cause…and for a good reason…honestly I don't want to talk about it."

Iruka stared at his friend until someone rudely pushed him. For Kaji to become so sullen like that was never a good sign.

"Right…" He decided to keep facing forward hoping that his friend would calm down. If anything he can claim it was his idea, that he dragged the poor guy with him…like they would believe that though. Iruka sighed heavily.

Coming around the bend both Konohoa shinobi froze. This was no normal village, it was a massacre site.

"Told you." Kaji said silently. Iruka could hear the tears in his voice.

He couldn't blame his friend. His heart pounded deafeningly in his chest threatening to break free of his rib cage just from the sight before them. He knew just then that if they were not careful, they too could be in the same condition as the villagers.

To call it a grave was exaggerating, it was less than that. To call it anything besides sick was being to light.

There piled as high as Iruka was tall, were the Villagers. They had killed everyone; shinobi, farmers, women, children even pets. These men were very serious about waging war on Kaji's people. It had to have been a blood bath. Iruka noted that from the way the ground was scorched crimson his thought was not too far from the truth. What he had at first thought of as a mud was not mud at all and the thought of it made his stomach turn painfully in his body. He tried to stop the retching in his throat but he was reaching his limit.

With this there as a reminder both knew now how careful they had to be. If Iruka made one wrong comment or even a look he and his friend would be the new additions. He of all people knew well enough how horrible the world and life of a shinobi can be. All they had to do now was play it by ear and hope they can stay alive long enough for someone to bail them out.

_Just not Akane…if it's her…more will die and not in a nice way. She will take this out on each and every one of them. I need to resolve this issue as soon as I can, at least to keep her away from them. Damn it she'd tear each man limb from limb like the villagers to make a point._

"Iruka?"

"Hmm?" Iruka looked behind him wincing painfully when he saw how drained his partner was. Kaji was beyond pale he was worse than a sheet. This man was so pale the veins in his face were visible. Iruka winced more when he noticed Kaji turn and retch. Apparently Kaji had already lost his last meal sometime before Iruka had turned.

"Let's never tell Akane about this." He coughed. "She'd go berserk.

"I was just thinking that." Kaji's description was not unheard off. There had been several occasions in which Iruka was called to calm the girl down.

"Iruka?"

"Yeah?" He looked back to his friend trying to smile and make him feel better.

"Please tell me those weren't the people from here back there." Iruka's smile faded quickly.

"…." Iruka worried more for his friend now than ever. Kaji was normally pretty carefree, no matter what he saw. He'd seen Kaji react almost indifferently to death, claiming the person would no longer feel pain and be happy. However he had also seen Kaji kill without warning and efficiently. This though. This shook the man to the core. He was unable to think of anything else. Iruka knew why, it was the children. He too felt the same. If a group was willing to kill children they were very dangerous.

"That's what I thought." Iruka had guessed that this group took the fact these villagers weren't with the Akahoshi cause as a means to frame the clan. This would work if they didn't escape...so that was the priority...no matter what.

_I will not let anyone, friend or foe become a part of that grave. I will not let anyone die if I can help it. If they resist I will use whatever means I can to get out and to stop this here!_

"I'm sorry Kaji…" Iruka muttered.

"Who needs Akane…I'm going to kill each one of them. Even if these people were hostile towards us, it gave Yukio no right to kill them for doing the same to them. We left them at peace and then this…I…I will kill each one in the same way they killed them."

"You're losing focus." Iruka scolded. "We are going to call reinforcements. If they don't come we will deal with this accordingly. Killing is out of the question, and will only happen if you have no choice; got it."

"Yes sir…I can tell you're her partner."

Iruka laughed then. "So you know the consequences as well. No need to worry. They'll get their just deserves…but please Kaji stay strong." Iruka looked up to the sky. The sun was going down. This meant for a long and painful night. "I won't lie to you when I say I think we will be in for a long few days of extreme torture."

He knew Kaji was thinking the same thing. However he also knew Kaji was more prepared than he was. The man could close his mind from his body and in the end it would be as if he could not feel his wounds. The down side was it take a person weeks to recover from a state like that. Iruka on the other hand knew he couldn't get that type of control. He could maintain a state like that for a few hours but then the pain would get to him. He only hoped Kaji would return back to normal soon, he'd need his friend to be cheerful again.

"I wonder if they'll feed us"

"They should." Iruka smiled. That was sounding better already. If Kaji was thinking of food, it meant the shock was over.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: This site is all weird today. Anyways. Please review. The next part will follow our two favorite trouble makers...as they get into more trouble with Yukio's little gang. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is...Late. Sorry. This was by far the hardest chapter I have ever written. I want to actually apologize a bit. This chapter mostly centers around Iruka and Kaji. Iruka's character does seem a bit strange in the beginning, for that I am sorry ( I will argue that being put in a cell tends to make you think, or worry in his case). I watch the show and read the manga, and sadly Iruka is not featured as much as I'd like, so I wasn't sure what he would do. I also wanted to play on the fact he is a teacher, after all he should know everything at least in theory. So in this case for now Iruka seems to have a level head...well kinda. Personally I do not see him as a weak character and I try my best to humanize him as much as I can (so he has ups and downs, good days and bad days).

Oh has anyone else found it annoying that the manga is only focusing on Jiraya? It's driving me mad, I wanna see what the rest of the characters are doing, since I'm trying to follow the time line...its driving me nuts.

last major thing, I can't do anything like bold or underline since its broken I guess...so if things that should be italic aren't let me know asap!

Thank yous:

Darkyukirin: Thanks for your continued dedication as I write this story your reviews are always the encouragement I need to continue.

CoffeeVixen76 (aka: My beta): Thank you for editing my bad spelling (there have been some miracles as we found last time ha ha, an entire chapter without mistakes) Thank you for helping me improve and for your honest opinion. I always value what you have to say about my story!

Last Note:  
Please review! I am a person who loves feedback, so please if there is any ways to improve or you just want to say hi don't be afraid, any little bit helps

Now on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 16: Behind Bars 

Akane huffed as she continued walking. It was one thing to know that Kakashi was in the area but it was another that he sent his dog after her to tell her to turn around. Like hell she would do that. She knew from the way her chakra was dissipating that she didn't have long and soon she would have to resort to using a summon...something she wanted to avoid with so many shinobi around in the area.

Summons were great. They made battles end quickly, they also served as a scare tactic. Sometimes they even were used as transportation. But...it was one thing to have a small summon...but another to have one as big as a house. That was her problem. With as many shinobi around and with large amounts of chakra, her chances of being noticed were higher than usual. This also meant she would most likely be shot out of the sky. Somehow dying was not something she was fond of...at least not yet.

"So you're going to walk me home are you?" She asked glancing down at the dog who had stopped next to her.

"It seems if I do Kakashi will relax a bit." He said, "I don't agree with it, but he's in charge." Then Pakkun gave her a sad look.

"Well then, maybe I can be accommodating and stay out of sight...but to be honest I can't leave the path." She then looked to the sky. "But soon I'll have no choice but to look for shelter...perhaps you could help me out with that one." From years of living with Iruka she had learned to make do with what she got. If Kakashi sent Pakkun to her then she was going to have to make some use of him.

"Looking for shelter shouldn't be a problem"

"Good. Make sure it can shield us from the rain...its starting to cloud over." She smiled. Pakkun nodded his head and ran ahead of her. Some rain could be nice, but she didn't want to be in it, not with her injuries.

* * *

Iruka sat silently in his cell thinking about what he had seen so far. From the way they were placed in their cell, he was sure the other shinobi didn't even care if they rotted there. This was a good sign, but Iruka had a feeling once Yukio got wind of their capture that things would liven up. 

One thing they did right was split the two comrades apart. This kept them from plotting easily. Instead they had to talk to each other across the room. That in itself was loud enough for the guards to hear them. Still they were prepared for that. Each shinobi from the Wind Village was trained in sign language. There were never many words but the meaning was not difficult to discern from the gestures.

However any plotting that was to be done was postponed until Kaji came back. Three men had come in an hour ago and dragged his friend off. He tried to ask them what was going on but no one said anything, it wasn't like he expected them to. The only thing that gave him hope was the fact they were Kaji's people, chances were they would not harm him nearly as much as they would Iruka, there was a chance they still cared for their comrade.

_This is a mess. I need to come up with something. Kaji may be able to hold out longer than me, but he tends to hold a grudge. Hopefully they won't do anything yet._

Torture was nothing new to Iruka, but as he looked around his cramped cell he grew a little worried about the situation they were in. The cell itself had seen some times of use. In a corner there were remnants of someone's last meal, some mouldy straw and a pail of what was most likely stale or rancid water. He certainly wasn't going to check it no matter how thirsty he was.

The walls were covered in streaks of blood where the prisoner had slid down the wall or beat themselves on it, probably from insanity. He also noted that the ceiling was leaky, from the water stains on the floor. There were a few other stains on the floor but he was not going to think what they had come from.

_I can only hope that Kaji's cell is a little more clean than this one. If it isn't we may have to travel quickly home to get him treated while i take a team and finish it._

He had to be careful. Even though he had a feeling he could get out of the cell by picking the lock, the men guarding him where twice as big as he was...that was saying something, since he wasn't short or out of shape. In essence they were monsters.

_Damn those Canyon shinobi for being so huge...don't they get it...the bigger you are the slower you get._

Escape only would work if Kaji was well enough to move, and that could take days. Something they did not have. Yawning Iruka made a scratch on the wall.

"Day one..." He muttered as he glanced to the guard next to him. He was a huge man with tattoos all over his arms. For some reason Iruka couldn't help but think of him as one of those Strong Men working in a circus. Even as a kid he found them somewhat frightening.

"What?" The man asked him, more annoyed that he was looking at him than anything.

"..." Iruka said nothing but looked away. The good thing was these guys were not hostile.

Growing more tired Iruka found himself drifting off to sleep. This was not really the best choice of action, but he was tired from travelling and needed the rest. However that was going to end when he heard the sound of voices.

"This one."

"Right." The door to the prison room opened and in stepped a woman. Iruka snorted. She was a medic from Canyon...and he knew instantly he did not like her. She wore the usual white outfit of any medic. On the breast pocket was a symbol for Canyon, a symbol Iruka was starting to hate seeing.

Her hair was a golden blond and her smile made him nauseous. She was not a kind person from the way she would grin with her teeth. Iruka always felt that was a threatening gesture. He probably got that from Akane, who when angry would bare her teeth when talking...it was a natural action. Still this woman was a bit of a pain in the ass. She wore the hat askew and she wore her shirt a little more open than it should be. He knew what she was here for and it wasn't going to work. Besides he didn't even like her perfume...it stank!

"Well you're still awake, I'm surprised." She smiled at him almost sneering. Iruka paled. He hated her for sure.

"Nothing you do will make me talk, and I won't do what you say."

"We'll see. Your friend here was a little more talkative." Iruka snorted he highly doubted that one. Kaji was good at playing dumb, most likely he gave them false information.

He watched past the woman crouching in front of his cell as the two men placed Kaji down on the floor of his cell, it was probably the cleanest place in the cell.

Iruka didn't miss that his partner was asleep.

"What did you do to him?"

"We cleaned his wounds, stitched the open ones and hydrated him. He was exhausted and so we let him sleep through it. Please we aren't inhumane." She pleaded. Too bad Iruka knew it was fake. It was an old tactic. The captors would send in a docile looking figure in to gain the captured shinobi's trust. In the end all the information they want would come out. Too bad for them Iruka had spent hours as a kid in detention. No amount of pleading will make him open up. He'll never tell them anything.

"Don't you trust me?" There it was. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"You're the worst actor I have ever seen. Even a ten year old can do better than that." He spat at her from behind the bars. He could see her brow knot in frustration.

She momentarily turned to the rest. "We won't take this one until I know where he's from and who he is. I don't want to make any mistakes. He's not from Wind like the other. He's someone else." Iruka grunted in annoyance. Of course he's not like Kaji, he looks nothing like the main family...or so he felt anyways, he was sure many would argue with him.

"What' s your name?" She asked. It was innocent enough, but Iruka knew better.

"Take a guess." He shrugged.

"You're infuriating you know that." She told him as she stood. Apparently this one has a short fuse.

"Maybe." He said without caring what would happen if he kept egging her on.

"Either way we will have to find out why you came out here...it would be better for you to talk now before Yukio comes back."

"Either way, we'll end up meeting him anyways." Iruka sighed. "He'd beat us no matter what we tell you now."

The woman narrowed her eyes as she looked down at him. "You think you know so much, and you're not even from here. I in the end will pity you."

"Pittying me will only get you in deeper." Iruka glared back. "Personally I hate pity, it's a weak excuse." He had learned that from Naruto. If you really wanted to hurt someone, you pitied them instead, it gave them little chance to do better than they were in the first place, and it made them feel small and insignificant. It was better to help them than act like that.

"Hmm...we'll see about that." And off she went. Iruka sighed a sigh of relief and glanced towards his friend. Kaji was still breathing, and from the tell tale twitches of his eye lids, he was sleeping soundly. As much as a part of him wanted to trust the strange woman, another part just wanted to hide in the corner for having spoken to her at all. She was nasty.

Closing his eyes he shrugged off the disgusted feeling he had gotten and closed his eyes, still leaning against the bars. He knew he would be sore in the morning but the rest was more important to him than comfort. In a way he wished he were in Kaji's place, to be oblivious to what was happening and sleep where ever they placed you. It was something the twins could do, but he could not. He just could never get comfortable unless he was at home where he belonged.

The next day he woke to the sound of someone hissing in pain.

"Damnit."

Iruka sat up and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision.

"Huh? Oi you're awake!" Iruka frowned. He was jealous. His friend slept like a baby he could tell, he was his usual chipper self. If only Iruka could get something to hit him with he could feel better.

"What?" Kaji asked looking confused.

"Explain how you two do that." Iruka sent his best death glare. He was sure it looked funny since he was still trying to wake up.

"Um...do what?" Kaji frowned in confusion and then sent Iruka a goofy smile as he understood. "Ahh...that, well its easy...I just forget and sleep."

"Last I checked Akane-san never forgets." Iruka sighed.

"No she sleeps and worries when she wakes up. Look I'll put it this way, if they want to kill me; they might as well do it when I'm sleeping, since I won't feel it as much." Iruka sighed...what sense that made.

_It probably makes more sense than me keeping one eye open. He always seems to get things right even though he can be such a knuckle head...I think in a way I understand how Sasuke felt with Naruto...for some reason the idiot comes out on top and it's so ANNOYING!!!!_

"Well they won't do that for you, you know that." Iruka glared. "Did they give us food yet?"

"No..." Kaji now frowned. "I would like some though...maybe someone has some on them." He grinned.

"Lets not start that again okay." Iruka sighed. "That will get you into trouble and probably beaten." Kaji was a bit of a kleptomaniac in a jail cell. If someone were to walk close enough he would pick their pockets. The idea was smart, the chances of finding something to help them escape was higher, they may find hair pins or files or even something to distract people with, like a lighter for instance. The last time though Kaji had also found items Iruka would rather forget about.

"_Iruka-san!"_

"_What?" Being captured was the last thing he wanted, but being stuck in the same cell with Kaji for a week, who; for the most bizarre of reasons enjoyed his time in there...was just hard._

"_Watch this..." He watched his cellmate reach out as someone walked past and pick their pockets._

"_Damn...only a one cent coin...that's lame." He sighed. Iruka had known him his entire life but sometimes the younger man would come up with the most ridiculous things that would surprise him. It was normal for shinobi to know how to pick pockets and understand the slight of hand...but this was weird._

_Iruka stared at him for a moment._

"_What? Iruka-san you look like someone hit you in the head." Kaji asked as he looked back to the coin and played with it in his hands as if it were the most amazing thing in the world._

"_Do it again." Still as absurd as it is...it was ingenious and would or could be their way out._

"_What?" The coin fell to the floor the sound like a crash of thunder in the silence as the two stared at each other._

"_Yeah, do it again."_

"_Um...okay" Kaji said as he gave his partner a strange look. Iruka could have gown a second and third head on his shoulders from the look he had just got._

_Kaji then did this once more._

"_What'd you get this time?" Iruka asked as he leaned over getting closer to his friend._

"_Eh...grose!" Kaji held up a used tissue... "If I'm in charge of my village, remind me to ban putting those in your pocket." He said as he threw the tissue behind him._

"_Maybe once more." Iruka muttered. Inside he was laughing his head off. Kaji would never be in charge of his village with his immaturity as rampant as it is._

"_Yeah, lets hope for no more tissues." Kaji laughed._

_This time both jumped up and moved to the closest wall._

"_I did not need to know what some of these guys do here...that's just wrong." Kaji said as he pointed to the offending object on the ground. "Do we have any water?"_

"_Ha ha ha...Oh man that was great." Iruka laughed holding his sides as he pointed at the man across the room._

"_Thanks." Kaji said frowning and pouting at his friend. Iruka found the whole thing hilarious. Kaji had placed his hand into a guys pocket and pulled himself out a used rubber._

"_No...I think we drank the rest of it."_

"_What!...but...What the hell am I going to do...what if that guy was diseased?" Kaji started waving his hand around erratically as if shaking it in the air was going to help._

"_I doubt that will help though." Iruka laughed while gasping for air._

"_Well what will I do...I can't just say "Oh hey can you give us some more water so I can clean this cum off my hands...like hell they'd do that! "_

"_Noo...ha ha ha they'd...they'd ha ...um laugh at you. Then they'd be freaked out." Iruka laughed. "Face it then no one will want to ask you questions."_

"_I somehow am not finding this very funny." Kaji snorted._

"_Right I'm sure you're laughing too."_

"_Nah it would be more funny if it was you." Iruka froze. That was not nice._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You'd scream like a girl!" Kaji grinned laughing at the image in his mind. Iruka wished he could see it, just to make sure it's clean._

"_That's not true." Iruka folded his arms over his chest._

"_Now that's not fair...I have to keep it out over here." He said waving his hand as if it were disgusting...well it was._

"_So was it a woman? "_

"_Ha...probably not...these guys would be all over her if there was one." Kaji grinned. "Aww man how the hell will I eat...or drink?"_

"_With your face I hope."_

"_No...maybe by osmosis Iruka..." Kaji grumbled. "Hey wanna feed me?"_

"_Dream on." He watched laughing as Kaji's head fell in defeat._

Iruka chuckled as he remembered that day. It was definitely an experience.

This was different though. With Wind Village shinobi their chances of picking a few pockets for a key or file, or even a hair pin was low. They would also notice. The people from Kaji's village were for some reason better at sensing when things were amiss. Still Iruka couldn't help but think with annoyance that Kakashi could show even them up with his paranoia. Then again not many people were as insane as that man.

"Hey Iruka-san?"

"What?" He snorted as he heard people pass by. Right now it would be nice to see some food. He felt as though his stomach was going to eat him from the inside out, he'd like to stop that before it was noticeable.

"Do you think you could summon something tiny?" Iruka stared at his friend.

"Tiny?"

_Huh? Is he going nuts already? I really think he needs a few more days before he goes crazy on me._

"Yeah, just what I meant! A summon, something to fit through the bars and that can get past people without being seen." Normally that made sense but...

"Kaji..." Iruka sighed. "I can't summon an ant." He rolled his eyes and wondered how long it would take before he wanted to kill the poor soul next to him.

_Maybe I should find a way to put him out of his misery, we'll be here at least a week, he's already going nuts. However what good does that do me as a friend, I'd rather take his place and leave him with them, they'd go nuts and let him go because he's insane, too bad it wouldn't work._

"No I mean something like a finch or a sparrow." Kaji grinned as he leaned his head against the bars.

"I don't think that works like that...most of the ones I can summon are huge." Iruka sighed. "I don't have the same control your sister has." Iruka frowned. He could try it but he'd be noticed.

"Yeah...maybe your right. She's obviously better than you."

_Thanks rub it in. Akane's just a better perfectionist than I am. It has nothing to do with ability, but more with skill._

"Um not that's not it." Iruka had since the strange question of something tiny, looked around the room. "See that there." He pointed to a small sheet of paper on the wall.

"You're kidding me...they can make those?"

"What's it look like to you."

"A chakra note." Kaji frowned. "Someone worked in Canyon's prison...we're in for it then." Very few people didn't know about Canyon's prison. It was the last stop and the only place the worst of the worst were sent when other villages couldn't keep them safely. Iruka had been there only once and luckily not as an inmate, the people there were all crazy, dangerous and plain disgusting. The air was rank with fear and other smells that he didn't want to even think about, overall the place stank of death and helplessness. Still the guards and interrogators in the prison itself were ten times more dangerous than the inmates and Iruka made sure during his visit to avoid them at all costs. The things they were said to do were far from kind, they put the drill holes in Ibiki's skull to shame.

"Let's hope he's not fully in charge of us." Iruak muttered. The chakra note on the wall was there to stop them from escaping easily but also stopped them from defending themselves safely. They would have to be desperate to try to get out and they also had to be willing to end up injured; something Iruka was hoping to avoid...somehow he knew it was impossible.

* * *

Akane watched as the sun came up slowly over the hills in the distance. Since they had found shelter it had rained a fair bit. She was damp but not soaked, still her fire never really got warm enough to get her through the night. 

"Are you alright."

"Hnn." She said simply as she nodded. For some reason she was very, very stiff. She needed to find some herbs on her way or else she would be worse for wear the next time they stopped.

"Do you need to stay longer?" Pakkun asked her. She could hear his concern. She could give him credit, he wasn't totally unfeeling.

"No. If I stay any longer I'll end up stuck here until someone thinks of looking for me. I'm worried that something happened to Mai. She was supposed to get someone to help me back. It could be that the war is causing them troubles and they can't spare anyone right now...which I bet is the case. My team is the only formally trained team left in the village. They'll need the hands they can get to keep Canyon at bay."

She watched as an old sort of look passed over the dog's face. "I keep forgetting how young you and Kakashi are. You two sound as old as the Hokage and Jiraya, especially with your knowledge of war."

_He must be very close with Kakashi...I bet he knows things about him even he wouldn't tell me._

"Well we were part of it. We had no choice. We grew up fast Pakkun...we had no choice but to learn to play with the rest of the adults."

"That statement scares me."

"In the end that is what war is. It's a dangerous game in which the goal is to destroy your enemy, be it physically, through their people or economically. As humans we are really dangerous animals and a lot of the games we teach our children are war like."

"Give me one...the children seem to enjoy them."

"Okay how about tag." She said as she draped her bag over her shoulder wincing as the weight was back on her bad shoulder. "It's not that innocent. I use it a lot on missions."

"Right..."

"No really. One person is it...so lets see a solo S class mission and I'm it...I have to get this many people." She said holding her hands up, indicating six. "Now instead of slapping them on the arm or knee I have to hit them with weapons." She sighed. "The point is, the person it is the hunter and the person who's not it the prey. My goal on a mission is no different. I either have to outrun them or out think them by cutting them off. The only difference is the outcome. In life they die, as a child they become it."

"Okay so how can you explain that..." Pakkun asked as he wandered next to her.

"What part?"

"Well now they're it."

"Well then I have to out run them, and out smart them so that they can't catch me." She then picked a branch off a tree with a few berries growing on it and continued. "It's like when I escape from capture, I am the prey...so I need to get away. It's not hard to see...then again you're a dog." She finished while she popped a berry into her mouth. Smiling she continued walking. It was a long time since she had eaten any berries. The taste was sweet and reminded her of home.

"Yes...I am. I think there's a reason why Kakashi likes you." Akane choked as she heard that.

Face red she glared at the dog. "How so?"

"You're the only person yet I have met who can be more frightening than he is. The fact he would agree with you is strange."

"Ah huh...sure" She sighed. It was another six or more days. If she could keep a good pace she'd be home in a week at best. If she was lucky she'd be home in less. Chances were slight though.

* * *

Iruka winced as he was unceremoniously thrown into a chair and then tied to it in several different ways. They were taking things a little overboard. He wasn't really one to just lash out. Well maybe a bit, but he needed to be provoked first, and he had a feeling this would start out easy...and end badly. 

They had him wait in that very chair for quite some time. He had an inkling that they were doing this to soften him up. The idea was very simple. They would leave him there for as long as they wanted. If they kept him there for a short period of time alone; there was a good chance he'd be getting a beating. If he was there a while they could be thinking about questioning him, leaving him or questioning him and then beating him. Either way the outcome was not good.

Iruka strained on the bonds around his arms but could not move. It was hard to tell but he had to have been sitting there for at least half an hour. His legs were already falling asleep and his arms were becoming stiff, soon to follow his legs. He had already looked at the room as much as he could.

There were no windows, no mirrors, and no table. There was a single chair in front of him and a small single light bulb hanging above his head. Essentially that allowed anyone in the room hide in the shadows since the light won't let him get a clear view, in essence he was blind as far as three feet in front of him.

He waited a little longer, until a tall man came in through the door. Iruka couldn't see his face since the light was above him and too low but something told him from the ANBU uniform that this was Yukio. He was the only one he'd seen dressed like that. The rest were all lower ranking shinobi, most likely he was ruling them with fear.

_He's probably like a bully in the classroom. Always pushing the others around because he feels his superiority in strength and weight will make up for his lack of brains. He's probably as dumb as a door knob._

"So...you don't seem to like to share information with us." The man's voice was quiet but from the sounds of it he could hear the way the words held hatred for him.

"What do you want?" Iruka asked evenly. He wasn't going to start demanding yet.

"Ah...first I need to know what two men dressed as Konohoa ANBU are doing in Canyon Country. I also hope you knew the partner you had with you was from here as well."

_He doesn't know who I am! This is a plus I can lie a little more easily like this._

Iruka said nothing as he watched the man come into view. He was after all an academy teacher, he knew how interrogations went, and he also knew how to act when being interrogated. Still he couldn't slow his heart from beating to fast or the sweat from beading on his brow. All he could do now was scheme and think as clearly as possible so he did not slip up. If he did it could mean the end of them both.

The man in front of him was much taller than Iruka. He was a bit taller than Kakashi which was something to be said. The man's face had one small scar running down its side, from the tip of his ear down to his chin. He wasn't an ugly person but his eyes were. They held a meanness that made Iruka's heart turn cold. He was a true born killer. Someone who could kill anyone and anything, in short Iruka could see the man was a monster.

"Tell me your name." The man asked him once more.

_You think I'm that dumb._

Iruka kept his mouth shut.

"Alright let's try something else. You may have heard of me, my name is Yukio."

_Wow you introduce yourself like any child would. 'Hi my name is'...what maturity. Either way that tactic won't work. This man is a fool._

Iruka tried not to grin at the silly introduction. He could understand why this man thought he could betray the Akahoshi...he was an idiot!

_If he doesn't stop soon they'll just send Akane in here and she'll make sure each one is dead, it would be a blood bath. I have to stall him though, but how. Making ourselves seem mysterious works, for a little bit but then they might just dispose of us. Kaji is already well known among half these guys. Either way we can't tell them anything, at least not much. We can feed them false information; that could work as well. They would be chasing after a wild goose chase and that would give us time to get out and end it._

"..." Iruka was too busy with his thoughts to pay much attention. That was a big mistake.

"Alright then if you want to do it that way." He then disappeared behind Iruka. Nothing could make Iruka forget the sound of a fully sharpened kunai scrapping stone. The sound reminded him of the sound he had heard as a kid, the sound of massive claws raking through the stone gates of Konohoa, the screaming of stone and metal. It was eerie; he couldn't help the shivers that started to run down his spine. He knew what was next instantly.

Cold steal touched just below his left ear. Iruka naturally flinched at the feel of cold steel.

"So tell me I think someone's been through this sort of thing before hmm..." He said as the kunai moved and traced the mark on his nose. "So tell me how you got that."

"A training accident when I was in the academy." Iruka half lied, it was from the academy but not much of an accident.

"Honestly, am I to believe that? Konohoa takes good care of their children; you would never get a scar like that from the academy."

_You wouldn't if you were as dumb as you are. It's old you can tell by looking at it._

Iruka leaned a bit away from the blade.

"Give me a name."

"Shiro" Iruka muttered.

"Funny. I don't think so. That came out to easily." The kunai vanished. "I can tell by this that you're from Konohoa." He said as he threw Iruka's bird mask on the floor. Iruka watched sadly as it bounced to his feet. It meant safety, it also meant the power he had lost when he had been hit in the head when he paid too much attention to arguing with his teammate.

_I should have known better not to pay close attention to my surroundings, damn it we were already across the border of a warring nation, that was the stupidest thing I have ever done._

"Normally Konohoa shinobi are tricky to catch. You and Kaji-san are a little bit strange." He said sitting in a chair Iruka had not noticed before. "You move like him and act similar. Still I can tell you're not from the Akahoshi. For starters your skin is far too dark and none of them have brown eyes like that." The man sighed. "Judging from the way you carry your sword though, you were trained by them and from the way the uniform is worn, you worked with them." He then rubbed a hand on his forehead.

"So tell me, you're a teammate of that kid's?" He then leaned closer. Iruka tried to fight the urge to lean away from him.

"What's that have to do with anything." Iruka spat at him. What the hell did Kaji have to do with this guy? Kaji had a talent to rub everyone the wrong way, but he wasn't known to make people go nuts and abandon their village.

"Ah so I hit a good note there. You two are teammates...good. If you two are teammates as ANBU then you know his abomination of a sister. Ha! To think they were twins, something just doesn't add up, why is one always better than the other." Iruka was still seething from the abomination comment. He was ready to smack this man across the room if he wasn't tied up. If they ever were to let him go he would love to show them how much an abomination he too could be.

"What's this about?" Iruka muttered. He was now down to demanding information. He may be captured but he certainly wasn't gagged.

"Ah...you want to know why you're here?" He asked chuckling as he leaned back and looked to the door. He was probably expecting someone to come in that moment, but they didn't.

"You heard me...what the fuck is going on here!"

"A war...a war to send those monsters of Akahoshi away and to take their demon with them."

_Bastard! You don't know the whole thing, you're just seeing what you want to. What a fool!_

"What did they do to you?" Iruka decided to play stupid; that would help Yukio think he could trust him and his information.

"They've been oppressing my people for years. They have become the ANBU in our village and only the strongest of us are able to get within their ranks. The non- Akahoshi get the most dangerous missions, death is usually the only way we can complete them. I only survived because of my brains and my team."

_Bullshit! Brains? What brains? You can't find your way out of a paper bag!_

"You know nothing." Iruka decided not to hide as much now. He was mad and wanted to vent.

_Screw it, I can't hear this any longer._

"What?" The man stood. "Damn it what the hell do you know?"

"You think they have it any easier than you?" Iruka muttered looking to the floor. "You think they're trying to wipe your people out?" Iruka laughed then. "You're the biggest fool around. They lost everything from their livelihood to their homes and you tell me that they're doing the same to you." Iruka sighed. "You have no right to know who I am and to know why I'm here for that reason. You're too stupid to get it."

As soon as those words left his mouth he knew he'd regret it. The first thing Yukio did was kick his chair over and hold the kunai he still had at his throat. Iruka knew then that he had crossed a line that ended the hospitable treatment he had been receiving. At the moment he didn't care. He was going to preserve his dignity. He won't be part of the movement to kill his friends off.

* * *

Kaji stared at the cell on the other side of the room. They had had Iruka for three hours. He was worried about his friend's life. Iruka was the only true friend he had since he was a kid and through his academy years. He never really left Konohoa when Akane did, instead he stayed with his cousins and continued his education as a shinobi. They ignored him because he was only Kaji, the Akahoshi failure. He had remained with Iruka the entire way. They both slacked off together and both graduated at the same time. At sixteen they became chuunin, and only then did he move on to be trained by his family. It was after the staged death of he and his sister that Kaji had managed to come up with an excuse for Iruka to vanish from Fire Country for a year. The training was harsh but Iruka made it out with flying colors, like Kaji knew he would. 

Still there was one flaw, one very fatal flaw Iruka had...and that was his mouth. He still could not keep his temper and he would not stop fighting until he was either completely drained, unable to move or dead. Kaji normally didn't worry about this, but in hostage situations Iruka was not as adept. Instead he tended to get beaten around and abused and tortured more than anyone else. In some sick way Kaji knew Iruka was taking responsibility for being caught, especially in this case. He was a glutton for punishment. He always took it to new levels, even when he was younger.

He wasn't surprised when he heard Iruka yelling down the hall angrily at what sounded like Yukio. From the sounds of it he was yelling after him, probably challenging him. That was not a smart thing to do. Then again when calm, Iruka was brilliant, angry on the other hand he tended to let it get to his head.

The door along the hall opened roughly with a bang as one of their burly guards kicked it open. Kaji momentarily wondered why all the guards for these situations had to be such huge masses of muscles. His answer was given in seconds when he watched one hit Iruka hard in the face, an attempt to make him stop squirming to get away. It worked and made the smaller man they held captive suddenly silent.

He watched in mild horror as they literally threw the smaller man into his cell, one spit on him.

"Now shut up and stay put." One growled. "Stupid Konohoa shinobi; always thinking they're so righteous!" He muttered as he closed the door. "This ought to make you think twice to talk like that to Yukio-sama." He then turned and nodded to the man on guard and left out the door.

Kaji watched more as Iruka tried to get up. He had rolled onto his stomach when he had landed to protect his organs in case they wanted to beat him. This was a good thing, Iruka was thinking. That meant it was all for show, nothing more. Still Kaji knew better.

"Ahh...damn it those are monsters." Iruka's muffled voice muttered from under his arms. Slowly the Chuunin pulled himself into a sitting position and sighed as he checked the damage in his jaw.

"It's not broken" Kaji answered for him. "I can see it from here, try not to talk too much though."

"..." Iruka glared at him from where he sat. Kaji was sure he would have hit him over the head for the comment just because he was not in the mood to hear the obvious.

_Sometimes I love these situations, I can say whatever I want to you and you can't get me! Oh...but you will when I get out...damn it. Oh well enjoy it while it lasts!_

"Sorry, it looks bad." Kaji frowned. Iruka's eyes were a little puffy from the blow as well and he himself couldn't help but feel his own eyes tear from worry for his friend. Kaji knew he was a little too emotional for a shinobi but oh well he made do, it always made a good show, and an easy escape.

"Hnn..." He sighed and moved closer to the bars of his cell. Kaji noticed the other bruises Iruka had gotten including some finger marks on his neck.

"What did you do?" He asked now narrowing is eyes at his friend. Iruka always does something...be it good or bad, but something. This got him a beating, whatever it was.

"What did I do?" Iruka asked raising an eye brow. "Isn't it supposed to be what did they do?" He winced as he tested his jaw.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Kaji asked worried.

"Yeah...it's not too bad actually it's more swollen than anything. It just hurts worse than it looks."

"Good. That means you can tell me what they wanted."

"Thanks for your concern." Iruka muttered.

* * *

It was one thing to get punched in the face. It was another to get your jaw broken. Iruka was happy it wasn't. His jaw will heal. He was still able to talk so that meant there was no damage that wouldn't heal in a few days. He had a feeling they were going to question Kaji more instead. 

"Sorry..."

"Say sorry one more time and I'm sure I can find something to throw at you." Iruka threatened. He would never hurt his friend intentionally, but he would teach him a lesson and not feel bad for it. It was just how their relationship was. Iruka was often the target for Kaji's jokes and pranks, it was his own fault for not thinking he'd be punished, and punish Iruka could do well.

"So what did he want?"

"The buffoon of a megalomaniac just wanted to know who I was." Iruka sighed. He wanted to know his name, rank and abilities. Sometimes Iruka actually wasn't sure of his abilities anymore...did teacher count?

_This is going to turn into a sadistic nightmare I think. That man is not afraid to kill people. He's also not worried about me. He's to dumb to think that there is a possibility that I could be a berserker or worse that I was jounin and only playing along._

He was sure if Yukio found out he was chuunin he would be killed in an instant. Chuunin weren't needed, they had little valuable information and often they were just as expendable as a villager. Still being a teacher in the academy gave Iruka a little more value. He knew everything about his village, the other shinobi and current affairs. He even knew the latest gossip, not that he listened to it; but it counted for something. Funny thing was he would never tell anyone that. Someone would have to know that ahead of time before he would tell them.

He was sure some of Yukio's underlings knew who he was, but the issue wasn't Iruka's ability, it was his partner the one that was missing for the entire situation, the very person Yukio called an abomination.

"Bastard only talks tough." Iruka muttered.

"What's that?" Kaji's interest was piqued.

"He will attack whatever he wants because it's not here right now. In reality what it is he's trying to fight against is the very thing he fears most."

"Nice...so he's just stupid."

"You know more about this guy than me, who the hell is this guy?" Iruka asked turning and leaning against the bars. He made it a point to ignore the fact that the guard was still in the room.

"Yukio is an ANBU captain in our village. He's a good shinobi but I always said he was a bad person. He treated his teams badly and someone always got hurt in training."

"Lovely." Iruka sighed.

"Not only that. He's an original villager. Not from the family. He's against us and a few times he had tried to make uprisings and riots against us. Problem for him is the villagers see us as their protectors. He claims we are the reason they get so few resources and so many wars. Part of that is true. Some groups want to see if they can defeat the legendary Akahoshi...but the problem is it's not that we're the best. It's just that we had more time to refine our skills and tactics. So Wind Village had only been partially destroyed on two accounts since we had arrived. For a small shinobi village the record is nearly spotless."

"No kidding. So basically he's angry because he can't advance nor can he usurp the power of the village."

"Basically."

"What about Akane-san?" Iruka knew this was pulling the strings a bit tight. Kaji hated admitting to the problems they had with Akane, or better yet everyone else's problems with her.

"He hates her because she gets missions handed to her left right and center. He thinks she earns more money than the rest of us. He doesn't know that she uses that money to fit her teams with armour or to give them new weapons when needed. Often her missions are so dangerous that she alone will take them. It's bad enough she rarely comes home unscathed. Yukio claims he's the one getting the deadly missions but no one will cave and give him one of hers. Honestly I would have."

"As would I."

"The issue isn't just Yukio but also the heads of the family. In a way my parents never really helped the situation, they refused to reason with him. Akane would try but each time she left to talk to him my mother would call her back to give her some errand."

"That's not good."

"No. I have a feeling my family won't do much to stop this. They probably think it's like every other group like before. They'll come try to kill everyone and leave defeated. Problem is Yukio knows the village like the back of his hand. He also knows Akane isn't always there to save them."

"So this means."

"She's been gone for a while from the looks of it."

"What do we do?" Iruka asked as he turned to see Kaji. "Can you sense her?"

"No, I was trying. If I could then she would be able to feel what I am, but she's not close."

Iruka sighed. This was a bad day. Not only did he lose his temper when being interrogated, but he was also jealous of Kaji's abilitiy with his sister. He also had a feeling there was more to this than meets the eye.

_Yukio specifically called her a monster, so somehow he knows more about her than he should. Why is Kaji hiding things._

"So then we're on our own then, I had a feeling that's why he was so confident."

"Just be happy you're not in the bingo book."

"No kidding. He'd kill me on the spot."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he thinks you're her partner, at least with the teams. He doesn't know that it's not you at all." That was as far as he was going to say. He had almost forgotten about the guard. He could relay the information to Yukio, that would have been bad enough. Luck for them both the ugly behemoth of a man just appeared in the doorway.

"Well he will do worse to me than you since you're also from Konohoa. Having a major village against you is not a smart thing to do."

"But is he even that smart?"

"Who knows?" Kaji yawned. "Anyways it's late we need rest. You of all people need sleep after that interrogation."

"No kidding. Kaji...?"

"Hmm?" Iruka watched as Kaji leaned against the bars much like he was.

"Just be careful. Don't say too much about Akane, he doesn't know as much as he thinks he does. If he learns more he'd kill us in an instant and work harder at recruiting people. What scares me is they would follow him with that information."

"Right." Kaji yawned once more but said nothing more.

Iruka tried to sleep but his mind was still reeling from the information. From his guess this was a lot like what Naruto had gone through, almost as bad as what Gaara was going through when his village wanted him dead. Akane was no different from them. The only thing that set her apart was the face that the secret was better hidden, and not many knew the full truth. Others just guessed. He only hoped she was going to pull through this. He only hoped that Kakashi would be able to help her stop worrying about others as she does. Maybe he could teach her to be more human, and she the same for him.

* * *

Akane stopped dead in her tracks. The chakra from Kakashi's group was moving the other way suddenly. Tobi had told her they were pursuing someone but he never told her who it was. 

"Who are they after, that's a pretty big team."

"Your team isn't small either."

_You think you're so smart._

Akane snorted. "For the record it's not one it's two. The other team belongs to my partner who unfortunately doesn't live with us; so he can't help." She frowned.

_How long as it been since Iruka was with his team. Most of them want him back. They aren't really meant for my training regime. He dealt more with seals and traps than I did, they don't seem to like the front lines or close range battles._

Even though she had been working with Iruka's team for years, she still found herself lost with what to do with them. They weren't the standard team. Iruka had taught them many things she would have skipped. They were also literally by the book. The reason was very simple. She had been in the war and Iruka had not been. She had learned a different form of battle than he and so of course they were going to be different. Still she knew they didn't have the same connection to her as her own team did.

"Who is it?" She asked once more.

"How much did he tell you about his team?"

"He told me he had three students. One ran off."

"Yeah, that's the one they're after."

"Why?'

"He's Uchiha."

"That's it?" She stared. "Because of who he is by blood they'll drag him back kicking and screaming?"

"He was tricked by Orochimaru, he was promised more power than he could ever have if he had come. The boy was hungry for revenge for his clan."

"And Kakashi-san just let it happen?" That was shocking. She knew Kakashi well, he liked to keep everyone safe and when he knew someone was suddenly out of character, he would hound them for their behaviour.

"He tried to talk him out of it. But the boy didn't listen. He decided to let the boy make up his own mind."

"Hmph." Akane snorted. "I would have smacked him around and yelled at him. Then I would have trained him into the ground. He would never have done that."

"You don't know Uchiha Sasuke. He wouldn't be fazed as much by training or being scolded. I believe he had been hurt enough that it won't matter."

"Still...I think he didn't try hard enough to keep the boy."

"There was a lot at stake at the time, and Kakashi was on missions constantly for the last month."

"I see...and that is an excuse as always." She snorted. This was insane. Kakashi had let the boy run. Maybe there was more to it than that. "I'll have to ask him to tell me the whole thing when I see him next."

"Maybe." Pakkun muttered.

* * *

The woman was confusing. She was strong, thick headed, single minded and walked like a machine, never stopping unless absolutely necessary. She was the true meaning of kunoichi. However Pakkun knew there was more to her than meets the eye. She was not normal. 

He knew part of the reason why Kakashi was attracted to her, and it was because of how she looked but rather how she thought. Someone that sharp witted would not die easily, however from her actions, Pakkun noticed that she tended to over shoot her analysis of a situation, and she was quick to take risks. Did he even know that?

Still her scent was something else as well. He noticed that when calm she would seem quite normal. When something set her senses off she would become tense, walk a little more stiffly and her scent would go from one kind to two different ones. That was not normal for any human. No animal did that unless it was designed to. Humans normally had a scent for when they were calm, but it would not become a new one entirely, instead it would change. Right now she had two.

"What is it?" He hadn't noticed anything.

"Where do you think we are?"

"I would say...between Stone and Waterfall."

"So we're not far from home them. It's three more days walk. Four after some rest, maybe five if they'd let me send a message."

Pakkun jumped, "You're suggesting entering the Waterfall Village?"

"Yep!"

"Do you know how to get in?"

"Sure, I'll either swim or fly. Since you're here flying is the best choice."

She noticed the strange look she was getting. Pakkun was sure she knew what he was thinking.

"I hate to break this to you but you can't fly, humans don't have wings." The dog gave her a look as though she were dumb.

"Thanks...I know that. I'm saying I will use a summon for this." Pakkun was sure she had lost it. Her chakra was strong enough but that still made next to no sense. Why hadn't she done this before, she could have been able to get back faster.

The next look she got was even more severe. "Why did you not use one before?"

"Oh that, well I have my injuries and in order to hold onto my summon I need to use every muscle to stay on...that was why I fell in the first place. However if we use the summon for a short period of time and only to get there I should be able to stay on even with the pain from my broken bones. Besides then I can find a medic and get some help. Konohoa did lend them some, so I'm sure they won't mind."

Pakkun sighed. "You're insane."

"Yeah a lot of people had told me that." She laughed as she pulled out an old tattered scroll. "Okay I should be able to get something big enough from this. Still there's no promise, my chakra is low."

Pakkun watched her as she made a few hand seals.

_She's not low on chakra at all. She's hiding something. It may have something to do with the bandage around her left arm. Maybe Kakashi knows more about this, I'll ask him when I get back._

In a puff of smoke a bid twice the size of Akane appeared. It was something to see. The thing was completely green. Pakkun had never seen a green bird before.

The bird tilted its head questioningly but never said a word. Maybe like Akamaru the bird was unable to speak.

"I need you to take us to the Waterfall Village. It's to the Northeast of here. It's a small village hidden in a grove of trees inside a deep plateau." Akane had been there enough apparently. Then again it seemed like Kakashi, she had been all over the place.

The bird moved to let her on. Pakkun felt her lift him off the ground. She then gently placed him in her bag.

"How about for the rest of the trip I get to stay in here." He wasn't lying. She made his paws hurt with how fast she moved. Kakashi was kinder. He sometimes let him ride on his shoulder.

"No. You're going to walk like me, I never asked for you to be with me anyways."

_Stingy._

Pakkun pouted the rest of the way there. There were moments when he was worried for the girl. She would grimace as the bird took off; the initial take off had jarred them both and the steep climb in altitude was hard enough. Still the large animal seemed to sense this and levelled out as it started to use the thermals. At that point Pakkun decided the ground was meant for dogs, they did not belong in the air.

* * *

Akane patted the green bird's head gently. She had never summoned this type of summon before but she was sure to remember it. Some day she would have to ask Mai for a name for it. 

The take off was hard, but once in the air they managed to level out. So far so good, her body was still able to handle a little bit of flight.

_I need to get there soon. I can feel the fatigue in my bones._

It didn't take long for them to see the village in the distance, or at least where it was, since like all shinobi villages it was hidden. Konohoa was hidden in a dense forest, this one was hidden on a plateau and behind a waterfall, and her own village was hidden in a canyon and between a wasteland and a forest.

She held on tighter as her ride slowed and began to drop. She could feel her stomach give a lurch, they were now losing altitude. This was going to be a hard landing for her.

She noticed the large green wings suddenly shift. They were now sweeping back. The large bird was creating drag to slow itself down.

"Pakkun, the landing will be hard I want you out of my bag in case I fall off."

"I won't have anywhere to hold on to."

"I'll hold on to you, if I fall at least I can shield you." The dog nodded, this made sense. Akane really didn't want to be responsible if he died under her from her falling. He may be the most annoying dog but he was still a living creature she was not going to kill him.

Holding onto Pakkun with one hand and the other holding a bunch of feathers; she watched as the tallest trees rushed past them. The Ground was now visible and it too was rushing to greet them.

The feet below her started to move forwards as the wings swept back even further, each feather now was spread fully. Akane knew now was the time to brace herself. She was not going to stay on.

As the feet hit the ground the entire bird's body shuddered. Akane felt herself slip off of it, almost as though in slow motion. She used her momentum to twist and land hard on her back. The small dog held tightly in her arms. The large green bird disappeared in a large puff of smoke as people came running. Akane could hear the clang of weapons and soon she was face to face with an awful lot of steel.

_Ah! I don't want to be a pin cushion, I don't want to be a pin cushion!_

Pakkun struggled free of her grasp and scuttled off next to her.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

Akane felt like the wind had been knocked out of her lungs from the fall and for a moment she wasn't sure who had spoken to her.

"Please everyone back up. I'm sure they won't be able to talk with that much weaponry in their faces." A younger voice asked as someone pushed through.

Akane didn't know this person; she had never met him before.

"Who are you?" He asked as he knelt next to her. The fact he held no weapons shocked her. Either he was strong or very confident in his abilities, or just really stupid.

"My name is Akahoshi Akane. " She answered carefully, reading his features as he heard her name.

"Well then. Everyone it's alright." He then smiled. "You're a friend. You are from the Wind Village correct?"

"Yes." Akane slowly sat up.

_Where did Pakkun go?_

She glanced around and found the dog surrounded by children, who were petting him. Akane frowned at the content look on the creature's face.

_Glutton!_

She turned back to the younger man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shibuki, I'm the leader of this village."

"Shibuki?" Akane murmured as she ran the name through her head. "I've never met you, at least I haven't been here since you've been the leader." Akane frowned. "What happened to the past leader?"

Everyone went silent.

Akane stared in shock. "Oh..."

"Can I ask why you came here with an entrance like that?"

"Forgive me." Akane said as she bowed her head in respect. "I've been badly injured and have been running low on supplies. I had a feeling this village was allied with my own, so I came here. I also need to send a message home."

Shibuki gave her a severe look. "You're from the main family right?"

"Yes..." Akane was worried.

"Okay that's allowed. I'm sorry about our hospitality. There's a war brewing in your country and we can't take any risks."

"I understand. Can you tell me about it?"

"Of course. You can stay for a week if you need it." He smiled. Akane had a feeling things weren't going so well. She only hoped everyone she knew was okay.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: The next chapter may be a while due to school being mean and giving me more work than humanly possible, so please bare with me, also this is a great opportunity to tell me what you think of the story so far. 

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Although I am two weeks later than I wanted to be I would like to wish everyone a happy new year and I hope everyone got a wonderful christmas and or holiday. I sure did...first time since September 2006 that I did not have a paper due for more than two weeks!

Okay some possible changes: I am currently thinking of removing the chapter titles, I find even for myself that they give to much away or are uncreative. If anyone wants me to keep them, say so in your review or an email.

I am also thinking of writing some other stories in the Naruto fandom, so if anyone has any ideas for something they would like to see from me or perhaps a challenge feel free to let me know in an email. My email is generally empty and it would keep me busy while I'm at school.

**On to my thank yous:**

**Super Tay**: Thanks so much for the review. I thank you for allowing me to take my time especially over the holidays. It was nice to have a week or two where I didn't have to look at the computer (I was very tired of it after being up for 24 hours straight finishing a paper.). I really enjoyed the break and took your advice, perhaps too much ha ha this one took me most of the holidays to write. I hope to hear further feedback from you and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Darkyukirin**: I can always count on your wonderful reviews and feedback. Hopefully most of your college applications are done, stick with it, college is very important and now a days it will mean getting a job. Ha ha yes Kaji is sarcastic, he will probably keep the comic relief going the entire time, although I think it's because Iruka's there are well, they tend to play off each other. I'm glad you still enjoyed it. Keep reading and I look forward to your feedback.

**CoffeeVixen76 (my beta)**: Thanks for catching my mistake...they're almost siblings in my eyes but yes I made a big mistake. And of course thank you for reading my story and fixing my errors in grammar, you have helped me keep this story alive.

Finally thanks for those who have read, and favorited this story. Although some of you are silent, its good to know its being read.

Just a reminder. **PLEASE REVIEW**. I would love some feedback. I also don't mind critiques (just remember good and areas (or chapters) that need improvement. I want to keep making this story better).

Enough rambling from me

Alright on to the story

* * *

Chapter 17: Almost  


Kakashi stared ahead of them for a moment; He had grown worried when Sasuke and his makeshift team had changed directions. Something about their movements earlier had told him they had a member on the team with the ability to sense chakra. If that was the case he had to do something about this soon. They could chase them forever and never catch them if the person was well trained and had skill. So far he was convinced they were good.

Watching the leaves move in the wind Kakashi sucked in a tired breath. His team had been running for well over several hours, and Sasuke's team was not showing any signs of stopping. This was a little worrisome, it was also possible that they had already lost the real group and were chasing after clones. However they did not move like a party of clones, so Kakashi was sure he was going to have to either force the team to keep moving or to make them stop.

The problem was keeping them moving was the better choice, the issue was only three were trained ANBU who were used to this kind of chase. The others were young and strong but not used to the same kind of endurance test. He had a feeling Naruto would chase after Sasuke until he died in mid run if that was what it took and that he could not afford. Sakura was faring well but even he knew when she was at her limits. Kiba and Hinata were in desperate need of rest and Sai...was Sai...he wasn't sure what was up with that kid but he seemed fine.

"I think we need a rest." Yamato came up next to him. "Half the team is about to pass out on the spot."

"I was thinking that myself" Kakashi sighed as he jumped down the branch to speak to the group.

He was not surprised to find most of the kids sitting on the ground breathing hard, however what surprised him was Naruto's reaction, or rather how loud it was.

"Wait...Just a bit further?" He was out of breath but still willing to run. It was no major surprise, at least not to Kakashi. Yamato on the other hand sent him a worried look in response to the request. He didn't know Naruto the way Kakashi did.

Kakashi considered this but looked at the others. He knew Naruto wanted to get to his friend but the others were also a top priority, without them the capture of Sasuke would be impossible. "No Naruto, we need the rest, the others are exhausted, and if we keep going we wouldn't have enough stamina to withstand a battle." Kakashi was being realistic but he could see Naruto frown at him. "Don't look at me that way." Kakashi whined trying to lighten the boy's spirits, "not everyone can last as long as you." He smiled behind his mask when Naruto looked at the others and sighed in defeat.

"You're right." He sighed again, this time as if tired.

"Get some rest Naruto; you will need all of your strength to convince him." Kakashi muttered more to himself than the boy sitting on the grass.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Yamato asked as he grabbed his shoulder. Kakashi nodded, he had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Hn," Kakashi nodded and walked to the outskirts of the clearing where Yamato stopped.

"What was that about with the summon two days ago?"

"There was something that I needed to take care of." Kakashi said flatly. He was at it again.

_Does this man ever give up? Probably not, this was probably one reason why Tsunade-sama chose him, not to mention he knows me._

"It had something to do with that person Hinata saw." Yamato narrowed his eyes.

"As a matter of fact it's really not anything for you to worry about."

"You warned them about us? Why?"

Kakashi sighed, perhaps letting him know something would help. "Yamato I know what I am doing, you on the other hand have only seen my actions, had you known my reasons then things would be different. However right now I didn't think it would be wise for Naruto to see someone in that state." That was true, she was in bad shape. Had Naruto seen her he was sure the boy would go nuts and demand who did it.

Yamato's eyes went wide. Kakashi smirked, the man had the most unusual eyes, they still intrigued him to no end. Not to mention his ability to create fear.

"Is...are they dying?"

"It may have seemed so but I doubt it. A shinobi like the one Hinata described is not one to give up." Kakashi then smiled. "I would say that person is at least the same level as I, if not more." He then turned to the path ahead.

_ Changing the subject is in order; I don't even want to think about it._

"From the looks of it they're back in Fire Country. We only need a few hours before we reach the border. Should we get there sooner the better. I'll have us moving early. I want you to rest as much as the others."

"Yes...just a question...?" Yamato said as he turned away from him. Kakashi knew there was more coming. Soon enough he was sure it would all come out, but for now he was going to do his best to keep it a secret. Should they see her then he would have explaining to do. Yamato was no fool and even he could recognize an Akahoshi from several feet away. They were just too good as shinobi to be anything else.

"Hn?"

"Was this person from Konohoa?"

_What? He should know better than that._

Kakashi glanced at the group and then back at Yamato.

_He does know something, something I don't...what the hell has him so riled up lately? They weren't even in our country, how can they possibly be one of ours...and the frightening thing is...I still consider her one of us._

In exasperation Kakashi shook his head, not as an answer but rather to stop the thoughts that were constantly coming back to him. He had to keep her out of his head. He had to or else all was lost.

"What?"

"Get some rest Yamato." Kakashi then did some hand seals and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Yamato stood silently as he watched the smoke clear. He had watched a silent battle within Kakashi just then and it worried him. Kakashi never did that, and he rarely had anything to doubt. What was that?

_That was very strange...was that someone he knew? Or maybe he was just telling them to stay out of the way...it is possible...but those injuries...I wouldn't be walking...but they were. Then again I've seen that done by a few well trained shinobi...something is not adding up though...Kakashi-senpai's behaviour is erratic lately. He still makes the right decisions but he's been secretive about it as well. I might have to have this looked into._

The way he was told to rest with the others was off as well. There was sadness in Kakashi's voice and something else...something sounding a lot like regret.

This was going to be a problem, he needed to find out more. Hinata was the one who noticed them, he could ask her.

_She'll be able to give me more information on them, at least more on their condition, perhaps more on their chakra._

Turning and walking back into camp Yamato found who he was after. He watched first as she talked quietly with Kiba, only to be interrupted by Naruto. Yamato couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up. The girl's blush was enough to give her away, he couldn't blame her. She had seen something in Naruto others had missed; he would be quite the man when he gets older.

"Hey...Hey Hinata-chan...can I try some?" The boy was pointing to the small napkin, inside were some small sweets she had taken with her from home.

"...s...sure...N...Naruto-kun..." She stammered as she held the napkin out to him.

"Hinata-chan is so nice!" Naruto exclaimed as he took a piece and went back to where he was before.

"Jezz...you give him things so fast when he asks Hinata." Kiba pouted as he sat down.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want some?" She asked in a whisper. It was strange that this girl was always so silent. Yamato had a feeling the silence would vanish one day. From what he had heard she was better than she used to be. Her confidence is ten times that it used to be. Guilt crept up on him though when he thought about why he and Kakashi had chosen her in the first place. Simply her cousin was away on a mission. But he was feeling better lately, she was as valuable an asset as her brother would have been.

He waited as Kiba moved on. Once he noticed she was alone and everyone else was busy with whatever it was they started to do he came over.

"Hinata-chan, may I ask you something?" He asked as he knelt down next to her.

"Umm...ok...okay"

_I wish she would relax, I won't bite or get upset, she did nothing wrong._

"I need to know more about that person you saw a few days ago." For some reason she looked really worried. "I just want to know what you saw, nothing more." He smiled trying to make her relax.

"Um...not much...they were hurt badly..." She fidgeted.

"How many broken bones?"

"Um...they weren't walking well, so at least a broken leg...an arm, some ribs...the rest was hard to tell."

"But with that no one should be able to walk." Yamato muttered as he looked to the ground. This was not good. He had heard of and seen people able to master mind over matter, he'd only seen one in Konohoa and that one was their leader at the moment. However Kakashi was not a master, he was close but not enough.

Kakashi's abilities came to his attention when he was in ANBU and under a very strange circumstance; during training.

_"Damnit Tenzuo...what the hell are you doing, he's off to your left."_

_"Sorry...I missed him." He huffed into the com-link. If his partner would just stay still for a second he could get his target, but the idiot was busy showing off. He never quite understood the point in that in the first place...he just wanted the training to end._

_"Eh...Has anyone seen Hatake-san? He's vanished for most of training."_

_"No" The man on Tenzuo's left answered._

_"No" Tenzuo answered himself. How was he supposed to keep track of him, he had someone else to defend all the time._

_He glanced to his partner and grumbled some nasty choice words but left it at that._

_"How about one of you go and find him, he should be taking part in the training." This day in particular was a strange one. Tenzuo remembered coming to the field to find two teams...his and another. Kakashi was their leader and the other from his sheer size was Ibiki._

_"I'm not doing it. I don't want to know what he's doing." Tenzuo's partner whined. They all thought Kakashi was up to something when he vanished._

_Tenzuo sighed he knew who had to. It wasn't like it was a bad thing, it just meant he got less of the fun than the rest. If Kakashi wanted to slack off he was damned well going to slack off even if it meant making someone do it with him._

_"I will." Tenzuo sighed into the mouth piece. "I'm not going to make any promises but I'll try."Basically they'll be back three hours after training is over, no less and no more. The only perk to this was that Kakashi was his team leader, his actions would be accounted for...unless the man was in a mood...which has happened before but that was quite rare. For some reason it usually happened when he would be found reading his book covered in bruises._

_He had thought that someone from the opposing team had found him...but there wasn't even any sign of there being anyone else. Instead he thought of it as Kakashi training, and something kept backfiring. Still the bruises looked more like injuries from someone else using some form of taijutsu...but that still made no sense...perhaps he used clones._

_"Thanks." He heard Ibiki's deep voice answer._

_Leaping to the ground and leaving the main party of ninja he stopped on the edge of the grounds. There weren't many ways to do this. If Kakashi was going to hide he was going to make it hard. It was bad enough he was assigned to the opposite team for the day. This meant he was on his opposition's side. That way if any of them ran past them he could catch them and wait for more while the ones he caught before would struggle futilely to get out and away, of course it never worked. Sometimes Kakashi even went as far as to capture his own men...to teach them to work better together or something among those lines. In all honesty Tenzuo laughed, He never listened to the speech. Right now though he wished he had._

_Closing his eyes he preformed a few seals and placed his hands to the ground "Root Tracking" he called as the roots below his hands began to move._

_Thanks to his unique abilities it may not be as hard to find the strange man if he wanted to._

_Leaping into the trees he took off towards the point he felt the man could be. It took him hours but he found him. For some reason the fool had run off out of the training ground through another one and out to the edge of the final training ground. Basically he was deep in the forest and out of range. Normally this would never happen. Tenzuo had never had to go this far to get him._

_What worried him more was the man's condition when he found him. He was cut and bruised badly. From the way he was folding an arm over his chest, Tenzuo knew there was a broken arm involved as well. The worst of it was, he was tied by the leg and hung upside down. Most likely that leg was also quite stiff. He looked as if he had been there for a while._

_"What the hell happened to you?"_

_"Best I not talk about it."_

_"Want me to..."_

_"DON"T!" He practically screamed at him. Tenzuo had a feeling some of that was from the pain._

_"If you cut it, I will fall, hurt myself more, and get caught again...most likely there's also a more deadly trap below me as well. Best you not go down there."_

_Tenzuo stared. He couldn't take his eyes off the sight before him. He knew Kakashi was good, but the pain he must have been in made this entire situation quite perplexing. Not only that but whoever did this was insane enough to come up with something so crazy. What had he done to make them so mad...or...was it an enemy?_

_"Were you attacked?"_

_"Not quite." Tenzuo winced, somehow his voice was clam but not in pain...which was confusing. He must have been in an amazing amount of pain, not to mention hungry and a few other things to top all of that off. Being stuck in a trap for hours like this was taxing on the body._

_"Is that arm broken?"_

_"..." The man shifted a little. "Want to do me a favour, could you take this mask off my face, I can't seem to be able to breathe well."_

_"Ah...sure..." He reached across the space between them and pulled the hound mask off his leader's face._

_"That is much better."_

_"So then what happened?" It was only fair that he would like to know. After all if it wasn't for him Kakashi would still be stuck up there and alone, at least now he was only stuck._

_"It's hard to explain." He said._

_Tenzuo found himself getting frustrated. He didn't seem to want to tell him anything about it. "What other injuries?"_

_"Three broken ribs, a broken toe, and this arm. The rest are cuts, gashes and scrapes...and of course a few bruises."_

_"You look like crap" Yamato smiled as he eyed his senpai._

_"I feel like it too." He smiled back, however it was forced. "but...I think I've had enough of this trap and it's about time I get down."_

_"Is it safe to get you out, should I get help?" Yamato asked. _

_"By now...they've given up on us and have gone home, they most likely expected us to do the same. If you can't get me down by tomorrow, then help will most likely come. But staying up here that long would not be wise, not for my body."_

_"Then how do we get you down, besides cutting you down and letting you drop to the ground?"_

_"Its simple really...I need this thing to swing, preferably towards that branch there. When my upswing is high enough above the branch that I can land, cut the rope."_

_"Senpai, where you get these ideas amazes me."_

_"I had a lot of time to think about it." He laughed._

Yamato smiled at the girl. She was probably right that was really what she saw, but he was still unsure. Who could possess so much control that they literally could out do Kakashi, even Gai wasn't that good.

"Thank you Hinata, that was helpful. Can you tell me anymore?"

"Ummm..." She then shook her head. "I don't think so." She was lying, Yamato knew it. Had the girl been Sakura he would have forced it out of her, but this one was ten times shyer and doing so may cause her to revert into herself.

"Thank you Hinata." He smiled once more and left.

* * *

"Gah cells are so disgusting!" Kaji whined as he stood up rubbing the side of his head and making a face.

"What were you expecting, a five star hotel? They want it to be like this, that way you end up sick and in pain...that way you talk, die or in some cases scream in agony. Plain and simple really, so stop complaining about it."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Kaji crossed his arms and pouted. "Come to think of it I need a bath." He sighed. "I hate being dirty...it means you smell."

_He just never stops. If they really want to kill him they can always put me in there with him for a day, I'm sure by the end he'd be at least half dead._

Iruka smirked. Kaji was his friend though and as much as he'd like to kill him, cut his head off, impail him or many other nasty things, he could not imagine life without the energetic little monster. Come to think of it, he had never been away from the man for more than a year.

"Well you can always use that small cup of water."

"Ha! I wish...I wish I could invent a jutsu that would make water multiply..."

"Um...most ninjutsu technically do that...well as long as there is a water source near by." Iruka glanced at the small tag on the wall. Oh how much he wished that was not there, they would have been out already by now."

"Hey...let's try to burst the pipes! That ought to drive them nuts."

"Idiot, we can't even use ninjutsu, they'll come in here and stick us full of kunai and who knows what else they could find. There would be nothing left to rescue if we did that."

"Hmm...true, but it would be funny."

"Everything if meant for your amusement is isn't it?" Iruka sighed, normally if he'd had enough he could leave to another room...but instead he had only bars to separate them. It was bad enough that at some point the nurse-thing had to come in and fix a head wound on Kaji's head because Iruka had had enough and had thrown his tray through the bars. He apologized profusely when no one was listening afterwards. Kaji of course accepted it with a smile laughing that his sister would have probably done worse in the same situation.

Iruka doubted that. She was good at escaping...somehow she would manage to get out of the best of cages. But he nor Kaji were her. They were bigger and needed to use a key to get out. They could not manipulate things as well as she could with their chakra.

Still he was slowly forming a plan, but he also wished that the stupid nurse-thing wouldn't keep interrupting his thoughts by checking on them. Her remarks about Iruka's anger were not always appreciated but they had noticed that she too was being held against her will.

_"My goodness, this is your teammate and you attack him from your cell? With a tray...somehow I think Youkio has cut off more than he can chew, and for that I am glad."_

She was indeed on their side, they had managed to also befriend a man who guarded them at an ungodly hour of three in the morning. He was kind and brought them food. He never asked them questions, but rather answered all of thiers. Apperently what Iruka had begun to call the nurse-thing, had a kid sister who was also locked up in the village and was being held against her will and forced to help the rebels. She was a medic from Canyon village and was a high ranking shinobi. She knew the rebles were up to something but she didn't think they were crazy enough to kidnap her little sister. Iruka felt sorry for her, but he still didn't trust her. It was probably because Canyon still didn't like the Akahoshi, and she sure as hell did not like him, not in a friendly manner anyways.

He glanced to the wall where a tattered clock ticked away.In his boredom he had worked out that the clock was exactly three hours and ten minutes late. It reminded him of Kakashi, and often he would find himself cursing at it like it was the silver haired man. This caused the 'nurse-thing' to talk to him more though, and sadly there was another visit coming soon.

The knock on the metal door told him it was now.

In she came with her skimpy clothing and her lab coat, with her this time she had a small box. For some reason she didn't look to good.

"And you think you have it hard." She muttered to the guard. For some reason she didn't walk right, and she didn't seem to be as ugly.

"Eh?" Kaji's head turned so fast Iruka was sure it would fall off.

_You are so easy._

He scoffed at his prison mate, but then froze when Kaji actually got up and grabbed the bars. The words that escaped his lips made Iruka stare.

"Nariko!" it came out as a whisper. "Where's the 'nurse-thing'?"

"What you missed her?" The nurse/Nariko asked raising an eyebrow

"Well no...but you know...she's a bit more uglier than that."

"Oh...how so?" Nariko asked placing a hand on her hip and leaning close to her brother, it was a bold statement, after all she was on the other side...the right side of the cage.

"You missed the mole by her nose." Iruka pointed to his own where it would have been on the woman's face. "You're shirt isn't open enough and you have to hitch that skirt up a bit more." Iruka smiled impishly. Watching Nariko battle with the choice of doing this or not was quite amusing.

"Well no matter, it's not like I knocked her out and had the time to study her. I just got her sister out and sent her home."

"Ah...so it was true." Iruka smiled. "That's good! I thought it was all a lie, she was almost as bad as the giants who walk the halls."

"Ugh...you are so insufferable...no wonder my sister can only stand you as a friend." Nariko laughed. This subject was always a part of their conversation. For some reason everyone found it funny, after all the Akahoshi patrons still think Akane would accept him, Iruka knew better.

"Watch it, they might hear you."

"Well no matter. I can't really get you out yet. Right now we have a gennin playing the little girl. It will take us two or so days, that is if it works."

"Youkio is a tyrant here apperently." Iruka muttered getting to the point.

"And he wasn't back home?" Nairko asked. Kaji nodded agreeing with her. Iruka realized quickly that if it was Nariko they were talking to, then Akane was somewhere else, and not helping them out.

"Well...let me tell you...I..." Iruka was about to tell Nariko about what Youkio had said when he was cut off.

"Went nuts and hit the man, they beat him senseless when they brought him back!" Kaji chuckled.

"Iruka! Where the hell is your training?" Nariko stared. Iruka blushed in response. He had been in a lot of training to do with torture and usually he passed with flying colors.

"heh...well...ah.."

_It's harder when people you care about are in danger. I wasn't thinking right when I heard those things. I was wrong to react. I should have just stayed calm and relaxed but in the end I'm glad I did what I did...he deserved it. I also let him know he can't scare me. Someone has to put him in his place._

"He forgot."

"KAJI!!!!" Iruka roared in response.

"WHAT!!!" Kaji yelled back, finally annoyed. Iruka understood his frustration. He was stressed out and Kaji usually got the receiving end of it, he knew he had to make it up to him later, but not after he makes him pay for getting them this failure of a mission.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're not his sibling rather than Akane...geez you two." Nariko rubbed her ears wincing.

"Sorry." Kaji sighed. "We're going a little stir crazy in here."

"No kidding...nurse-thing?"

"ha ha it was Iruka's idea, she likes him, always trying to come on to him. He's turned her down every time."

"How is that possible?"

"We have no clue. I think she's on something, to be honest I can't blame her." Kaji laughed, " the men here are not nice to look at and are built like tanks. As I told you Iruka took on three of them...and lost sadly.

"Well had I had ninjutsu they would not have lived."

"Right..."

"Anyways you two...Iruka they'll be pulling you out again, I don't think it will be pretty so here, place this in your mouth and hide it at all costs. As soon as they start torture bite it. It should kill the pain."

"I love drugs." Iruka smiled as he took it. It was a joke but since he was normally teaching little brats, he found he considered pain killers his friend. "Got an asprin by the way? I have a nagging headache."

"Sure." She handed him two and then gave him three more. "Hide those on you."

"Right," Iruka said as he tucked them into small hiding places he had created in his shirt. It was a standard shinobi practice. Some would hide poisons, weapons and medicines in the caches they created for themselves. Where they were was up the shinobi, whatever was best for them was accepted, there were no rules to how or where things were hidden, only the fact they can hide things was good enough

"As for you, they're not going to do anything. They know you well so there will be no questions, at least no torture." Nariko smiled. Sometimes Iruka felt he got the short end of the straw when he was with any Akahoshi, he seemed to always become the punching bag or the scapegoat. It was just a fact of life he had learned to accept...but he still didn't like it.

"Man I am so sorry Iruka...they're not going to be nice." Kaji said as he glanced to his friend with a worried look.

"Well as long as it doesn't go to brain washing I should be fine, even with that I should be good." Iruka grinned.

"It won't." Nariko smiled. "I've got two of them on my side. We just need them to be on shift at the same time, during that time we can make a break. Youkio may have gotten you two but he's not smart enough to have full guard duity on the village."

"So we can leave?"

"If you can get out sooner." Nariko then stood up. She pretended to trip and ripped the tag off the wall."

After she left Kaji grinned. "Water pipe bursting?"

"Where you get those ideas always amazes me." Iruka shook his head.

* * *

The small shinobi village of Waterfall was tiny in comparison to her home village. Akane loved Waterfall so far, but she still missed her real home, not the Wind village but Konohoa. There she knew most of its people and it was where she mostly grew up. Still it was hard to say that in reality...she did after all like Kakashi and many others, do a lot of her growing on the battlefield, but who said she was dead? She still liked to play from time to time.

Play was what she was doing now. After all you can't just sit in a scenic village such as this with huge trees and ton of water surrounding you without coercing some of the children into a game of chase.

Akane laughed as she dodged one boy and sent him flying in the water. It wasn't the action that she found funny but rather the fact the youth spent the entire time in mid air cursing at her...he probably was after he hit the water too.

Jumping into a tree she ran along the branch, jumped in time not to lose her foot to a kunai and flipped up onto a flimsy branch.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The teacher cried. "You can't make it." She grinned at the man and gave him a thumbs up.

_If I put my mind to it I will do it!_

Testing the branch she began to make it move up and down. Once satisfied she ran along the branch as it began to swing up and down. As soon as she reached the end the branch was moving as high as she was tall.

_Perfect_

Jumping into the next tree wasn't her goal, not really...if she managed it then that would be cool...but she wasn't that gutsy. Iruka would have tried it and most likely would have hit the thing in the trunk with his face, she giggled at the thought.

On the up swing she leapt into the air holding her arms out at shoulder height. The Gennin all did what she wanted. She grinned as they all pulled out shuriken and threw them.

She then pulled her arms in sharply creating a spinning motion as she managed to dodge all the shuriken. Once she was past the barrage she pulled her legs in causing her body to flip and disappeared into the water.

This so far was fun! She had created a game of about twenty against one, and she was winning. The only one she was totally worried about was the teacher; he was good, but not quite good enough. She felt sorry for them also, because deep down she knew they were not good enough to really make it in the shinobi world and this was why Waterfall didn't do too many missions, at least nothing major. She couldn't blame them. But there was promise in these kids.

The game was also a good means for her to test her abilities. So far she was happy, she could get home in three days at a dead run and still be fine.

Reaching the bottom of the lake she decided to scare the crap out of the youngsters. Grinning she placed her feet firmly on the ground. Collecting as much chakra as she deemed needed (which in this case was more than recommended) and waited. As soon as they had stopped running over her and released it in an explosion causing her to literally fly out of the water. With her gear it made her look quite intimidating. Spinning in mid air she unleashed thousands of small needles making sure not to hurt anyone. Pinning everyone she could she then landed on a pole and glanced around. The teacher was still missing.

_Where did he go?_

Looking towards the large tree she saw a glint among the leaves. Eyes wide Akane ducked just in time for the large weapon to miss her. Watching it crash into the lake she then turned to see the man in her face.

_Damn!_

Ducking and blocking the punch with an inward block Akane then swung her foot in an attempt to send her opponent flying, only to kick into the air. Jumping from the pole and landing on the water she looked around once more.

_Sneaky little bugger._

She stopped when she felt a burst of Chakra to her right and managed to dodged by bending her back backwards, the blast grazed her face by a mere inches, she could feel the cool air coming from the water as it had passed. Had that hit her she would have been knocked unconscious.

"You losing your touch?"

"Yeah right old man." Akane chuckled as she prepared her own attack. Placing her hands on the water she began to release a small fire jutsu creating a large amount of steam.

"I will admit for someone so young you are good, but I will warn you, I have seen this many..." He stopped as a sword appeared out of the cloud.

"But how often has an opponent done this and attacked you head on." She grinned. She knew full well she had won.

"Damn it, That kind of tactic will get you killed." He growled at her.

"Normally I find shinobi tend to underestimate me...you overestimate me." She laughed.

"GOT YOU!!!" Akane froze.

Both the ANBU and the teacher looked down to find a little girl latched on to her leg.

"I Got O'NEE CHAN!!!" The girl squealed.

"Ha ha you sure did little one." Akane laughed.

"My name is Haya!"

"Well Haya..." Akane reached down and picked up the little girl. "Aren't you a little young to be playing shinobi." She was surprised the little girl was already able to use Chakra to walk on water...it was a little shocking. It took her until the age of six to fully understand the technique, but she was not a normal kid either. The knowledge for this was already there for her to access, she just didn't know how to at the time.

"Papa always told me I was good at sneaking." The girl ignored her question.

"Well Haya you definitely won" Akane smiled as she placed the girl down on the dock. The little girl simply smiled and giggled.

"HAYA! Get away from that woman!" Akane froze.

"But Mommy...I won the game they were playing." The girl squealed as her mother picked her up. Akane was a little worried about how rough it seemed but Haya was proving to be rather resilient.

Akane and the others watched as the mother quickly picked Haya up and held her close. "Don't you come near my daughter!"

Akane had no clue what brought this on.

"But mama...she's a nice lady."

"She may seem nice Haya, but she's from a very bad clan."

Akane's eyes sank to the water at her feet. Oh how much she wanted to sink into the waters. It was always like this, no matter where she went someone would complain. Soon she would be forced to leave. It was one of the reasons why she never stayed still.

"I'm sorry about that." Akane said as she glanced to the Gennin and then the teacher.

"It's not your fault. There's not much you can do about it." He sighed.

"Thank you Kanaye, at least there's someone defending me here." She smiled. It was always like this. Without people like Kanaye, Iruka, Kakashi and Genma she would not have anyone to talk to, or to go to when there was trouble. She would have been alone, and by now most likely dead.

He smiled at the thanks and turned to the Gennin, most of which had gotten down, those free were helping their friends who were pinned severely.

"I must admit you're fighting style is very unique. You tend to weigh you choices and when you can you take a chance, usually picking a tactic normal people wouldn't...but you're also a show off." Akane laughed to that.

It was true, when she could she liked to show people what she could do, but she meant it in an honest way, not to say she was better than anyone...because deep down she wasn't really better at anything, there was always someone better. Iruka was brilliant with seals and children, she wasn't at all...to her the seals she did with her hands were enough, those she used on tags and charms were...very basic. As for children, she tried but she just simply didn't have the patience to teach them at the beginning stages of their development. But she still tried hard at it.

Kakashi was the bane to her existence. He always out did her in some fine detail with each of the three shinobi arts. However his memory was better than hers. He noticed more and was able to process more when in a hurry. Akane herself was more of a flurry when busy. 'One thing at a time' was something she said a lot, while Kakashi just happened to read his book, cook, mediate the kids on his team and listen all at once, the man just was amazing.

In the end it was those abilities that made them so different. Akane liked to show what she was good at. Each expresses it differently.

"Ah ha ha sorry. I wanted them to see what you can really do if you train hard."

"Yes this is true." Kanaye crossed his arms and looked back to the large tree at the center of the lake. "I've heard stories of your team. The only ANBU team I have ever heard that literally trains all day. How you manage to get them to do that is beyond me. Half of these Gennin can't even wake up on time."

"Well to start the key is to give them penalties for that make them do D rank missions around the village for a week if they're that late." Akane grinned. "My partner is also a sensei in an academy, he deals out some of the worst punishments, but he's also seen the worst kids and they turned out great." She had asked Iruka this same question once before. Now she used it on her own people. It worked wonders, a menial task always made people listen.

"Ha ha I wish I had your confidence." Then Kanaye frowned. "I don't know how long we will survive. Naturally our people have never been strong, compared to yours we're ants."

"Ah but an ant can carry six times its weight. We have our own weaknesses. For your people the struggle to survive is what keeps you going. You may not fight head on, but you know how best to sneak past the enemy and best of all how to retreat and hide."

"True. But how honourable is that?"

"Enough that you'll be alive at the end of the day." Akane laughed. "Don't forget it's not about dying well, but staying alive."

"I suppose you are right."

"Sure am." She grinned. To her running away was a tactic as any other. She was one to choose her battles and she did it very carefully.

"A show off and a smart alec, what will we do with you?" He shook his head chuckling at the remark she had made.

"You're so mean." She smiled.

"Ha ha." Kanaye was about ten years older than her, but like her a kindred spirit. He had a lot of play left in him, and to Akane that was more important than how much of a fight someone could put up.

"I have a secret to my success to share, I'm sure you'll like it."

"Oh do tell." Both jumped onto the dock and sat down.

Akane smiled as she released the chakra she had been using to remain on the water, that way her feet could soak. The feeling was quite nice after three hours of running. By now most of the children had gone home some exhausted others excited telling their parent's about the lesson they had for the day and the crazy woman who did things they had never seen. In reality she had gotten most of it from when she used to fight or train with Kakashi. It was just so simple, then again Kakashi was never simple.

_There he is again. Damn it...stop showing up in my thoughts...speaking of which where is that dog?_

Akane shrugged to herself. "The key to getting them into training seriously; is to turn the daily training into play."

"But then they'll treat a mission like a game." Kanaye asked staring at her in shock.

"True, you need to do it two ways, training is fun, but training for a mission is dangerous. Once that is established they will practice more and eventually they'll be ready for something a little harder. Take Konohoa as an example. They let the Gennin slowly advance in the higher ranked missions based on performance in the lower ones before...just increase the difficulty slowly and they'll understand quicker than you think."

"Perhaps I will try it." Kanaye then stood. "Shall we get some lunch?" Akane nodded and followed.

* * *

Kakashi sat alone by a small fire he had set up. He and Yamato had agreed to share it and use it for cooking. The kids could stay together and eat by the larger one a few feet away. At the moment Yamato was nowhere to be seen.

Kakashi let out a log slow sigh of relief. Ever since he had summoned Pakkun the man was on his case. He really couldn't blame him. Still the choice was his to make, and if it were someone he didn't know, he most likely would have done the same, that way they didn't get dragged into the mess.

Pulling out his book he leaned more against the tree behind him and opened it to a well marked page. It wasn't the page he was reading, but the picture he had stuck in there. No one would know the difference. To them he was reading his book, maybe a favourite part.

Snorting he shut the book for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose. The picture was a mistake. He should never have taken it. However had he left it and had Gai gotten into his apartment more would be at stake, such as his sanity, or his reputation, or just about anything. Gai had a tendency to take things out of proportion. It seemed Yamato had a tendency towards that too.

"Stupid." He muttered. He felt pretty stupid. Months ago he had told her the truth, and now he would play that over and over in his mind. The kiss, the discussion afterwards, and then his stupid response; when in reality he should have said something different. He wasn't so good with relationships; actually he just plain sucked with them. He knew what he had to do, but doing it never worked out the way he planned. In the end he would hurt her or worse...get them killed for it.

Opening the book once more he looked at the picture. She was far away by now. If he had the chance he would have stopped everyone and gone to help her but Naruto would have complained and in the end he had to accept that his choice for them to keep going was selfish, and should he see her again; he would pay for it dearly.

_I said I was willing to take the risk...but can I really. I was lying to myself at the time, and she saw through it. There is no way I would be able to risk her life in this way. Should we be found out, we would be killed, they would not spare her. I would be shamed even more than my father was for his crime. It's too dangerous._

Glancing towards his team he realized how lucky they were and how lucky he was now. In his past there was never a chance for this many of the younger shinobi to sit and talk like that. Come to think of it there was never a day one didn't die. And yet he never knew a single one of his classmates since he practically graduated alone.

Now things were different. People noticed him. Not because he was Hatake Kakashi, Sharingan no Kakashi, or that he had silver hair...which often got him attention. Rather he got attention for being Naruto's sensei. Looking back on the last three or four years, he did not really regret anything. As for Sasuke he really had done all he could, hell he even tied the boy up to a tree. But nothing stopped him; he could not force him to stay. That alone he did not blame himself.

Kakashi looked back at the picture.

_I never admitted it, but you were my first best friend. I used the guise of teasing and fighting as a means to get close to you. But pushing my luck now would only make things worse. Maybe letting you go is best._

He smiled at the image and touched the side of her face. If only it were real. Photographs were not real people and it will never replace her. He wasn't even sure if she even accepted him or better yet if he would see her again. It hurt in a way, to know that the one person you confessed to, the one person you knew and knew you...you could not be close to, you could not protect. It was worse that in a way his being around her put her in danger.

Sighing he knew what he had to do. He had to tell her he was wrong. He had to explain the problem with the whole situation. He had to admit that he was a danger to her.

Turning the page he read the first line.

_"I love you Tsume...Nothing will change that."_ Those words...they didn't make much sense to him. How could the main character love her after he had slept with her and then three other women? That seemed to be convoluted. Perhaps what Jiraiya was trying to express was that love was not always physical. That he could agree with. Akane as proof of it, she was far too smart to be someone that had only looks on her side. Actually, she was pretty average.

_That was not quite right...so to me she's fine...but if I were to compare the norm...she's normal...but given her life...she's beyond normal...I'm thinking way to much._

He closed the book and shook his head.

"What something wrong with the book."

"Hm?" Kakashi looked over to see Yamato sauntering over. "What?"

"Ah you look a little put off by your book." Yamato smiled. "Perhaps you need something else to read for once."

"Mah...I've read all the other books I own at least three times... an new one will only take a day or two...this one is fine."

Yamato placed a can by the fire. "If I didn't know better you had stashed something in that book. You've been on the same page for a full day." Kakashi glanced at him with narrowed eyes and then smiled.

"I had a lot on my mind."

"Hmm...me too."

"Interesting, what could have told me that?" Yamato laughed and then leaned forward.

"I think there might be more between Sakura and Naruto than we thought." To this Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned more heavily against the tree behind him.

"Really...hmm...that's not entirely new."

"Ah but some is coming from the kunoichi's side now."

"Perhaps it's more concern. My bet is on Hinata." Kakashi smiled once more.

"What her? But she's so timid..." Yamato quirked an eyebrow

"And Naruto is not. They often say opposites attract." Kakashi smiled.

_Is that why we don't always work out...because we're similar? No we're different...like night and day. She's out spoken, always in trouble, always doing weird things. I tend to have a routine, which she enjoys to ruining. I listen more and follow the rules...for the most part. She's my opposite in a sense...Iruka was not and thus why it didn't work._

He watched the fire where Naruto sat. He was arguing with Sai once again and Sakura was trying to keep them from killing each other. He chuckled when she hit them both in exasperation. It was fitting really.

_Ah...but I was the reason why they fell apart...not him..._

"Maybe you're right." Yamato sat down. "Love is something very complex."

"What brought this up so suddenly?" Kakashi normally never talked about such things, also he never really gossiped, but today he was doing just that. He really had to stop doing weird things. Akane had a habit of rubbing off on him when he thought of her.

"Oh it was something I saw when it was just those three and I. I was going to tell you sooner but this was the only time I had to really address it."

"You're worried it would kill her drive to bring Sasuke back?" Kakashi uncrossed his arms and pulled out a similar can of food from his pack.

"I suppose that is part of it."

"Don't worry about it. Those three had made a strong bond as a team." Kakashi glanced to Sakura as she tried to strangle Naruto for something. "They're all connected to each other whether they like it or not. That bond will not be severed so easily. She will help Naruto bring him back. They're like a family." Kakashi laughed at their antics, Naruto's face was turning blue.

"A very dysfunctional family from the looks of it. Was it really wise to hand her over to the Godamie?" Yamato's face had gone pale.

"It was one of the best choices I made with this team. She won't kill him." Kakashi smiled. "With Naruto's habits for fighting as he does, there was a need for a support member on the team. With Sakura's chakra control there was no better person for the job."

"I can now understand why you got these three...no one else would live long enough. That girl reminds me of that teammate we had in ANBU." Yamato laughed. "The one you argued with everyday about every mission. Sometimes we thought you two would kill each other in training."

_Why did you have to bring her up again...you always do this. This was one of the reasons I left ANBU...because it reminded me of her._

"Hmm..."

"You still don't want to talk about it?" Yamato picked up the can and quickly placed it down, waving his hand in the air. "You probably miss her."

"In a way. It's not as fun to argue with yourself day in and day out. She kept me busy."

"To be honest I don't think she died."

"I do." Kakashi sighed. In a way that day she did die. She went from friend to foe for him. It was only until later that she became much more than a friend. But he was not going to tell anyone that.

"Why?"

"Because..." but the words never had a chance to come out.

"You weren't there...no don't blame yourself. Had you taken that mission the outcome would have been the same. She was the better shinobi for the job." A lot of his sorrow was fake, but he had to let Yamato think she was dead...somehow he had to get that into his thick skull.

"She's dead Yamato...she will always be dead." Kakashi huffed as he stood. "There is no way to bring people back from the dead. Besides maybe it's best to stay like that. Let the dead lie." Kakashi then walked away.

* * *

Yamato watched him go and smiled. "I'm no fool Senpai. Everyone knew the truth." He sighed and realized Kakashi had left his meal by the fire. He probably meant to have it later anyways.

Sighing he opened his own and slowly started eating it.

_I know you have something slipped into that book. I've seen too many young men in ANBU carrying notes and pictures with them on mission. Whatever it is, it's nagging at you and it's getting to the point where I'm going to steal that book._

Yamato glared in the direction Kakashi had gone. The man was as guilty as charged, and Yamato knew it, after all he took his book with him. He could have simply left it behind and no harm would come to it...but he wanted to be alone with what was in the book.

Sighing Yamato was about to get up when Sakura appeared behind him.

"We need to talk Yamato-taichu." She said very sternly.

"Let me guess." He pointed in the direction Kakashi had gone.

"Yeah..." Nodding she then smiled.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think. I felt some more info about them was needed, and a lot of these chapters coming up will do that, but hopefully soon there will be a bit more happening, I just need to get the background info out.

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: The long wait is over. Unfortunately school got in my way once again. I had four papers to write and a presentation to start setting up for (still working on that sadly). Hopefully as long as if they don't spring a surprise assignment on me I should be able to start writing the next part mid next week so Chapter 19 should be up two or two and a half weeks from now, but again keep an eye out for it, it may be late.

**Thank Yous:**

SuperTay: Thanks. I'm glad you're not lost yet since you're not as caught up in the series. That tells me a lot about how well I have used the information. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Verticle: No worries, I will keep writing. If you every feel worried about where I've gone or if I quit, check my profile. I usually write something in there if I am late and as to why. Sometimes it could take me weeks to get to even writing more because of homework (its one of those problems with being a university student, you barely have time to look after even yourself). Also alerting the story will help you keep track. Thanks again, I am glad you are enjoying the story. The plot will pick up soon! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Darkyukirin : Thanks for pointing out the errors in the last chapter I will be going through them all once school is over...ha ha I thought I had more time but apperently not. Thanks for the luck with school that helped me a lot when the pile was bigger than I was tall (they love giving me too much homework). I am glad you like how deep the story is getting. I intended this story to cover some issues that we sometimes see in daily life, things like racisim (ie The weird hatred for Akane and her people) and others that I have lost track of off the top of my head.

again thank you to my beta CoffeeVixen! She is awesome!

To the chapter. This one starts out somewhat with a light mood but gets a little dark. If anyone finds this is not suited for the PG-13 setting (which I am sure this chapter is still fine) please let me know before you report the story, that way I can fix that.) However so far its not too bad. Oh how I wish you could set the rating to each chapter instead of the entire story! (a suggestion perhaps to the mods?)

Okay so on to the usual annoying thing. Please review. Again this can be anything even, "I like it" works for me, but some feedback is highly appreciated. Emails are also allowed...my inbox is generally empty so I would be able to get to it right away. Thank you

Happy reading! dashes out the door to class

* * *

Chapter 18: From Bad to Worse  


Cold ground came rushing faster than it had ever done before. Grunting he hit the ground harder than he was expecting. It didn't matter really, the impact was not painful; it was more that he felt he should react somehow to being thrown to the floor of his meager cell. However he had been thrown into his cell like this countless times that it no longer hurt.

The routine was already setting fast. At dawn he would be dragged out, they would talk to him nicely, put him back and then feed him rice and water. By noon they would pull him out once more, this time they would beat him until he said something. Of course he didn't say anything important, he usually told them about his grocery list, or the things that had recently broken. It amused him to no end to watch his captors suddenly feel sorry for him, after all to them he was insane.

Being around Kakashi for the last mission was useful, he had learned a lot about self restraint but even that had its limits. Kakashi didn't threaten to kill him or others. Kakashi didn't beat him relentlessly...well unless he asked to train but that only happened once or twice. No these men wanted to find what was important to him and then kill it. Lucky for him he had them convinced that his plants were the most important. However the leader, Yukio knew better.

"Ass hole" Iruka muttered as he sat up rubbing his side.

"How about we keep the name calling for when we talk next." Yukio grinned as he crouched next to the bars.

"Oh...I forgot you were there..." Iruka muttered as he glared at the man before him. He wasn't shocked when a hand grabbed his neck. He wasn't going to fight, because that was what Yukio wanted.

"The only reason we keep asking for your name, rank and position is because he won't tell us!" He said as he nodded towards the body lying in the cell. From the light filtering into the cell from the open door Iruka could have sworn he saw blood, and lots of it.

_I don't get him. Name and rank won't tell them anything anyways, only that I'm a chuunin and that isn't something worth a rescue. Even academy teachers are left behind on missions from time to time._

"Why not just kill me?" Iruka grinned devilishly. Right now he had countless scenarios going through his mind where he was killing the ape before him.

_I shouldn't insult apes; they're ten times smarter than this. There's nothing as disgusting on the planet that compares to this idiot._

"Killing you would give Konohoa the upper hand." Iruka sighed exasperated. At least he knew he was from Konohoa...but how dumb did he have to be to not even recognize someone who comes to the Wind Village to work from time to time. The man had to be the most oblivious and idiotic person Iruka had ever met. It was perplexing.

"Ha...you can't take them on with that rag tag of a group; you'll be torn apart in seconds." Iruka grinned. Konohoa was one of the strongest villages in the entire land. No one could take on a village like that without expecting sever casualties, and even then you would need a sizable army.

"Perhaps, but not if I have someone they want."

_What makes you think they still want me. I'm a teacher! Nothing more. I don't have a blood line limit, I'm not particularly smart, and I drove most of my superiors crazy as a kid. As far as most are concerned I deserve this BECAUSE I got caught!_

"Bah, I'm just as expendable as the next shinobi. Didn't you learn that? Shinobi are tools. If one dying saves the village then so be it. One for the many, why not."

"You accept this?"

"Of course."

_Well on a personal level...no...but for my students...for Naruto sure. _

"You're pathetic." Yukio snorted and stood up. He slowly glanced at the other cell and walked back to the door.

"I want to see him once more tonight. This time he'll regret this." Yukio shut the door and vanished. Iruka stared at the door and sighed.

That was new to the routine and he had a sinking feeling this was going to hurt more. He was worried he might end up losing something, or worse being impaled. Lately the beatings were just that, fists and feet. He could deal with that. Once they had flogged him but gave up because he had managed to enter a state of disembodiment that allowed him to escape the pain. However kunai and shuriken were a problem. They not only cut into the skin but if not treated properly they could also shave the skin to pieces. From the sound of things Yukio knew that. But that wasn't the real problem. The problem was after, the cell was so dirty that he would have troubles keeping it clean and keeping infection at bay.

The guards had also started to look a little sad lately. They were pale, skinnier and strained. He was sure soon Yukio would have to worry about a mutiny...but with their state he could easily win on his own.

Iruka didn't fear them as much anymore, actually he felt sorry for them. They weren't the enemy and some weren't there by choice. Some had families and children. Iruka was sure they were under some kind of threat. If he could convince them to join his side then he could win. The only issue was the nasty ones, the ones who were mercenaries who had some problem with the Akahoshi.

He watched them leave the jail room and wait outside. Now was his chance to check on his friend.

"Kaji?" Iruka called quietly. He waited for a moment but no answer came. The puddle on the floor near his head was making him worry. Had someone gone in there and killed him out of pity or anger?

"Kaji!?" He tried a little louder, but again the body didn't move.

"Kaji!" Nothing.

"Damn it!" He muttered. There was a chance that they killed him. Doing so was stupid since there was an entire village that would hunt them down for killing the only heir to the clan. Even so Yukio could have amassed enough people to take over, so maybe he wanted them to come after him. If that was the case then there would be a blood bath the world had never seen before. The Akahoshi were not a clan to be taken lightly, even the past Hokage knew better.

"KAJI" Panic was building. If he was dead though, Iruka's chances of escape would be slight.

"Damn it you idiot, did you get yourself killed?" He muttered. Picking up a rock that had fallen from the wall, he threw it so it hit his partner in the hip. Still nothing. Iruka glanced back at the door. What he needed was Nariko but she wouldn't be coming for a few more hours.

Getting up stiffly he moved closer, positioning himself in a corner as close to the body as he could get. From what he saw there was nothing wrong with him. So why the hell did he not wake up?

_Maybe they poisoned him. That is possible. He would eat anything that was presented to him. He usually thinks with his stomach, his brain is usually last._

Iruka wasn't sure what he would do without Kaji, the younger man was with him since he was young. He was like an annoying itch that never went away but one that you grew fond of. He knew eventually the friend he'd had for almost twenty years would die, or perhaps he would have...either way the life of a shinobi was not easy and few got to retire.

"Damn it you idiot...KAJI!!!"

"AHHH WHAT??? WHAT??? WHERE??" Iruka stared in complete surprise...then anger...then confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU...YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!" Iruka yelled. Now it was clear what the puddle was...and Iruka was slightly disgusted.

* * *

Kaji reeled back in shock from the sounds he was hearing. It wasn't his fault he was tired. At the moment he wasn't even sure what was being said. It was so loud and scary that his mind could not compute the information coherently, not to mention he had just woken up. 

"What?"

"Ugh." He watched Iruka's hand slap his face and then slide down. Clearly Iruka was worried and not all that happy.

"What?" He asked wiping the side of his face like a child would.

"If you sleep like that anymore I swear I will train it out of you in the most horrible fashion I can come up with."

Kaji cringed. Iruka was good; no Iruka was a genius when it came to getting even, punishments, or worse pranks.

"You wouldn't!" He said with eyes wide.

"Try me." Umino Iruka rarely joked when it came to matters like this; in fact right now he was dead serious. "Either way from now on we need to set a plan in motion."

"Why?" Kaji raised an eyebrow not too sure what Iruka was talking about.

"They're going to start using torture on me, rather than what they have now."

_What?_

"I thought that counted." Kaji shrugged.

"Not if you know Mourino Ibiki it doesn't." Iruka sighed. "The beatings were tactics used to soften me up, they hoped I would eventually tell them...but I didn't. So now they're going to up the ante and try to force everything out of me." Iruka sighed.

_...that's...not...very good_.

"Well if that's the case, can you last a day?" Torture was normal training for Akahoshi genin. Most of the time when they were younger the genin teams with Akahoshi children in them seemed to always get the most dangerous missions. Missions where the risk of death or capture were high. Torture and emotional training was the clan's response to this. Often a genin would find themselves kidnapped, tied and gaged in the middle of the night. The captors would wear all black and often have their faces covered by masks. Rarely was it a parent who participated, but being the heir Kaji realized his parents were not spared that privilage.

Often the heads of the clan had to oversee the entire event. This allowed them to know the strengths and weaknesses of each child. This paved the way for further training and improvement. Kaji was lucky, he was a well rounded shinobi. As a child he enjoyed it as if it was a game, at least until the painful part started. Having a lower threshold for pain, he was after trained daily by his family to increase it. Little things like pinching, poking proding (mostly things his twin did with relish when they told her she could). Sometimes if they found he was used to that, things would magically fall on or fly at him painfully. However all of this was done for improvement and survival, not out of pain, hatred, or a sadisitic desire.

The only child to never be abducted was Akane. Kaji never knew why until years later. Akane already had the training early, and many times. So to do so at the time most were taken would have been rather dangerous. However the reason was not as simple as it seemed.

Iruka...was trained primarily by Konohoa. His tactics to deal with it were very different. Often he would try to distance his consciousness from the rest of his body so the pain never quite reached him. Though because he was a shinobi working with the Akahoshi even he was subjected to the 'test'. Luckily the man managed to pass with flying colors. Kaji still held a grudge to this day for that one.

"Can you climb a tree?" Iruka grinned.

"That's beside the point...are you sure you won't cave or die?" Kaji smiled back trying to turn the situation into a game of wills and endurance. This was often their way of dealing with messy situations.

"I think right now I'm safe, he wants me alive."

"Then we're fine." Kaji crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. all that was left now was to wait until Nariko came to set the plan in motion.

* * *

_Blinking he stared up at his curtains. It was morning now, the sun was too bright and he wished it would shut up. Squinting he reached for the curtains aimlessly as they blew in the wind. He never was one to like heavy curtains; he liked the ones that made the room seem less uninviting. It was a strange thing to like...but it was better than having something that reminded you of killing, of dirt, or worse of depression. Rolling over he stared at the pillow next to him._

_"Someone was...here" He didn't remember someone being there. Actually he made it a point not to get involved with people, of any kind. Training Naruto had killed that plan. Still he wasn't looking for a relationship._

_Sitting up he looked at the pillow. Placing his hand on it he found it was still a little warm. "So not that long ago...ten minutes is my guess, but who?" He looked around the room. It didn't look different; everything was as it usually was, except the extra set of ANBU equipment. _

_"So it's one of them, that's messy." He sighed and grabbed his clothes. Involvement with someone in ANBU was discouraged. Rarely did the members last more than a year. It was rare for them to even last as many as three years. Often he wondered why he himself was still alive after he joined their ranks _

_Once dressed, he walked slowly into his living room. It was strange he couldn't remember anything. Somehow it felt normal._

_"What do you want to start?" A female voice called from his kitchen. He couldn't quite place it. It was familiar though and he didn't feel threatened or afraid of it. _

_"Ahh...miso please." The words slid out as if they were completely natural. He stared down at his hands in wonder. He wanted to ask who that was, but instead he answered her question. _

_"You always eat miso, how about something new?"_

_"hmm...But...I want miso." His voice changed to a teasing tone. He stared down at his hands again, this time clenching a fist as if testing his strength. It was him...it felt like him, so why did this just not quite seem right?_

_Sitting at the table he placed his chin in his hand and looked towards his bedroom once more. It was strange; there really was a completely different prescience in his apartment. Something uplifting, something he couldn't put his finger on. It was as if all the pain he had felt in his life was erased, or dulled somehow._

_A shadow descended on the table as a small bowl of miso soup was placed in front of him looking up he couldn't help the shocked look across his face._

_"Don't look at me like that." The woman smiled. "Geez sometime you look at me as if you don't know me." She laughed. _

_"Akane...Wha...?"_

_"Well to think you remembered my name from the way you were sleeping...remember I live here." She teased as she gently pinched his nose, something he remembered someone else always doing to him. The action made his face feel warm._

_But that went away quickly as the room became cold. Standing up he wasn't sure what to make of the feeling, it was as if everything went back to normal...no worse._

_Akane was not anywhere near him now. It was as if she vanished or something. The soup before him wasn't there either and he wasn't sitting at the table. Instead he was standing by the door...which from the looks of it someone had broken down. There were bloody hand prints on the wall and puddles of blood on the floor. A sword was stuck through his floor and the table was broken. The place looked like there was a disaster. He couldn't help the shiver running down his spine because of it. _

_Remembering her smiling at him at the table, he decided to find her, or at least figure out why things changed. It didn't take him long to find out what was wrong...after all there wasn't very many places a person could hide._

_Frozen on the spot, standing in his bedroom doorway; he stared at the creature sitting above the woman he had seen moments before. Instead of warm and alive, her skin looked cold and blue. There was something dark staining his sheets and floor. The creature above her was dark and covered in what he guessed was her blood. Huge wings spread from its back and red eyes glared at him angrily _

_"You lied to me!" The voice he recognized and for a moment he realized who it was._

_"Sasuke...what...what have you done?"_

_"This is what happens when you lie to me. I asked you how you would feel. So tell me how do you feel?" The monster slowly transformed into the boy he and his team was looking for.  
_

_Kakashi just stood silently as he stared at the body laying broken on the bed, there wasn't even a chance for her to fight._

_"I warned you." Sasuke said._

_"A..." He fell to the floor "A person can't be alone forever Sasuke..." Tears stung as they started to fall. "Akane..." He cried quietly. "Why...Why...WHY!!!!"_

_"Because you're weak...because she's weak!" Sasuke muttered as he lept to his window. "You never wanted to share with me your power; you didn't want me to do what I was made to do, so I came back and showed you what I am capable of." With that the figure left._

_Kakashi had managed to crawl to her side and buried his face in her hair, it only felt warm because of the blood it was soaked in but he didn't care._

_"Akane...why...Akane..." Those words he kept repeating over and over. They were all his brain could come up with. _

* * *

"Akane..." The words were garbled but Yamato didn't miss them. He stared at the man next to him in the small room of the building he had created using wood jutsu. He had heard Kakashi's nightmares before but they were usually from the sounds of it something more abstract, not anything like this. He never said names, and never really fully remembered them. He felt this was something new to the man. 

_Who is that? I don't remember a woman by that name in Konohoa...actually I'm pretty sure there aren't any, unless perhaps she wasn't a shinobi. But he doesn't usually talk to the common people. _

"No!!!" Kakashi shot up out of his bed breathing as if he had been running full tilt all day and all night. It took Yamato's friend a moment to relax as his breathing began to slow. "A dream?" He questioned as he looked around. Yamato could see the bags under his eyes. It seemed this was a recurring theme with his dreams lately.

"Are you okay?" Yamato asked as he sat up and watched Kakashi's reaction. It was a little weird in itself.

"What...? Um yes...did I say anything?" He asked as he pointed at himself.

"No...you were mumbling but there was nothing I could make out. It sounded pretty bad tough, want to talk about it?"

_I can't believe I lied...that will be something I will be paying for later. He'll find out eventually that I know something's up._

"Eh...no...It's not something I would be able to talk about."

"That bad?" Somehow that seemed a little impossible. The man was the most powerful shinobi next to Gai and that was no small feat. He had seen everything; there was nothing in this world that he could not talk about. The worst Yamato had seen was Naruto transforming into a mini version of the fox, which was scary. But either way Kakashi was lying through his teeth and if it were anyone else he would get away with it too. However Yamato knew he was not going to let Kakashi get off that easy. Sure he would play dumb for now but later something will have to be done.

"It was bad enough once, this is...the third one." Kakashi said as he pulled his hair back from his face with a fluid movement.

"They're recurring?" Yamato stared in shock. He wasn't surprised that they were but more that Kakashi somehow endured this much for this long.

"It's just something from the past, it's been bothering me." Kakashi simply smiled.

"So something to do with Sasuke?" That was the only trigger Yamato could come up with but he could very well be wrong too.

"Yeah." The smile faded and a sad drawn look appeared in his eyes. The kind of look that made one's heart clench and made you want to cry with them, even if they weren't actually shedding tears.

"Want me to get you some water while you relax?"

"That would be nice, thank you." Yamato tried to give the man a reassuring smile but he had a feeling it failed as Kakashi just gave him the same sad look he had since he woke up.

Yamato stepped out of the room and frowned. Things were getting weird.

First he was assigned a mission with Konohoa's Jinchuuriki who happened to be someone completely different than he had first expected. Naruto's personality was sometimes serious but for the most part he was goofy. He never understood any of the concepts of being a shinobi, well actually he did, he just never could put a name to them. Anything complex went over his head. But at the same time the boy was inventive, but he always reminded himself that one day Naruto could very well be a danger to his own people.

Then he met Sakura. Sakura was...a mini Tsunade in so many respects that it scared him. However she only used her monstrous strength on Naruto and her enemies. Why she decided Naruto was able to handle her strength was beyond him, but the boy never took it badly. Actually the two had a very strange way of showing affection at times. At other times, they appear closer than usual. But still Sakura was the genius of the group, the smart one who processed the information around her. She was brilliant as a medic but also a good warrior. Tsunade had done a great job.

Sai...was Sai, Kakashi and himself settled on that being the best way to describe him. The sad thing was the boy didn't seem to remember or care for his past. He had a 'brother' which many ANBU had, people whom they worked with and cared for. It was similar to his and Kakashi's relationship. However he purely saw Kakashi as a teacher, the man just knew way too much for his age. As for Sai, he is a basic all around shinobi, but also an expert with long range combat.

The other team members he was still learning about. Kiba was loud obnoxious and just overall a cheerful guy, but a good shinobi. Hinata was a good shinobi but a little too shy. Still the team put together by Kakashi worked well. Actually they worked really well; they just might be able to get the mission done.

Still...there was something wrong with Kakashi.

_Who was Akane? It's a familiar name, but many people have that name. But it's definitely a woman. The way he cried out was enough to make me think he cared for her at one time...but it could also just be his imagination, a name he placed on a figure that appears in his dreams...but that just made him sound crazy...and he's not._

Frowning deeper Yamato made his way down the stairs and to the river. It was frustrating that somehow he had run out of water. Now he has to walk all this way in the middle of the night so his friend could relax.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the wall. The dreams were becoming more frequent as they closed in on Sasuke. It was as if Sasuke himself was trying to wear his nerves down. It probably would make sense, if people were able to induce such things from a considerable distance, but that was impossible. He just had to accept this was his paranoid mind playing around with him. 

_This has to stop. I might go crazy if this keeps up. The sooner we get to Sasuke the sooner I know he won't hurt her. But if he does..._

"Um...heh here you go, what's with the severe look?" Yamato asked as he held out the water.

Kakashi blinked for a moment and then took the water. He hadn't meant to give Yamato such a severe glare.

"What was that?"

"For a moment you looked rather pissed off." Yamato laughed quietly as he watched him drink the water. Kakashi wasn't one to worry if people saw his face; it was more fun to tease his students about it. In any other case he probably would have let them see it by now. But it was their just deserves for making a big fuss over it.

"In a way I guess I could be, but I shouldn't be."

"At Sasuke?"

"Hmm..." He nodded slowly. "I was disappointed with him when he went with Orochimaru, but...it was my fault. I wasn't there for him when I should have been." Kakashi looked down.

"So that's what this is about?" Yamato sat and looked at the same wall. "Sasuke made the choice by himself, he chose for a quick and easy way out. You didn't offer that sure, but it was his own fault not yours." Yamato smiled. "You're a good teacher, look at Naruto, no one wanted him and you managed to turn him into a pretty good shinobi. What about Sakura? Do you honestly think she would have made it to become Tsunade's student if you hadn't started with her in the first place? The three of them never knew a thing about teamwork. You taught them something that is difficult to teach and better yet all three are still alive."

"True, but if I wasn't away on missions at the time, I could have been able to talk him out of it."

"Do you really think that? I don't know for sure, but from what I heard from Anko, Orochimaru can be really persuasive."

"Perhaps."

"Ha...Nothing I say will make you stop blaming yourself, but remember no one here blames you." Yamato smiled. Kakashi understood what he meant and no they didn't, but that still did not stop him from finding the blame inside himself.

_It was my fault...Akane got blamed...it was my fault she took that mission. It was my fault Obito died...it was my fault I couldn't help Rin when I could have...I've done a lot of things that are my fault, and in the end I hurt people in ways that they could never heal...How many did I actively help? Aside from protecting my village I haven't be able to do anything for the people I care for most, not even my own students._

Sighing he placed the canteen down. "Well...I guess when we find him I will know who's mistake it was, his or my own. I only hope you were right. We're lucky he hasn't killed any of us yet. However I can't promise that he wouldn't want to."

He watched Yamato nod quietly. He had first-hand experience with Sasuke and his new abilities, it was one of the reasons Kakashi still needed him on the mission.

Yawning Kakashi lay down on his sleeping roll. "Best we get some more rest while we can. I suspect soon everything will become much livelier."

* * *

Akane sat atop the roof of the small apartment she was given temporarily. The people of Waterfall were very nice, but it was strained. They didn't really want her there. Sure Shibuki did, but not the rest of the village. They thought she was an intruder, the Akahoshi clan checking up on the other villages, spying for a place to attack. Why did they always get her people wrong? 

Many felt the Akahoshi were war-like. And in a way they were. They had advanced methods for torture and many of their tactics were tested with time. But where did the sudden title as destroyer of villages come from? Why did they always seem more violent to the women? There was something missing.

Either way, it wasn't the fault of her people. They were associated with Konohoa's ANBU but that was the niche they could fill when they gave up land so the village could be built. It was their job to look after the land and its people; that had never changed.

Staring at the stars she took notice of people's lights turning on. Now her stars would be dimmer. It was too bad, but she could still see them. Smiling she watched as some seemed to blink. She knew they probably weren't, it was probably just an illusion. However she also knew that people she knew who were far away were also looking at them, perhaps not this late at night but maybe before she did. It made her feel safe.

She knew the ones she cared for had watched them. She knew they wished her to be safe. And if nothing else someone was always looking out for her. It was her fool's luck; she always got through the hard times, no matter what.

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow night. We'll cross the border by noon the next night that is if I can get that dog to move fast enough." She muttered as she felt Pakkun's prescience behind her. She was on better terms with the pug but at the same time things were always tense and strained. However she could rely on him and he her. Either way if he let anything happen to her she was sure Kakashi would be unhappy with the small dog. Deep down she had to admit she kind of liked the pug, with his spunk, wit and his constant comparisons to humans and dogs. It made a long walk or run more interesting.

"Hey watch who you're calling dog!" a scratchy voice complained behind her.

"Well you are one...so why complain about it." She teased.

"You've said this before...do we need to go back to that argument?"

"No...but if I had my way when we were hungry I would have rather eaten you than grass all day."

"But your better judgement told you not to."

"No...You just don't look like you'd taste very good."

Pakkun sat beside her in a pout. He looked up and nodded slowly. "Why do humans often try to remind themselves of someone when they may never see them, or know they won't? Why can't you just move on and find someone? Should that person come back you could always abandon the other person."

"Ha ha ha it doesn't quite work like that. If I did that do you think he would trust me?"

"But I know you had thought of it." The pug looked at her in an accusing manner.

"Yes but it is not the same. I think about a lot of things that I probably shouldn't do, but I won't do any of it."

"I guess it's what makes humans so confusing...you all think too much for your own good. None of you listen to your instincts."

"Sure I do." Akane glared at the pug as he watched her back with bored eyes.

"I haven't seen you do that."

"Well sometimes following my instincts is not accepted." This was an accepted fact, for anyone.

"I see...like every time you see Kakashi, you both reek of pheromones."

Akane froze and looked down at the dog. That was not fair. "Can we please not go there?" She asked as she felt her face get hot. Why was it everyone teased her about that? It wasn't her fault. Most people react that way when they see him. For a shinobi he is purely magnificent...powerful and probably the easiest on the eyes compared to most men his age. Every woman pretty much does it.

_Well...I try to hide it. I'm not like the others; I won't act like an animal in heat begging for him to take me. Women like that make me sick. I'm a shinobi I first have my mission and my people to think about. He is in theory a potential threat. I have no right to chase after him like his own people do._

"Of course."

"We'll be heading to my village starting tomorrow; it will take us three or four days."

"I thought you said a week?"

"I did, but I plan to run for at least nineteen hours straight, five for sleep."

Pakkun was staring at her she could feel it. However, most people looked at her funny like this. It wasn't everyday you knew someone who could do that. Then again she was a shinobi, she had chakra, it made running a lot easier, not to mention it could make her as light as a feather if she used it right. That was a lot harder said than done.

Still it was possible even for the average person to run for a prolonged period of time like that; they just couldn't run too fast. Although she also wasn't planning on running the nineteen hours flat out either, they would have to work with six hour intervals but she wanted to scare the little dog anyways. The reaction was funny enough.

"You're worse than Kakashi, you know that?"

"Ha ha that was why he was my captain and not me his." Akane smiled.

"And here I thought it was because Konohoa didn't trust you at the time."

"Heh...that too" Akane laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. That was true. Konohoa never trusted her, ever since she was born. It wasn't her fault or her family's, even so people looked at her differently and eventually she learned how to hide what made her look so different. Soon everyone forgot about it.

However when she returned to the village she was a stranger and a far cry from a local shinobi, her accent always gave her away at the time. It took her three months to get used to the new Konohoa and to learn not to garble up certain words.

The Konohoa she saw recently was even bigger yet. It would take her even longer to get her bearings again.

"Well we should get some rest."

"I agree if you want to rush so fast home, we might as well."

Akane stayed silent. It wasn't her fault they had to move like this. She had a feeling something bad was happening, and she would get the best information from home. As nice as Shibuki was, there was no way he could give her what it was she needed. She only hoped Kakashi and his team didn't need her help, because if they did then there would be even more trouble.

* * *

Iruka wince as his arms began to pull on the chains. It was embarrassing to be hung like this. To be hung only high enough that your knees were a few inches off the ground. He was hanging but not enough that he was off the ground completely or that his knees were touching the ground. This was something he knew he would have troubles with. 

"So now we're going to up the ante as I told you earlier."

"Go to hell." Iruka glared defiantly at his captor.

"Oh I'm going to make you wish you were in hell...but we'll leave the worst of it for later hmm?"

"Stop toying with me." Iruka growled. He wanted the bastard to let the chains go so he could take him out with his bare hands. The likelihood of that happening was despairingly slight.

"Why would I do that, especially if you don't tell me anything?" The face came closer. Iruka grinned and spat in the man's face.

"I've been waiting to get serious with you!" He grinned as he wiped the spit from his face. It seemed that didn't even get him mad. Iruka's plan to make the man so mad that he couldn't see or think straight was flying out the window as he watched his tormentor stand straight and sigh. This was going to be the hardest day of his life.

Iruka knew what was coming and stifled the cry as a fist hit his stomach. The air left his lungs from his nose but he made no other sound.

"Looks like you've done this before." The fist was pulled away giving Iruka a moment to catch his breath.

"What told you that?" Iruka glared once more.

"You're the type to take beatings well but this will go beyond that." Yuki grinned as he pulled out a kunai. "What shall we do hmm?"

Iruka winced as the blade came close to his face. He could hear ripping fabric as his armored vest fell to the ground.

"We can't have that in our way now can we?"

"You're insane." Iruka ground out as the blade cut down his shirt exposing his chest and stomach. The action left him feeling exposed and unguarded. He didn't like this very much. He wanted his armor back at least.

"Perhaps, but insane people generally see the world better." Hearing this made Iruka's eyes go wide in shock. Those words didn't belong to the face that made them.

"Shut up." Iruka suddenly yelled. That man had no right to say that.

"Ah...so you do know her." He laughed manically.

_If she knew you used that on me before you hurt me, you would find yourself in my situation screaming to be killed. Come to think of it even I would like the honors of doing it._

"Shut up." His voice this time quieter.

"Hmm...perhaps I should start with how you know Akahoshi Akane."

"I wouldn't tell you even if I did know her."

"Of course this is always how it goes." He felt something cool sliding down his arm. Glancing at it he noticed a small cut on the inside of his forearm.

"Shall we play a game of twenty questions? You don't seem to type to tell me right away."

"You can even play one million questions; it's not going to work." Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the same arm that the cut had appeared.

_Damn it the asshole has perfect aim._

Iruka slumped as more blood rolled down his arm and onto his chest.

"Now, your name?"

"Not telling." Iruka glared up at the man smiling like he was a circus clown.

"Rank."

"Not telling." Iruka continued to glare.

"Alright, now the other then." The same was done to his left arm now.

"Name?"

"Not telling." Iruka still kept his refusal strong.

"Rank."

"No"

"Hmmm." Grabbing his right arm Yukio stuck a finger in the wound. This time Iruka cried out loudly.

"Again, Name!"

"No." Again the finger entered the wound.

"I will tear you apart muscle by muscle if I have to; to get the answer I want."

"And I will never tell you even as I die."

"Stubborn fool!"

"You're an idiot." A fist hit him in the face.

"Unfortunately I can't tear you apart quite yet, but you will also stay here from now on, like this, and never to see your friend again."

"If it keeps both villages safe then so be it!" Iruka grinned defiantly, receiving another fist in the face. Soon he would be used to this kind of treatment.

"Yukio-sama?" A voice echoed from the door.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes but this is urgent."

"Alright. I will be back to finish this later."

Iruka sighed as he was plunged into total darkness. For now he had no choice but to wait. Knowing Nariko this was the start of the plan. All he could do was wait for her signal, the only issue he had to deal with before he could act the amount of time it took to overtake the hideout. If it took longer than six hours he was sure to be in more pain than he was in now. Still there were a few things he could do while he hung.

The nice thing about being trained by the Akahoshi was learning their ability for healing. He had to be careful though because he could cause his chakra to do more damage than good on his arms and that could also prove to be fatal.

Watching his arm he pulled as much chakra to the wound as possible. The theory was simple. The technique only worked on open wounds. For a fully trained Akahoshi (of which there are very few) it could be done rather quickly by using the blood from the wound as a conductor. This was one of the reasons they received their name. For Iruka he had to do this achingly slow because he didn't have the ability to use his own blood. Instead what he had to do was first visualize the hand seals then focus on the wounds. The theory is the visualizing does much the same as doing, it creates an extra source for him to focus his chakra, however if he loses focus then the technique fails.

_Just please don't let Akane be the one to find this place. If she does we may all die._

Iruka tensed his arm as he could feel his chakra heal the wound. For this he will be punished greatly, but at least by the time his idiotic captor comes in he will have regained a good chunk of his strength.

"If I ever get free Yukio; you will regret capturing us." Iruka grinned as he watched the shadows of people walking past the door. "I will make your life a living hell you will remember well into the afterlife!"

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I think my titles suck! Ha ha anyways please review, tell me what you think! 


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Me again, Chapter 19 finally. Classes are now over and I should in theory have more time. I have also started working two jobs now so time will be limited until my schedules are in sync, but that could be by next week. Anways there is a fight scene in this chapter and I'm crossing my fingers that I did the description some justice.

Worlds Apart's current count: 6586 views, 12 faves, 14 alerts and 47 reviews. Thanks everyone for your great support. I hope the story continues to be worth the read.

**SPOILER ALERT:** Anyone who has not read up to chapter 397 will have to read at their own discretion. There is references from the last three or so chapters throughout the chapter so please keep that in mind.

Thank Yous

Super Tay: Well the plan at this point is everything should work out well...enough for everyone ha ha but you'll see when you read this chapter. I am glad you enjoyed it.

And of course CoffeeVixen for her hard work and editing my work when she was also busy with work and life...she is truly awesome.

Now on to the story! Hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

Chapter 19: Underdog

Kaji grinned as his cell door opened slowly. It was time to get down to business. He had endured three days of listening to his best friend scream in pain and now it was time to let him go. He knew letting him go would mean Yukio being torn to pieces. Iruka wasn't the best person to piss off, actually he was shy of being a berserker, but for some reason the man never went over that fine line of insanity. He never once hurt anyone on his team, just tore the others apart. Not many knew this side of him. Kaji made him promise to hide it. It was a trait of the Umino, and the reason why they worked with the Akahoshi so closely. Of course this time he had special permission.

To say the Umino were able to have a bloodline limit was a lie, but instead they were the only ones able to do some of the most unusual techniques available to the Akahoshi, no other clan could handle or control these techniques.

"Remember, he's still in there with him. We need to wait for him to get out of there to let Iruka-san out. Nariko smiled. "I'm sure Yukio will remember him after this...he spent three years mistaking him for her." Kaji grinned, that was the most amusing thing about all of this. Yukio called Akane a freak, okay sure in a way she was but it wasn't her fault, but the real person he was referring to was Iruka. Most likely Yukio was most upset about the man's 'sixth' sense.

"They do tend to look alike." Akane and Iruka were often mistaken for siblings...or in some cases lovers with the way they looked and acted. Kaji still found it funny that the two of them often fussed over one another as though they had been married for years. This was almost an automatic thing with the two and also another reason for the confusion, they knew each other far too well.

"Well its part of their teamwork. You work well with her, perfectly, but you can't tag-team like those two." That was true, even though Kaji had a connection with her due to the fact they were twins; Iruka was better at reading her body signals, hand signals and the undertones in her speech. These were things that only came with spending more time with her, something Iruka had one up on him.

"That is very true." He smiled as she handed him his sword and a pouch of kunai. It looked a little tattered and made him make a face. "These aren't mine."

"No, they're Akane's" Nariko shrugged.

"Oh...that's awesome...did she forget them?"

"No these are a spare set, but I'm sure she's got them sharper than surgical steel."

"Makes the element of surprise more fun!" Akane was one of the most anal shinobi he had known, although since she was his sister it also meant she tried to share her techniques...which according to her he was just to stupid to get. In reality he just never had the aptitude for the acrobatics and finesse she and Iruka had. He was fine with being a little different...often he was their underdog. No one expects the other teammate to be different.

"You never were one to believe in that."

_Of all people you know way too much about me...maybe I should take my sister's advice and avoid doctors...ha ha but then...all those pretty girls...er...she's looking at me funny...heh..._

"Are you done fantasizing? That's really creepy."

"Ah heh heh...but Iruka taught me recently that I should think about being a little more careful...even when teasing him...the man runs around like a mad rhino you know...speaking of mad rhinos...how is he?" Kaji suppressed a cazy smile that kept tugging at the corners of his mouth, the image was almost too much to resist.

"Well from what I could tell he's adapted one of Akane's healing nin-jutsu...although to be honest I think he made it up, I've never shown her any healing nin-jutsu, so I think he watched me or her do something and made it up."

"So basically you don't know where he got it from and the bastard is okay?" Kaji grinned. Iruka had the devil's luck.

"No...I wouldn't say that." Nariko's face blanched.

"Oh?" Kaji raised a brow in concern now. Was she talking about Iruka or that she wasn't sure how he did it, or if Akane managed to steal a technique, which happened all the time.

"His arms are disjointed, his legs are covered in wounds, some are festering. His back is looking worse for wear, but I think there won't be any scaring. His head is pretty bad, looks like Yukio tried to beat his brains in literally. He's also lost a lot of blood that he hasn't been able to regenerate because they stopped feeding him two days ago."

_Oh...ow...that's not good. We need to get him out. If he dies, who else will I have to tease...maybe he put me in his will...I'd love that weapon set he got from Snow Country._

"Will he be able to walk?" Now Kaji was worried. If Iruka wasn't able to walk it could slow them down, but then again he wasn't totally sure if there was much extra help waiting outside...if need be he might have to carry the poor man, it wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

"If he's mad enough will it matter? I just want him to live, if he knocks himself out then so be it, the easier to get him back without him going into a rage."

"Good point, but isn't that harsh?"

_I wouldn't exactly call it a rage, more like getting even._

"Kaji, there's a reason why he's an academy sensei, he's one of the best, he just chose to hide it behind his rank. Do you honestly think he wanted to do what you and your sister do day in and day out?"

_That's true..._

"Er...no...he hates violence." Iruka was a strange man. He was a sensei teaching his kids how to kill others with weapons, he was quick to anger, and if needed he was willing to kill to protect Konoha...and yet he hated violence. To Kaji aside from Akane, who he was sure either learned it from him or vice versa, was the most violent person Kaji knew.

"See."

"Hmph...boggles my mind why he's always threatening me, and well...being violent."

"Ugh...just hurry up." Nariko was clearly tired of this argument. It was an old one that everyone had heard a million times.

"Shut up Nariko, it takes a minute to get this thing on." Kaji said as he waved a little white ear piece at her.

"Its an ear piece Kaji, put one end in your ear, take the strap and put it around your neck."

"But...I have sensitive skin..."

"I can't believe you said that to me." Nariko sighed as she walked out of the cell block and nodded to the men waiting. "Lets get this over with. They won't know what hit them, most of his men are already weak from starvation."

Kaji stepped out still laughing at his own joke, just to see the team leave. It was no surprise that Nariko had this already organized. It was probably already in her plan to let Iruka hunt down Yukio. The man was probably not going to know what hit him. Not many people expect Iruka to do the things he does in a battle.

* * *

Iruka glared defiantly back at his captor. He had endured whips made of leather, and even a spiked chain. He had endured tar, water and hot pokers. He had lasted through the pain of kunai, shuriken and hooks. Yet there was no way he was going to talk...even if the pain was blurring his vision and making it hard to breathe.

By now his skin was full of weeping holes that were full of blood and puss. His eyes were both swollen and he wondered if his lip would ever heal. He knew he was missing chunks of hair and his neck made a good impression of being slit. Several times he was sure something internal was punctured and injured badly beyond his own repair. Nariko was going to have a field day with him. He only hoped he wasn't going to end up being a guinea pig for her new students...although she would say he deserved it...Akane would agree... and he would too, if it were someone else.

Yukio had spent the last hour staring at him. He had yet to get anything out of him other than insults and Iruka wasn't going to tell him until he knew he would win. After all it would be more rewarding to let the idiot know he wasn't really anyone special in the first place and that he had expended his time and resources on a nobody.

"So shall we continue?" The voice came almost silently, but it seemed to echo in Iruka's head. He had a feeling he would never forget the way Yukio would remain calm even when annoyed. It was bad enough the man's narrow eyes were starting to creep him out.

"If it makes a difference to you, in the end you won't get a word out of me."

_At this rate I'm not going to last another day. If he stays here I can't fix the damage I can, some of it is too deep for me to even attempt anyways, but even the chance would be nice. I need the signal. If I don't get it soon I'm going to have to come up with a way to get him to let me down, and I can try to settle this...but I'm not sure what good I am right now._

The signal was going to have to be him getting out with help. The chains were too strong for him and were charged with some kind of charm or something that didn't let him focus his chakra well enough to gain any strength. Once out he was going to capture Yukio and take him back to the last place he wanted to be in. Technically he had to take the man to Konoha but if he did that then the Wind Village would make a big fuss over it. Also Yukio wouldn't want to go back to the village he had committed treason against. Iruka didn't want to be the one with this man's death on his conscience. After all he wasn't lower than an animal like Yukio, he had to draw the line no matter how many times he fantasized about it.

"I have a feeling you'll never talk."

"Wow...I didn't know you could feel...if you were able to, your men wouldn't starve to death and you wouldn't have been so stupid to take on the Akahoshi."

"SHUT UP" That was step one. He cracked his mask a little. The anger was beginning to show as the man gritted his teeth making them grind loudly.

"Hell I doubt you had any real plan except to play bad guy for a bit, you don't even have a spine. You're just a regular criminal. I hate to tell you but you don't scare me." Iruka whispered as he grinned at Yukio as if he were a fresh piece of cooked meat.

A fist hit his already swollen eye making Iruka groan in pain.

"YOU ASSHOLE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW"

"Enough to see that this is over a deflated ego. You're mad because ever since you were young she was better than you, even if she was five years younger than you. Hell she even reached jounin before you did. I bet that was humiliating...top of your class and a girl at the age of fifteen beat you to it." Iruka chuckled. He actually remembered that day. Yuki had sputtered about it like a little kid, all about how she was a little girl and to weak to take his place as a jounin. It took him three more years after that to prove he had what it took, and even then he was throwing that out the window now. If Konoha lets him out, he would be demoted down to Genin.

"HOW...how..." Iruka grinned as Yukio's hands opened and closed in anger. All he needed was to piss him off. Eventually his anger would get his better judgement.

"Want to know something...I saw the whole thing..." He had played dumb for long enough. "She never even knew you, she never acknowledged you, and when you got to work with her, she was your boss...it must have hurt." Yukio's face became one of pure fury. He watched with satisfaction as his tormentor pulled out his katana and cut the rope holding Iruka and his chains up.

Iruka crashed to the ground hard. Grinning like a fool Iruka stood to his full height. Under normal circumstances he would not be able to stand but he was anticipating this. Although the pain was strong enough to keep most on the ground, Iruka's will was far stronger. He had also learned quickly during his three days of hanging around, literally; that his feet and legs were not affected by the chakra suppressing charms on the chains.

"How are you..." for a moment shock was all over Yukio's face. Iruka couldn't help but feel pride swelling in his chest over that one. This ended quickly though when the blade shimmered in the light, Iruka was reminded that he was the one without a legitimate weapon.

"I saved my chakra for this moment." He ducked as the blade had swung for his head. Momentarily he fell to the ground but quickly rolled back to his feet. Grunting in pain Iruka took note to try not to do that again. The floor was filthy and he was sure to get something in the wounds, not to mention the action hurt like hell.

_The chains are holding me down. I need to either work them into my defence or get out of them. If I don't do something he'll slice me into tiny pieces._

Picking up the chains Iruka wrapped them around his hands and arms. They were long enough to work like an armour...a very heavy and painful armour but it's better than being cut up.

"You're not new to these situations." Yukio growled as he swung only to have his sword bounce off the chains.

"In a way I am." Iruka huffed as he ducked under the blade and made a swing with his fist, using the back of his hand rather than the knuckles.

_Damn it I need to get out of these before I can really get at him. These are weighing me down too much. Eventually I will get more tired than he is and he'll kill me. Let's see if he falters first though, if he doesn't soon I'll lose no matter what._

"In a hard spot are we."

"Perhaps." Iruka grunted as he quickly glanced around only to block another swing. Either he was going to have to let Yukio pummel him into exhaustion and then get him, or he was going to have to immobilize him...which was the better choice if he was able to move.

Letting the chains drop from one arm, he clutched the ones attached to his wrist. The shackles would be the last thing to deal with.

It was also a mistake he found as he tried to block, but foolishly the arm he had just uncovered was his dominant one and the one that met the blade. Crying out and dropping to one knee, he felt the blade slice down to the bone and pull back. It was going to be a painful wound, but be had more to worry about than a cut.

"Now who's the idiot." Yukio grinned as Iruka tried once more to stand.

_What if I trick him? He doesn't know the difference between me and the Akahoshi. I can't use my blood in a jutsu but that doesn't mean i can't use it against him._

Laughing to himself Iruka formed a plan.

"Well not in the least, depends on how far ahead you can plan." Iruka smiled as he took a step back, the wound still gushing angrily. He was already slowly healing it, but it was taking the rest of his chakra to control the speed of the technique.

Yukio kept coming towards him, just as he planned. All he needed was the man to slip.

"Want to know one thing about me then, before I finish you?" Iruka grinned defiantly.

_Common let this work, get mad and try to run at me._

"What?" The man asked once more taking a step and holding the blade level with Iruka's chest.

"I've known you for a good chunk of my life. Perhaps not on a personal level but I have heard of you." Iruka smiled as the man tensed and gritted his teeth, seething in anger.

Growling Iruka grabbed the lose chains attached to his right arm in his left and held it stretched taught before him.

_He's not taking the bait...Damn him. He's going to slash me._

"You want to get me, then come at me." Iruka nodded accepting that if this doesn't work then he was going to die, and if anything he'll have time to have the last laugh.

"Damn you." The blade came at him as a thrust right for his heart. Quickly he jerked his hands down at the last moment catching the tip of the blade in one of the holes of a link. The force of the thrust was strong, so much so despite how tight he was holding the chain it made it's way into his chest. However the chain stopped it from going to deep. Yukio only had a few moments to attempt to pull the blade from the link. However it did not work, nor did Iruka let go of the chain

Grinning like a demon Iruka placed the chain in his right hand in his mouth and wrapped the rest of the chain in his left hand around the blade. The shock on his opponent's face was priceless. Now that his left hand still wrapped in chains was free he sent a strong punch to his tormentor's face making sure to go for the eyes, much like Yukio had done to him earlier.

Taking the chain back in his right hand Iruka glared at his opponent, "How does it feel like to get your own treatment?" But Yukio did not let go of the sword, no instead he was still trying to push it into his chest.

Taking a step back Iruka tried to get away but he was also stuck to the sword in his chest. His only chance was to duck and endure the pain of the gash.

"Not so tough are we?" Yukio's weak taunt echoed throughout the small room, making him seem larger than he was.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Iruka smiled. Suddenly without warning he ducked, the movement made the blade literally rip his skin open, in response Iruka gasped and cried out. It was worse than the Shuriken he took in the back for Naruto years ago.

_That's going to leave a mark...now how will I explain that one to Tsunade, she'd probably ask 'what did you do, stab yourself with your own Kunai in your sleep?' It's only fitting, but I should just grin and bear it, maybe Nariko can fix it too...who am I kidding._

His sudden movement caused his captor to move with him but in a rather tangled way. The chain around the blade slipped. Iruka didn't miss a beat as he pulled the chain up in his stumble and wound it around his right hand again.

"Now who's trapped?" Iruka smiled baring his teeth.

"Too bad for you I just have to let go..."

"Over my dead body."

"That is a good plan..." But his taunt was cut short as Iruka jammed his chain covered fist into Yukio's mouth. The man's eyes went wide with pain as a few teeth were pulled out.

"Lets move on to your nose shall we?" Iruka smiled as he repeated the same taunts Yukio used on him. With no more pause Iruka swung once more breaking his opponents nose, causing a river of blood almost rivalling Iruka's arm.

Letting the chains loose on his final hand Iruka wound the chain around his unwilling captor's neck. Now he had the upper hand.

"Let me straighten you out before I finish you."

Yukio's eyes went wide when he recognized the voice.

"You spent most of your pathetic life thinking Akane never acknowledged you, but it was me you kept asking for acknowledgement. You had mistaken me for her. You forgot the one thing about her. She was a member of the perfect team, in which she tag-teamed with one member in battle...me." Iruka grinned as he tightened the chain to cut off Yukio's windpipe. "The reason I never acknowledged you was not because I looked down on you...but because you were arrogant, something I felt a shinobi should never be!" When he was satisfied he punched him in the eye once more causing the larger man to black out. This of course caused them both the fall to the floor.

Sitting up and gasping Iruka looked around the dark room. He knew Yukio wasn't stupid enough not to carry the keys into the room so he was for the moment stuck. Looking at his arm he moaned. He had half an hour at best if no one finds them.

"At least its quiet." He sighed as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"OI" Kaji called. "I can't find the asshole anywhere; he must still be in the interrogation room."

Nariko froze. That made no sense. Why would he still be in there? The alarms had gone off a while ago, or was it that he was enjoying his game of torture?

"Lets go get him then." She growled. No one was going to kill her friends. Iruka was her closest friend and was important to her entire family. His death would be a great loss to them.

"Right!"

Luckily Kaji knew where it was from the first time he was taken there. It wasn't a surprise, although her brother may seem bored he usually was far from it. He was usually one to pay attention to details others never noticed and a careful thinker when the situation called for it, even if he was usually lunging into battle head first, no one realized his mind worked faster than others.

"Here!" Kaji called out as he pointed to the door. Nariko sighed. Of all the shinobi she had ever had to work with, Kaji was the loudest. She doubted she would ever meet anyone louder.

"Watch out." Another shinobi shouted, who had followed them. He pulled out exploding notes and set them on the door. "Get down."

Nariko gasped as the explosion took the air from her lungs. As the clouds of dust settled she stared at the scene before her.

There was blood everywhere, as well as what looked like chains, hooks and other torture items. It was a room of death and despair. The shock that Iruka was kept in this room hit her hard. The poor soul probably had infections throughout his body at this point. The smell alone was enough to make her gag.

In a corner there were two people in a heap. Both were covered in dirt and blood, both looked rather broken. One had chains around his neck and the other looked rather broken. Her guess was the latter was Iruka, which was not a good sign.

"Oh my god, what happened in here?"

"What do you think, first he was tortured and then he went nuts. It's really simple."

"No...that's not it...Yukio did more damage on him than I thought." Nariko grimaced. Kaji made everything sound better than it was but in this case that was not going to help her get over her disgust for Iruka's condition.

"Oh...there goes being optimistic." Kaji rolled his eyes. As much as Nariko wanted to believe Iruka was that good, the truth was he was just the average shinobi, who made mistakes. The damage that she could see on the floors and walls was enough evidence that Iruka had little ability to get away. Still the question was, how did they get to the corner like that?

Stiffly Nariko walked into the room. It stank of death and rotting flesh. She couldn't help but think the worst. If Iruka was dead she would have to report it to her parents and the news she knew would break their hearts. Iruka was like a son to them.

Leaning over Yukio she placed her fingers to his neck and sighed in relief. He was alive. But he was not her main concern.

Turning to Iruka she paled. His face was blue, his eyes both black, his lips swollen and chaffed. One arm was oozing blood, while the other oozed of puss from his other wounds. From the look of it Iruka was the one who had lost. She held her breath when she noticed the blood running down his chest from a small wound.

"Poor thing..." Nariko sighed as she pulled some stray hairs from his face. Even in a situation like this Iruka always seemed serine. "He went through so much pain, and in the end this was all he could do."

"Lets not talk about me in past tense Nariko-san?" Iruka opened one swollen eye slowly. "I'm not dead...my eyes just hurt like hell."

"Ha ha no kidding, you look like a panda" Kaji laughed pointing.

"Watch it idiot before I make you look like a tiger cub." Iruka growled as he lifted some of his chains.

"Er...well I think you did that to him." Kaji smiled. Nariko was still in shock that Iruka had survived this entire ordeal with the wounds he had.

"Ha ha that's true..." Iruka winced. Nariko then grabbed his arms and released them from the chains.

"You've got a lot to answer for." She huffed.

"What no 'I'm glad you're okay'?" Iruka asked wincing as he tried to get up but wasn't even able to pick himself up off the ground. Nariko smiled faintly as Kaji took on of Iruka's arms and placed it over his shoulder and place one of his own around the other's hip. As Kaji hoisted his friend up Nariko didn't miss the limp arm that hung to his side.

"Well...that too...but do you have any idea how worried I was?" She whimpered as she tried to hold the tears back. He looked as though he was about to die. It was too much for anyone.

"To think I forgot what it was like to have a mother." Iruka sighed only to have Kaji laugh in response.

* * *

Akane stopped and waited by a small river. She had been travelling for three days and endured several attacks from random Waterfall shinobi, all acting on their own.

It was hard not to kill them but she had to make a point of it. She could not hurt them. If she had then they would have reason to hate her.

"You're too slow." She huffed.

"Considering you're ahead of schedule?" The pug rebuked

"Well...yeah...but that's a perk." She smiled back.

"So you push me around and tell me that you did it to see how fast I would go?"

"Well if you didn't like it you could always leave. I am able to take care of myself." That was true. With the small dog there she had to pay close attention to not only her movements but also his. She was in charge of his welfare, not so much her own.

"Ah...Kakashi wouldn't stand for that." Akane was dreading that comment. Pakkun made it his mission to tell her these things over and over.

"Of course, he knew I was heading for home...amazing detour though." She chuckled, their detour was quite long and adurous. She hated trips like that but so far it was for the best.

"I admit that was some detour."

"Anyways the village should be over this mountain." She said as she pointed behind her.

"What will we do when we get there?"

"Hmm sleep, take a bath, and eat. That's my plan." Akane smiled as she took a step into the stream.

"It's good to know you have a simple mind and are easy to please." Pakkun muttered behind her making her stop in mid stride.

"What was that?" She asked turning around glaring.

Pakkun had seen many things in his life, especially through his time with Kakashi. But none of those times did he ever feel this scared. Sakura, Kakashi's student and a genius herself, was the closest thing to this...and ever she paled in comparison. No Akane was by far the most frightening woman he had met...she could even make her eyes glow...or it seemed, with anger. When her voice started to fall he knew what was coming.

"You know I should just tie you to a tree and see what would come along...a bigger meal than a few rabbits a week is better than listening to random insults...even Kakashi wouldn't dare say that."

"But I believe he has..."

"Did it go unpunished?" She crossed her arms still glaring down at him. She was very good at making one feel rather small and insignificant.

" No...he made sure to tell me all about it."

"Good...remember that." She smiled as she stepped onto the other bank of the stream.

Pakkun stared at her for a moment and looked at the water, then back at her.

"Don't tell me you don't like water...you're a dog...get used to it." Akane smiled as she continued.

Pakkun sighed and crossed the small stream. Unfortunately he was much smaller than her and had to mostly swim it.

_She's rubbing it in. Now I understand why Kakashi used to get annoyed with her...she's difficult. I wouldn't say stuck up...but stubborn suits her well._

Kakashi usually helped him when the water got too deep or he looked for his own way across, but with Akane things were different. When she walked she didn't make much sound, Kakashi even made slight sounds...not like her. Her scent wasn't strong; rather it blended in with the trees. Kakashi always had a distinct smell...perhaps because Pakkun knew him well. Also Akane was more likely to leave him behind. She believed like Kakashi in taking care of her team, but unlike him she felt that those dumb enough to fall back and behind are lost with reason.

Either way losing sight of her would mean he failed on his mission. Kakashi would not take well to that.

"Just slow down now...they won't attack..." She had stopped in a clearing and was holding a hand down with the palm facing the ground...for ANBU that meant silence or to get down. Moving to the closest bush pakkun did as told.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"Someone's here."

"Shinobi?"

"I'm pretty sure it is...they have a lot of chakra...can you smell anything."

Pakkun tried but all he could do was pick up the chakra, there was no smell of humans...just plants.

"No...just trees."

He watched Akane go stiff for a moment and watch the ground. She was watching it so intensely that he was sure there was a reason for it.

"When I say, back up."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. They haven't noticed us...but they will if we stay."

"Right. I can go ahead without being detected...we should head up stream."

"No...meet me there but we won't be doing that. I'll tell you when I get there why not, but trust me...that would be worse."

Pakkun was confused but nodded his agreement.

* * *

Akane shifted her weight and crouched towards the ground. Taking slow silent steps she made her way to the bush pakkun was in earlier. Her plan was to get into the tree above it...she just needed to be silent.

Looking for a low branch Akane reached for it and jumped pulling herself up. Using chakra at a time like this was the worst idea for any shinobi, when silence was needed as well as perfect stealth. Climbing higher still Akane found a branch hiding her perfectly from the clearing. Any mistake would mean death if this was who she thought it was.

_This is really not the best place right now...but it's the only place..._

Akane settled herself down and waited.

It was an hour or so before she saw anything of interest but it was exactly as she expected. An Akatsuki member that looked like a plant appeared in the clearing.

_I believe his name was Zetsu...he's in my bingo book...why everyone wants me to get him I don't know; but I really couldn't care less...at least not yet._

Akane listened closely.

"What was the outcome?" A deep voice asked from within the trees. Akane couldn't see the owner at first but she knew usually the boss was the guy who hid. He may be smart but obviously not the best at battle if he hid like this, otherwise he would have stayed out in the open without a worry.

"Sasuke won." Akane narrowed her eyes.

_Sauske...that's...hmmm..._

_Kakashi was a quiet personality. Always keeping to himself, always alone. Well usually. Akane never liked him like that, although it would explain why as a kid he was very abrasive when she tried to keep him company. Now however he would sit quietly and if she came over he wouldn't mind nearly as much. Actually now he seemed to enjoy it._

_This was exactly what she was doing now. They were planning on leaving the next day to look for her brother and for some reason Kakashi had wondered away from the rest of them and found his way into the garden. She had found him sitting on the bench staring at the water. No book, no nothing...just simply staring._

_It was already five minutes since she had sat next to him and the silence was killing her slowly. Fidgeting she turned to him and then back to the pond, then back to him and again at the pond._

_"If you don't want to be here you can go?" He asked with a chuckle. "You can't help the fly like attention span you have." He was teasing and for it Akane slapped him over the head. As usual he didn't block it or retaliate. He only reserved that for her real anger where if he didn't she could cause physical damage...but even that was rare._

_"You know if it wasn't for that attention span you probably would have been dead a few times by now." She teased back._

_"hmmm...I highly doubt it" He turned to her and smiled. "I have talent and genius...you have no talent and no genius...ow...mind the fingers would you." She had pinched him in the arm._

_They sat silently for a few more minutes, there was no tension building between then but at the same time where was a degree of worry Akane felt for him, which was becoming an issue._

_"Say, what happened in Konohoa two or so years ago...I didn't hear it right...we seem to get the end of the news...I know The Third died...but what really happened?" She asked. She knew it was a heavy subject and that seemed to be noticeable when Kakashi's shoulders sank even more...if that was even possible._

_"Haa..." He sighed. "Orochimaru basically convinced Sauske to leave the village and that he would give him the power he needed for revenge against his brother."_

_"Right...that's lame...what a brat." Akane mused as she sighed looking at the water._

_"It was really my fault."_

_"No...it was his, he was stupid and let anger cloud his judgement." Akane rolled her eyes. This was the usual conversation Kakashi made when he was like this. _

_"Bu..."_

_"No...not a word, seriously I would have done more than talk to him like you did okay, but you let him make the choice, he decided and so therefore anything that happens after that is his doing not yours. Kakashi learn to take the blame where you are the one to blame. You keep beating yourself up and at this rate soon there will be nothing left to beat up on...that mistake was already made once...you told me back then that you will not do the same thing, that you resented what happened and that you will never let it happen to anyone else ever again. Wasn't that right?"_

_"But..."_

_"Yeah yeah I know what you're going to say...Kakashi...then blame the real problem Orochimaru...you were his teacher not his keeper."_

_She could see his anger building though, something she wasn't totally worried about. Kakashi was a good man he would never hurt her willingly._

_"Yes...yes I was...I was supposed to guide him, to tell him what was right and what was wrong, I was supposed to make sure he would stay loyal to his people...not betray them. It was in a way a failure on my part."_

_"Fine, then you failed. Pick yourself up and try to do something about it. You can't just lay down and die every time someone does something they shouldn't. We are human, we make mistakes. A shinobi may be a tool Kakashi, but they are human first."_

_The way he stared at her left her uneasy but she felt the point got across well enough._

_"Nah, " She got up stretched and stifled a yawn. "I'm hungry so I think I'm going to go and enjoy Iruka-san's wonderful cooking...mmm food." She teased. "Food makes life fun." She smiled._

_"You eat too much you know that, one day you'll get fat." Kakashi glared at her. He was still upset._

_"Well I'm sure before that happens with the way you mope you'll be skin and bones so I'll make up for the two of us...why don't you come...hmm? It's better to not be hungry."_

_"You're a simple soul aren't you?"_

_"Ha ha well simple is as simple does..." She poked him in the side as he got up. "But even if I am simple I don't miss what is important...Iruka and the others really need you around them. You anchor them as much as they do you. So enjoy the time with them while you can." She smiled and grabbed his hand, he complained of course but she pulled him into the house anyways._

_So Sasuke was his student...and he was out to kill...his brother...and managed. Itachi did this on purpose just like I thought he did. Kakashi wasn't right to blame himself for this. Sasuke killed Orochimaru saving me and others a lot of time and heartache._

"Hmm..."

"It was not an easy battle. They both passed out. Itachi is still alive, but he will not survive."

"Good...this is going according to plan."

"I heard there was an intruder?"

"Yes...I dealt with him easily." The figure was in the shadows so Akane could not see him. Whoever he was Akane did not like him much. He seemed to be one to plan ahead, which included the knowledge of your adversaries, the terrain involved and who else might try to mess you up. In the end Akane was not too pleased to hear this.

_'This one is dangerous'_

_What do you mean?_

_'I sense a dojutsu in that one' _A voice echoed to her. It came to her as a whisper in her ears that almost rang in her head at the same time.

_So avoid him at all costs. What about the other?_

_'Best we keep ourselves away from him as well...we are not ready for them yet.'_

_Right will do. But I want to know who the intruder was._

"What is the next step?"

"We will continue with our plan to capture the Kyuubi container."

"Right now they are dealing with Tobi."

Akane sucked in a silent breath. Tobi and Naruto...that was not good...she had told him to avoid them. If Kakashi learned anything then there was hell to pay and it was she he'd be paying a visit too, that was not something she wanted.

Deciding this was as good a time as any Akane made a simple set of seals and teleported herself out of the area. Landing next to the stream she could not help but release the breath she had held.

"We're going to use the plains."

"Why?"

"A member of the Akatsuki can use plants, primarily trees as his cover."

"That's a strange ability."

"Yes...he's not someone you want to meet lets put it this way." Akane looked back towards the way she had come. Her missions were going to get a lot more difficult soon.

* * *

Iruka winced as Nariko helped him out of the compound that Yukio had used as a hideout within the village.

The stench of death was finally gone and the corpses were also gone. Iruka was pleased to find fresh air and sunlight. Both things he missed the most. Food was secondary after those.

"You okay?" Kaji asked as he was eased to the grass.

"I will be." Iruka winced when he noticed a large group of shinobi staring at him. "What's going on?" He asked as he looked to Nariko.

"They're just surprised you did what you did for Akane and the rest of us."

"Oh...well...it was nothing..." Iruka stammered as he looked back at the group. One man came forward with another and both bowed low.

"If it was not for you my daughters would not have been saved." It took Iruka a few moments to realize that this man was from Canyon and it was the medic and the little girl he was referring to. He could see them hiding in the back, both not wanting any attention. "If it was not for your efforts they would have died." He smiled. "Thank you."

Iruka blushed and smiled. "Eh...well...I was..." But that was as far as he got. He was not used to this kind of attention. His blush only got worse when one of the men from the Wind Village announced that Iruka was only a Chuunin but he was THEIR chuunin. Foolishly he couldn't help but correct the poor man.

"Either way, you were really brave, when Akane gets back she'll be very proud of you." Kaji of course laughed his head off.

"Yeah after she scolds you for first getting caught and then for getting tortured." Iruka glared at his friend and sighed.

"You're just an idiot asking for a beating aren't you?" Iruka glowered at his best friend. "I thought you learned that lesson already."

"A beating...I would prefer none of that thank you...how about a thank you...for sticking with you through thick and thin!"

"how about not...YOU SLEPT THE WHOLE TIME!!" Iruka yelled at him.

Everyone laughed as Iruka smacked his best friend over the head and muttered something about Kaji having a hollow head and not being able to find his way out of a paper bag.

Iruka's attention was interrupted when two men placed a stretcher next to him. Nariko smiled and got up.

"Lets make this easy for you hm?"

As much as he disliked the thought he knew he wasn't able to walk back on his own. Nodding Iruka smiled. "Lets get out of this place as soon as we can...I don't want to come back for a long time."

"No worries no one will live in this village...not unless they were willing to build a new one. Akane will burn it down when she get's back."

Iruka laid down on the stretcher and frowned. "I thought it was a two day mission."

"It was." Nariko frowned.

"How long has she been missing?"

"Almost two or three weeks now."

"That's unusual for her." Iruka grimaced as his arm was momentarily jarred.

"I'm sure she's going to make it."

* * *

Tobi watched the team below him. They had done what he felt was everything, at least the children did, he was waiting for the adults to start but something was bothering him about one of them. For some reason the man with the silver hair was familiar, not to mention he had a sharingan in his left eye. Of all things a Sharingan...how, and who was he?

_I can't put my finger on it but I know him from somewhere. He's so familiar that its almost difficult to look at him and realize I don't know his name, or who he is._

Well to say he didn't know his name was wrong. He narrowed his eyes. Many spoke of this man, Hatake Kakashi and the name rang a bell.

He knew he had lost his memory and on many occasions Akane told him not to even try to pursue his past. Everyone he knew left him for dead and sometimes its better off that way. He had to admit he only agreed with her part way. She had 'died' a few times but she always had people to go back to that she had known her whole life. He on the other hand didn't have that grounding. Even worse she made him perfect his space/time techniques. But that didn't mean he had to agree still.

Akane was nice enough but he still wanted to know where he came from. The others in the village also hid it from him and because of this he was often sent to infiltrate groups and organizations based on the idea that he was not connected to anyone.

But looking at this man, the one with the narrowed eyes that didn't trust him one bit made him feel different. It was as if this man was hoping for something, as if he knew him or wished he had. Either way he wanted to know more and sure enough he knew he would.

"What the hell" The blond kid screamed...it seemed he liked to be loud or it was natural or something. Somehow that seemed the same for him. The Akahoshi always told him to shut up...they seemed to be almost unbearably quiet people, most of which didn't have a concept of fun, except for Kaji and most of his family...somehow the prudish boring gene skipped them, if that really existed. How Akane, technically his captain; could live with relatives like that amazed him to no end.

"Well we tried every combination possible. What's with this guy?" The one with the dog familiar asked. Tobi stared, he was as dumb as the first. Then again they were kids, since he was barely an adult when he woke up he was sure he had done something stupid himself. But the first was definitely Naruto, it was hard not to miss that fact. He was loud, rambunctious and ran full throttle at him without even looking the situation over. Same went for the second one.

"It's like the attacks went straight through him." The second boy said as he pointed at him.

Tobi sighed.

* * *

"What was it?" Pakkun asked.

"I'm not to sure yet. I need to hear from my informant."

"Informant?"

"Yes I have a member of my ANBU working as an Akatsuki. He didn't want to take the job but oh well. He's doing a good job so far."

"But what was with all the secrecy?"

"Well first I don't know about the leader's abilities and second I was after the information. Which worries me so the more reason to go home as quickly as possible.

"Then best get going." Pakkun liked the sound of this. The sooner she got there the sooner his job was over.

"Once we reach my village I want you to report back to Kakashi-san and tell him what you've heard, got it." That was what he was hoping to hear.

"Right, so now you two work together?" He teased.

"Hardly, but this is also to do with Naruto." That seemed to be a running theme lately. Kakashi was single minded when it came to the kid, even more so than his book.

"Oh...then that makes more sense." He barely hid the sarcasm.

"I wish I could go back to working with him, honestly. However we work for two different villages and that means we technically are enemies, not friends.

"Then what will you do?"

"What else? Break the rules of course, something I excel at above all other things."

"Aren't you scared of being caught? People would read more into the relationship you hold with him than there really is...or is there more going on?"

Akane froze. It was the first time someone asked her what WAS going on between them. However right now it was simple, she didn't know and she didn't have the time to deal with it. From the sounds of things he was in much the same situation. But if that were the case, was it him? Or was it her who started it? Shaking her head she decided to push that aside for a later date.

* * *

"Well I'll have to take a rain check for later." Tobi smiled, he was close to being killed by that bug technique and that was bad enough. The silver haired Jounin below him was also a problem, he knew way too much.

_I'm going to have to stretch myself with this technique. I need to tell her and get to the boy before they do. I realize they want to 'save' him but I know more than they do and can help him best._

Waving goodbye Tobi started his technique and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Akane made it over the hill and looked down over the fields. This was part of Canyon country, unlike most countries, Canyon liked to place farmlands around its borders and the villages towards the inside. In the past this proved to be a great defence. But not so much when dealing with shinobi, most of which were trained to be silent and to travel at night. It was far more difficult to defend against an army of one than an army of warriors from the Diamo from the other country. Canyon because of this suffered many losses and is now a country many avoid. However that was what saved the Akahoshi from being hunted by ROOTS.

Without warning a definite pop sounded from behind making Pakkun jump and hide behind her. Wincing Akane waited for the figure to fully materialize.

"I only have a few seconds."

"Then tell me now."

"Uchiha Itachi did die, Sasuke is not too far from it himself. I also ran into Konohoa's team, it's a bit large but the leader is experienced, he also bears the Sharingan."

"Kakashi...damn it." Akane growled. She didn't think he was going to get mixed up this deep with Akatsuki. Then again this was the man who warned her not to.

"Also there's a rumour about an intruder."

"So everything I've heard." That rumor worried her. It had to be someone she knew or someone from someplace she knew. It was very worrisome.

"What do you want me to do? Let them get the kid or take him?"

"Keep him from Konohoa. I want to speak to him." Akane glared at the man before her. Something was weird with that. Take him? Take him where?

"Okay, and Akatsuki?" He asked. Akane had to think quick on this one. She wasn't expecting to have to come up with this much so soon.

"Let them know you have him, but keep him out of reach, use him as a gambling chip. If they do something we don't like then we can use him. Besides I want to see what he knows."

"I thought you were going to focus on the other boy." Okay now he was digging for something. She never told him what her whole plan was.

"I am, but first I want to deal with that cursed seal." That was the truth. She wanted to see if it was gone now that Orochimaru was dead or if she had to come up with some way to dispell it, which could be very challenging for both her and the boy.

"Oh speaking of which Orochimaru is dead."

"Yeah I know."

"No he's dead now."

"But..."

"Sasuke managed to seal him within his body and use his abilities."

"Smart, so now the bastard is dead."

"Yes." Tobi glanced behind him. "I need to go, Zetsu's almost there. I'll take both bodies."

"Okay I will meet you at the hideout in three days on my way south." There was a hideout that her people used near thier village, but she also knew Tobi only had limited knowledge of it. Which made her think something was fishy.

"Good, bye bye." He waved teasing her.

Akane stood staring at where her friend had been seconds ago. Something was off. He seemed a little weird. His words were a little clipped towards her, and he never once took his mask off, something he used to do when he spoke to her

"That was him?"

"Yeah...I think so..." Akane frowned. She really wasn't so sure now. He was weird.

"You...don't know? Isn't that a little risky to not know your own infiltrator?"

Akane looked down at the dog and sighed. "He's acting weird, that's all."

"I see, well nothing can be done until we get back to the village."

Akane nodded. Things were going to pick up now. The strange feeling was back and it was an old one, one she never liked.

'_It seems we may have to kill Tobi'_

"I was afraid of this happening." Akane ignored Pakkun's questioning glance.

_'You will have to report this to the others."_

"I know"

_'However I believe what I told you before, he will have to die, unless you manage to coax the other out.'_

"This is going to get dirty fast." Akane turned towards the south. "Konoha will have to work hard to keep themselves on top this time. If they ever get the boy everything will be over."

"We won't let that happen."

"No...nor will I, if the need arises and they capture him I will do everything in my power to either get him out alive, or murder them all. The risk is too high. I can handle one beast, nine I can't."

Turning towards her home she sighed. "They won't like this."

* * *

AN: So what will happen now. Tobi is acting weird all of the sudden, and what will happen to Sasuke?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Chapter 20 is now up. It's a bit strange, the last chapter wasn't generating as much interest as the others before it. I guess people were getting tired of the story or maybe that chapter was boring.

Thank you's

SuperTay: I felt it good to answer here since many would be interested in your question. As I've said throughout these stories, it plays out like a series. Each part is one or more major events over a span of time. SuperTay asked if team seven will be reunited. The answer, I would say yes, I'm a stickler for a happy ending and would think all this effort on Team 7's part would be a waste. As for the story itself Team 7 is not exactly the focus but as you can see they play a definite major role in the story (and of course Kakashi's life: he wouldn't be the same without them). So at the same time there are many twists and turns that will place allies against each other and foes we often see may not be the true enemy (hint hint Tobi...or maybe, I'm sure some of you saw where I'm going with that). Anyways I felt I should answer that since it wouldn't ruin the plot and having poor Naruto and Sakura chase Sasuke forever would be...insane. Sasuke has a purpose in this story as well.

okay that was long winded hope that helped. Anyways so now what happens?

Enjoy the story and PLEASE review. I would love a little bit more feedback. If not well I just hope it was a good read.

* * *

Chapter 20: Interrogation

Kakashi sighed, he knew it was coming; no he was sure ahead of time this would happen. Sasuke was not an easy target, not to kill, not to capture, but also not easy to coax, or to follow. The boy would not be taken back when he didn't want to be. In this case he was taken, most likely against his will.

_"Damn it. That's the third time...why me..." Naruto cried as he looked at the bloodied spots on the ground._

_Kakashi furrowed his brows in concern. This many failures were going to take their toll on the boy soon, eventually he will crack. He had the same experience before. Glancing to Yamato he saw the same thoughts in the man's eyes._

_"We need to regroup." Kakashi said quietly, saying this more for the others. "We won't be able to do anything without any clues."_

_"No..." He heard Naruto grind out._

_"Yes, Naruto it would be stupid to chase after him now." Yamato glared at the teen. "You will die for sure if you pursue Akatsuki now. You're not strong enough for an opponent like that." He said waving back at the direction they had just come._

_"What do we do then...Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's worried voice asked._

_"We're going to report back to Konoha, Tsunade will want to know about the Akatsuki members we have seen and dealt with already. As for Sasuke we will have to wait for the opportunity when it arises. And you Naruto need to get much stronger."_

_"How much longer do I need to wait? It won't make a difference." Naruto yelled. Everyone stared at him for a moment._

_Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. The boy just never knew when to stop. "Naruto as your commander this will be my last and final order. We will go back to Konoha and regroup. When we hear of any news of Sasuke we will leave. However at this point in time, remaining out here will be the death of us."_

_Naruto mumbled a few words and fell flat on his face thanks to Sakura's strong arm._

_"DON"T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT KAKASHI-SENSEI!! Geez." Sakura then picked up her pack and started to walk with the others._

It was a few days now from then and Kakashi knew Naruto was still sore about it. He could see the anger seething in the teen standing next to him. To say he didn't know how Naruto felt would be a lie. He felt exactly the same thing when he lost Obito.

"So...you're telling me that you came back empty handed?" Kakashi could feel the sweat running down the back of his neck.

"Err...well we had a complication." Kakashi smiled as he self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Complication?!" Everyone in the room backed up, well everyone except Kakashi, who remained where he was. Running from Tsunade proved to be rather pointless, since she would chase you down or wait until the next time you stood before her, the woman knew how to hold a grudge.

"Well an Akatsuki member claiming to be Uchiha Madara took him." He didn't really believe it. Uchiha Madara would be dead or at least so old he would be unable to keep up. However Kakuzu did prove that old men could be dangerous, but that was a different situation. He lived by using the life force from others, not on his own. Uchiha Madara had to be someone else, or at least the body had to be. Still the fact that that body possessed the sharingan bothered him. There was something he was missing and it was probably something he already knew, or something right under his nose. Either way he was determined to find out who this man really was.

"Took him?" He could see her eye brows rise, which meant she didn't totally believe him.

_It's true. He took him by being faster than us. Damn it I have no idea where he got those abilities._

"Yes." Kakashi himself could not understand it, why would someone like that want Sasuke? He wasn't sure it had much to do with the massacre, but something to do with Itachi none the less.

"And there was no trace?"

"Unfortunately the Akatsuki member had space/time ninjutsu that rivalled the Fourth's."

Tsunade stared at him for a moment and then pinched the bridge of her nose. "You have no way of tracking them?"

"Not at the moment. We would have needed someone able to sense chakra and able to cover a vast distance in either the same amount of time or relatively close."

"That doesn't exist." Tsunade glared at him. He felt he had probably died at least a million times by now.

_I'm not so sure if it does either. I do know one member of Sasuke's makeshift team was able to sense chakra but in order to defeat him we would need someone who is able to keep up, or someone who is clever enough to trick him. Unfortunately a lot of chakra is needed and as much as I like Naruto for his stamina; his wit is not as strong. He would die in the process; I don't want to risk his life on that._

"My point." Kakashi said as he held a finger in the air.

"Then I want Team Kakashi to take a break for a week, until we hear anything else. I may have some missions for some of you during that time."  
Kakashi waited while the others left the office. He grinned when he heard Naruto's characteristic mumbles about taking a week off when Sasuke was still at large.

"What is it brat?"

Kakashi jumped and sighed. "Naruto's becoming more restless. If this takes much longer I would like permission to take him outside of the village for training."

"What good will that do?"

"His new jutsu has proven to be quite powerful; however we need to increase his speed while using it. As it stands he only can land the attack by distracting the enemy. It's a good tactic but many jounin would see right through it. I want him to increase both speed and accuracy. However I believe it would not do Konoha much good if we destroy the training fields in the process. Therefore a location outside the village and away from civilians and bystanders is best.

"That sounds a lot like suicide; you above all people know his abilities." She narrowed her eyes and then sat down steapling her fingers. "Speaking of suicide, you're overdue for a check up."

"Ah...well you see I need to go shopping today, since I have no more food." He lied. A check up was something he hated. Why would he need one? He was standing wasn't he? Besides it was too much trouble to get up then get dressed only to get to the hospital and take the clothes you just put on off and in ten minutes put them back on again. It was just too much work. He found it more fun to either rest for a day or bother his students. Anything but that place.

"Then tomorrow." Kakashi paled, she was being insistent again, this meant she really wanted him to go, no matter what and there was no way out of it. Not that he wasn't going to try.

_I'm not going there; she knows I hate it there._

"Ah...training." He whined trying to get out of it

"After..." His shoulders hunched just a little.

"Iruka-sensei owes me a bowl of ramen." He tried to recover but something told him she would find a way to get the academy sensei to give up his plans.

"Too bad he's out of the village."

_Wait...out of the village? When?_

"What?" Kakashi was shocked. Iruka rarely did missions. Well better put he rarely left the village on his own. "Who's with him?"

"Akahoshi Kaji."

"Him? Just him?" Kakashi's eyes when wide, "Just two shinobi? I admit one is a jounin but even so, sending Iruka-sensei with him alone is a little risky." He didn't know Kaji that well. Actually he wasn't totally sure if he trusted the man with someone from Konoha, especially since he wasn't the most responsible shinobi, as Kakashi remembered well from the mission almost a year ago, the man never told anyone where he was going.

"So you don't trust him?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"No...I mean it would make for a lousy team." He lied, no he had no reason yet to trust the young man, at least he wasn't sure as of yet anyways.

"Really...I thought so too, until I got this mission report back." She said holding up a scroll which Kakashi took and read over.

"He single handily took out the rebel leader himself after days of torture? Is that even humanly possible?" Kakashi's earlier assessment of Iruka had changed before, but now he wasn't so sure where to put the man. Was he that strong? Was he hiding something? Why wasn't he a jounin?

"Apparently for him it's very possible. Don't forget he is an academy sensei appointed by the Third, he only allowed the best." Kakashi nodded and sighed. "That's all I want to say to you for now, I want you at the hospital tomorrow at noon, no later. If you're late I will make you regret it." Kakashi slouched feeling defeated. He hated that place.

_Anywhere but there. I hate it...why does she make me go there?_

* * *

Sakura stepped out of Tsunade's office with the rest of her team leaving Kakashi behind. The past few days had been gruelling and Kakashi seemed adamant on making them that way. Sometimes the man took things to seriously and at other times he didn't take them seriously enough...in the end she was left tired and confused.

What was going on? First they had Orochimaru, then Itachi, and finally Akatsuki. Things were going nuts, how were they going to get anything done. They were chasing Sasuke, and Akatsuki was chasing Naruto and apparently Sasuke now too. This made no sense. And to top all of that Kakashi's weird almost moody behaviour left at least half the team a little worried. Of course Naruto never noticed a thing.

Smiling she noticed the sun had come out. The rain had made things worse. At least they'll get a few days to relax and regroup. Naruto can focus more on his jutsu and she can look into some information.

"Hey Sakura-chan wanna go out on a date?" Snapping out of her thoughts Sakura stared at the boy dumbly.

"NO!" She punched the youth in the head slamming him into the floor hard.

"Aww...so mean." He whined as he laid there broken. "And to think I was going to take you to ramen." Sakura was not interested and expressed this by turning away. It seemed the others were staring at her. Laughing she simply shrugged and walked down the hall leaving them behind after telling them she wanted to do some research.

Reaching the doors she stopped and looked back down the hall.

_Brids chirped behind them as they entered the hokage tower it was their first time here since they graduated and all three were excited, even if Sasuke tried not to show it, it was noticeable in his hurried steps to keep up with Naruto. Kakashi lazily walked behind them with his silly orange book spare hand in pocket chuckling at the blonde's exuberance._

_"HA! I get to see the Hokage office, one day that will be MINE!"_

_Sakura sighed in exasperation "Naruto you can't even sit in a desk for more then two minutes."_

_"So! One day I will be the Hokage, and then you will see!"_

_"Right..."_

_"That's wonderful Naruto but that's not the right way, that's the ladies washroom." Kakashi's drawl came from behind making the blonde freeze in mid pose. Ahead of them they could hear the Third laughing hysterically._

_"Sakura you remember what I told you about holding as much chakra in reserve. Now that you tired yourself out early I have a stack of files I want you to go through, I also want you to read the five books I have in the library." Tsunade glared._

_"Yes Hokage-sama." She mumbled. Since Sasuke left everything had been really hard but she was getting there. She will show them how far she can go how much she can change and that she will one day be able to help them._

_"Finally today we're going to get that bastard back!"_

_"Naruto!" Sakura smacked Naruto in the back. "Even if he was stupid, that's too much."_

_Kakashi smiled as she looked to him for support. "Sometimes a harsh insult is enough to prove a point. I believe in this case Naruto placed it well enough." Sakura stared at him in disbelief._

_"You wouldn't say that."_

_"No." Kakashi then looked to Naruto "Reserve the insults after the battle, Sasuke will use that against you."_

_"Oh so I see."_

_"OI, GET OUT!!" Tsunade yelled as she stood at the end of the long hall pointing towards the door._

_"Best listen to what she says."_

_"Only because Kakashi-sensei doesn't want to get his ass kicked." Naruto teased._

_"Maybe he'll kick yours if you don't get a move on."_

_"er..." Naruto made a weird face. "He's done worse."_

_Now it was Sakura's turn. "Don't even mention that again." Her face turned green._

Those were the days. When they were a full team, when they worked to bring it back together and now, the fight to see that dream a reality. She was sure these halls had seen many other things, things she didn't know about.

Turning she suddenly walked into someone.

"WATCH IT" She growled.

"Oh...Sorry Sakura-chan" Looking up she realized it was Yamato.

"Ah...heh heh Yamato-taichu...I didn't realize it was you."

"No I was assuming you weren't." He smiled. She couldn't help but take note at the fundamental differences between Yamato and Kakashi. Yamato was a relaxed person but he also let others know when he was past his limits, usually by scaring them into submission. He also tended to take the time to teach them things they didn't quite get. His emotions were there to be seen when he wanted and he seemed to be overall a friendly personality.

Kakashi on the other hand was more secretive, and rarely showed his emotions. He taught them through experience rather than through explanation and often let them quarrel amongst themselves. He rarely showed anger. When he felt they were deserving, sometimes he would smile or tell them he was proud of them, but that was rare as it was.

Both taught them differently but at the same time, she understood why Kakashi was needed when they were younger, and why Yamato appeared later. Both teachers complimented each other and were able to show their charges the true meaning of teamwork and how it really looked when it worked well. Still she would never replace Kakashi, even if at times he tried to push them away. He was just a part of them now, a part that will never disappear.

"Sorry." She looked down bashfully. She was a shinobi and should have known better than to let her guard down.

"Don't worry about it, we all have moments like that, besides I was looking for you anyways."

"Weren't you just here?" She asked questioning him.

"Ah, I had to leave to submit a report." He didn't seem bothered in the least.

"That fast?" She asked eyes wide.

"You would be surprised." She nodded sometimes things in a shinobi village seemed to move faster than humanly possible. "Actually I'd like to talk to you about something important."

"Important?" Sakura thought about it for a minute, but what was so important that it required only her?

"Yes, but first I'd like to go elsewhere, this is not for the others to know about."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Well she had to admit she trusted him, not as much as she would have Kakashi but she believed that if it was that important then it was worth it.

"Okay." She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "This isn't anything weird right?"

"No..." He glared back. "Tell you what I'll buy you lunch."

"Okay you win." A free lunch was even better, now she knew it was something good. Kakashi never gave them a free lunch, he usually freeloaded off them.

* * *

"When you said you'd buy me lunch I was expecting something a little less extravagant." Sakura growled under her breath.

"What!? You expect me to eat ramen all the time?" He laughed. He was never a big fan of fast food. Ramen was a good meal when you have little time to get something worthwhile but all the time? No he had his fill.

"Kakashi-sensei would never have done this for anyone." Sakura mumbled.

"Ha ha no he wouldn't have even paid for it." Now Sakura was laughing. However the sad truth was that Kakashi never really did things like this. He had a feeling Kakashi had his money stashed away for something but he had no clue what, at least not yet. The fact the man lived in a bachelor's apartment still left him wondering what his true plans were. Another part of him knew that Kakashi was waiting, waiting for the day he would not come back. Hopefully for that man's sake that day would not come.

Kakashi did enough for the village; he should be allowed to live in peace once he grew too old for missions.

Smiling Yamato realized that Kakashi probably wouldn't be able to live in peace. He wasn't the type to settle down and have a family, or stop his missions.

"He would probably make a princess pay for him, or worse he would feed her ramen." Sakura smiled. Yamato nodded. Then again when was the last time Kakashi actually talked to someone like that? Usually he kept his distance.

"It's become a habit." Yamato admitted with a shrug. It was a part of the man he accepted a long time ago.

"Or is it?" Sakura grinned. "There is a lot we don't know about him."

"Oh, indeed there is a lot we both don't know, although to enlighten you Kakashi-sensei is a really good cook, he's just too lazy to bother with it."

"That's fitting."

Yamato smiled, it was true. However at the same time Kakashi only cooked at the end of a bad mission, one where no one died. It was among his team a tradition and something to expect. Everyone outside the ANBU team thought he was too lazy to bother cooking. "But what do you know about him outside of missions?"

"Not much. He doesn't let us in." She frowned. Yamato knew how she felt. A personality like that cannot be healthy.

"I can understand that. Does he let you into his home?" Kakashi only let those he trusts into his home. It's rare that he lets anyone in.

"Ha ha yeah he does, but he makes sure we don't touch anything."

"Hmm." That wasn't out of the ordinary. Kakashi was always like that, from when he first knew him onwards. The man just liked his things where HE left them.

"What is it?"

"Well he's been acting weird." Now Yamato was sure she knew something. He could see it when she had hung her head at his comment.

"So even you noticed it." She said as she leaned closer.

"Well it's kind of hard not to, he's jumpy, more so than usual. So you really don't know anything about his personal life, or maybe his past? There was nothing he shared?"

Sakura was about to shake her head but he noticed her stop mid way, "Well now that you mention it; he did have a picture of a woman. He did say something about her, but he was trying to be distant about it."

"A woman?" Okay that was a first. Kakashi never seemed to take much interest in women, well not beyond the occasional attraction, but he never pursued any. He generally ignored them when they came to him.

"Well he said she's not in the village anymore, but that she's probably alive somewhere."

"Oh?"

_Why is he keeping the picture? That's a weird story. He's covering something up._

"All he said was that she was a close friend; that was it. But I guess at the time I found it strange that he was particularly careful with that one. The other was of his old team and ours."

"His old team...yeah they're also important but he also knows that's not going to affect him now."

"Right." She nodded.

"If you saw that person, would you be able to recognize them?" He had to find out who she was. There was a chance Kakashi was lying during their mission. The way he stormed off when he had mentioned their teammate from when they both worked in ANBU left Yamato feeling a little uneasy. Kakashi rarely acted like that.

"I don't think that's a problem, there's no one like her here." That made him wonder even more. The main issue now was he had no clue what their female teammate looked like. She never let him see her face. He knew she let Kakashi see her face, but he was also the captain, he had to know them when they weren't working.

"Good." He knew he was on to something now.

"What was it that set you off?" Yamato looked at his own soup which he hadn't touched.

"A nightmare, he was scared for someone." The way Kakashi had screamed over the woman made him really worried. Kakashi's fear for her was genuine. He did not want her to die. "Her name was Akane. The way he called her name will be something I won't forget for a long time. He was very scared for her."

"Akane?" Sakura asked as she ate from her rice thinking the name over.

"Yes."

"I've never heard of one here. At least not a woman."

"Really? It's not that rare a name."

"Well no one I've seen has that name. " Sakura shook her head. After all she worked in a hospital; she would have seen every single shinobi, especially the females.

"What about a civilian?"

"No way. Can you seriously see him with one?" She had a point. Kakashi liked people who could take care of themselves. A civilian cannot.

"Hmm..." That was a good point. He himself could not see it. Kakashi didn't like it when people depended on him. It made it harder for him to do missions and he hated to have to worry about someone at the back of his mind. They would be too much of a distraction as far as he was concerned, and Yamato agreed there.

"So who is she then?"

"I don't really know, but he must have met her here at some point."

_Kakashi never stays long in other villages, he has too much of a price on his head. It would be too dangerous. He would pick someone who didn't or wouldn't want to kill him for something so fickle. He would go for a woman who is loyal to the same village._

"I can look through medical files." Sakura suggested.

"Try both living and deceased then." He wasn't going to take chances.

"Why the deceased?"

"Well she could very well be dead, or she's on mission, some ANBU are pronounced dead for security reasons."

"Right. So mission files are better then." Sakura smiled. "Why not ask Iruka-sensei to help?"

"Well unfortunately he's not here." He watched Sakura falter.

"Wh...Where is he then?"

"Recuperating after a rough mission in another village. His injuries were so severe he wasn't able to walk let alone lay in a bed without pain."

"S-class?"

"Yes, and apparently not a good one." He didn't miss the concern on her face. Iruka was one of those people that everyone in Konoha loved. Losing him would make a lot of people upset or depressed. Even he had to admit the teacher was endearing. He was friendly and kind. He cared for everyone, no matter how bad they may treat him (Kakashi for example) and he did all he could to help his students. Iruka was probably one of the best Shinobi when it came down to pure brains, well after Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Well I'm sure I can ask Kotetsu and Izumo to let me in when it's not busy."

"Good. I'm going to see if I can talk to Kakashi once more and see if he'll tell me anything. When Iruka sensei gets back I want you to ask him about that name as well. If anyone would know, he would."

"Sounds like we have a plan then."

"Good, I also want you to listen to the local gossip, maybe ask around someone else might know. Maybe even Tsunade might know something."

"Okay but I would leave that as a last resort."

"Good idea, she's in a mood right now, with the failed mission and all."

"Yeah...I don't want any more extra clinic hours than I already have." Sakura smiled as she stood. "Thank you for the lunch."

"Don't worry about it; I'm just happy to not be the only one who noticed."

"Trust me, it's as plain as day."

"Good." When she left Yamato couldn't help but smile. He was going to get Kakashi to show him that picture if it was the last thing he did. If the man wasn't going to let him, then he was going to find a way to get it. "Kakashi, this is something you can't deal with alone." He then placed his money down and got up. There was work to be done and knowing Kakashi, it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Being locked and hung by his arms hurt, but being locked in a room and strapped to a hospital bed made the entire situation worse. He had a feeling things were bad when he woke up and found his hands and feet tied to the bed. The Akahoshi were not trying to hurt him, actually quite the opposite. They tied him there so he wouldn't roll over in his sleep or try to get up. He usually tried the latter of the two.

Wincing he took note of what was still covered in bandages. He did this routinely since one would never know when they were about to be released when the Akahoshi were concerned. Nariko was one of the best and within two days she had managed to fix the gash in his arm and chest, and treat most of the infections. However the healing techniques didn't just take their toll on the user but also the person being healed. Iruka could see the signs of this technique.

Usually it was fine on a small wounds but the fact he was full of holes didn't make it easy. He could see some of the raw spots on his arm where several layers of new skin were created. The new skin had to be out in open air but not allowed to dry out, which meant someone coming in every few hours to check it to see if it needed to be sponged. That was the part he hated and usually by the end he wanted to rip the poor girl's head off due to the pain, but in his condition pain killers are not a good idea and it just further reinforced why they tied him there.

"Akane you would enjoy watching this wouldn't you." He said to himself with a weak smile. Akane on the other hand usually was given a dressing over her wounds with a salve and left to heal by herself. Then again not many people heal like that, the only one Iruka knew was Naruto and it barely compared. He admitted there were differences based on the situation but he also knew why she was like that, and not many did.

"The funny thing is, I don't really enjoy watching you in pain." Iruka jumped when a face appeared inches from his own...only upside down.

"Get down!" He yelled at her. "If Nariko finds you doing that she'll give you an ear full for putting your shoes on the ceiling."

"First, she's not my mother and who said I was wearing shoes?" She asked as she flipped off the ceiling and landed soundlessly at the end of his bead in a cat like crouch. Iruka blushed when he watched her look at him as though agitated. Akane had a wild air about her that was hard to ignore and one he found highly attractive, it was something he could never avoid.

"What?" He asked now worried.

"How did you two end up in there?"

Iruka rolled his eyes back and leaned heavily into the pillow wincing in pain. "Lets not go there."

"Oh...so you two were goofing off again!" She said in a way that reminded Iruka of a parent or Kakashi when he was in one of his moods; the You-did-it-not-me-and-you-did-it-all-wrong-and-you-know-I'm-right mood. Iruka hated those the most. Akane liked to say I told you so and laugh at you until you got tired of it and told her off or until she grew bored of it and found something better. How the two of them managed to make a good couple (if he could call it one) made him wonder.

"We...no I...He...He stated it." Iruka sputtered tying to fight back the growing blush on his face.

"I'm sure he did." Akane smiled. She didn't doubt him in the slightest. Kaji was not a serious person.

"OI I HEARD THAT!" Iruka heard from the hall. The door opened and in stepped Kaji looking ten times better than Iruka, not that it was hard. However he was giving his twin a weird look. "How did you get in here?"

"That way." She pointed to the window.

Iruka sighed. "Just like Kakashi-san, Akane-san also cannot simply use a door." Iruka laughed when Kaji burst out in pure laughter as well.

"I never met that guy but I'm a little worried that he might take my place as her twin."

Iruka stopped laughing and shook his head. "There is no way they can be that similar. They don't always see eye to eye and Akane tends to be serious in times he is not."

"I see, even in battle?"

"I've seen the man read a book and fight."

"Oh I have too." Akane cheered, "not that I liked it...he won too."

"Way to join in." Kaji sneered.

"Dork." She glared.

"Oh that was very mature of you." Kaji continued.

"Well it was meant to egg you on not to prove how mature I am, not to mention you two were sent on an important mission and goofed off like a bunch of Genin and look where it got you, and you say I'm immature?"

"Okay Akane-san enough." Iruka laughed," that's a bit too smart for him."

Both sent Iruka a weird look that made him wish he could melt into the wall behind his bed. "What?"

"Let's leave the grumpy Chuunin alone."

"Yeah." Kaji nodded

"Wha...Wait! Don't leave me alone here." Iruka cried as the two of them turned.

"Oh see now he wants us to stay."

"What should we do?" Kaji asked grinning like a fool. Iruka hated that grin, it was usually evil.

"I know." Akane whispered something to her brother who smiled and walked out of the room almost skipping. Iruka was worried, when Kaji was that happy it meant something bad was going to happen, something bad to him.

He watched sceptically as Akane walked to the other end of the room and pulled out a chair and smiled at him like a Cheshire Cat. He had a feeling this was going to be very mean.

Ten minutes later Kaji walked in and handed her a small bowl.

"Ice cream!" Iruka ground out.

"Yup." Akane smiled.

"And for me?" He asked almost desperate.

"Who said you get some?" Akane asked smiling sweetly

"Yeah, you think we're childish. So why would we share?" Kaji smiled. Iruka sent him a dumb look.

"But you are being childish..." Iruka stared at them and looked to the bindings and back at them. "Ice cream." He whimpered, forgetting that he wasn't the one being foolish in the first place.

_Those bastards, they know how much I like ice cream, that's just mean. I WANT SOME...hospital food sucks. Common just a taste will be good._

"Mmmm this is sooo nice." Akane purred as she put another spoon in her mouth.

"Too bad it's getting colder outside."

"I know, this would have been ten times better in the summer." Akane smiled to her sibling who as a twin would, smile back in exactly the same way...the entire exchange was a little weird to Iruka.

Iruka clenched a fist and glared at them and imagined that he had traded those places. It would have been more fun. Growling he tried to get free of the binds but Nariko knew most of his tricks, not to mention these were charged with chakra, there was no way to get out.

"Want some?" Akane asked as she got up and walked towards him and stopped. "Oh...oops."

"Oops?" Iruka asked

"I ate the last spoon...heh...wow that didn't last long." She shrugged sheepishly.

Now Iruka knew the second they let him go he was going to claw her eyes out. "You ate it." He growled as he tried to kill her with his glare...although it wasn't really working all that well.

"Ah ha eh heh...here have the rest of his" She said as she placed Kaji's ice cream on the small table. "Oh...right." And just as Iruka was going to say something she shoved the spoon in his mouth. "Can't kill me now." She said as she vanished out the window.

Needless to say he did enjoy that spoon of ice cream, but he had a problem...Kaji was glaring bloody murder at him. Spitting the spoon out he shrugged and then signalled Kaji to have the rest.

"She only does that for you, you know."

"Yeah, the game probably got boring, plus she knew I'm going to get her back. She doesn't want to set the bar to high."

"You two really know each other to well." He smiled but then frowned.

"Kaji that was the problem between us in the first place. I just wish your parents could see that." Kaji nodded and then held the spoon out to his face.

"Here comes the train!" Kaji nearly giggled as it came out.

Iruka sent him a glare that could melt glaciers, but at least he got the rest of the ice cream for that one.

* * *

Kakashi looked out his kitchen window and then back to his door. This was not really the best time. He had been spending the last few hours ransacking his home looking for his picture, only to find it missing. He had a feeling he had dropped it somewhere either on mission or when he got back in the village.

However he was waiting for that person to give up. He knew who it was but just in case, he was NOT going to make it look like he was happy to see them, or that he had nothing to do, which he didn't really. Nope he was going to take his time; it was more fun that way.

Then the knocking started. And it kept going, and going and going. He now was sure who it was.

"Senpai, I know you're there, you can't fool me like the others."

Kakashi looked at his ceiling for a minute; he knew he had to do something. Making up his mind he walked casually, really really casually, the kind where a snail was faster and opened the door. The face that greeted him was one of total disbelief.

"Do you realize I could track you from your chakra?"

"Of course, but that wasn't going to make me move any faster. It's my home...I can answer when I like."

"I see, and so then you could have ignored me." Yamato crossed his arms.

"Yes, you see the neighbours are already upset about Naruto and Gai yelling in the hall, I felt I would spare you the humiliation." Kakashi said as he stepped aside to let the man in.

"Are you sure it wasn't to save yourself from your own humiliation?"

"Nope, just yours, I never get humiliated." Kakashi smiled. Of course that was a little bit of a lie...he's only been humiliated once by one person and he was big and green and at the time he was completely defenceless. Kakashi couldn't help but think of the time Gai gave him a piggy-back ride to the village...at a flat run...something he was never going to let happen again. The medics can come at their own pace to get him, but no more help from Gai, never again.

"Right." Yamato rolled his eyes and looked around the room. Kakashi knew something was up.

_He's not one to visit me at home. He generally finds me when I'm about in the village. He's looking for something._

"This is better than the last place I have to admit."

"It goes a long way to have a kitchen and living space, rather than just a bed." Kakashi drawled still completely perplexed as to why Yamato was there.

_Did I say something? Or do something? Or was it her...she must have sent him to remind me about tomorrow. Well she pretty much threatened me hell or high water to show up, and I have no choice if it means she's going to come here and do her medical exam from hell._

"Ha ha I suppose it would."

"Why are you here?" Kakashi raised a brow

"I didn't expect that to take long."

"I bet." He glared now

"I'm just here to talk, but I doubt you would believe me."

"Not really." No he had no reason to believe that. Kakashi was not one to 'talk'.

"Sakura said you've been acting weird." Yamato smiled simply, the entire action was fake, and Kakashi could see right through it.

_That again? What is with everyone? I am fine!_

"As in?"

"Jumpy." Yamato shrugged. Kakashi countered by crossing his arms and giving the man a crooked look.

"I see, considering that my best friend died a few months ago, almost a year now at the hands of Akatsuki that would be a good reason. Perhaps I am also a little worried Sasuke might try to kill Naruto, or that he is actually not even Sasuke anymore." Kakashi then smiled. "However in light of what happened now, I know Sasuke is who he was when he joined my team and that Akatsuki is missing quite the few members as of late."

"True."

"Want something?"

"Maybe just water now." Yamato laughed. "I have a small mission to do tonight."

"Understandable, though nothing to worry about, I don't exactly have anything left in my fridge."

"I guess you didn't get to shopping yet."

"No... I'm more preoccupied with Tsunade-sama threatening me to go to her hospital so she can molest me."

"It's a medical exam, not some excuse Kakashi-senpai."

"Close enough."

"Not really, it's for your own good."

"I don't consider cold metal instruments good for me. Not to mention the poking and prodding."

"I can always suggest she send Sakura to do it?"

"NO!" Kakashi snapped. Then realizing his reaction calmed down. "That would be worse. The girl would punch me out and take my mask."

"Ha ha well then I think you're stuck..."

"With the old hag...I know."

"You two really don't get along do you?"

"Considering she acts like she's my mother." Kakashi laughed.

"Good point...I guess if she did that to me I would be a little intimidated to." Yamato smiled.

Kakashi left the living area and took a glass out of his kitchen cupboard. He stopped and held the glass to the tap without turning the water on. He stood there for a few moments before he turned it on.

_The bastard gossips better than a woman...this is bad, he's digging for something._

Turning the tap off Kakashi made a quick glance over his shoulder and noticed Yamato looking around the room as if looking for something.

_He's after something, not information off me, but something in my apartment. That's a little weird._

Making his way once more into the other room he handed his friend a glass and sat on the small chair across from him. He sat for a few moments watching the man sip the water nervously.

"I want to know the truth."

Yamato stopped sipping the water and stared at the silver haired man from over the glass. Kakashi never seemed to be one to waste time. Far from it, the man was already onto him. He knew he had to be faster.

_I should have known better, Kakashi was ANBU, not only that but I know for a fact he knows how to interrogate anyone. I have to plan each word and phrase as carefully as I can, otherwise I'll tell him be it verbally or by body language._

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you really here? Sakura is not that worried about me being jumpy."

"Er..."

"The mission as you saw, became quite dangerous at the end, we all were rather edgy."

Okay now he had him. Yamato had to admit for the first hour after they met the man named Tobi that he too jumped at every rustling bush. A person who uses space/time jutsu is someone who could move from one location to the next without much effort. Needless to say every member was a little out of sorts, even Naruto who usually was all for the mission.

"You're looking for something of mine."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, what do you want?" Kakashi asked casually. However Yamato knew better.

"Well...um...I...was..."

_Damn it think faster he's looking at you weird._

"Iwantedto...borrowthebookyouhadonmission." He blurted out real fast trying to make it sound like he was nervous about the request. The truth: he was. But it seemed to work.

"My book?"

"Ye...yes...I'm curious." He could feel the sweat running down his face as he laughed nervously.

"And so you have to act like it's a bad thing, many people like them..." Kakashi seemed confused.

"Ah...yes I suppose." Yamato knew it was mostly women; most men aside from Kakashi would be caught dead with the book. He for one was not interested in the actual book.

"I think I left it in the bedroom, let me get it." Kakashi stood to leave but Yamato knew better he had to see for himself about what Sakura told him about.

"Let me help." Kakashi stopped.

"I'm sure I know where it is."

"Well..."

"Fine...either way it makes no difference. However it would be best to start with the first one you know, not in the middle."

"True, but that one seemed more interesting to you, so I thought it was better."

"Well it is better." Kakashi agreed. Yamato stopped as he entered the small room; it was needless to say a mess.

"Kakashi-san, it looks like a bomb went off in here." That was an understatement. There were weapons on the floor, supplies for cleaning them strewn about. On the bed was a pile of clothing that looked quite formidable. He wondered where Kakashi had all of that clothing before. It wasn't like the man wore more than his uniform. A few books were strewn about as well, some of which were from Kakashi's favourite series.

"Ah...yes...I was looking for something important and unfortunately it wasn't here." He smiled and picked up the book.

Yamato looked at the nightstand. There were two pictures and an empty frame. The two were of his two teams, the one he was a genin in and the other where he had genin. The empty frame was placed to the back.

"Why is that frame empty?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked at him for a moment and back to where he was pointing.

"Ah...I had lost that picture at some point."

"Oh."

"I was taking it to get patched up and I guess I dropped it somewhere on the way. When I got to the small studio it was gone." Yamato sent him a dumb look, like that was believable.

"What was it of?"

"A friend who died years ago." Kakashi seemed saddened by that. However it also didn't fit the story Sakura told. Yamato knew it wasn't Asuma; it had to be the woman. He didn't miss the way Kakashi's voice was softer when he mentioned it. The entire exchange was completely unconscious; there was no way Kakashi knew he did that. If Yamato didn't know better he would have believed that from his behaviour.

"Well we can always look for it."

"Oh well it was before the mission so by now it's probably unrecognizable."

Yamato nodded understanding the situation but he also wasn't stupid. He knew it was somewhere in the village recently. If that was the one Sakura had seen.

"Here's the book."

Yamato took the book reluctantly as though it were a poisonous beast or something.

"Please be careful with it, it was the last one Jiraiya-sama made so far, and it's also the one Naruto got me."

"Alright."

Turning Yamato stopped.

"By the way Kakashi-san, if there is anything that is bothering you, from the past or even now, please at least tell me."

Kakashi nodded slowly but he knew the man was not going to ever talk about any of it. He was always like that, even in the past. If Kakashi had a problem he was going to deal with it on his own.

"Goodnight Kakashi-senpai." He said as they made their way to the door. "This time we will get Sasuke back."

"For Naruto's sake I hope so too. Goodnight." Kakashi shut the door behind him.

* * *

Once the door shut Yamato held the book away from himself for a moment as if it were a dirty item and then looked at it once more. Well aside from its content it really was a very dirty book, a very well read book. However there was also a link to this book and that image Sakura had seen, there had to have been. He knew there was a reason why Kakashi would sit for an hour or so staring at a page during the nights they camped without turning a single page. That picture had to have been with him the entire time. He would not have had to take it for retouching if it was recent as well.

"Sakura lets hope your guess was right." Something told him there was more going on with this mission than meets the eye and Kakashi's weird behaviour was linked, perhaps not directly but definitely indirectly to the unusual rumours about an infiltrator in Konoha, he had found when he got back. He didn't tell Sakura about it but he realized that he might have no choice.

_For all our sakes let her be dead already, let this be a nightmare from his past._

* * *

_A/N: This is better than the last one in my opinion, the filler chapters are now over; now onto the fun parts_

I know this is annoying and most of you ignore it anyways, but for the sake of habit please review. I don't care what you have to say just something, a little feedback is always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it. Now off to work on the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Wow I meant to finish this sooner but since school ended I have been working very hard with my full time job. Sadly that job had me living there and little time for me. Finally after four or five months I have found a better job and I now have more time. So updates will be happening more often...provided the chapter writes well.

Also please forgive some of my grammar. My beta I believe may have gone on vacation or is so busy that she can't beta. I understand for some of you bad spelling and grammar is really frustrating so bear with me as I work on that. If there are any glaring mistakes let me know, it could have been me...or the attack of the dreaded vista (it likes to place random consonants in words...weird thing)

As for this chapter, its still a little bit of filler. Very soon all of these chapters will work their way together. Right now I was working more with the characters. The next chapter I am working on might just be a very funny one.

**Thank yous:**

SuperTay: I only hope you see the new update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Behind a Wall**

"Tell me again why she wanted you to look through these?" Izumo asked as he looked up from the large pile of files Sakura had.

Sakura looked up and waved them off. She didn't have time for their questions. "It's just something she wanted to look up, nothing major; stop asking."

"Really?" Clearly they weren't too sure what she was talking about.

"Yes, now go, I can close up without you two." Sakura sighed; they were really getting on her nerves.

"Geez she's starting to sound like Tsunade-sama more and more everyday." Kotetsu laughed and said something Sakura couldn't hear as they both left the room.

"And Iruka sensei says Jounin are nuts." She sighed as she looked at the third last file.

Although she didn't think it was a common name in Konoha, Akane was a name that appeared a lot within the last decade. However she wasn't really sure why she bothered with it, the girl she was after was at least Kakashi's age.

To be on the safe side she had pulled out his file as well. It was the first thing she looked through. There was not much in there besides the obvious exemplary record. However there was only one small blemish on his record that caught her attention. At the age of ten he and another young shinobi got into a fight. The other was reported to be a female Genin. Both were hospitalized; Kakashi with a broken leg and the girl with a broken arm. It also stated that the two seemed to always have problems, usually a disagreement; even at that age. Sakura found that a little strange.

Kakashi was a Genin as well but close to becoming Chuunin, at that age he probably knew better. There was some reason for it, but there was no way to get to the bottom of that. After all she had no idea who her sensei was when he was younger. From what she did know he wasn't the same person he was now.

"He was weird even as a kid." She muttered. In a way she was expecting this. Kakashi was so eccentric that it just had to be natural for him.

She also found out the reason for some of his weird behaviour. At that same age his father had committed suicide and the Fourth took him in, not only because he was his student but because he owed the boy as much. He raised the boy for as long as Kakashi could be contained. By the age of fifteen he was already on his own. That alone explained Kakashi's independence.

There was a time when he had a female teammate but Sakura had heard stories about her. When she was alive everyone was sure she was going to be like Tsunade but then one day on mission the girl had gotten injured and suffered a weird illness that no one could cure. Her death was a shock to everyone, especially her last remaining teammate.

The other teammate; had a record that reminded her of Naruto. A loudmouth, an idiot and a boy stuck in a war full of ideals. All she knew from his file was he died on mission. One Kakashi was the team leader. This also explained Kakashi's ideals of protecting his entire team all by himself. It was a suicidal frame of mind as far as she was concerned.

But all of this she knew, at least for the most part. There was no point in going deeper into his past at least not that far back. Picking up another file with the same name as the woman Yamato gave her, Sakura began to read. It didn't take her long to see a problem with that one.

Putting down the file she had picked up she realized that girl was not the one she was looking for. She was married and with kids, on top of that a Chuunin and no longer taking missions. Most women wound up raising kids and living at home. Rarely did they resume their mission duties. However there were a few.

Picking up the next file she froze.

"Akahoshi Akane" Sakura read the name on the tab out loud. "Akahoshi?" She had heard the name before.

Thinking on it for a moment it came to her.

"The Akahoshi, in the academy I remember reading about them, they were a clan that lived here in Fire Country centuries before Konoha was established. They were a war-like race not much different than the Uchiha; they were still here until a few decades ago." She said to herself. She then shrugged. "I have no idea what good that does me." Half the village heard those stories.

_Although, I do remember Iruka-sensei skipping parts of their history...I wonder what that was about. The other teachers covered them more fully...then again Iruka-sensei also made them sound much nicer than the others did._

Opening the file she first found a sheet inserted. It was a death certificate. It was the usual certificate, time of death, the date, where and so on. The only thing that was strange was that there were no remains found. Essentially she was either completely obliterated or she was missing be it on mission or as a rouge.

"Well that's common as it is"

Turning to the basic mission report she noticed this was no push over. She was far from it; her file for the most part was spotless. It was no surprise considering Sakura found it hidden under empty folders. Why it was kept there was a mystery. It was almost as if someone hid the file there for safe keeping. The only person she knew who used that cabinet was Iruka. He was in charge of literally all missions, these happened to be the shinobi who were connected to ANBU.

"This is getting complicated." That was what she was afraid of. When things got complicated they often got messy.

Standing up she froze on the spot. Someone was coming; someone with a lot of chakra. If it was an ANBU she would be in a lot of trouble, especially since they weren't usually as gullible as Kotetsu and Izumo. Threatening them also wouldn't work; it would only get her into trouble.

Ducking behind the table she waited, hoping this person would keep walking, but they didn't. Instead they walked right up to the door and into the room.

Sakura held her breath as she watched the shinobi move across the room directly towards her. Bunching a fist she got ready to strike.

"Hitting me might not be a good idea Sakura-san." The familiar voice of Yamato laughed.

"Ya...Yamato-sensei?"

"Ha ha who else would know where you went off to?"

* * *

He didn't think he had startled her so much. It wasn't like he was trying to hide his prescience. He came because he felt the situation would make more sense if he was there with her, rather than leaving her with the task alone.

"I felt bad letting you do this on your own."

"It's not so bad. I found something interesting but I first want to check something. I was hoping to ask you if you could look for me."

"Oh?"

"Well see that cabinet?"

"Yes the blue one."

"It's for missions done by ANBU operatives, not just them, but also those who worked in the ops in the past as well."

"Right, that's correct."

"The only person I know who is able to get into it is Iruka-sensei and other ANBU when they need to. However on most cases it's the captains who used those files. Why would Iruka-sensei be able to go into it, he's just a Chuunin." Sakura asked as she walked to the cabinet and dug around.

"Well ANBU is not only for Jounin, Chuunin can join up as well, but they have to be highly skilled."

"I thought that too. Then it struck me that Iruka-sensei usually got a lot of the kids none of the other teachers wanted to teach."

"That could be rumour though?"

"Maybe but lets just play on that." She continued as she riffled through the lower sections. "Then if he is so talented why is he not an ANBU?"

"I would be asking why isn't he a Jounin?" He had seen something in the man the day he met him at the ramen stand. Iruka was not a fool and he was more intelligent then he led on. Actually the man seemed more wary of him than he should have been. Iruka knew he was up to something and may still think that.

_I find this situation interesting, even the academy sensei isn't quite what he seemed...the same went for all of the other rookie nine and their teachers. It's as if the Third had a plan in mind._

"Okay let's ask this..." She said as she turned around with a file on hand and passed the one she had earlier to Yamato. "Why was this one placed under a bunch of empty folders? Someone wanted to hide it."

"Perhaps it was forgotten." It was possible. Iruka was not working in the office his entire life; there was someone there before him.

"The body was never recovered. I read about it, something must have been left, teeth at least, but nothing. They stated that the area was completely empty, there was nothing." Sakura pointed to the report.

"Perhaps a special mission was assigned." Special missions were very secretive. Some were so secretive that they required the person to be 'dead' to all who knew them due to the increased mortality rate involved. In many cases those who had accepted those missions never returned. However this would be quite the mission. Usually operatives would be back within a year or two, if this is true this operative has been gone for eight or nine years. What mission could possibly take that long?

"I thought that too. Then I thought about the fact it was hidden."

"Okay."

"Did you know no one can find Akahoshi Kaji's file anywhere?"

"No, I didn't, that is strange, especially since he was trained here, or so I heard." It was a rumour but he felt it was the truth. He had watched the younger man after team seven came back from their mission the first time. He was a clam relaxed man who knew the streets of Konoha like the back of his hand. Only someone who grew up there would know them that well.

"Yes, he was Iruka-sensei's teammate."

"This is getting complex." Now Iruka was dragged into this entire fiasco.

"Think about it." Sakura said as she sat in the chair. Yamato was surprised at how quickly she was able to analyze the situation. He had to give her credit; she knew what she was doing.

"Lets see Akahoshi Kaji was Iruka-sensei's teammate, this folder was hidden away in a cabinet only he has access too...how did you get in there?"

"Oh...I broke the lock...let's not get into that."Sakura giggled. Yamato blanched.

_Her abilities scare me a little._

"So where are you going."

"Simple, take a look." She handed him a separate file. Each ANBU file had a photo accompanying it, and on that photo was a young Iruka. The scar on his nose gave him away.

"So now this is getting messy."

"If he hid that file, then he must have the other one."

"Where would he put it, under more folders? That would be rather easy." Yamato knew Iruka from the rumours around the village; the man was far from stupid.

"No I think he has them in his home."

"I see...since he's rarely away, it would be the best place to hide something, and no one would investigate."

"Exactly, so that's the next stop."

"So this file might be the one?"

"It's weird though...there's no photograph." Sakura sighed.

"That could also just be based on the time these were made or updated."

"Maybe." He didn't blame her for not believing him.

"During the war it was dangerous for ANBU operatives to reveal their identities. If they did then they were sure to be dead. When Iruka-sensei joined up it was after the war when it was peaceful.

"So then she was...no...that doesn't work. She would have been fifteen or so when she was ANBU."

"Well from on here it says she's an Akahoshi. Most of them reach ANBU at a young age; we had a few who were considered unofficially in the ranks at the age of twelve. Sakura I know most of you were told they were enemies of Konoha, but most of these people were trained as shinobi from the days they could walk. It's their culture."

Sakura stared at him as though he told her something revolting.

"That's almost as bad as abuse, what if they didn't want to be shinobi."

"Did Neji choose?" He knew that would prove his point; however in the end yes it became Neji's choice.

"I doubt it."

"Then most of our other clans were no better, perhaps not as extreme."

Sakura seemed to consider this and then pushed it aside.

"So we need to go look at Iruka-sensei's place?"

"Well I would rather not but we need clues we can use. Kakashi-senpai is not the most cooperative person with these matters."

"I agree."

"So let's get started there." He said as he waved her to the door, a frown on his face. Something told him the academy sensei would not be impressed.

* * *

Iruka sat on a flat stone at the edge of a large clearing. He had been there for at least two hours. Akane was training both his and her own team. His was faring okay, but her team was falling behind. He had a feeling he knew just why that was.

_With the approaching storms, her team was used to help lash the village down. Most of them don't have their families here and so they had no choice but to help. My men are more rooted; they don't sleep in the barracks and get twice as much rest._

He smiled as she landed what looked like a rather awkward flip. If anyone could out manoeuvre anyone it was her. Akane had a very unique ability. She was as far as Iruka knew the only person who could control the air around her. However that was connected to her darkest secret, the very secret that caused the entire mess with ROOTS in the first place.

"When will you be able to face that power Akane...we might need it soon." He sighed. It was bad enough the Fourth had sealed it up, but also that Akane believed every word he told her. Iruka on the other hand believed there were exceptions to each rule. Right now there was one. Akatsuki.

Iruka wasn't really scared of them. He meant nothing to them, so there was nothing to worry about. But it was others he was concerned for; it was people like Naruto, Akane and Kakashi. They were Fire Country's powerhouses when it came to ability and knowledge.

_Naruto's going to blow them both out of the water when he learns to control the Kyuubi. If I can play this right I could get her to help him. That would be best; he could get the best teachers around._

He only hoped Akane would go easy on the boy. Naruto wasn't a genius like she and Kakashi are, he just can't access the same information when things are calm. He knew he had to tell her to first throw the boy in a difficult situation before she could see his potential, otherwise she would label him an idiot...which most people do anyways. Still Iruka knew the truth and for Naruto, that was all that mattered.

The training ended rather quickly after Akane slammed one of the largest members of the team into the ground with just sheer momentum. In her case she had to augment all her strength with speed, otherwise she would have lost ages ago. For her brains won out brawn.

Watching closely he realized there was always a drawback to this type of fighting style. No matter who the opponent is, bigger or smaller; the user will always receive some damage. Akane had done that, she had somehow dislocated her arm.

Just as soon as the damage was done, it was fixed. Although not a medic, Akane had the ability to heal quickly and knew anatomy well enough to fix her own breaks, as well as those of teammates. Enemies, were usually victim to this knowledge, and the more he thought of it the more he was pleased he was friend rather than foe.

"Iruka!" She called as she waved. Training always left her in a good mood. He waved back slowly but couldn't help the foolish smile on his face. That smile was never going to leave, but either way no matter what happened in the past or the future he would still love her, if not as a lover, than as a friend. After all there was someone in the village he was considering.

She quickly dispatched her team, most of which had their heads hung low from a reprimand. Akane was always good at putting people on the spot.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she approached him. Iruka simply shrugged.

"Not much. I need these things and I hate them, the less time I use them the better." Crutches were painful, they had their place, but he felt it was never worth it.

"I agree."

"Says the one who never had to use them yet." Iruka pouted.

Akane laughed and sat next to him. Sometime she had this child-like personality that made you want to grab her and squeeze as hard as you could. Then again if he did that she would hurt him severely for that. Akane was the kind of person who rarely liked human contact. Only a select few are allowed to be close with her.

"It's not my fault, he doesn't give me much choice."

"Which is the right thing to do in your case, with the way you act." Iruka laughed. Akane had a hard life, there was always a chance of someone after her. He'd seen people try to assassinate her for her family's wealth. Some tried to kidnap her for her rank, and others wanted to kill her for the bounty on her head. The poor woman had to watch herself all the time.

Iruka never understood those others. Making enemies of the Akahoshi was stupid for anyone.

"Well when are you going home?"

"Not sure, whenever Kaji is done what he's doing."

"Oh...probably telling my parents all about Konoha." Akane laughed. Her parents considered Konoha theirs...well all of the Akahoshi did, they were rather possessive. Iruka usually found himself an object of that possessiveness mostly by the main branch, they thought he was something like a saint, only Akane knew better and everyone outside the clan.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Me?"

"Wasn't that what I asked?" Iruka said getting slightly irritated by her carefree attitude.

"Oh, well technically I forgot...I remembered as soon as I stepped out of the house."

"So you're saying you ran off before they could get you." Iruka said giving her a glare. He hated her attitude towards her family. She wanted nothing to do with them, and he didn't understand that.

_She has to realize that no matter what happens they're her family, she can't push them aside like that, even if she didn't grow up with them, they still care, at least somewhat._

Still he knew why and part of him couldn't blame her, it was part of the reason why they were never in the same room with her parents at the same time, aside from dinner and breakfast. They were always trying to set them up again, always saying that things can still work out. Both Iruka and Akane knew better, they were too much alike. There were many times now he wanted to drop a hint that there was someone else who had their eye on her.

_Why they want me makes no sense, there's nothing to my name. I'm a teacher nothing more. Kakashi would be much better. The last member of a strong clan that always rose above the elite of Konoha. Maybe there was a plan for that, and the suicide made them change their mind. _

"I didn't do it on purpose, I might have wanted to, but since I was already out the door I felt it was best just not to bother. Besides they were probably going to ask me more stupid questions about you."

_Like his father Kakashi tends to do reckless stupid things...but maybe that's too harsh; Kakashi is just protecting everyone. Well I could always drop a hint...but only when she's not there. Otherwise I'll get the beating of my life._

"They seem to have this fascination with you, I don't get it. You're loud mean and annoying for the most part. You get moody in the morning...

_She would rather keep him a secret. I can understand that. Konoha would not stop at killing them both if the elders found out._

...if you don't get like three cups of coffee you're like a demon, out to kill all who wake up happy, and if you can't kill them you make them miserable with you. Let's not go into the constant obsessive compulsiveness over your home.

_If not that then Danzuo will kill her first. Then Kakashi would kill him and die at the hands of someone else...probably Tsunade._

...When you get back after teaching you always sleep, they're smaller than you, considering the coffee you consume you should be on a higher high than a sugar high. _  
Although she might let him, she hates him. That would solve a problem...but that would be a_

_sad day...Akane dying would push Kakashi over the edge either way, he would definitely find a way to follow his father's example, of course not by his own hands anyways._

"Are you even listening to me? HELLO!!" He hadn't even noticed her talking, he realized quickly that he had spaced out.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I was thinking about something...what did you say?" She seemed to consider it.

"Um...it...was...nothing." She said quickly. Something told him it was something he would not have agreed, the stupid grin on her face tipped him off.

"What was it?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing." She gave him a sheepish smile while leaning back a little, raising a shoulder ready to defend herself should be attack.

"What was it?" He demanded again.

"Oh look at the time, dinner!"

"Dinner!" Iruka had seconds to react as Akane shot up to her feet and two feet away.

_Sometimes you can be dense._

Shaking his head he grabbed a crutch and swung it hitting her in the side.

"Foolish woman, its two in the afternoon, your family would consider that blasphemy!"

"Ow..." She said in reply as she rubbed her side.

"Should have realized that Nariko gave me a weapon to beat you with." He laughed as he tucked both crutches under his arms and hobbled a few steps.

"Well, we should check what's happening in the mission office."

"What office?" Akane laughed at his joke.

It was a local joke. The Office for the Wind Village was...almost a closet. They never got enough missions so most were either stupid and thrown away or so dangerous only a select few could do them.

"Well its not like there's one for you."

"Rub it in."

"Oh trust me I will."

"Watch it Akane, I may be injured but that doesn't mean I can't put you in the same position."

He dreaded saying that. "Try me!" She said as she ran off. "Race you."

Sighing Iruka started his long 'walk'

_I'm always stuck with people who like to rub it in, no matter what it might be. Hell it could be what I had for breakfast if I wasn't careful. Guess I deserve it considering my past._

As he walked back he couldn't help but notice the darkness of the sky and the chill in the air. Canyon Country was in for a rough winter.

* * *

"Tell us what is happening in Konoha?"

"Any specifics you need, or just in general?" Kaji asked as he watched his parents' reaction.

"Lets begin with how the village looks." His father started.

Yoshiro was not the largest man in the village, but he was the most powerful. Among most of the Fire Country clan leaders, Yoshiro had the most prescience. It was one of the reasons why many didn't trust them. During his time in Konoha, even the Hyuuga clan leaders would answer to him, however due to his time away they had gained the control the Akahoshi feared. Still Yoshiro knew how to deal with them from a distance.

Kaji was naturally the heir and this was very clear to him in Konoha. Many were worried that Tsunade allowed him to come back, to take his rightful place as her personal guard. However Kaji unlike most, knew times had changed and there was no need. Still something had the Akahoshi clan worried. Soon someone was going to have to keep a close eye on the Hokage, if things kept getting as worrisome as they were.

"Well, since I've seen it last, it's grown but overall it hasn't changed very much."

"How about the estate?"

The estate his father was asking about was where the Akahoshi lived before they had to flee. The complex was large enough to hold a total of ten to fifteen families, depending on their size. Usually it held as many as twelve all year round. The rest of the clan usually lived in the area surrounding it. The complex also had a wall surrounding it with the usual gate that bore the family name. It was essentially not much different from the Uchiha compound.

All the small houses surrounded a large floating garden. This was an area the heads of the clan would use for discussions, meetings with other clans and ceremonies. If nothing special was happening the entire area was just somewhere for clan members to relax.

Most of it now was over grown. However the complex itself was still in pristine shape. The Akahoshi knew better than to leave it unprotected. After all they planned to come back and reclaim it.

"Well it's the same as last time." He said shrugging. Yoshiro wasn't surprised.

"So Akanke's ghost idea worked?"

"For now yes. Many of the villagers are superstitious. There was evidence though that someone had been there recently but I might know who that was."

"Who, not Iruka, he avoids it."

"No, someone else."

"There aren't many people who dare to go near due to the traps."

"Either way it doesn't matter, they're no threat to the clan, if anything they're on our side." Kaji stated trying to keep them from going further into the subject. Telling his father that Hatake Kakashi had been snooping through the estate would not go over well. Instead he was going to move on, "So far from what I saw the economy is stable, if not flourishing. Many people are moving within its walls recently, probably due to those rumours of a war." Kaji reported.

"That would be expected, especially near the beginning of winter. The people of Fire Country haven't forgotten the past wars. They're wise enough to know larger numbers are always better."

"Makes me wonder where that leaves us." His mother sighed.

"With Akane here we will be safe, for now."

Kaji rolled his eyes. He knew there was something happening in Konoha with Akane and Kakashi. As far as he could tell the man was sincere in a very clumsy way. He had a feeling he was not good with relationships or that he never had one.

"As long as you stop trying to marry her off."

"Kaji, your sister is getting older, how long do we have to wait." His mother commented not all to happy with his outburst. They had this argument often.

"Old?" He scoffed.

"Yes."

"I get a choice, can't she?" It was getting on his nerves with how they treated her. Akane became a thing as soon as she turned eight. Since then the family has tried its best to keep her busy or out of the village. The last time they tried to marry her off Akane had attacked the poor bachelor.

"Of course she can. Iruka-sensei or someone from Cloud."

"That's a bit one sided don't you think. Cloud would kill her once they get her, that way they can see what gives her that stamina that had beat them in every battle in the past." He rolled his eyes. Akane didn't want Iruka. He couldn't blame her. Iruka was more like a brother now. He was too special to them, to close, and knew far too much about everyone. There was just no way. As far as Akane was concerned he was the one who consoled her and protected her from persecution. Other than that he was a friend.

_What would Kakashi be? He must be a potential lover. There's no way he's something less. Those two seem far too close._

"Either way I want her to give us grandchildren, I want her to continue the line."

"I thought that was my job."

"You're slow son." His father chuckled. "You've been busy trying them all out but haven't decided yet."

"Well I wouldn't go that far. Half of them are from here and rather blank."

"Like a slate?" Akane interrupted.

"Yes thank you." He laughed.

"No problem. Mother Iruka's whining in the kitchen, he wants to know when the laundry was taken."

"That's it?" Kotone asked as she raised a brow in confusion. Often Iruka seemed to make weird demands which lead to some very funny moments.

"Okay he wanted me to make him food...but I solved it." She smiled. Kaji had a feeling there was a threat involved.

"AKANE!!" Everyone winced. Iruka was sometimes very loud. Kaji silently corrected his earlier thought.

"Looks like I'm going away now."

"Okay see you later then." Kaji waved her out.

Yoshiro and Kotone looked at one another in confusion.

"What exactly is your point?"

"Akane doesn't want Iruka-san either."

" Then who?" They both said in unison.

"In the end, whoever she wants."

"What about that young man she found years ago?" Kaji sighed and got up. He had had just about enough of this.

"Yes that one is a good one. Speaking of which where has he been, he's been missing for a week..."

"Okay I'm going, talk later." The door shut and Kaji laughed. The two of them seemed to have a one track mind usually. The fact was they didn't care where she went as long as Akane was not there anymore. He understood that reasoning in a way, trouble liked to follow Akane, but so did rumours and persecution. The people of the Wind Village were kind but they were not as patient as Konoha would be. After all they had the nine tailed fox living with them, what was another monster.

* * *

Sakura stared at the dark apartment from the side of the street where she stood. They had no choice but to do this and either way it had to be done, not matter if she liked it or not. Even Yamato was sombre about it.

"We have to do this." His voice calming her nerves only a little bit, at least she wasn't completely alone.

"I know." She sighed as she looked towards her former team captain.

"Do you know if he places traps?" Yamato was clearly worried. Sakura was not so sure why. Iruka was one who hated hurting people. Even harming someone breaking in would be Iruka's worst nightmare.

"No, he doesn't believe in them. It wouldn't be a good idea especially when he has students showing up unannounced all the time."

"Aren't we lucky then, but that isn't a very safe way to live as a shinobi."

"I'm more worried that we won't find anything. We could get into a lot of trouble."

"I know but that won't make things better."

"True." She took a few steps and opened the door. "You first."

"Isn't it ladies first?"

"Usually, however you are stronger than me, should there be anything you would be better to deal with it."

"Someone's been learning from her sensei." Sakura smiled, she had to learn something.

"Ha ha he still manages to talk circles around us." She laughed as she followed behind him.

"To think someone who doesn't talk much he sure knows how to manipulate everyone."

"It's ironic really, but I bet he's not so good with women." Sakura had guessed this a while ago. Kakashi seemed to spend most of his time alone.

"Ha ha ha he's terrible." Yamato had seen it a few times, "Kakashi seems set to fail every time. I honestly think he's after a specific kind of person; he always chooses the strong women. Most of which would leave right away. Who would want a man who hid himself all the time, or would keep you as far away from him as possible? It would get immensely annoying."

"Iruka-sensei would probably be better at it."

"Most likely he already has a fan club of mothers."

"Ha ha yes I think he does, I know my mom has a slight crush on him." Sakura always criticized her mother for that. However she could see the reasoning behind it. If Iruka smiled he was someone that would stand out. Not to mention he had a kind heart and was sincere.

Okay here we are.

"How will we open it?"

"Simple." Yamato said as he held out a finger. Placing the finger to the lock he used Moukuden on it. The wood jutsu formed within the lock creating a perfect copy of the key and the door clicked, signalling it was unlocked.

"Just in case." Sakura kicked the door open slowly as to not attract attention.

"I thought you said there were no traps?"

"There aren't yet, I wouldn't believe everything he says." Sakura laughed. "He is a shinobi."

"Ha ha very true, okay down to business. Look for portraits, images, papers and anything suspicious."

"Okay." Sakura smiled as she teased him by giving him a salute, in return she got a dirty look. Sakura sheepishly giggled and started her search.

First she looked in drawers. Iruka was very clean. His kitchen was average, as was his living space. His home was mostly open plan much like Kakashi's only slightly bigger. Teachers got a steady pay check and tended to amass items. Iruka was definitely a minimalist which lead her to think he spent a lot of his free time either talking to villagers, working or training. Since this was Iruka it was most likely all three every day.

"I got nothing from here." Yamato pulled his head out of the small storage space in the wall. "I'm going to try the bedroom."

"Be careful. He might have booby trapped that one."

"No worries." He smiled and walked off.

"Lets see, nothing there." Sakura said as she finished with a bookshelf that was sitting next to the smaller drawers. It turned out he only kept the papers from students who wrote exemplary papers, including a few of her own. Leaving that behind, she moved across the room, back towards the door.

She stopped in front of a small shelving unit with a few drawers. Iruka was clean but there was no way he'd throw out the things students made for him. If anything this was as good a place as any. It made some funny sense considering the thing was facing the door. He probably got home and first put miscellaneous pictures, art projects and other gifts in there, that way he could simply sit down and mark. At least that was her guess.

"Lets see." She said as she moved closer to it. The cabinet was made of dark wood and seemed to melt into the darkness of the corner it was nestled against. If there was something hidden there that would also work. After all he was the one who taught her that if one wanted to hide something it is always best to hide it in the open.

Opening a drawer, sure enough her guess was right.

"Not this one then." She wasn't after that. If their guess was right, this woman was as old or just shy of Iruka's age.

"Lets try this side...bingo." She pulled the next drawer, this time rather than the last it held some larger books, what looked like photo albums.

"I found it!!" Yamato called. As he came into the room holding the file high.

"Great."

_So he was hiding that file. I wonder how he got his hands on it. I know Tsunade-sama had it when the guy first got here._

_"_Turns out this Akahoshi Kaji fellow was a very busy one. He spent a few years completing his Genin training with Iruka-sensei's team, he was a member actually, and they were the only four man Genin team."

"Why?"

"Think of the times, you had to produce as many warriors as possible. Although he has a very messy track record. He left when he reached Chuunin never to be seen again. However like that other Akahoshi we found, he excelled in all his classes, like Iruka-sensei though, he was a trouble maker, so it took him a while. He was sixteen before he became a Chuunin. From what I heard about him recently, he probably reached the level of Jounin a year later if not sooner."

"So he's no pushover either." She always knew there was something Iruka wasn't letting out. She noticed from the first day of the academy the amount of control the man had. It was this very control that made the class behave as well as they did.

"But there must be a reason he's hiding it." Yamato said as he flipped through a few pages, but it seemed he found nothing else of interest as the manila sleeves shut.

"Could he be protecting him?"

"That might be it. I do know ROOTS does not agree with the Akahoshi."

"So maybe due to his medical file being included, Iruka-sensei felt it safer if he kept it. No one would have guessed."

"No they wouldn't" Yamato said but for the moment he wasn't paying attention. The folder was once more open. "Listen to this...Joined ANBU ranks in Konoha at the age of twelve...father Yoshiro, Mother Kotone...those are the Akahoshi clan leaders, that's a little intimidating, no wonder people fear him and his team...Wait a minute, there's something...siblings...Nariko, older sister and Akane his twin...she's a twin...this could explain the secrecy...that would be the reason he's hiding it."

"What does that mean?"

"Did he not teach that?" To say that she didn't know would have been an understatement.

"Twins are rare as shinobi, at least in powerful clans. Sometimes one doesn't make it."

"True, however the Akahoshi are notorious for twins." Yamato said as he raised a finger to illustrate his point.

"They are? They seem almost too good to be true." Was there something the Akahoshi couldn't do? They seemed almost quite capable to rule Konoha even if the Hokage was in power, or maybe they wanted one of theirs as Hokage? Could that be why ROOTS considers them to be a threat?

"Sakura they're one of the oldest clans to exist, they've had time to iron out their issues."

"Right."

"Anyways twins can be a powerful tool for a shinobi village. One will always know where the other is, they are somehow connected and when in battle they rarely suffer from friendly fire. At the same time they can develop techniques that require two people and have a higher success rate." Sakura had a feeling there was a catch to this.

"However to achieve this they must be kept together. Clearly this Akane character left when she was eight. Kaji-san stayed until he was sixteen."

"So they were trained separately."

"Right so chances are those bonds may not be as strong."

"Hmmm.." She thought about this as she picked up a picture book. It was very old and she could tell if Iruka were there he probably would have taken it away and hid it. The man never liked people to know much about his family. He was still sore from what happened.

Opening it she purposefully avoided the first few pages. Luckily the photos she saw were of a gathering.

"Who are these people. They're very traditional." She asked as she looked at the older couple smiling beside Iruka who was younger in the middle.

"I'm not sure but those aren't his parents."

"Maybe there's a note on the back."

Taking the picture out she read the inscription. "Yoshiro and Kotone...so that's them...wow...they sure know how to dress." She said as she took a closer look.

"Sakura lets not do this for fashion pointers."

"Opps. Ha ha okay."

From the picture Iruka was at least six or so. She couldn't help but smile. He was really cute as a kid.

"Next."

"Whoa, who's that?"

Suddenly Yamato laughed. "Look at that one."

"What this one of Iruka-sensei?"

"Look in the back ground."

Looking at it closer Sakura could not believe what she was seeing. It was still the same gathering and from how blurry Iruka was it wasn't intentionally taken of him. It was the goings on in the background the photographer wanted.

"Wow...those two are not getting along." There was a girl who had a stick in one hand and a boy lunging for her with a stick as well. The girl had what Sakura guessed to be brown hair and a kimono. The boy had white hair and wore a yukata. Off to the side was a girl around the same age as the white haired boy crying.

"Who's that girl?"

Turning it over she read it once more out loud. "Akane and Kakashi at it again."

"Wait Kakashi, as in Kakashi-sensei?" This was a new development, they had never seen any pictures of their teacher as a kid.

"Apparently...he was a bit of a hard ass when he was younger."

"No kidding, picking on girls younger than him...I like that she's trying to fight back."

Turning the page she started to laugh and turned that one over as well.

"Kakashi, Akane, Iruka and Kaji in deep deep trouble." The four children were covered in mud and making sad guilty looks.

"They were busy." Sakura giggled.

"Okay so there was an Akane when they were children but what if that was just a coincidence."

"There must be another one of these books somewhere in the back then...Iruka sensei likes to keep records of everything." She had been subject to his organizational skills since she was little. He always had his class well organized and for the most part well behaved. Training was always done in steps and almost synchronized. She still felt there had to be one place he was not so clean and organized.

Reaching she felt there was something wrong with the back of the cabinet. It wasn't as deep as it should be. She felt it give way to her hand and suddenly fall in. Inside she felt there was something, something like another book.

Pulling out she noticed it was wrapped in an old piece of cloth.

"What is this thing?"

"I don't know...open it?"

Opening the book a few small pages fell out to the floor. One was facing them. Both Sakura and Yamato stared at it in confusion. It was a picture of something big, something big with red eyes. Sakura had no idea what could be that big besides the Kyuubi.

"Is that the Kyuubi?"

"No...I don't think so...but something just as big. It looks almost bird-like. I know the last time I saw Naruto transform he had the ears of the Kyuubi, this one has a crest; that makes me think of some kind of avian."

"So this is a Junkchuriki?"

"Well it could be but I doubt it. A tailed best is evil, something about this image makes me think Iruka sensei wasn't worried. The angle is straight and there's no evidence of tremors from handling the camera. It's as if it posed for him." Sakura had no idea what it was though, it defied nature. "There are more than just the tailed beasts out there Sakura, there are many creatures we don't know about."

"That is true, but to think there is something this big that no one has ever seen aside from Iruka-sensei? That's a bit weird."

"I bet someone else knows."

Picking up the rest of the photos she turned the one of the large red bird over. "All it says is Katon. Who is Katon?"

"That's a weird name...Katon...usually used before using a fire technique."

"Could it be a tailed beast?"

"Tailed beasts last I checked were named based on their power levels, this one is named by attribute, and I doubt that is its actual name."

Sakura nodded, turning another over she stared. "That...that's...the girl."

"What girl?"

"The one from the photo in Kakashi-sensei's apartment. He said she was an old friend of his...there's a mark on her face but I can't make it out." The girl was far younger than the one she saw from Kakashi's apartment. This one also was taking bandages off her face. Something made her think they were covering the marking.

"What's the back say?"

Turning it over she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. "It says 'branded'."

"Branded, what would make Konoha do that?"

"Maybe it was her people?" Perhaps it was something like the Hyuuga, either way the girl didn't look to happy about it.

"No, I've never heard of the Akahoshi doing that, they're generally a proud people." That didn't settle Sakura's racing mind.

_She must be linked with that bird thing. Maybe Iruka-sensei was trying to help her with something._

"It doesn't matter right now, we'll just keep that in mind and work from there." Yamato nodded in agreement with her but it didn't make her feel any better.

"What's the book about?"

"It's a book on legends." Sakura said as she opened the book and looked through the table of contents but she soon had a problem. "But I can't seem to read the language. Does Iruka-sensei know that many languages?"

"He might. I know Kakashi-sensei knows a hand full. I know three or four from missions. It would only make more sense that Iruka-sensei knows a few. However his clan was usually involved with the Akahoshi so chances are that he is one of the few people able to read this that isn't related to them."

"So you think this is their language?"

"I'm pretty sure of it."

"Hmm."

She wasn't sure now what to do. She now knows they all knew each other; at least as children but she also noticed in the photos as she had gone through the book that Kakashi vanished very quickly. By the age of eight Kakashi was already out of Iruka's life. She had an idea when that was.

"Okay so we know there was an Akahoshi Akane in both their lives."

"Right, but what happened?"

"That we might never know, but I also noticed that the pictures of her here end at a certain time, there aren't any dates but the photos are only of her up to the age between sixteen and eighteen."

"So that would fit that file."

"Sure, but why does Kakashi-sensei have a more recent picture?" Yamato questioned looking once more at the photo they had been looking at.

"This is getting messy."Sakura said as she grabbed her head in frustration. It was supposed to be easy.

"I want to know where they went a year ago."

The problem was Tsunade had the file and there was literally no way she was going to get them.

"Okay we know now who she is, then where is she?" Sakura asked as she looked towards the door nervously. She heard Iruka-sensei would be coming back later than predicted due to his leg injury but if Yamato was right he could be able to walk within another week.

"Canyon Country."

"What! So even if one of them was..." Even Sakura knew Canyon Country was not on the best of terms with Konoha, actually aside from the last crisis they were enemies, although they were respectful enemies. Canyon knew that Konoha could defeat them with a small team if need be.

"It would be treason." Yamato said narrowing his eyes.

Sakura's jaw dropped and no words could come out. Treason was punishable by death no matter what the times were like.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I hope everyone enjoyed it. I don't really think this is one of my best chapters and it's been rather hard to write, so if it is bad let me know.

As usually please review...I could really use the comments.


	22. Chapter 22

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry everyone I was very busy as of late. I had to get a new job, and apply to school so I had to spend forever on the computer.

To start I would like to thank Super Tay for their awesome support all this time. You may be my only reviewer but I value your comments and opinions. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alright I am now back and working diligently on the next few chapters. I had to wait a while because I needed to manga to get ahead of me, otherwise I would not have much information to augment my story. As it stands at the moment, I am not too pleased with the way the story is going, so somethings may change depending on how the manga goes, with any luck it will not be so bad (those of you who read it know what I am referring to).

This chapter is the end of my filler, now things will start to in essence go nuts. So its not going to be long before something big happens.

Enjoy and please feel free to leave me a review, I would love to hear some opinions.

Before I go I will also remind everyone, I will be deleting all the chapter titles, there are going to be many more chapters and to be honest its not easy to name a chapter based on what's going on without repetition so to make things easier I will get rid of them.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 22

_The war was in full swing now, the fourth barely had any time to deal with his treaties due to constant attacks on Fire Country. This was a draw back for being a large country; everyone wanted a piece of you._

_Kakashi watched as the fourth activated his flying thunder-god technique. It was impressive and very effective. However if there was someone with a quick hand the user could be at risk. This was his job. He was to kill any target that threatened the completion of the technique. _

_Due to his training in ANBU he was dragged to the front lines. As were his partners. The 'hawk' sadly wasn't able to handle it but that made more sense when one looked at his abilities. He was strictly meant for infiltration and interrogation, the man was not a power house persee. _

_The other members were a little more ready for this battle especially his second in command. At the age of fourteen she was vicious towards any attacker. Even at a young age she was able to use an enemy's misjudgement against them in seconds._

_He watched as she swung her blade towards a shinobi and literally sliced his head clean off. Turning she kicked one down and stabbed hi m through the chest. She didn't seem to show any mercy. If you came after her you ran the risk of a slow death. What was more impressive, was the fact each movement would flow into the next as though she could do them in her sleep. It made sense that someone so small could do that much damage with that much force, she already had all the momentum she needed._

_There was something so magical about her fighting style...but he also knew its flaws. Sighing he looked towards where he knew Tenzuo was. It was hard to miss. Most of the time one only had to listen for the yelling of angry annoyed shinobi as they would be captured by cages made of wood._

_In seconds the Fourth reappeared and much of the battlefield was empty. The wind howled through as though looking for any other life wounded or almost dead to devour. The technique was one Kakashi respected. It was not only powerful but it held an effect on ones soul. It made anyone left alive thankful they weren't the enemy or the target._

_"Well lets take a break." The Fourth said as he turned to his team._

_Kakashi nodded. His job at the moment wasn't much, he was only to watch the Fourth's back in case there was someone able to see through the technique. So far the only one able to catch that speed was his female teammate and himself. _

_"Akahoshi-san, please stop toying with the poor man and finish him." The fourth said this so politely it was almost scary._

_Turning she nodded, grabbed the man by the throat and pushed a blade into his head with amazing force. The rest of the team stared in wonder as she let the body drop like a broken doll. "Good I was getting sore." She smiled as she walked ahead._

_"Something tells me she could be scary when she gets older." The Fourth laughed._

_"I feel sorry for the man she ends up with...he might have to sleep with one eye open." Tenzuo laughed. "But I have to admit she's just as good as any of us."_

_"That's the scary part." Kakashi stared. He wasn't expecting her to dispatch the enemy like that. Then again he would have done the same. For some reason he realized she did a lot of things that caught his attention. For someone two years younger than him, she seemed to remind him a lot of himself. Still he knew why she was the way she was, and a part of him didn't agree with it._

_For some reason he caught himself staring at her, the jab in his side jolted him out of his day dream almost instantly._

_"Something catch your eye?" The Fourth asked him as he winked, making Kakashi's face turn somewhat red in embarrasment. He wasn't supposed to notice._

_"What?" He snapped in defence._

_"Oh common." The Fourth laughed as he watched Tenzuo run over to the other teammate, helping her look through the man's supplies. "She's a very attractive girl you know."_

_"So? She's also only fourteen." He said as he looked at his sensei as if he grew a third eye._

_"Kakashi I know better than anyone that you two spend most of your time arguing, and I also know you start it almost all of the time." The Fourth glanced towards the very person they were talking about. She was busy checking her knives as she walked._

_"Again...so?" It was wrong to like her, most girls her age were still Genin. _

_"You...have a crush on her don't you?" He didn't care that much for her. She annoyed him._

_"A what? Me....No...I don't like anyone." Kakashi said. How could he possibly like her. She was....always trying to be better than him._

_"You can't live alone forever."_

_"Try me." He said as he huffed in annoyance. Everyone liked to do that, they all seemed ready to put him on the spot, as if it were some betting game. Next thing he'll know someone will bet on what his hair looked like in the morning As the thought struck him he realized they probably did...they all needed a life._

_"You know most boys your age have at least admitted they like girls...are you telling me you still think she's got cooties or something." The word coming out of his teacher's mouth seemed almost too silly for words so Kakashi simply glared him down. Problem was glares and death threats never worked._

_"I can tell, you know." He was sure he probably knew more than he always seemed but this, Kakashi was sure he was an idiot for this one._

_"Tell what?"_

_"That you two...you like each other." His sensei simply shrugged as though it were no big deal. Kakashi on the other hand thought it was a very big deal, how could people think that way of him? He would never like that girl, just never._

_"And?" Just because the man had a wife didn't mean he knew everything. Kakashi sometimes wondered what the woman saw in him. His sensei was clumsy, emotional and loud. Sometimes the man never knew when to leave well enough alone. At least that was his opinion._

_"And I know one day you'll have to admit that you like a girl...as shocking as it may seem, I think she would suite you. Besides aren't you a bit old for this kind of behaviour...you're six-teen, not twelve."_

_Kakashi grumbled and walked faster .If he walked fast enough the Fourth might get the message, he might actually not keep up. Kakashi simply didn't want to deal with this. It was stupid and annoying. Why did he always pick on him? Was it funny? Did it fulfill some ultimate purpose he couldn't see?_

_"Go away."_

_"Fine I'll go away if you admit it."_

_"NO!" He snapped turning only to see a goofy grin on his teacher's face._

_"You're face is red you know that right."_

_"Really...considering you can't see my face?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed, daring the man to continue...which he did anyways_

_"I've known you since you could barely walk I know your face and I know your manurisms....Kakashi your in denial."_

_"I am not."_

_"Okay fine. Talk to me when you finally admit it..._

Kakashi stared at the stone before him. It had just started to rain again. He didn't mind it. The rain helped. Sometimes he felt the sky sometimes mourned for those who were lost even long after they were gone and for some reason he felt the rain often fit the situation.

"I admit defeat." He said quietly. He had already made sure no one was around. If anyone heard this he would never be able to face them.

"You win." He grumbled. "Don't think I'm going to fall for the other joke you made though. It will never go that far. I will not follow you or anyone else. It won't be anymore than this!" He glared at the stone. There was no way no matter how much he wanted it that he could ever be with her. He knew that a long time ago when the feelings had appeared.

He couldn't help but smile. The Fourth never did see her once she had grown older. She had vanished the day of his funeral and reappeared a few years later when he was in his twenties. Then she vanished again. No one knew what happened. Everyone was told she died on mission and there were absolutely no remains. He himself searched for days, in the area everyone said she had died in, only to come back empty handed and his pride wounded. Even then he was partially in denial.

When she resurfaced he had no idea it was really her until recently. Still the smile deepened. She was something to be seen. There was no shinobi alive he was sure that could be that agile in mid air. Actually he knew he was right. However if the Fourth had seen her then, he was sure the man would have been all over them trying to get them together.

Sighing he knelt in front the stone. He sensed someone approaching. During these times it could be anyone. In the past it would have been he and Iruka who came on a regular basis. He wished now more than ever that it had stayed that way. There were too many deaths as of late and Asuma's hurt the most.

_Sometimes the fact you were right pisses me off. I spent that year trying to disprove it and fell into the trap without even realizing it. I guess I should apologize but at the same time I know better. This situation is not something you saw happening either. However I will say now, that I will protect her as much as I can..._

Rubbing the Fourth's name on the stone Kakashi stood to get up.

"How long were you there?" He asked, not angry or annoyed, more concerned. She kept coming to the stone everyday. He was worried she would become like him, mourning all the time.

"I only heard you say someone won... What did they win?"

"A bet."

"I see, and the prize?" She asked with a tilt of her head and a smile.

"There was no prize, not a tangible one anyways." Kakashi smiled at Kurenai.

"Then it wasn't a bet you made with Asuma, he would have asked for something of yours."

"Probably...I would also make a new one and get it back just as quickly...however at this rate I believe he lost a bet this time."

"Oh?"

_The lights were dimmed. Kakashi preferred it this way, there were less people trying to watch him drink._

_Slipping a finger under his mask he pulled the fabric down and took a drink from his glass, ignoring the waitress who clearly had some interest in him. But she just wasn't the one he wanted, none of them were; actually no one living in the village was good enough. Sadly his best friend didn't realize this fact yet._

_"Why didn't you even acknowledge that she existed?" He whispered as he leaned closer so no one else could hear._

_"There are many reasons." He said with a shrug as he took another sip from his glass._

_"I don't see anything wrong with her. She seems healthy, happy and beautiful."_

_"Nope, not good enough." Kakashi said cryptically as he shook his head and took another drink._

_"How's that?" He asked as an eye brow quirked in confusion._

_"First she's too tall, her hair is too long, her shoulders are too dainty, and her legs aren't strong enough. Her personality doesn't stray far from the bedroom." He smiled at Asuma daring him to challenge that._

_"Sounds like you know what you want down to the minor details. If I didn't know better you know exactly who you want. What's her name?"_

_"I will never tell, besides how would I know if I never met this woman you think I like?"_

_Asuma gave Kakashi a strange look and sighed as he lifted his own glass to his lips. He slowly took a drink and glanced at his friend over the glass._

_"At this rate I bet you'll die a lonely bitter man. You really need to lighten up and let someone in your life, even if it's for a brief moment. It's not natural for a man to ignore the advances of a woman like you do. Some people would think you were married already to someone or gay."_

_"Well I'm not, nor will I ever be. Asuma my life is not important enough for that. I am a weapon, and a tool for this village, it is all I've known. It's bad enough that the Third has been pushing for me to take a team."_

_"He thinks it will be good for you, to do something in the village for once with the younger generation." Asuma said as he reached for his cigarette, the very same one that had been sitting there forgotten over their conversation. _

"It was nothing serious or anything for anyone to worry about." He smiled at Kurenai as he turned back towards the path that led to Konoha. "Mah I best be going, Tsunade wants to molest me today." He sighed.

Kurenai laughed as he started to leave. "Its not that bad Kakashi. At most she'll make sure you're still alive." She waved back when he gave her his signature good bye gesture and left it at that. After all Kakashi was a private man.

* * *

"Tell me again why I need to do this?" He asked as he sat on the exam table rigidly. "You know I hate these things."Tsunade was ingoring him. He hated that, it was worse than when she was paying attention to him. Actually it was worse being in the hospital healthy, and at his own will at that. At least when he was injured he was barely able to move or worse, tied down. Everyone knew he would rather rest at home than be in a bed in this place.

He hated the hospital and he made a point of telling Tsunade that every time he was there for an exam. Sometimes it got on her nerves so much that she would make the exam painful, but by the end of the day he could say then that there was a reason, be it a small gash from the needle 'slipping' or a broken bone from her checking his reflexes. Everyone knew that he usually left with something new wrong with him.

"You know the routine, and why we do it." She snapped at him as she checked the overflowing file she was holding in her hands.

_By now they should have two files for me, how she manages to keep it all in that folder I don't know. Better yet the sheer weight of it should make it impossible to carry._

"Yes so I won't bring a disease here...wouldn't it have been better to have done it right away yesterday?" He knew making the point was moot, of course she knew he was fine. She enjoyed the chance to take the smart comments he made earlier out on him.

"Are you still breathing?"

"I believe so....wouldn't I not be able to talk if I wasn't" He grinned.

_Three....two...._

She stopped reading the files and looked up at him. It was hard to miss the vein in the side of her head throbbing, or the intense glare she was giving him. Still he continued to grin under his mask.

_One!_

"If you don't shut up soon I will make sure you aren't." Tsunade growled at him.

_Well that's a start...she's a little more calm than usual. Maybe this is because of Jiraya being away on some dangerous mission. As much as she would like to hide it, I know the honest truth about them._

"You are evil." He told her as he glanced out the window, anywhere was better than here.

_Why couldn't it be one of the nurses, I don't mind them as much as her...she scares me. I don't like it._

Kakashi watched a small bird perch on the branch. For some reason Akane had come to mind. He was wondering if she had to go through this. He decided she probably didn't have to deal with as much, after all Nariko was her sister. Siblings knew each other more closely, so it was easier for the exam to be done, they would know if something was wrong right off. Still he couldn't help but find she was more brave than he. She had infected herself with the disease willingly in order to create the antidote. However he found he would never let her do it again if he had known. But the fact remained he would definitely done all in his power to avoid what she had done. He wasn't one to ask for trouble.

"Kakashi!...OI BRAT!!!" The angry yell caught him off guard.

Kakashi jumped almost falling off the examination table. Eyes wide he stared at a very unimpressed Tsunade...which to him looked like some kind of angry frog...but he would never tell her that. But it was all in the pouty look she would make. Sometimes he had to stop himself from laughing.

"Yamato was right, you've been out of it lately." She said as she started to write on a fresh sheet.

_She's quick to make examinations today. Normally by now she would ask me about the last mission, instead she's what? Checking my mental state. Isn't that Ibiki's department?_

"Out of what?" He asked trying to be smart. "I thought I like everyone else, was allowed to think." He then leaned back as he tried to avoid her face from getting to close.

"That deeply...even you don't space out." She was right he generally tried to pay some attention to his surroundings.

"Sorry." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can look past it this time, but don't do it again or else I'm sending you to Ibiki for a psych evaluation as well."

"You won't learn much." He smiled at her as though she were a child.

"I doubt it either." She sighed. Then she gave him a strange look. "Was it the mission you were thinking about?"

"In a way." He said as he slowly looked back towards her. "Its hard to explain."

"Well once you've worked it out I expect you to tell me." She snorted. "Now enough stalling...take your shirt off."

"Its not often a woman tells me that." He snorted.

"Any more jokes and I'll stuff the sheet down your throat." She growled once more in his face.

"You are so mean." He sighed as he shrugged his shirt off.

She looked him over for a moment. The entire scenario made him nervous even if he had done this several times a year. He knew the reasons. It would not be good to let a shinobi come back with some kind of disease that would kill the entire village. The only reason it was delayed for him was that Tsunade knew exactly where they were and what they were doing. Had he gone to Canyon, the story would have been different.

"That scar still looks horrible." She commented as she took his arm and ran her hand over the scar from when he had gotten the disease in Canyon. "The medic in Canyon that took care of you did a very good job."

"Yes Nariko-san was very kind and gentle, she worked tirelessly." He smiled. The truth was most of it was Akane. Akane was the one who nursed him back to health. Had Nariko done it the scar may have been larger due to his struggling.

"I remember that name from before I left the village. Wasn't that a promising young Genin in the Akahoshi clan?"

"Yes she was." Kakashi smiled. "She's become the head medic of their hospital. They live in a small village in Canyon country but don't have much to do with the country's shinobi. They tend to see things differently."

"I heard about it. They refused to help Canyon's main shinobi village at first."

"They only agreed when you sent a small team. Even now I am sure that the tensions are high." Kakashi looked back to the window, the little bird had flown off. It felt in a way as if Akane herself had left him for a moment. The ache in his chest was foreign to him, but also painful enough that he couldn't ignore it. Was he really that attached to her?

"Well I would like to thank her for saving my best jounin one day."

"I am sure she already knows." He smiled. No matter how much she tried to dig, he was not going to tell her where their village was.

Tsunade let his arm go and lifted his Hetai-ate. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the sharingan. Picking up one of her instruments she peered into his eye.

"Your vision is weaker."

"That happens when I use the Mangekyou. It's a side effect." He muttered. He didn't like it but eventually he knew his vision would diminish, be it the eye that was his or the one that wasn't. One was going to lose its vision; it was only a matter of time.

"It's not one I want you to suffer from. From now on don't use it unless you have to." He nodded, he had already decided this.

"I understand." He nodded again.

After an hour of cold hands on his skin and every joint thoroughly poked and prodded he finally was allowed to stand.

"Looks like your fine."

"That's what I tried to tell you." He smiled. "This was pointless."

"Right, one day you'll eat those words."

"Ah and when I do I am sure you will be there to say you told me so and make sure I swallow them as well." He smiled.

"Now down to the real issues, what was this I heard from the others saying you were on a short fuse?"

"...." He gave her a frustrated look and sighed. As he pinched the bridge of his nose he realized he should have seen it coming.

"Both Sakura and Yamato have complained. Naruto argued that it was the strange Akatsuki member that started this but I know better. Months before you were taking missions left right and center. What are you up to?" He understood her concern but it had little to do with anything. He was working it out, and he had a week to work that out of his system.

"It's nothing Tsunade-sama, he just reminded me of someone." He lied. The Akatsuki member worried him. He not only acted like someone but there were other signs.

"Well I hope you work that out before I assign you another mission, is that understood?"

"Yes Hokage –sama."

"Good. Get out of my sight." She ordered. Kakashi didn't wait even a second before he was gone.

* * *

Sakura sat silently on the bridge. The very same bridge at which her team used to meet every day, for their first two years as Genin, it was also the same spot she and Naruto met up with Kakashi once more before he tested their training. Actually even now; sometimes she and Naruto still meet at this very spot, and if they were lucky their sensei would walk by or even come say hello. Lately he had been busy with missions and Naruto's training. She couldn't blame him for that. Naruto needed the training and without it, it really could mean certain death for the teenager.

But she couldn't help feeling annoyed with her teacher. Who was that girl? Why was he so worried about her? Was there any point in asking him about it?

She was sure none of these questions would ever be answered. After all Kakashi was the most secretive man in the village. It could just be something of a memory, a lost comrade. For all she knew Kakashi was her best friend and then she died.

Jumping off the railing she then turned towards the river. It reminded her too much of when she was younger. Things were a lot easier then, something told her everyone thought that and that it would only get worse as she grew older. She couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke was doing.

"Maa....you're not usually the type to act melancholy...that's my job." The familiar voice appeared behind her. She hid the small amount of surprise she felt when he appeared just after she had thought of him.

He then leaned against the railing next to her. She could feel it shift under his weight. She couldn't help but look at him sideways. She had to wonder if the woman saw something in him that she had missed. After all Kakashi was for some reason a desirable man, at least to the women around his age. She couldn't see it at least not before. He was usually late, took advantage of situations if it suited him and at times he could be shrewd. Sometimes he could be downright bitter. Sometimes he was depressed or even aggressive. But he was also a good man and he cared for everyone around him. He was the sort who showed compassion and honour to his enemies. When all that is put together, Kakashi becomes the most confusing man around, and to make it worse he was virtually impossible to read.

_Maybe I should ask him anyways. He can't take offense, he never takes offense to what Naruto asks him and sometimes it's just downright stupid._

Sakura then turned and leaned with her back against the railing as well. "This may sound strange but did you ever like anyone before...I mean like a girl...?" She gave him a questioning glance worried he would think her strange.

He looked down at her with confusion. "As in what?"

"I don't know a girlfriend or something like it." She shrugged. He was already cautious of her question. This was a good sign. It meant there was something he was definitely hiding, or something he was planning to hide.

"Hmm..." He looked up towards the sky and for a second his eye wasn't as lazy as it was seconds ago. Instead it softened as if in memory. But it ended there and he said little else.

"Sensei?" She huffed.

"Hmm? Oh...well no not really." But he didn't sound so sure of it. She stared t him for a moment and noticed him fidget. "What's bothering you? These are not normally questions you ask." He then looked towards the water as if he had seen something there.

"I don't know." She said quietly. "I guess I was just curious."

"Sakura, when I was your age I was forced into fighting a war, one that had nothing to do with me and essentially nothing to do with anything else in particular. I spent a lot of my time defending myself and my comrades; no one had time for that. We all grew up very fast."

Sakura gave him a sideways glance. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"I'll let you think about it." He smiled.

She huffed. "I had a feeling you would never tell me."

"I think it would ruin the fun, after all my past is not much different than my face now is it?"

Sakura now was mad. "Okay fine; be that way...but I will find the answer."

He smiled and then laughed as he ruffled her hair like he used to. "I am sure eventually you will." He then turned and waved. "But until then I will enjoy the game." He then waved goodbye and left.

Sakura stayed in the same spot thinking things through, something just didn't make much sense, but she also knew she couldn't just ask him.

_If I ask him about her he'll just deny anything. Even if I have evidence he would call it fabricated._

She frowned. Was there something going on that he was linked to? It would explain why he summoned Pakkun in such a hurry for no apparent reason. Or why when he saw the strange Akatsuki member he started to act very nervous.

_Nothing makes sense._

"Sakura?" The girl's head jolted up as she looked towards the source of the voice. "Weren't you going home for the rest Tsunade has been telling you to get for the past week?"

"Oh...ha ha well I had something I wanted to check into, that's all."

"Oh?"

"I have a weird question. It might have something to do with the mission we just had...but I just can't link it."

Shizune smiled. "Sure." Shizune placed the files she was carrying down on the railing of the bridge. "What is it?"

"Have you heard of a girl by the name of Akahoshi Akane?"

Watching Shizune's smile literally vanish in seconds surprised Sakura. The frown worried her greatly that appeared next.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Well its a long story but essentially it came from Kakashi-sensei...kind of."

"I see..." She said as she seemed to think about everything Sakura had told her.

"Who was she?"

"Well...Its hard to say. I never met her myself. I know some people even question if she's dead. The woman was a legend in the village. However she paid a very high price for that legend."

"What was it?"

"Let me show you instead." She said as she smiled as she turned and motioned for Sakura to follow her back to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again it was very short. Ha ha for some reason I picture the Fourth as being a man with a sense of humor. I also tend to think he likes to tease Kakashi like one would do to a little brother or a son. He clearly values Kakashi as someone he cares for.

Asuma on the other hand I see as Kakashi's friend who tends to make comments on his 'quirks' in this case asking about why he seems to ignore women. Ha ha I also see Asuma as a sort of ladies man, something Kakashi is clearly not as good at unless he needs to be or wants to be...this was a case of neither.

Anyways let me know what you think. Please please review, I would love the feedback.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I hope everyone had a good holiday and I wish you all a happy new year!

I have been working on this chapter for a while now. I wanted to write more but for some reason it just didn't work out well with what I had started with. So for now this is a shorter chapter that sets the mood. The rest will come with the next chapter which I am sure many of you will like.

Thank You

Susan: Thanks for the great review! I will definitely keep going! I hope you will also keep enjoying the story as well.

Supertay: Thank you for the reminder. You are right Fanfictions are purely non-cannon (I can do what I want Mawha ha ha ha). I will keep going with this story as planned no matter what the manga does. I also do agree with you that he's not dead yet! Anyways thanks for the wonderful review and support^^ I hope you enjoy.

I know I've been saying things are going to pick up but first some lose ends.

Also before I leave you to read more, if at any time you are confused feel free to ask me questions be it in a review, by email or private messaging through FF. After all this is a big story with a lot going on.

I hope you enjoy and Please Review!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

There was news in Canyon, Akatsuki was on the move. Every shinobi in the village was preparing for an attack or news from the other villages that they had been attacked, and needed help. The fear of such a strong force on the move was so palpable that one could almost feel its sour taste in their mouth. The Wind Village was no exception. Having become a rather new village they were fairly certain they were safe, but that didn't stop them.

People were boarding up windows and gathering provisions. The smallest children and the elderly were run through evacuation drills almost daily. Those able to work were used for fortifications. Akahoshi shinobi ranked Genin to Jounin were trained in the old techniques that were long ago instrumental in war. Most were to do with deception, traps and illusions. The idea wasn't to do damage per see but rather to stay alive. If it meant making the village seem empty then that was good enough.

The ANBU members of the village on the other hand were rigorously trained to attack the enemy from a distance. The Akahoshi were not fools. Akane spent a good amount of her days trying to drill the men and women under her command until she was absolutely certain they could work out the rest on their own.

Iruka spent a lot of his time watching the preparations. He had never seen anything like it. The entire village was like a hive of bees. Each person knew their job and at times changes in plans seemed to happen so fast that the entire village was working like a collective. He couldn't help but realize they were better suited for the supposed attack; the problem was he knew Akatsuki was not stupid enough to come to a place like this. Either way the Akahoshi would have the upper hand. Besides no one picked a fight with a group who had seen more wars than any other. There was a very good reason why the Akahoshi created the ANBU organization in Konoha, and it was starting to show.

He turned to see Akane summon one of her oversized hawks. She had argued with him the night before that she had to bring him back. He was upset that she decided to leave like this. There was a high risk she would be seen and he didn't like it. Of course he knew why she was taking the risk.

"Akane-san, I don't think you should get as close as you plan to the village." Iruka said as he came to stand next to her. For some reason she had decided to dress in her ANBU uniform. His only complaint was the mask. It was special and the problem was someone would notice it and recognize it.

"I know Iruka-san, but I will not let you walk on your own with a stiff leg. It had been a week since he had been in the cast. Nariko was very good at healing him and she worked quickly. Most of the time he would have had to live with the broken leg for another week at least, but because of the recent turn of events Nariko had intervened with the natural pace of the healing. Akane herself was called in to as he called it, literally force the open wounds in his arms closed. The process was both painful and unbearable, however it did the trick, still he could have lived with fewer scars. Instead of gashes they now looked like burns.

The large hawk sat silently as Akane made another summon, this time something much smaller. Iruka was impressed, the thing was a little larger than his hand. To its leg she tied a small note.

"Fly to Genma-san, he needs to help Iruka-san back to the village when we get there. If he complains bite him until he actually comes to meet us." She smiled. Like most of her birds it responded appropriately with a nod.

"I always wanted to ask, why do only two of the summons willingly talk to us?" Iruka asked as he eyed the small bird of prey which was now taking off.

"Mai and Shou they were trained to talk by the first person to make the pact. The other large ones have learned as well, but they think we're not worth the time. The smaller ones don't live nearly as long so they have never cared to learn."

"So its in a way like a cultural thing to them?" He asked. He only asked this because it bothered him the last time, especially when Kakashi gave poor Shou a strange look for talking. Was it that strange.

"Well sure, it just means they've had a pact with humans for an incredibly long time. Actually Mai and Shou are very young." She then picked up his pack and tossed it to him.

"We have an hour before we leave, I need to make sure the other summon can get ahead of us."

"I see you never named it."

"No, there was no point, I never name them, they do that on their own." She then picked up her own pack and turned towards the house. "Pack the things you want to take, remember you can only take what fits in the bag." She reminded him. He knew what she meant. Taking more than that would be too heavy and would also create drag. They could only take what fit on their backs.

Once the hour had passed Iruka was waiting for her. He still had his crutches, but she had insisted he get rid of them anyways. If they had taken them she would have had to tie them to the poor bird's legs and that...was taboo for the large birds, they hated having things on their feet, and if it had to be done, only Akane was allowed. They let her do many things they would have otherwise not let others do to them.

"Ready?" She asked as he turned towards her prescience. He always knew where she was, it was one of the weird things about them. They could easily find each other, but that was as far as it went. She and her brother had a deeper bond. One so deep that they could detect emotions, feel the other's pain from the other, and even finish sentences and thoughts.

"As ready as I will be. I wish they would help Konoha, I really do." He said sadly as he looked at the fortifications. At the moment he wasn't dressed in his usual shinobi gear, instead it was a comfortable pair of pants and a loose shirt. He felt out of place without his gear but Akane had made it clear, there was no way to repair them.

"Well I agree with my parents. If they wanted us out, we won't help them with anything until they ask for it. If we show up suddenly they would think we were going to destroy the village." Iruka nodded that was true.

"I guess it doesn't help to know you can literally raze the entire thing to the ground should you chose to do so." Iruka chuckled.

"Usually only the Hokage knows it, but the Fourth taught me; that way if he died and the Kyuubi got further in, then everything and everyone would be gone. Besides by then the village was empty, everyone was outside of it. The risk of our secrets and information getting out was to high." She then smiled. "But I didn't have to use it and I doubt I ever will, not with people like Genma, Kakashi, yourself and Naruto around."

"Don't forget about Tsunade-sama."

"Oh...of course...I don't know her very well." She said laughing. "I'm sure she has done plenty for the village." Akane then looked at the large bird. It had its head tucked under its feathers. One eye could be seen leering down at Akane, as if to say 'are we done dawdling now?' The whole thing looked absolutely ridiculous to Iruka. He couldn't keep the chuckle from bubbling up.

"Well I think he wants to go."

"I'm sure he does." She smiled.

A few of her men helped him get up. Akane simply climbed her way up and sat near the shoulders. Iruka never could get used to how soft and warm the feathers were. Sometimes he wished he could simply summon one of the largest birds after a long day and fall asleep in its feathers. However the largest bird he could summon was Shou, and he would make a fit over being used like that.

The only downside he found to the soft feathers, was the fact they were slippery. He had to use his chakra constantly just to stay on. Akane didn't seem fazed by it, but a long ride always had him winded and some times weak.

This trip was meant to be as fast as possible. Akane knew the pace they needed and hence the large bird. It would take them the bulk of the day to get there. By nightfall she would have him meet Genma and by about eight at night he would be in bed. She was good at that. He envied her for that.

"Alright lets get going." She said as she tapped the bird's shoulder three times. Signals were often used for her summons no matter if they could talk or not.

"Did I ever mention I hate this....part." As the wings began to lift the wind from them lifting muffled his words and temporarily took all the air from his lungs. Take off was another matter. Watching the ground go down once and nearly come back up in an instant was enough to make him dizzy. Still the thrill of the flight was something he enjoyed.

* * *

Lounging on his couch Kakashi couldn't help but think the past few days through. Yamato had asked him a few strange questions, and then Sakura did the same again. It was starting to bother him. Was he slipping? Maybe he was but there was little else he could do. He had a feeling it was something he murmured in his sleep, he knew he sometimes talked when the nightmares came back, but again it was something he had little control over.

Sakura's question about him having a girlfriend when he was younger was something that bothered him the most. It wasn't the fact that she had asked something so specific, but rather it was the timing. He was busy still working that out.

The questions he had been asking himself for a few weeks now had still be unanswered. Was Akane ever his girlfriend? Did she care about him really? Did he? Was he already feeling like this in the past?

He stared at the wall as he sipped from his tea. He had made a strong cup of green tea because it helped him think. It was strong enough that he had no choice but to pay attention to its flavour and that generally kept him on task. The sooner he worked it out the sooner he would finish the overly strong brew. Normally he liked it weak but this situation called for something a little more extreme.

_The question first is, did I feel like this before?_

He cleared his mind and thought back to when he was being trained by the Fourth and when Akane had first appeared. He didn't know it then but she wasn't even supposed to be there, technically no one besides he and his sensei ever saw her with her face uncovered. She was in hiding then and for some reason she was there for about a year. She had spent time with his team for six months.

Back then he remembered how Rin would tease her for getting so far ahead and that if she didn't watch it she might end up like him. Kakashi never really tried to show interest in the conversations but at the same time he always seemed to listen to what she had to say. Akane seemed even then to think on his level. He had a feeling that was when he started to really notice her for what she was. Back then he felt, and he never admitted it then out loud; that she would be his true rival, someone who could match him.

_So then back then, I did care about her, perhaps not yet as a friend, but definitely as an equal. She was someone I knew would be worth watching._

Sipping the tea he fought back the grimace. He had to keep going.

_When did I notice her? Oh that's right the day she was picking on Iruka-sensei...she made a water fight. I thought it was cute. Not many shinobi had that control, and not many could teach others how to learn a technique that easily so fast. Then again I must admit Iruka-sensei learns very fast from his mistakes. Ever since Mizuki he has been training constantly. I had a feeling he let his training slip._

However he also knew that the day he had found out Akane was dating Iruka he was angry. He couldn't figure out why a Jounin like her would think a man like Iruka who never seemed to amount to anything was a worthy partner. Back then he didn't really get it. Now he knew he was more or less jealous she never picked him instead. At the time he spent his free time training and trying to prove he was worth something, and the only person he seemed dead set proving his worth was to her.

At the time Asuma, then his new friend, found his antics to be strange. Instead of asking the girl out or even just simply talking to her, Kakashi would pick fights with her or train so rigorously that he would be the hospital for days. It perplexed his friend as to why he would want to even go to his least favourite place to prove a point.

Towards the end he had the upper hand, he had managed to weasel his way in and get the two of them to break up. He was overjoyed when she came back from a mission and told the young man that she couldn't handle it. He expected her to literally jump into his arms, but he had another thing coming. When she stayed in the village she was cold towards him and always made a point of showing him his social downfalls. She told him he was antisocial and knew nothing about how people worked. He knew then she had known all along what he had done and exactly what he thought. To her it was the same old games they had played since they were little.

When she 'died' he was devastated.

_I remember now. I was angry with myself then. I had shown her a side of me even I hated. I didn't want her to think of me as a jealous person and I definitely didn't want that to be a last impression either. I searched for anything that reminded me of her at the site but found nothing. It hurt so much that I couldn't even face the world for a week. The Third was kind enough to give me the week off from missions. _

Kakashi mused over the last few pieces. He liked her so much then, he had no way or means to tell her. He didn't know how. He barely did now, but he had learned some of the do's and don'ts. However even back then he knew Iruka also held it against him. He didn't know it was the same person he knew now but he did know it was her captain and that he took up a LOT of her time. He would take her to dinner, make her train extra and even try to interrupt their days off together. He was a real jerk then. He realized that now.

_However she clearly has forgiven me...but I think she truly forgave me when she was spying on the village. She learned something about me then, or was she already watching me when I was looking for her? That might be it. I would have to ask. Still I knew then it was someone familiar, it never occurred to me that the ANBU that would watch us train was really her. Now as I look back even that makes sense. She was protecting us and making sure we were alright. Her traps were there to make a point._

He understood them well now. She wanted him to realize that he was not the best there ever was. She wanted him to know he was good, but also that there were others who knew more than he did about other things. The entire time in which they played cat and mouse was meant to humble him, to teach him a valuable lesson and as he looked back on the changes he had definitely learned them well.

He no longer acted like he was better than anyone, he only jokingly teased Iruka about the fact he was better to get a rise out of the man. He no longer picked on the weaker members of his team; instead he helped them find ways to excel in which they could survive. He had learned how to read people and how to respond appropriately. Over all she had taught him to accept everyone else into his life. He learned that everyone was useful on his team. However the bigger lesson was the one in which he realized very fast that he was not invincible and a backup plan was always in order, he could not go charging in expecting the enemy to give themselves up to him. Even the Fourth could not drill that into his head.

_She was trained in teamwork from the day she could walk. People used to talk about how perfect the Akahoshi teams were, how they were nearly unstoppable. Akane was trained to never underestimate anyone. I never learned it until we were playing our little war game. She was using my anger to teach me the things her people taught her, and I never even realized it until now._

Still the answer to the question of how they felt for each other was not one he could answer yet. He needed to see her again. He knew he was attracted to her but there were still too many other things that needed to be addressed, including her ability to turn her eyes yellow; which was now always on his mind, and the other was the healing technique she used, which he had a feeling was not as she said it was. Nariko's healings were almost pleasant, what Akane had done was definitely not nice. It hurt down to his bones.

"I don't think I'm getting anywhere." He realized as he sighed. Generally by the time he was done the tea he would have worked it out. "There are too many mysteries shrouding the problems." He then placed the empty cup down.

Closing his eyes he leaned back and enjoyed the cool breeze that blew in from his window. It was the middle of the night now and he was sure soon he would have to turn in. He had a report to write for Tsunade that needed to be placed on her desk by the afternoon at the latest.

"Maa....I hate reports." He sighed once more. "I wish I could simply say what happened and that be all. However I guess it has its place." He then got up and walked towards his bedroom and looked out the window.

Tonight was going to be fairly quiet. Normally he would watch out his window and guess where the messengers were going. However tonight they were all kept safely in their roost with their handlers. For some reason Tsunade had ordered that they stay put for now. His guess was she didn't want someone to trace them or recognize them. It made sense, if someone was after a Konoha shinobi they could stop any backup from coming by killing the messenger. Still he felt this was over kill, either that or she was after something. Problem was what the heck was she looking for in the middle of the night?

* * *

Tsunade sat in her chair facing the large window. She had the lights out and was staring into the night sky. She was looking for the very thing the messenger handlers had seen a few times over the past few years.

The handler's of Konoha's messengers had all told her they had seen a little silver and gold flash in the sky, several times. At first she thought that this was a single recent incident, however when she looked back in the records she found it had been appearing for over eight years. A small silver and gold flash that would appear at night every few months was what the accounts said. It seemed the Third never did anything about it. That puzzled her. Either way what made it worse was the messengers themselves didn't seem bothered by the little creature, nor did they show the same aggression they have shown to other small birds. Instead they left it alone and gave it a wide berth as if it were something revered.

"There are no normal trained messengers like that, it has to be hers. Only she had that much control." Tsunade was desperate. She knew when Nariko had given Kakashi the package of vaccines that the youngest sibling of the Akahoshi clan was still alive, otherwise they would not have done as they did. What made it more obvious was Kakashi had the package first.

"Kakashi, just what are you up to?" She then spotted the little shimmer. Only a certain type of summon did that. Each summon would have a set of silver feathers which acted as flags. Usually these summons were for scouting ahead but sometimes in times of need they would sent, like this one, as messengers.

"Now did it find you or are you supposed to spot it?" She watched the bird flit here and there and then vanish through some bushes. Something told her this was not going to be easy.

* * *

At first he wasn't sure what he was seeing. He wondered if he was day dreaming or starting to fall asleep. But then it came again, the silver flash in the night. He watched more closely. Again there it was, in the sky the strange flash. His heart stopped. He couldn't figure it out, what the heck made that shimmer?

He scanned the sky trying to guess its next location. Whatever it was it was flying erratically.

_Maybe it's not flying; maybe someone's playing a prank. I wouldn't put it past some of the Genin or younger academy students. Still it makes little sense._

He watched the sky again. Then the flash appeared once more, this time closer. He focused on it. The next time it flashed it was higher up in the sky. He realized it was a bird.

_I have to be imagining it._

Then it flew closer, he flung his window open to get a better look. It was just his luck; the little bird flew right up in his face.

Time seemed to slow as he stood there holding his breath as the little thing fluttered in front of him. The small creature was simply beautiful. It was a very plain animal until it moved its wings. They shone in colors of gold and silver as it fluttered, making it seem almost supernatural. And as soon as it had appeared it was gone in a flash.

It took a few moments before Kakashi realized he was holding his breath. He then looked out the window and spotted it retreating away from the village. There was only one person who could summon something like that.

"Damn it, you're going to get me killed." He muttered as he grabbed his flak jacket in a flurry and stormed out the door. It wouldn't take much for him to follow the bird. Once he knew what to look for he wouldn't have a problem finding it in the sky.

* * *

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she noticed a single figure appear on the roofs. The sky was unusually dark, as if the weather itself felt the change. She watched closely as the figure first looked around, at least that was what she thought it was doing. When it moved off she knew who this was.

"What are you up to? Are you chasing or following?" She asked as she watched him vanish.

"Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked as she stood in the door way.

"It's nothing Shizune, at least it's nothing to worry about yet." Tsunade said as she made a final glance towards the window.

"I need to talk to you about something important." Shizune seemed to almost radiate unease.

"What's this? What can possibly be that important that you come here after I told you to get some rest?" Shizune seemed to shrink as she said this.

"Sakura started asking weird questions."

"About." Tsunade raised an eyebrow as if the statement was preposterous.

"She wants to know more about the Akahoshi." Tsunade noticed that Shizune upon closer inspection seemed to be sweating from nervousness, or had she run all the way to the Hokage tower to tell her this?

Tsunade leaned forward on her desk and placed her hands to her chin and smiled. "I suppose that would make some sense, they are a legendary people who used to live here and abandoned Fire Country overnight, not that I blame them. Danzuo has made things hard on them."

She didn't miss the swallow Shizune made, it was a nervous reaction. "What is it?" Tsunade asked her.

"She specifically wants to know about the youngest daughter of the main family."

"Akane? Why?" Akane was a genius on paper, Tsunade found her to be a handful and a loud child. Sometimes she couldn't help see some of the girl's habits in Naruto.

"She won't tell me."

"That girl is dead and should stay that way." Tsunade said as she then folded her fingers together. "That is a ghost I don't want her to chase after."

"Did she really die?" Shizune asked. It wasn't a secret that some include Tsunade herself didn't believe that story, most still felt the young woman was watching over the village in some way. However in the past few years Danzuo had been busy trying to prove her death and so far most shinobi were starting to believe, not that it would make Tsunade believe it. He had even gone as far as to make sure she was labelled a criminal in all the books, including those in the schools. Even if the rumours were true, Tsunade felt a person who died for the village as she had, be it true or not, should at least deserve to have such preposterous accusations dropped from their name.

"No one knows, but at the moment that is not something we need to worry about or give reason to worry about. It's best to let sleeping ghosts stay asleep." She said as she then turned towards the window.

"I have to admit I don't know much about her myself, was she that bad?"

"No, she was that good." Tsunade sighed. "I would rather not go into it too much, that was a loss the village will never recover from." Tsunade was one of the few who believed the girl was still alive, but even if she were to come back, the village would be thrown into a blood bath. Danzuo would send his ANBU after her and many others would join in based on false information. Children were taught for a while that the Akahoshi were like vampires or something of the sort, that they would drain the blood from their opponent or turn them into zombies. All of this of course was created by fear of the real techniques the ancient clan was associated with.

What had her amused was, aside from Akane no one had seen a real Akahoshi and even then they would not know what to do if they ever met one, not that they would recognize them.

"So what do we do?"

"Let her look, but nothing more. No harm will come to her reading about her. She'll probably find out she was wrongly accused." Tsunade then turned once more to the window. "She's a smart girl, I trust her judgment." It was really nothing to worry about. What could Sakura find? She was more concerned with what Kakashi was up to lately, his behaviour was strange even for him.

"I want Kakashi at my office tomorrow morning. I suggest you fetch him in the morning for me, that way he can't make any excuses, and make sure it's quite early, I want him off balance before I talk to him." Tsunade then turned back to the window and waved Shizune away.

Tsunade sighed and reached for a cup sitting at her desk. It seemed everything was happening one thing after another. First Akatsuki, then Jiraya going on a suicide mission and now this, it was starting to reach ridiculous proportions.

"What are you up to? " She mused as she watched the moonless sky as she took a sip from the cup in her hands.

* * *

A/N: So what will Kakashi do now? Will Tsunade question him about his 'midnight outing'? What is Sakura going to find? And Where is Yamato?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter I will be working on the next one asap and hopefully have it up either within a week or two.

Please review and thank you for reading.


End file.
